Prison Azkaban Break
by Ocee
Summary: Sirius est arrêté et emprisonné à Azkaban. James, son frère de coeur, persuadé de son innocence, va tout faire pour le sortir de là... malgré les imprévus ! UA inspiré de Prison Break, avec du JP'LE développé dès le chap 6, Sirius, Dumbledore, Rogue...
1. Prologue

**Prison Azkaban Break**

Après une nouvelle relecture de ma fic, j'ai décidé de la rééditer pour corriger les quelques petites fautes que j'ai repérées. Si vous en voyez encore, faites-moi signe ;). De plus, je viens de relire le règlement et ses mises à jour et je me suis rendu compte que les RAR ne sont pas autorisées en début de chapitre. Je supprime donc les quelques réponses personnelles conséquentes que j'ai pu écrire par manque de temps ou d'adresse mail…

Note : j'avais exposé ce projet quelques jours avant de commencer cette fic donc je fais un petit clin d'œil à Lizoune, colibri vert (qui a également eu l'idée d'un « crossover » PB/HP mais avec des personnages un peu différents : Azkaban Break), Lilli-Puce, May Evans et Molly1 qui m'ont laissé une review sur le projet.

Disclaimer (valable pour tous les chapitres) : personnages principaux, créatures et univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, _of course_, et l'intrigue en grande partie à Paul Scheuring (créateur de Prison Break). Et, bien sûr, je ne touche même pas une noise pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction !

Résumé : dans un univers alternatif (UA), histoire inspirée de Prison Break. Sirius(/Lincoln) est incarcéré à Azkaban alors qu'il est innocent ce qui pousse son meilleur ami, James (/Michael) à se faire arrêter pour l'aider à sortir de là… Mais les surprises sont bien sûr au rendez-vous. Avec le pairing James Potter/Lily Evans (/Sara), Dumbledore (Pope), Rogue (Bellick)...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

- Jaaaaaaaaames ! Dépêche-toi ! Si tu continues à avancer à deux à l'heure, Lunard se sera déjà transformé quand nous arriverons, cria Sirius d'une voix enjouée où pointait l'impatience dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble de Remus.

- Oui, oui ! J'arrive, lui répondit James.

Celui-ci était à bout de souffle. Il avait eu une journée épuisante et se demandait à l'instant présent pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi la carrière d'Auror, à l'instar de son meilleur ami. Comment se faisait-il qu'un fabricant de baguettes magiques – profession qu'avait embrassée James – soit plus fatigué qu'un Auror à la fin de sa journée ? Sirius redoublait en effet d'énergie il avait toujours autant d'enthousiasme à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Presque parvenu au palier de Remus, une drôle d'impression s'empara de Sirius et lui fit perdre aussitôt sa bonne humeur. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il s'approcha de la porte avec appréhension et vit qu'elle était légèrement entrouverte. Hésitant, il se tourna vers les escaliers pour voir où en était James, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas l'apercevoir. Il décida donc d'entrer – il était Auror après tout, le danger était son métier.

Ce qu'il vit en entrant le figea sur place. Du sang, en grande quantité, était répandu un peu partout dans l'appartement de son ami. Une bataille avait eu lieu, aucun doute n'était possible là-dessus. Il fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement, en restant sur ses gardes mais en espérant de tout cœur y trouver Remus. Il l'appela dans chaque pièce. En vain.

De retour dans le salon, il essaya de garder son calme pour réfléchir à ce qui avait pu se passer. C'était l'épreuve pour accéder au métier d'Auror pour laquelle il avait eu le plus de mal : garder son sang froid. Sirius avait toujours été d'un tempérament assez impulsif, d'autant plus quand la situation concernait les personnes auxquelles il tenait… James arriva alors :

- Ça y est, le vieux est… – il se tut sous le choc de la scène. Qu'est-ce qu… Sirius ? parvint-il à articuler.

- Je ne sais… Attends !

Après avoir eu le temps d'imaginer tous les scénarios catastrophe possibles, une explication qui le satisfaisait plus surgit dans son esprit.

- Peut-être que… Je dois aller voir Peter, dit-il brusquement à un James complètement perdu, qui ne savait que penser.

Il allait lui en demander la raison mais Sirius avait déjà disparu dans un « crac » sonore.

James resta estomaqué quelques minutes. _Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait-il pas donné d'explications ? Et qu'est-ce que Peter avait avoir affaire avec ça ?_ Il jeta un dernier regard au sang répandu dans la pièce. En y regardant de plus près, il distingua aussi plusieurs poils longs mêlés à la substance rouge qui commençait à coaguler. Les craintes de Sirius paraissaient donc justifiées. Visiblement, Remus s'était déjà transformé avant leur arrivée… _Mais cette scène de lutte… avec qui avait-il pu se battre ?_

N'en pouvant plus d'imaginer son ami se vider de son sang, il se dirigea prestement vers l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Sirius… ou Peter. Une fois qu'il eut respiré une bouffée d'air frais, il transplana vers la demeure de son troisième meilleur ami. Les quatre Maraudeurs, surnom qu'ils s'étaient donné à Poudlard, s'étaient tous installés dans des villages sorciers, ce qui permettait de se rendre visite en transplanant sans risquer d'éveiller les soupçons des Moldus. Malgré cela, lorsqu'il était fatigué, James préférait en général utiliser ses jambes, ayant déjà eu une mauvaise expérience de désartibulation, d'où son arrivée tardive avec Sirius.

Une fois devant la maison de Peter, il sentit rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne. Aucune lumière ne filtrait. La pression qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine depuis son arrivée chez Remus s'intensifia lorsqu'il sonna pour en être sûr. Si Sirius et Peter n'étaient pas là, où se trouvaient-ils ? Il avait besoin de réponses, tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas croire à la disparition de Remus, c'était impossible. Il y avait forcément une explication. Il descendit le perron, réfléchissant au moyen de contacter Sirius. L'idée lui vint assez rapidement lorsque sa main effleura une de ses poches. Son Miroir. Bien sûr ! Il ne pensait pas toujours à l'avoir sur lui mais, les jours de pleine lune, il prenait bien soin de l'emmener… en souvenir du bon vieux temps…

Il sortit donc son Miroir de sa poche et l'approcha de son visage pour appeler son ami. « Sirius Black » dit-il à voix haute. Pas de réponse. « Sirius Black » répéta-t-il avec conviction. Rien. « Nom d'un chien Patmol, tu vas me répondre, oui ? ». Sans succès. James était désemparé. Que se passait-il ? Que faire maintenant ?

Il commença à se diriger vers un pub ouvert au coin de la rue. Le temps étant à l'orage, peut-être ses amis avaient-ils décidé de s'y installer dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Il poussa la porte du pub et jeta un regard circulaire. Personne. Il s'approcha du barman pour lui demander des renseignements.

- Désolé, aucun client ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la soirée est vraiment lugubre…

- À qui le dites-vous. Merci quand même.

Le peu d'espoir qui était revenu en James s'estompa complètement quand il sortit. Pour couronner le tout, quelques gouttes commençaient à tomber. _Mais bon sang, c'est quoi ce délire ? Je fais quoi moi, maintenant ?_

Comme pour le libérer de ses sombres pensées, il entendit la voix de Sirius dans sa poche. Il s'empara aussitôt de son Miroir, prêt à crier sur son ami pour avoir des explications, mais il n'en eut même pas le temps. Dès que Sirius aperçut le visage de James, il lui dit d'une voix où perçait à la fois tristesse, colère et désillusion :

- Ce sale rat m'a bien eu. Je… Sois fort James, finit-il dans un murmure avant de disparaître.

James, ébahi devant son propre reflet, resta coi, bouche ouverte, pendant quelques secondes. _Mais qu'est-ce qu… ?_

- Sirius ? cria-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. SIRIUS ?

Il resta planté face à son miroir, criant le nom de son meilleur ami à en perdre la voix tandis que des trombes d'eau lui tombaient à présent dessus.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je serais vraiment ravie si vous me donniez votre avis ou vos impressions.


	2. Chap 1: L'explication

Note : comme l'a justement remarqué Picadilly (merci pour la review :) – à l'instar de moi-même une fois mon PROLOGUE publié et mon PC éteint XD – j'ai bêtement écrit Epilogue, et avec conviction en plus ! (fatigue, quand tu nous tiens…) Gomen donc mais rassurez-vous, ma fic n'est pas en sens inverse, la preuve avec ce chapitre qui est bien le premier ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'explication**

Le Chaudron Baveur. C'est là qu'il devait se rendre. Les rumeurs s'y propageaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Sans prêter attention au fait qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os, il transplana dans l'arrière-cour du pub sorcier le plus célèbre d'Angleterre. Alourdi par le poids de l'eau, accablé par la fatigue et l'incompréhension, il dut concentrer toute son énergie à cette opération et fut pris de nausées en arrivant. Il avait échappé à la désartibulation de peu. Il se remit très vite cependant. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il décida qu'il valait mieux passer inaperçu et se glissa donc sous sa cape d'invisibilité, qui ne le quittait jamais depuis la triste apparition de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Il entra discrètement dans le Chaudron et commença à épier les conversations. Apparemment, la quelque dizaine de sorciers qui se trouvait là ne savait rien des événements de la soirée. James s'installa sur un banc désert et essaya de remettre ses pensées en place. Mais à peine la vision de l'appartement de Remus lui vint en tête qu'une femme entra en trombe dans le pub :

- Vous ne me croirez jamais ! déclara vivement Bertha Jorkins à une assemblée soudain captivée.

Bertha était la reine des potins en tout genre mais, lorsqu'elle était aussi excitée, c'était du lourd. James se redressa donc vivement.

- Sirius Black, vous savez… le jeune Auror très prometteur. Eh bien, il vient de se faire arrêter par la brigade magique !

- Sirius Black? demanda une jeune femme brune qui avait été à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux. Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine ! Et la meilleure… enfin le pire, c'est qu'il est accusé d'être un Mangemort ! dit-elle d'un ton de conspirateur, faisant ouvrir grand de nombreuses paires d'yeux.

James se releva d'un bond, toujours dissimulé par sa cape. _Quoi ? Sirius un Mangemort ? C'est ridicule…_ Si la soirée n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Mais le fait était qu'il était complètement perdu… et qu'il avait besoin de réponses. Il se rapprocha donc du cercle qui se formait autour de Bertha, fière de captiver l'attention.

- Et encore, si c'était le pire. Mais non ! Asseyez-vous bien… fit-elle d'un air dramatique. Ceux qui l'ont connu à Poudlard s'en souviendront, poursuivit-elle à l'adresse de trois ou quatre personnes, il était toujours inséparable de Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Leur amitié semblait infaillible. Ils s'étaient baptisés les Maraudeurs, vous vous rappelez ? demanda-t-elle en attendant l'approbation de son auditoire. Eh bien en réalité, Black portait un masque… soupira-t-elle, ravie de voir les autres pendus à ses lèvres. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda une sorcière assez âgée, comme envoutée par l'histoire.

- Black a donné Lupin aux Mangemorts avant de régler le compte de Pettigrow !

- Impossible, soufflèrent quelques-uns en remuant la tête – ce qui freina James, prêt à sortir de sous sa cape pour protester.

- Malheureusement, c'est bien vrai, continua Bertha. Je vais tout vous expliquer. Il y a quelques temps déjà, je vous avais déjà fait part d'une rumeur qui circulait : Vous-Savez-Qui recrute le maximum de sorciers et de créatures possible et il a jeté son dévolu sur les loups-garous il y a de cela un mois ou deux.

- Oui et alors ? Quel est le rapport ? demanda un sorcier que James connaissait un peu.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? fit mine de s'étonner Bertha alors qu'elle n'était au courant de l'information que depuis quelques minutes. Lupin était un loup-garou !

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs.

- Ah bon ? Tu le savais toi ?

- Non ! Mais maintenant qu'elle le dit… il était toujours absent une fois par mois…

- Oui, c'est vrai !

- Et tu ne le trouvais pas un peu agressif par moments ? dit une sorcière qui se prenait au jeu.

James serra les poings. Il ne pourrait pas supporter bien longtemps ce petit cinéma. Il détestait ce genre de personnes, avides de ragots, toujours prêtes à calomnier, et la jubilation qu'il lisait sur le visage de Bertha lui donnait une furieuse envie de frapper quelqu'un.

- Et alors ? demanda froidement un vieux sorcier qui ne semblait pas apprécier non plus cette démonstration gratuite.

- Eh bien, reprit Bertha. Il se trouve que Lupin a refusé de suivre Vous-Savez-Qui apparemment. Et, comme souvent, quand Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne parvient pas à recruter comme il l'entend… – un frisson parcourut l'assistance à ce moment-là , tous savaient comment cela finissait en général…– il a voulu l'éliminer. Et c'est là que Black intervient. D'après ce qu'on dit, Lupin avait décidé de s'en faire un Gardien du Secret afin que Vous-Savez-Qui ne parvienne pas à le retrouver. Le pauvre ignorait qu'il scellait ainsi son arrêt de mort. Black s'est empressé de révéler à son maître l'endroit où habitait le loup-garou et des Mangemorts sont venus s'en occuper aujourd'hui même ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, du sang inonde son appartement. Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a que d'autres loups-garous qui ont pu être capables d'une telle sauvagerie. Lupin a probablement fini dans l'estomac de l'un d'entre eux…

Un lourd silence s'abattit. James sentit sa gorge se serrer et son propre estomac se crisper. _Non, c'était impossible…_ Tom, le barman, qui s'était joint au cercle formé par ses clients, intervint :

- Mais… on est sûr de ça ? Je veux dire, il reste une trace du corps ? Peut-être qu'il a juste été enlevé, non ?

- En fait, c'est quasiment sûr. Parce que, tout ce que je viens de vous dire provient de Pettigrow lui-même. Il a appris pour le désastre et a cherché à se protéger mais Black l'a retrouvé. Pettigrow lui a alors raconté ce qu'il venait de se passer en lui conseillant de se cacher mais Black lui a répondu par des paroles incompréhensibles. Pettigrow a dit qu'il ne comprenait rien tandis que Black lui a rétorqué qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il lui parlait… Bref, Pettigrow s'est bien rendu compte que son ami avait viré Mangemort. Il a tenté de le raisonner en sortant sa baguette, mais Black a été plus rapide et l'a tué ainsi que plusieurs Moldus qui se trouvaient dans les alentours. Il s'est ensuite mis à rire comme un dément. Il s'est calmé pendant un instant en tenant quelque chose dans ses mains puis s'est rendu sans aucune résistance à la brigade d'élite magique qui avait été prévenue par des témoins de la scène.

Des sifflements se firent entendre parmi les présents. Le récit de Bertha semblait avoir convaincu.

- Ça paraît tellement incroyable, dit la jeune femme brune. Black était si lié aux trois autres à Poudlard…

- Oui, mais c'était un _Black_, justement ! Il cachait bien son jeu celui-là. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi il n'était pas allé à Serpentard comme toute sa famille…

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Ils sont tous plongés dans la magie noire chez eux. Rien d'étonnant donc, quand la souche est mauvaise…

James n'en pouvait plus. Il se dépêcha de sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse au moment où le sorcier qu'il connaissait disait « Pauvre James, ça va lui en mettre un coup… ». Le récit de cette folle l'avait complètement chamboulé. _Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Remus dévoré ? Sirius un Mangemort ? Peter tué par Sirius ? Ça n'avait aucun sens… Et les autres qui y croyaient et en rajoutaient une couche sur le dos de Sirius !_ Désemparé, il se laissa tomber sur le premier banc qu'il croisa. Les coudes sur les genoux, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Merlin, qu'elle lui semblait lourde… C'était comme si un tourbillon faisait rage dans son esprit.

Il essaya de respirer calmement pour se remettre à analyser la situation… _Sois fort James_… Les dernières paroles de Sirius résonnèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? … _Ce sale rat m'a bien eu_… Peter était-il derrière tout ça ? Qui devait-il croire ? Le soi-disant récit des témoins de l'altercation entre Peter et Sirius rapporté par cette fouineuse de Jorkins ou les quelques mots de Sirius. Il se remémora douloureusement les différentes scènes de la soirée. Lentement, les pièces du puzzle semblaient se mettre en place… Premièrement, il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que rien ne prouvait la mort d'un de ses amis. Remus était probablement blessé, grièvement peut-être… mais pas mort ! Il le refusait. L'explication qui lui paraissait la plus plausible n'était franchement pas plaisante mais… c'était toujours mieux que ce que proposait l'autre pipelette. Malheureusement, l'un de ses amis paraissait bien être un traître, mais, s'il se fiait à son instinct, ce n'était pas celui auquel tout le monde pensait à l'heure actuelle dans le Chaudron Baveur…

_Sois fort James_… Oui. Il allait être fort. Il allait faire ce qu'il fallait. À commencer par faire sortir de prison un homme dont il était persuadé de l'innocence. Un ami. Son meilleur ami. Un frère…

* * *

L'histoire débute vraiment maintenant en fait ! Bien sûr, pour ceux qui connaissent Prison Break, vous savez déjà en grande partie ce qu'il va se passer mais… ça vous plaît ? Toutes les critiques constructives sont acceptées avec plaisir.


	3. Chap 2: La préparation

Note: Heureusement que je prends la peine de relire avant de publier. Malgré les nombreuses relectures déjà effectuées, je trouve encore des fautes d'inattention assez hallucinantes (bon, écrire ET relire tard le soir ne doit pas aider non plus XD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La préparation**

Le lendemain matin, comme James s'y attendait, l'événement fit la Une de _la Gazette_ : **« Un Mangemort parmi les Aurors ! »**. Le récit officiel différait de très peu de celui qu'avait fait Bertha Jorkins la veille au soir. Un détail sordide lui avait pourtant échappé : l'unique trace qui subsistait de Peter sur le lieu du crime était un de ses doigts. Un doigt… comme pour prouver que le reste avait bien été anéanti…

Dès qu'il l'avait pu, James s'était empressé de se rendre au ministère de la Magie pour y glaner de plus amples informations. Il n'était malheureusement pas le seul, plusieurs connaissances des Maraudeurs s'y trouvaient déjà quand il arriva. Il ne put échapper aux condoléances et aux excuses, ce qui eut pour effet de l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

Bien sûr, quand ce n'était pas par pitié, la majorité de ces personnes faisaient cela par compassion et gentillesse. Cependant, à leurs épaules pour pleurer, il aurait largement préféré entendre plus de conviction dans leur voix quand elles lui disaient « Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé ». À quoi cela servait-il de prononcer de tels mots si elles n'avaient aucune intention d'enquêter, si la chose était déjà acquise pour elles ? En plus, elles lui faisaient perdre son temps…

Quand il trouva enfin quelqu'un apte à le renseigner, James apprit ce qu'il redoutait. Croupton, le directeur du Département de la justice magique, alors très préoccupé par son ascension politique, avait une fois de plus fait preuve de sa justice expéditive. Il avait envoyé Sirius en prison, sans jugement… et sans intention d'en faire. Les faits étaient parlants selon lui alors à quoi bon perdre du temps à tenter de prouver l'innocence d'un homme coupable pendant que d'autres courraient encore les rues…

James essaya en vain d'obtenir une entrevue avec lui. Lorsque l'on daigna finalement lui présenter un assistant chargé de prendre sa déposition, tous les éléments nouveaux qu'il apporta furent considérés comme des preuves supplémentaires de la culpabilité de Sirius : sa visite avec James n'était qu'un prétexte pour brouiller les pistes et vérifier si le « travail » avait été fait de même, le « suspense » qu'il avait laissé planer en quittant l'appartement de Remus était un moyen de détourner James de ses vraies intentions, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre pour supprimer sa deuxième victime (dont il avait clairement indiqué le nom)…

James avait vu rouge. Après avoir insisté pour faire entendre raison à cet incapable – les insultes ne fonctionnèrent pas non plus – il fut gentiment contraint de quitter le ministère (« Nous comprenons votre désarroi, Monsieur Potter, et sommes sincèrement désolés de ce qu'il vous arrive. Vous devriez aller à Sainte-Mangouste afin que l'on vous prescrive une potion pour les nerfs… »). _Vous comprenez ? Laissez-moi rire ! Mais quelle bande de…_ Il avait longuement hésité avant de se décider à faire cette déposition. Il aurait mieux fait de suivre son instinct.

Évidemment, l'argument principal qui lui avait fait comprendre la vérité ne pouvait pas être divulgué : avouer au Département de la justice magique qu'on était un Animagus non déclaré en ces temps belliqueux, c'était demander un aller simple pour le quartier de haute sécurité d'Azkaban. Jamais, donc, James n'avait eu l'intention de révéler ce secret connu des seuls Maraudeurs. Mais il avait pensé que le récit de la soirée aurait pu disculper un peu son meilleur ami. Il y avait des éléments évidents pourtant. S'il avait réellement été un traître, pourquoi Sirius aurait-il risqué de tomber nez à nez avec l'agresseur de Remus, par exemple, lui qui était si pressé ?

À présent seul dans la rue, James s'adossa à un mur. Bon, il ne pouvait pas se dire surpris. Il était venu sans grand espoir, un plan A de formalité. Il s'était attendu dès le début à cette situation : seul, il devait maintenant mettre en route son plan B. Mais avant cela, une longue préparation l'attendait. À commencer par une aventure des plus dangereuses. Il devait être sûr, il devait savoir…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un mois, cela faisait un mois qu'il s'était coupé du monde pour parvenir à ses fins. Heureusement, cela avait porté ses fruits… Rassuré, il pouvait dès maintenant commencer à mettre son projet en marche. Il y avait réfléchi pendant son « excursion ». Ses retrouvailles avec Sirius étaient loin d'être pour demain. S'il voulait avoir une chance de le sortir de là, tout devait être préparé avec minutie. La moindre erreur leur serait fatale.

Poussant la porte de son appartement, il fut bloqué par une masse de lettres qui obstruait l'entrée. Il les fit voler d'un geste las de baguette magique sur sa table basse. Il avait d'abord besoin d'une douche.

L'eau chaude lui procura une agréable sensation de réconfort. Ignorant les picotements qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses blessures, il se décontracta complètement en se laissant masser par le jet. Très vite cependant, son esprit fut occupé par ses projets. Il voulait perdre le moins de temps possible. Sirius était fort mais, plus tôt il pourrait le sortir de là, mieux cela vaudrait. Il en avait probablement pour des semaines de recherches encore. Il sortit, se rhabilla et se dirigea dans son salon.

Par souci de conscience, il survola les lettres qui auraient pu contenir des informations importantes. Rien d'essentiel. Il commença dès lors à réunir les livres qui pourraient lui être utiles. Bien sûr, ils ne seraient pas suffisants, il devrait aller en chercher chez Sirius, chez son patron, Ollivander, et même à la Bibliothèque nationale de magie. Mais toutes ces recherches ne lui faisaient pas peur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Son appartement était jonché d'objets de toutes sortes. Des livres se trouvaient pêle-mêle par terre et sur les meubles, quelques vêtements épars gisaient dans l'attente d'être lavés, plusieurs baguettes se trouvaient sur son grand bureau, ou à ses pieds, au milieu d'ingrédients divers et de nombreux parchemins, couverts de dessins, de symboles et d'annotations, parfois froissés, parfois soigneusement fixés au mur.

Assis sur sa chaise de bureau, il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Ça y était, il était prêt. Demain, il passerait à l'acte et sa vie basculerait. Il se leva, jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et sourit. Ce désordre lui rappelait tellement le dortoir de Poudlard qu'il partageait avec ses trois amis. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il remit rapidement de l'ordre grâce à quelques sorts et alla se préparer. Une étape importante se jouait ce soir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et accueillit Gladys avec un sourire timide. Elle lui en voulait probablement de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie pendant presque deux mois. Il s'en inquiéta un peu à présent qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Peut-être n'accepterait-elle pas? Cela serait compréhensible…

Gladys Stanford était une fille bien. Il sortait avec elle depuis leur septième année à Poudlard maintenant mais, à vrai dire, il se demandait souvent pourquoi. C'était elle qui lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus, affirmant devant son scepticisme qu'elle parviendrait à lui prouver qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. James ne lui avait rien promis. Il était bien avec elle, mais sans plus. Il s'était laissé prendre par la routine et avait cédé à Gladys chaque fois qu'il avait voulu mettre un terme à leur relation. À quoi bon rester ensemble puisqu'il n'était pas amoureux ? Pour Gladys, la question ne se posait pas : il n'était pas malheureux, elle était folle de lui, où était le problème ? Il finirait par l'aimer, c'était certain. Ou, au moins, qu'il la laisse se faire à l'idée d'une séparation, qu'il lui laisse quelques jours encore… quelques jours transformés en quelques années au bout du compte !

James avait souvent réfléchi à cette situation. Il ne la jugeait pas très saine ni très propice à la rencontre de sa vie, à lui. Mais il reportait toujours le débat à plus tard, un peu découragé quand il repensait à son premier béguin qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la fin de ses études.

Gladys entra en trombe dans l'appartement et se jeta au cou de James.

- Oh, mon pauvre James ! Comment ça va ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé te voir avant ? Je t'aurais soutenu, voyons ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sir…

- Gladys, s'il te plaît, la fit-il taire gentiment en l'invitant à s'asseoir. J'avais besoin de réfléchir… et je n'y crois pas non plus…

- Mais…

- Non. Laisse-moi te parler, s'il te plaît. Il est grand temps qu'on le fasse, tu ne crois pas ? lui demanda-t-il sérieusement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Il remettait toujours le sujet sur le tapis chaque fois qu'un événement valait la peine de le faire réfléchir. Jusque-là, elle avait réussi à repousser l'échéance mais… elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toujours. Et, lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle – l'arrestation de Sirius –, elle avait senti que c'était la fin.

- Nous deux, tu le sais bien, ça ne rime à rien, hein ? lui dit-il doucement.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, soulageant James par la même occasion. J'y ai vraiment cru au début mais… je ne suis apparemment pas celle qu'il te faut.

- Je suis content que tu t'en sois rendu compte.

- Ça fait un petit moment que je m'y prépare, tu sais. La dernière fois déjà, j'ai senti que j'avais perdu du terrain, sourit-elle tristement.

- Bien, alors, si les choses sont claires, tant mieux. Mais… j'ai un dernier service à te demander Gladys, dit-il plus hésitant.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, James. Tu as tellement fait pour moi, c'est normal que je te rende la pareille…

- Épouse-moi !

* * *

Hé, hé ! Pas de panique pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi Prison Break ou qui ne comprennent pas, vous aurez une explication. Mais pas tout de suite (attendez, je compte… pas avant trois chapitres au moins). Des impressions ? Des conseils ? Des défauts ? Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Chap 3: Le jour J

Note : Ayant eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, par conséquent tardif, je vous propose un petit bilan pour aplanir les choses :

J'ai eu l'idée de ce « crossover » à partir de quelques points précis (ressemblance… « capillaire » de Sara avec Lily, d'ailleurs souvent devenue Médicomage dans les fanfictions, personnalité des personnages et liens entre eux…). A partir de là, j'ai cherché à unir les deux univers selon quelques idées directrices. J'ai donc choisi un univers alternatif qui me permet de sélectionner les éléments dont j'ai besoin. Je ne peux pas reprendre tous les éléments des deux univers. J'en prends quelques-uns tels quels, j'en mélange d'autres et j'en oublie certains.

Par exemple, comme Sirius n'a pas de procès, j'ai décidé qu'il n'aurait pas d'avocat(e) (désolée pour les fans de Véronica qui ont l'air nombreux :S ). Je voulais que James soit vraiment seul sur le coup et je ne voulais pas non plus inventer un personnage pour jouer ce rôle.

Comme c'est un univers alternatif, cela signifie aussi que les personnages ont fait d'autres choix que ceux des livres. James et Lily se sont connus à Poudlard mais ne sont pas sortis ensemble (du coup, il n'y a pas de Harry ni de prophétie le concernant et Voldemort est toujours présent –au moins pour le moment), Dumbledore n'est pas devenu directeur de Poudlard...

En ce qui concerne Peter, j'ai gardé la même trame que dans HP à la différence qu'il a trahi Remus plutôt que James. Il est donc vivant et a raconté les événements -à sa manière- avant de tuer les Moldus et de disparaître sous sa forme Animagus.

Malgré les différences qui existent, j'essaye de respecter au maximum la nature des personnages et d'être cohérente avec l'univers d'HP. Voilà, j'espère avoir éclairci les choses.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le jour J**

James se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, comme pour se juger. En serait-il capable ? _Respire_… Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant… _Sois fort James_… Ces simples mots, résonnant encore et encore dans son esprit, lui rappelaient à quel point il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius croupir derrière les barreaux. Il avait besoin de lui.

Déterminé, il regarda son reflet droit dans les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant. C'était un vieux miroir ensorcelé qui appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations. C'est pourquoi cela l'étonnait toujours lorsqu'il manifestait encore quelques signes de magie. C'était comme s'il se préservait pour les occasions vraiment importantes… Le moment était donc venu.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il vérifia si tout était en ordre dans son appartement. Il n'avait rien oublié. Il respira profondément en fermant les yeux puis s'approcha de la cheminée. Il prit une pincée de poudre étincelante dans un petit pot, la lança dans les flammes qui devinrent vert émeraude puis prononça clairement : « Allée des Embrumes ».

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au même moment, une réunion importante avait lieu entre deux hommes. Bartemius Croupton recevait Albus Dumbledore dans son bureau à propos d'un sujet épineux.

Depuis deux ou trois semaines, Vous-Savez-Qui s'était mis à recruter des Détraqueurs et, à l'effarement de Croupton, plusieurs avaient accepté de le suivre. La rumeur s'était répandue et causait l'effroi d'une grande partie de la population magique.

Croupton devait trouver une solution. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette fuite s'opérer sinon, tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour mettre des assassins sous les verrous n'auraient servi à rien. Sur le conseil du Magenmagot, il allait donc faire appel à Dumbledore, un sorcier reconnu depuis la chute du mage noir Grindelwald mais qui était ensuite parti à l'aventure à travers le monde. De retour en Angleterre depuis peu, il avait fait savoir qu'il était prêt à prendre des responsabilités dans la lutte contre Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à présent dans le bureau du directeur du Département de la Justice magique.

Après s'être salués, les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement les yeux dans les yeux. Croupton connaissait assez les idées de Dumbledore pour savoir que la situation n'était pas à son avantage. Il prit cependant la parole avec détermination :

- Albus, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre cheminées. Comme vous devez le savoir, nous sommes en train de perdre le soutien des Détraqueurs. Si nous n'agissons pas vite, Azkaban sera bientôt l'équivalent d'une passoire pour les mages noirs initiés par Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est pourquoi cette prison a besoin d'être reprise en main par quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour contenir les pertes que nous rencontrons. Ce que je vous demande n'a rien de très attrayant, je le sais bien. Personne, jusqu'à présent, n'a voulu endosser le rôle de Directeur d'Azkaban. Comme la situation ne l'exigeait pas, le poste restait vacant. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons besoin d'un homme fort, prêt à prendre des mesures énergiques afin de garantir la sécurité de ses concitoyens. Vous avez déclaré vouloir prendre position contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce poste vous permettrait d'empêcher de puissants alliés de le rejoindre. Vous intéresse-t-il ?

- Bartemius, je suis flatté de voir que vous me reconnaissez certaines qualités. Cependant, je vous sais aussi très habile pour manier le verbe dans le but d'obtenir le soutien de vos interlocuteurs. Je préfère que les choses soient claires entre nous. Je n'apprécie pas du tout vos méthodes. En agissant comme vous le faites, vous ne faites que renforcer le climat de violence qui règne. Autoriser l'usage des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur les Mangemorts est pure folie, vous…

- S'il vous plaît, Albus ! Là n'est pas la question, essaya de se contenir Croupton. Je dirige ce Département à ma façon et elle semble également convenir à une grande part de la population. Nous n'allons quand même pas rester les bras croisés pendant que les Mangemorts tuent impunément plus de personnes chaque jour. Je sais que nous n'avons pas forcément la même éthique, mais je suis convaincu que cela n'empêchera pas une collaboration efficace. Je vous demande donc de réfléchir à ma proposition.

Dumbledore soupira et regarda un instant la fenêtre magique du bureau. Les employés de la maintenance espéraient sans doute remonter le moral des troupes : la fenêtre affichait une aube lumineuse, promesse d'une journée sans nuages. Très différent du climat ambiant. Et encore plus de celui d'Azkaban…

- Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je ne m'attendais pas à cette requête. Par conséquent, j'y ai déjà réfléchi… tournant la tête vers Croupton, il ajouta. Avant d'accepter ce poste, je souhaite cependant m'assurer d'une condition.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute, dit Croupton d'un ton plus détendu.

- Vous avez parlé tout à l'heure de réformes énergiques pour la sécurité de tous. J'aurai en effet plusieurs mesures à prendre et je souhaite pour cela obtenir du ministère une totale autonomie.

- Je… C'est-à-dire que…

- Voyons Bartemius, vous savez bien que je ne prendrai aucune mesure qui pourrait nuire à la sécurité de mes concitoyens. Vous savez aussi, mieux que moi j'en suis sûr, à quel point la direction d'un service nécessite une marge de manœuvre ample pour parvenir plus rapidement aux résultats escomptés. Et, bien entendu, vous n'ignorez pas à quel point la situation est critique, le coupa Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation tout en lui lançant un regard soutenu.

- Bien, se renfrogna Croupton. Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon. Vous ne verrez cependant pas d'objection à informer les membres du Magenmagot de vos réformes par écrit en les justifiant. De cette manière, si jamais l'une d'entre elles présente une quelconque incompatibilité avec nos lois…

- Cela n'arrivera pas mais je suis tout à fait conscient de la nécessaire paperasse administrative qui découlera de mon nouveau poste, ne vous en faites pas.

- Très bien, dans ce cas…

Croupton ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit une plume ensorcelée et un parchemin à caractère solennel. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et la plume se plaça immédiatement en position, prête à écrire.

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, moi, Bartemius Croupton, Directeur du Département de la Justice magique, vous nomme officiellement Directeur de la prison d'Azkaban…

oOoOoOoOoOo

James arriva dans l'Allée obscure qui lui était maintenant assez familière. Il y était venu régulièrement ces dernières semaines. À cette pensée, un léger frisson le parcourut et il resserra précautionneusement sa cape autour de ses bras. L'Allée était déserte. Rien d'anormal. Non seulement la plupart des magasins n'étaient pas encore ouverts, mais il était aussi rare de croiser quelqu'un dans ces ruelles sombres par les temps qui couraient. Il était de notoriété publique que cette Allée était l'antre des mages noirs, et personne ne voulait y être associé ou en rencontrer.

James marcha dans la direction qui l'intéressait. Lorsqu'il parvint à destination, il vérifia rapidement que personne n'était dans les parages, respira calmement une grande bouffée d'air et sortit sa baguette magique. À l'aide de plusieurs sorts, il parvint à entrer par effraction chez _Barjow et Beurk_ sans déclencher l'alarme. Il était venu en repérage à plusieurs reprises et savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il s'avança vers l'un des étalages et regarda ce qu'il savait être l'objet le plus précieux – et pas l'un des moins dangereux – de l'échoppe. C'était aussi celui qui bénéficiait d'un système de sécurité optimal.

James se sourit à lui-même… _Quand faut y aller_… et approcha sa main pour se saisir de l'objet. Aussitôt, une alarme stridente retentit et James se retrouva figé par de puissants sortilèges, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. C'était comme si des milliers de lames invisibles étaient prêtes à se planter dans son corps au moindre de ses gestes.

_Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Espérons que le vieux Barjow ne soit pas trop dur d'oreille et qu'il ramène ses fesses au plus vite, ça commence sérieusement à me démanger…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

James se tenait assis au milieu d'une salle d'audience. Comme il l'avait espéré, son procès avait été programmé l'après-midi même de son arrestation. Croupton et ses sbires étaient bien trop ravis de pouvoir inculper des prétendus mages noirs pour faire traîner une affaire pareille. Trois membres du Magenmagot présidaient la séance. Barjow ne voulant pas être vu au ministère, il avait laissé à Croupton le plaisir de choisir un avocat pour le représenter. Quant à James, il avait accepté un avocat commis d'office qui avait récemment perdu tellement d'affaires que, désabusé, il ne semblait plus du tout concerné par le sort de ses clients. _Ça devrait être vite réglé comme ça…_

James n'écoutait que d'une oreille les propos échangés mais fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'on lui dit :

- Monsieur Potter ! Je viens de vous demander pour quelle raison vous aviez tenté de cambrioler le magasin de Messieurs Barjow et Beurk. Veuillez répondre, s'il vous plaît.

_Parce que Gringotts était un peu trop ambitieux et trop dangereux. J'y ai bien pensé au début mais je suis sûr que Croupton n'est pas le seul à pratiquer une justice expéditive ces derniers temps. J'avais peu de chance d'en sortir vivant à mon avis…_

- C'est simple, pour empêcher que certains objets ne tombent aux mains des Mangemorts. Comme le ministère ne semble pas se préoccuper de ce fait, j'ai pensé qu'il était de mon devoir d'anéantir certains objets dangereux.

- Ne me faites pas rire, Monsieur Potter ! Premièrement, ceci est une diffamation envers mon client, rétorqua l'avocat commis pour Barjow. Et deuxièmement, n'inverseriez-vous pas les rôles ? Un honnête sorcier ne s'amuse pas à entrer par effraction dans une boutique pour voler ce qui ne lui appartient pas en prétendant protéger ses concitoyens. Non seulement vous devez connaître quelques procédés de magie pour le moins… douteuse et obscure pour être parvenu à entrer dans le magasin de mon client sans déclencher le système d'alarme, mais je pense également plus probable que vous tentiez de voler cet objet pour votre propre profit plus que pour le bien d'autrui. D'autant que vous saviez parfaitement à quoi vous vous exposiez si…

_Mais oui, mais oui, je le savais. Alors abrège, c'est pour ça que je suis là…_

- Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter pour votre défense, Monsieur Potter ? demanda un membre du Magenmagot une fois que les deux parties se furent exprimées.

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Très bien, dans ce cas… il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec ses deux collègues qui hochèrent légèrement la tête. Monsieur Potter, au nom du Département de la Justice magique, je vous déclare officiellement coupable de tentative de cambriolage à des fins potentiellement dangereuses pour l'ensemble de la communauté magique. En conséquence de quoi, vous êtes condamné à purger une peine de cinq ans à la prison d'Azkaban.

Un coup de marteau confirma la sentence et, déjà, un nouvel accusé était introduit dans la salle tandis que James était dirigé vers la sortie.

_Sirius, me voilà…_

* * *

Malgré mon retard, je suis rassurée d'avoir trouvé une idée qui me convienne pour ce chapitre. Comme elle a mis du temps à venir, j'avais peur de devoir vous mettre quelque chose de peu satisfaisant.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou à me poser des questions ! Je réponds à toutes vos reviews avec plaisir.


	5. Chap 4: Azkaban

Note : Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Azkaban**

James fermait les yeux, savourant le vent frais qui ébouriffait ses cheveux et projetait des embruns sur son visage. Cela avait comme un goût de liberté. Les dernières bouffées de liberté avant d'être complètement emprisonné dans son projet, sans possibilité de marche arrière. Bien sûr, les chaînes ensorcelées qui liaient ses mains derrière son dos, empêchant également tout transplanage ou tentative magique, lui faisaient bien sentir que cette éphémère liberté n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle semblait. Il était déjà dans une rue à sens unique.

Ouvrant les yeux, James entreprit d'observer ses deux gardiens à l'allure imposante, assis face à lui. L'un d'eux s'occupait de faire avancer le petit bateau dans lequel ils étaient et qui menait tout droit à la forteresse d'Azkaban. L'autre lançait tantôt des regards anxieux vers l'horizon, tantôt des regards sceptiques à James. Apparemment mal à l'aise d'être ainsi dévisagé par ce dernier, il sortit un journal de sa cape et entreprit de le lire. Son collègue lui lança un regard désapprobateur et lui dit :

- Déconne pas Jo, on est en mission là.

- Oh, c'est bon ! Il est seul et menotté, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Et si tu veux mon avis, il a pas l'air bien méchant celui-là. Pas vrai, Potter ? Et t'es pas le premier. Je commence vraiment à me demander si Croupton sait ce qu'il fait parfois.

- Mouais, je sais pas. De toute façon, ça a l'air de bouger. Avec la nomination d'un directeur dans cette foutue prison… paraît même qu'il a déjà fait des réformes, dès son entrée en poste.

- Un directeur à Azkaban ? demanda James surpris.

- Ben ouais, ça s'est fait hier mon coco ! Faut se réveiller. Remarque, tu pouvais pas le savoir comme tu jouais au Robin des Bois des temps modernes chez le Barjow, ricana le dénommé Jo.

- C'est qui Robin des Bois ? demanda celui qui faisait avancer l'embarcation.

- Laisse tomber Marcus, c'est un truc moldu, tu connais pas.

- Oh… fit l'autre désintéressé.

- Et alors ? demanda James d'une voix tendue. C'est qui ce nouveau directeur ?

- T'en fais pas, va. Il tombe plutôt bien pour toi. S'appelle Dumbledore. D'après les journaux, il veut prendre des mesures « en faveur des droits des prisonniers ». Du genre assistance médicale si j'ai bien compris. Y'a de vraies pourritures à Azkaban qui méritent vraiment pas ça, si tu veux mon avis. Mais j'suis sûr qu'y'a aussi des innocents là-dedans. Ou des types comme toi, qu'on a expédiés ici un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. M'enfin, pour c'que j'en sais, moi…

_Des mesures en faveur des droits des prisonniers… Peut-être que ce Jo a raison, c'est sans doute une chance. Mais… quelles autres mesures ce Dumbledore va-t-il prendre ? Pourvu que ça ne compromette pas mes plans…_

- On approche, dit Jo qui fixait un point noir à l'horizon, une grimace sur son visage.

James tourna la tête et regarda la silhouette de sa nouvelle demeure. À mesure que le bateau avançait, elle se définissait de plus en plus nettement derrière la brume : une tour en pierres posée sur un bloc rocheux. Il ne put empêcher son estomac de se nouer lorsqu'il sentit la température se rafraîchir brusquement… _les Détraqueurs_… Mais, au grand étonnement de ses gardiens, son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment : ni crainte, ni appréhension. Il était résolu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas le grand James Potter en personne qui vient nous rendre une petite visite? C'est trop aimable à toi, je suis flatté, dit une voix doucereuse.

_Dites-moi que je rêve_, pensa James qui releva la tête avec dégoût. _Un cauchemar…_

- Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Jo. En tout cas on vous le laisse, on préfère autant ne pas rentrer là-dedans. Bon courage, Potter !

James lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant puis regarda ses deux gardiens remonter dans l'embarcation. Ils étaient arrivés sur la berge rocailleuse de l'île et venaient d'être accueillis, non pas par un Détraqueur comme James s'y attendait, mais par quelqu'un de beaucoup moins réjouissant à ses yeux.

- Pitoyable, tu t'es même mis les gardiens dans la poche, Potter. Mais ce grand « héros » que tout le monde adulait à Poudlard se retrouve en fin de compte à Azkaban. Qui aurait pu s'en douter ? Oh, mais attends ! N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un qui avait tout de suite vu quelle crapule tu étais, Potter ? Quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour sentir le danger que tu représentais avec ton _grand ami_ Black… insista l'homme avec une pointe amusée dans la voix.

James tourna la tête vers son nouveau geôlier en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

- Oh ! Ne me dis pas que le grand amour est fini ? C'est vraiment trop triste. Il a fallu que Black soit enfermé ici pour qu'enfin tu te rendes compte de quel bois il est fait ? Pathétique… Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux-là et avance maintenant, ajouta-t-il sur un ton autoritaire en le poussant dans la direction de la forteresse.

- _Avec plaisir, Servilus_, murmura rageusement James, mâchoires crispées.

_Quelle galère ! Qu'est-ce que Rogue fout là ? Depuis quand y a-t-il des gardiens humains dans cette prison ? Merlin, ça promet ! Il va me rendre la vie infernale cet abruti. _

Suivi de Rogue qui pointait sa baguette dans son dos, il avança avec précaution parmi les rochers recouverts d'algues jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Avec appréhension, il sentit la baguette bouger et vit la herse se lever dans un cliquetis métallique particulièrement bruyant. Un coup de baguette dans les côtes lui indiqua aimablement qu'il devait franchir le seuil. Il respira un bon coup… _Sois fort James_… et entra la tête haute. Il était hors de question de se laisser aller à des conjectures malheureuses. Il arriverait ce qui devait arriver et il ferait face à tous les problèmes et imprévus en temps voulu. Même à cet imbécile de Servilo.

Quand il voulut regarder une dernière fois derrière lui, un grand bruit tranchant à glacer le sang retentit. Rogue venait de relâcher la grille d'un coup.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Potter, dit-il un sourire jubilatoire affiché sur son visage blafard. La maison de la vermine.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es là alors… _

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Rogue suspicieux.

James avait dû revêtir la robe noire à rayures grises des détenus d'Azkaban et présentait maintenant ses effets personnels à son vieil ennemi qui examinait ses chaussures.

- Bah, des semelles, répondit James comme si c'était insignifiant.

- Voyez-vous ça, on dirait que le _grand_ Attrapeur Potter n'est toujours pas parvenu à s'apercevoir de sa place. Toujours envie de « s'élever » ? Le commun des mortels te semble trop indigne de ta _petite_ personne, ricana Rogue. Pitoyable… Enfin, tu seras content d'apprendre que les cellules se trouvent au moins au premier étage. Tu ne seras pas au sommet, par contre. Pour ça, tu aurais dû imiter ton copain Black et tuer quelqu'un.

Il vérifia rapidement qu'aucune forme de magie n'émanait des semelles et des chaussures puis les rendit à James. À peine eut-il le temps de les enfiler que Rogue le poussait déjà en avant. Ils empruntèrent un large couloir, d'où partaient plusieurs corridors, et débouchèrent sur un escalier. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'état de propreté laissait à désirer. Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage puis passèrent devant plusieurs cellules. Les étroites ouvertures qui laissaient le vent glacial entrer dans le bâtiment ne permettaient en revanche qu'à peu de lumière de filtrer. La pénombre qui régnait empêchait de voir le visage des prisonniers qui, bien souvent, étaient étendus sur ce qui leur servait de lit. Rogue stoppa James avec son coup de baguette dans les côtes désormais familier et fit glisser la grille d'une cellule. Il le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la grille. S'approchant des barreaux, il lui lança, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres :

- Bon séjour, sale Veracrasse.

* * *

Et voilà, James se retrouve enfin à Azkaban. On ne peut pas dire que l'accueil qu'il y reçoit l'enchante ^^'. Rogue en Bellick, c'est assez crédible vous ne trouvez pas ? Au prochain chapitre, on découvrira encore de nouveaux personnages.


	6. Chap 5: Retrouvailles

Note: Dans ce chapitre, Lily fait enfin son apparition (j'avais hâte !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles**

_Veracrasse, je t'en ficherais des Veracrasses, moi. Avec ses cheveux toujours aussi gras, il peut largement rivaliser avec eux pour le titre de créature magique la plus immonde. Quel pétrin, si j'avais su qu'il se retrouverait ici celui-là…_

Pendant qu'il ruminait en se massant les côtes, James observait sa cellule. Dans le coin gauche se trouvaient une sorte de lavabo et des toilettes qui semblaient en piteux état et contrastaient avec la pierre du bâtiment. C'était le seul élément « moderne » de l'espace exigu dans lequel il allait passer les jours à venir, le reste se réduisant à un long pavé en pierre recouvert d'une natte miteuse en guise de lit et se trouvant à droite le long du mur.

Alors qu'il allait s'y asseoir, James entendit une voix qui semblait provenir de la cellule voisine. Il se rapprocha donc des barreaux.

- Psss, James, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, je… qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il étonné qu'on l'appelle par son prénom.

Il essaya de s'avancer au maximum pour voir à qui il s'adressait mais il ne put apercevoir que la main de l'individu qui le salua.

- C'est Franck ! Franck Londubat. Comment ça va, vieux ? Ça faisait longtemps. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu quand t'es passé devant ma cellule tout à l'heure mais j'ai préféré attendre que l'autre ordure soit sortie.

- Franck ? Bah ça alors… mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

S'il y avait une personne que James n'aurait jamais pensé trouver ici, c'était bien Franck Londubat. Ou sa femme, Alice. À Gryffondor en même temps que lui, ils étaient devenus Aurors tous les deux et tout le monde les appréciait.

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire… répondit son voisin d'une voix amère.

- J'en ai pris pour cinq ans, j'ai le temps tu sais…

- Cinq ans ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? J'en ai eu que pour un mois, moi… et il me reste deux semaines encore, finit-il dans un soupir.

- Allez, raconte ! Je ferai de même juste après.

- Bon… Comme tu le sais, j'étais Auror. Seulement, quand Croupton nous a autorisé à utiliser les Sortilèges Impardonnables, j'ai vraiment pas apprécié. Avec Alice et quelques autres, on a essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais rien à faire. Alors on a démissionné. Ça ne lui a vraiment pas plu d'ailleurs… Mais on s'en fichait. Pas question qu'on devienne des machines à tuer nous aussi. On a voulu lui faire comprendre, donner l'exemple. Tu vois ?

- Vous avez bien fait, approuva James.

- Le problème, c'est que je suis tombé sur un combat quelques jours plus tard. Un Auror, un fidèle de Croupton depuis la première heure, était en train de tuer un Mangemort –ou pas d'ailleurs, aucune idée– à coups de sortilèges Doloris. Merde ! Même si le mec était une enflure, c'était pas une raison pour le torturer comme ça. Tu me connais, j'ai horreur des injustices… Je suis intervenu pour lui sauver la mise. J'suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en soit remis… doit être à Sainte-Mangouste. Bien sûr, j'me suis retrouvé devant un Croupton fou de rage… et puis devant un tribunal. Ils se sont bien défoulés sur moi. Qu'un ex-Auror se retrouve à défendre un soi-disant Mangemort et se rebelle ainsi contre l'autorité, laisse-moi te dire que ça n'a pas vraiment plu au ministère. Sans compter que l'affaire de Sirius était récente… Mon procès a duré toute une semaine mais le ministère a étouffé l'affaire. Et puis je me suis retrouvé là, plus pour l'exemple qu'autre chose, avec un mois. Ils voulaient me mettre plus mais j'avais quand même des sympathisants d'autant que… Alice est enceinte, finit-il la gorge serrée.

- …

James était sous le choc, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors c'était un crime de sauver la vie de quelqu'un maintenant ? Il commençait un peu mieux à comprendre le petit speech de Jo dans le bateau.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de sortir de là. Elle me manque trop, et avec les Détraqueurs…

- Mais… tu peux voir Alice une fois par semaine, non ? Y'a des visites conjugales il me semble ?

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais apparemment, ça fait déjà plusieurs années que le ministère a supprimé cette visite. Sans le faire savoir évidemment… Sûrement que le transport des visiteurs n'était pas assez rentable à leurs yeux… ou que personne ne venait. Faut dire aussi que cette prison n'a jamais été aussi pleine. Avant c'était plutôt désert, à part quelques cas de haute sécurité qui n'avaient pas le droit aux visites de toute façon ou quelques voleurs qui ne restaient jamais bien longtemps…

James encaissa en silence. Premières minutes ici et déjà deux mauvaises nouvelles…

- En même temps, reprit Franck une lueur d'espoir dans la voix, les choses semblent bouger. Tu dois être au courant, y'a un directeur maintenant, Dumbledore. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est parce que des Détraqueurs se faisaient la malle… Enfin, le plus important, c'est qu'il a déjà pris des mesures en notre faveur. Si tu mets de côté la nomination de Servilus au poste de gardien général, évidemment…

- Ouais, c'est plutôt une erreur de casting celui-là, grinça James.

- Tu te rends compte… J'aurais jamais parié sur ça à Poudlard ! Nous derrière les barreaux et lui dans le beau rôle. Enfin « beau rôle », si on peut dire… Mais à part ça, Dumbledore a l'air vraiment bien. On va déjà tous avoir une visite médicale obligatoire dans la semaine pour qu'on puisse être suivi si besoin est, et j'espère bien qu'il va réinstaurer les visites conjugales…

- Une visite médicale ?

_Intéressant, ce n'était pas dans mes plans mais je vais pouvoir repérer les lieux plus facilement comme ça…_

- Ouais. Et si tu veux mon avis, ça n'sera pas du luxe pour certains. Vu les conditions minables qu'on a ici. Oh merde, quand on en parle… grimaça-t-il.

C'était comme si la température, déjà glaciale, venait de perdre plusieurs degrés. Trois Détraqueurs firent irruption dans l'étage, comme glissant à la surface du sol. James entendit quelques prisonniers gémir et, à l'instar de la plupart, il se dirigea vers le fond de sa cellule pour prendre le plus de distance possible avec eux. Le froid s'insinuait en lui et son esprit était déjà embrumé par de sombres pensées, de vagues souvenirs désagréables qui devenaient de plus en plus nets. Heureusement, au moment où les Détraqueurs arrivaient à son niveau, la voix méprisante de Rogue se fit entendre.

- Que faites-vous là ? Il me semble que Monsieur le Directeur vous a donné des ordres précis quant à votre rôle ici. Retournez immédiatement à votre poste, ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid et distant.

Comme les Détraqueurs semblèrent hésiter, Rogue brandit sa baguette magique en murmurant quelques mots qui les firent obéir. Une fois débarrassé d'eux, Rogue s'adressa à l'ensemble des prisonniers de l'étage.

- Les premières visites médicales vont avoir lieu dans quelques instants. Les derniers arrivés, qui n'ont pas eu de numéro, iront les premiers puis vous passerez selon l'ordre de vos matricules. Inutile de vous préciser que si l'un d'entre vous tente la moindre idiotie pendant cette visite, il ira rejoindre immédiatement ces chers amis qui viennent de nous quitter, ajouta-t-il de son habituelle voix doucereuse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily regardait le paysage désolé par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Dans quelques minutes, son premier patient allait arriver. Elle appréhendait un peu la rencontre. Bien sûr, si elle était aujourd'hui à Azkaban, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait voulu. Jamais le ministère n'aurait forcé quelqu'un à venir travailler ici. Elle avait lu l'annonce ce matin dans _la Gazette_ et avait pris cela comme le signe qu'elle attendait. L'occasion de sortir de son enfer quotidien. Quelle ironie ! Enfer… en voyant les conditions de vie ici, elle ne méritait vraiment pas de se plaindre. Les hommes qui étaient enfermés dans cette prison, principalement ceux du quartier de haute sécurité, eux, avaient sûrement une idée bien plus précise de ce qu'était l'Enfer qu'elle.

- Ev… Lily Evans ? demanda avec surprise quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Cette voix... jamais elle n'aurait pu l'oublier. Et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Avec appréhension, elle se tourna lentement vers celui qui avait autrefois l'habitude de l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Bonjour Rogue, dit-elle poliment mais sur la défensive.

- Ça alors ! Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait chaleureuse. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais là. Je viens juste d'arriver, si j'avais su… j'aurais signé plus vite.

_Pardon ! C'était une blague ? Était-ce vraiment Rogue, cet être lugubre qui la détestait à Poudlard, qui venait à l'instant de lui parler ?_ Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles d'ailleurs, elle garda la bouche entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise avant de se reprendre. _Se pouvait-il qu'il ait autant changé ?_

-Je… moi aussi je viens juste d'avoir le poste… grâce au nouveau directeur.

- Mais oui, suis-je bête… Il m'a bien dit hier que l'infirmerie était à l'abandon. C'est un homme bien ce Dumbledore. Il a vraiment eu raison de remettre ton poste au goût du jour… Bon, je vais t'amener ton premier patient. Au plaisir de te revoir Evans… ce qui risque d'arriver souvent, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire tout à fait désagréable.

Lily était estomaquée.

_Que lui est-il arrivé ? Un sortilège d'amnésie ? Oui, ça ne peut être que ça… Quelqu'un d'aussi sombre que Rogue ne peut pas changer d'attitude aussi facilement et se comporter comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis…_

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle se rappela ses dernières paroles et son sourire. Lily n'était pas sûre d'apprécier le fait qu'ils seraient désormais amenés à se voir régulièrement. Secouant vigoureusement la tête comme pour se remettre dans le droit chemin, elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur son travail. Après tout, elle verrait bien… _tout le monde avait droit à une deuxième chance…non ?_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily préparait une nouvelle fiche pour son patient suivant. Elle était heureuse que le nouveau directeur ait aboli le système des matricules. Tout comme lui, elle détestait les numéros qui étaient autrefois attribués aux prisonniers dès leur arrivée. Cela lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle savait que la plupart des prisonniers de haute sécurité étaient ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « monstres », mais ils restaient des êtres humains et elle se ferait un point d'honneur à les appeler par leur nom, tout comme les autres détenus. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- Lil… ? Evans ?

_Impossible_… Était-elle en train de rêver tout compte fait ? Après Rogue, voilà que… Cette voix… elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Parfois, elle se surprenait même encore à se retourner dans la rue chaque fois qu'elle croyait la reconnaître… mais, _que faisait-il là ?_

Sans avoir besoin de demander le nom de son patient, d'un geste machinal, tout en levant la tête pour le regarder avec stupeur et incompréhension, elle écrivit fébrilement : James Potter.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Je suis contente que Lily fasse enfin son apparition. Je vais me régaler pour le prochain chapitre (j'adore le couple James/Lily).

Des impressions ? Je suis sûre que oui (regard implorant)


	7. Chap 6: Souvenirs

Notes : Bon, j'ai supprimé les RAR mais je remercie quand même globalement pour les reviews et donne quelques infos supplémentaires pour ma fic. Comme l'a remarqué kira kisha, la présence de tous ces persos à Akaban me paraissait à moi aussi un peu « trop », c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré un Dumbledore non directeur de Poudlard pour atténuer un peu… Et comme l'a dit Molly1, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de persos filles… Lily, Gladys et Alice… il manque une Veronica et une « vice-présidente ». Cependant, Pétunia devrait pointer le bout de son nom, en principe… affaire à suivre… et une certaine ordure du nom de Bellatrix pourrait très bien intervenir un peu aussi…

J'adore le couple JP/LE mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre tout compte fait. Le « style » est un peu différent je pense… La faute en revient aux idées que j'avais prises en note d'une façon spéciale qui m'a beaucoup influencée. J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas malgré tout et que l'histoire de James et Lily vous paraîtra plus claire ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me questionner.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Souvenirs**

James resta figé un moment, la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Lily, « sa » Lily, ici… Un flot de souvenirs de Poudlard défila dans son esprit…

_oOoO La première année_… les groupes qui se forment… filles d'un côté, garçons de l'autre… dans la foule, une chevelure rousse flamboyante qui attire souvent son regard. Et puis, le jour de leur première rencontre… Lily prête à fondre en larmes, ses yeux verts encore plus étincelants qu'à l'ordinaire, se tient sur le seuil d'un escalier qui a pivoté avec ses amies à bord, la laissant seule et paniquée à l'idée d'être en retard à son cours. Lui, parti en retard du dortoir à cause d'une blague de Sirius, s'approche d'elle intrigué et lui demande gentiment ce qui ne va pas. Perplexe devant la réponse de la jeune fille, il lui sourit en la rassurant : « Pas de problème ! Avec Sirius, on a déjà découvert un tas de passages secrets. Suis-moi et tu arriveras peut-être même avant tes amies. » Elle le regarde étonnée, clignant des yeux comme devant un miracle, puis agrippe avec entrain la main qu'il lui tend, un sourire illuminant à présent son visage… _un très beau sourire_…

_Deuxième année_… Euphorique, il vient d'être nommé Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor… il arrive devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et y croise Lily… salut timide… Elle lui demande s'il n'aurait pas le nouveau mot de passe, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, ses yeux verts plantés dans ses prunelles cerclées de chocolat… Son cœur manque un battement – _pourquoi ?... Et pourquoi reste-t-il bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir alors qu'il connaît parfaitement ce fichu mot de passe ?_ … Un élève de troisième année plutôt charmeur arrive alors et accoste Lily en lui donnant le mot de passe. Elle le remercie en lui souriant et passe devant lui à sa demande. Mis de côté, James reste en arrière et ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé… _tout à l'heure,_ _pourquoi était-il si heureux en déboulant dans le couloir déjà ? Et pourquoi a-t-il soudain le sentiment d'être idiot et… grognon ?_

_Troisième année_… quelques jours après une pleine lune… Remus est encore à l'infirmerie. Fatigué, tendu, inquiet pour son ami, il est resté devant la cheminée de la salle commune, incapable de s'endormir. Il contemple le feu quand il s'aperçoit que Lily descend les escaliers. Elle semble soucieuse elle aussi… Elle s'approche et lui demande des nouvelles de Remus… _Comment sait-elle ? Sa présence à l'infirmerie est pourtant tenue secrète_… Sous le coup de la surprise et de la panique, il répond durement que cela ne la concerne pas… _Imbécile_… Déjà il regrette et se lève, impuissant, quand elle retourne dans son dortoir en courant… et en pleurant. Il a bien vu des larmes apparaître aux coins de ses magnifiques émeraudes… _Crétin_… Il retombe dans son fauteuil encore plus dépité qu'il ne l'était avant.

_Leur quatrième année_… groupes de niveau en potions… Slughorn les met souvent ensemble… regards en coin, sourires timides, gestes maladroits… Et ce jour où, surpris par la main de Lily sur son bras, il renverse un ingrédient visqueux sur Servilus… _bon souvenir_… les fou rires noient leur mine cramoisie à tous les deux mais… _a-t-elle senti, elle aussi, comme une décharge électrique à son contact ?_

_Cinquième année_… les Maraudeurs sont au summum de leur popularité. Lui est un Attrapeur à succès. Il se met à faire l'imbécile pour l'impressionner… mauvais calcul… il attire une foule de « poules inintéressantes » comme les appelle Sirius. Lily semble s'éloigner de lui…

_La sixième année_… il descend de son dortoir pour retrouver ses amis aux cuisines. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il aperçoit Lily une lettre à la main et en pleurs près d'une fenêtre. Une sensation inconnue s'empare de lui, le pousse vers elle sans réfléchir. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras… la consoler, la protéger… Mais à peine a-t-il fait un pas dans sa direction qu'il s'arrête. Les amies de Lily l'ont devancé. Elle est bien entourée, elle n'a pas besoin de lui. _C'était idiot comme réaction_…

_Septième et dernière année_… le bal de fin d'année approche. Attablé dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, il n'arrive pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. S'il ne se décide pas bientôt, Lily ira avec un autre… Elle traverse justement les portes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lève et commence à se diriger lentement vers elle… elle lui sourit… Bien plus confiant à présent, il accélère le pas… mais se stoppe net. Une amie de Lily surexcitée vient de se jeter sur elle en lui présentant deux Serdaigles très séduisants… _que faire ?_... poussé par son instinct, il amorce un nouveau pas vers elle. C'était sans compter sur une chevelure blonde bouclée qui lui obstrue tout à coup son champ de vision. Gladys s'est presque jetée à son cou et le supplie de l'accompagner au bal. Il jette un coup d'œil discret à Lily qui semble ravie de discuter avec les Serdaigles… Le regard triste, il reporte son attention sur Gladys et accepte sa demande. _OoOo_

Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que faisait-il là ?_ James_… Le James qu'elle connaissait n'avait rien d'un criminel. Des bribes de souvenirs la submergèrent, elle aussi…

_oOoO Sa première année_… l'escalier qu'elle fustigeait il y a quelques minutes pour l'avoir abandonnée lui paraît à présent moins ingrat. Après tout, il lui a permis de découvrir son premier passage secret et surtout… _son sauveur… Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à détacher son regard de lui ?_ C'est idiot comme elle pouvait être fleur bleue. Elle ferait mieux de prendre en note son cours auquel elle n'aurait jamais pu assister sans son aide… _preux chevalier_…

_Deuxième année_… il vient d'être nommé Attrapeur ! Elle a assisté aux sélections en cachette et s'est dépêché de rentrer avant les joueurs. Un grand sourire illumine son visage et l'annonce de la Grosse Dame qui lui apprend que le mot de passe a été modifié ne peut rien y changer… _Oh mince, il arrive… peut-être qu'elle pourra le féliciter avant tout le monde ?... le mot de passe d'abord_… Il est tellement sur son petit nuage qu'il n'arrive même pas à lui répondre… _c'est compréhensible, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à elle après un événement comme celui-là ? Elle croyait quoi ? Qu'il serait à nouveau son « sauveur » ?_ Un troisième année un peu collant vient les dépanner, elle sourit machinalement mais est un peu déçue… elle aurait tellement aimé être la première à le congratuler…

_Troisième année_… elle s'interroge sur la santé de Remus… Officiellement, il est parti voir un membre de sa famille malade mais alors… _pourquoi a-t-elle surpris Madame Pomfresh donnant des nouvelles du jeune homme au Professeur McGonagall ?_ James est justement dans la salle commune, inquiet lui aussi. Peut-être pourra-t-il la rassurer… Elle se fait rembarrer… _quelle idiote_… _pourquoi veut-elle toujours se mêler des affaires des autres ?_ Ça lui apprendra. Le message est clair. Les jours suivants, elle a pourtant l'impression que James essaye de se faire pardonner en faisant encore plus le pitre que d'habitude… _dans tes rêves ma belle, pourquoi ça te serait adressé ? Mais, ces regards en coin qu'il me jette ? Descends de ton nuage je te dis_…

_Leur quatrième année_… cours de potions tant attendus… D'ordinaire peu coquette, elle passe beaucoup plus de temps devant le miroir ces jours-là… James semble plus timide quand il est à côté d'elle… _c'est une idée en l'air ?_ Elle lui trotte pourtant dans la tête longtemps après le cours encore… jusqu'à la semaine suivante. Et ce jour où il renverse de la cervelle de crapaud sur Rogue… _simplement parce qu'elle lui a touché le bras pour lui dire quelque chose _? Elle ne le laisse donc pas indifférent ? Il a peut-être juste été surpris… mais il est rouge pivoine… sûrement comme elle d'ailleurs…

_Cinquième année_… les Maraudeurs sont tellement populaires… de plus en plus de filles leur tournent autour. Si Sirius a un charme et une classe innés, James est beaucoup plus maladroit… mais il la fait craquer quand il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux indomptables. Elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas. Un fossé semble se creuser entre eux… un fossé rempli de demoiselles bien plus jolies qu'elle. _Aucun espoir…_

_Sa sixième année_… sa mère est morte dans un accident de voiture. Ses amies sont formidables, elles l'entourent tout de suite… mais elle préfèrerait rester seule ou bien… Le soir, elle va faire un tour près de la cabane de Hagrid pour s'isoler. Un feu d'artifice retentit du haut de la tour d'astronomie… sa mère adorait les feux d'artifice… _hasard ou coïncidence?_ Le cœur réchauffé par ce spectacle, elle se rend le plus vite possible là-haut… _impossible_… _c'est James_… _se pourrait-il qu'il sache ?_ Il semble mélancolique. Elle l'observe sans se montrer. Encore une fois, il lui a remonté le moral sans même le savoir…

_Septième année fatidique_… bal de fin d'année en approche… James lui sourit mais…_ pourquoi faut-il que son amie ramène ces deux Serdaigles à ce moment précis ?_ Elle avait l'impression que James allait lui faire sa demande. Elle lui jette un coup d'œil discret. C'est à peine si elle peut le voir. Gladys, une fille très gentille avec qui elle s'entend parfaitement, vient de lui sauter dessus et va obtenir ce qu'elle, Lily, désirait tant secrètement… Avec un sourire las et la gorge nouée, elle se reporte à la conversation des Serdaigles et se force à rire. _À quelques minutes près, peut-être que…OoOo_

Lily tenta de revenir sur terre et de chasser ces pensées-là précisément. Rien ne servait de ruminer sur son sort, c'était du passé. Elle se reprit alors et demanda :

- Jam… Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Hum, laisse-moi me souvenir… _tentative de cambriolage à des fins potentiellement dangereuses pour l'ensemble de la communauté magique._

_-_ Qu… quoi ? Toi, cambrioler… à des fins dangereuses ?

- Oh ! tu sais, la logique de Croupton est ce qu'elle est. Mais toi… ici ? Je veux dire, brillante comme tu es, tu pourrais être grande Guérisseuse à Sainte-Mangouste ! Pourquoi être venue te terrer dans un lieu pareil ?

Un voile passa devant les yeux de Lily et James ressentit à nouveau ces pulsions étranges qui le poussaient à vouloir la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était plus aussi immature qu'à Poudlard et était parfaitement conscient du pourquoi à présent. Il avait longuement pu réfléchir à tout cela… en parallèle de sa relation avec Gladys. Cependant, il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments seraient aussi vifs quand il la reverrait. C'était comme si un feu endormi depuis quelques années se réveillait soudain en lui… _Lily Evans… son premier béguin_… Et ça n'allait pas du tout d'ailleurs ! Il était ici pour une mission précise, pas pour se désoler d'avoir manqué celle qui était peut-être l'amour de sa vie. Oh, ça non ! Les Détraqueurs s'en donneraient à cœur joie sinon.

Lily lui répondit quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées :

- Chacun a ses propres démons… Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là ! C'est…

- Pourtant la réalité… Alors, que dois-je faire ? Ce n'est pas que ta présence me gêne, bien au contraire, mais ce vieux Servilo m'a déjà à l'œil et il me rendra la vie infernale s'il pense que je passe trop de temps en ta charmante compagnie…

- Oh, oui, je… Je prends juste quelques renseignements aujourd'hui, pour faire connaissance… Maladies congénitales, antécédents familiaux, opérations subies, allergies… Assieds-toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant le siège en face de son bureau.

Tout en répondant au formulaire de Lily, James prit bien soin d'observer la pièce en détails, notant au passage quelques éléments qui pourraient lui être utiles au cas où… Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs sur Lily de temps en temps. Cela lui semblait si irréel de la retrouver maintenant. Et pourtant, c'était un imprévu de plus à son plan…

* * *

C'est rageant les occasions manquées, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin, ils auront bien le temps de se rattraper un jour ou l'autre )

J'ai peut-être abusé des points de suspension quand même XD c'était pour bien marquer les « flashs » de souvenir, les questions en suspens… argh, en revoilà ! J'adore les points de suspension en fait ^^'

Ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout ? Des questions ? Des suggestions ? N'hésitez surtout pas, ça me fait toujours plaisir.


	8. Chap 7: Entretiens

Note**:** À propos de la question sur le poste occupé par James au Quidditch, les livres laissent penser qu'il était Attrapeur (parti que j'ai pris) mais, dans une vieille interview, Jo avait dit que James était Poursuiveur (ce que j'ignorais au moment de l'écriture de ce chapitre).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Entretiens**

Étendu sur son lit, James fixait le plafond de sa cellule, livide et fébrile. Sa première nuit à Azkaban avait été un peu plus éprouvante que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Depuis qu'il avait décidé de sortir Sirius d'ici, il s'était entraîné rigoureusement, plusieurs heures par jour, à maîtriser l'Occlumancie. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué en la matière, il se laissait trop facilement débordé par ses émotions. Mais il savait que cette protection lui était indispensable pour réaliser à bien son projet et il avait donc fait des progrès notables. Le peu de contacts humains qu'il avait eus pendant sa préparation avait contribué à renforcer cela. Isolé, il n'avait pensé qu'à son objectif pendant plusieurs semaines, concentré sur un seul but, déterminé à réussir quoi qu'il en coûte. Il s'était préparé à tout et surtout au pire. Il était persuadé que Sirius était assez fort pour résister au pouvoir dévastateur des Détraqueurs mais il avait préféré imaginer toutes les situations possibles pour pouvoir se maîtriser au cas où.

Toutes les situations concernant Sirius, oui. Il avait aussi anticipé les nombreuses mésaventures qui pourraient survenir avec les autres détenus – la prison n'était pas une sinécure, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir que Lily se trouverait là ?

Il avait bien essayé de la sortir de ses pensées durant tout l'après-midi. Il avait même cru y être parvenu, se ressassant les différentes étapes de son plan et cherchant des solutions aux premiers problèmes rencontrés. Mais à peine les premiers Détraqueurs patrouilleurs de nuit avaient-ils fait leur apparition en fin de soirée que ses pensées s'étaient emmêlées. La rencontre avec Lily et les souvenirs qui avaient refait surface à l'infirmerie avaient creusé une faille dans la carapace qu'il s'était créée avec tant de mal.

Aujourd'hui, il était donc nécessaire pour lui de retravailler certains exercices, de se consacrer à nouveau entièrement sur son objectif. Et puis, l'infirmerie n'avait jamais été dans ses plans, il y avait donc peu de chance… enfin, de risque, qu'il croise à nouveau Lily. Il n'avait qu'à oublier sa présence, à occulter complètement le fait qu'elle se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres de lui. _Bon, il serait temps de commencer, non ?_

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Albus, vous êtes un homme intelligent. Que vous vouliez remettre en vigueur les anciens droits des prisonniers est parfaitement compréhensible aux yeux de certaines personnes, mais vous savez que le contexte n'est…

- Il me semblait pourtant avoir accepté ce poste à la condition d'avoir carte blanche, Bartemius, le coupa calmement le directeur d'Azkaban.

- C'est exact et vous avez déjà fait un usage judicieux de ce droit en nommant un gardien général. Cette décision a fait l'unanimité au ministère. Mais vous vous doutez bien que la mise en place d'une assistance médicale n'est pas au goût de tous. L'annonce que vous avez passée dans la presse n'a peut-être donné qu'une seule candidature mais elle a entraîné un nombre incroyable de beuglantes ici. C'est pourquoi le Ministre en personne m'a demandé de vous contacter. Il refuse catégoriquement que les prisonniers de haute sécurité aient des contacts humains. Ni Rogue, ni Mademoiselle Evans n'ont le droit de les approcher pour le moment.

Dumbledore soupira. Il observa un moment la tête de Bartemius Croupton dans sa cheminée avant de reprendre.

- Je suppose que vous avez de la chance… cela n'a pas encore eu lieu.

- Bien, très bien. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que vous fassiez un communiqué officiel pour rassurer la communauté magique à ce sujet. Dites-leur que vous n'aviez jamais envisagé cette possibilité et que…

- Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas dans mes projets, Bartemius. Pour tout vous dire, j'espérais que cette visite médicale aurait lieu dans la semaine. Mais je me doutais que cette décision susciterait des réactions et j'ai donc préféré faire une requête auprès du Magenmagot. Vous devriez recevoir la lettre sous peu. Comme je vous l'avais dit, je sais où sont les limites du raisonnable. Je continuerai à prendre certaines mesures de mon propre chef mais quand j'estimerai que certaines réformes pourront nuire à l'ordre public de par leur nouveauté, je demanderai l'avis du Magenmagot comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

- Je… Avez-vous déjà d'autres projets en tête ? demanda, inquiet, le directeur du Département de la Justice magique.

- Quelques idées, oui, mais rien qui ne nécessite votre accord Bartemius, soyez tranquille, sourit malicieusement Dumbledore. Seulement certains droits à remettre en vigueur…

- Ma requête n'aura probablement aucun impact sur vous, Albus, mais… ce serait très aimable à vous d'attendre encore quelques jours. Histoire que la tempête se calme.

- Humm… Mais ne risque-t-elle pas de s'élever à nouveau lorsque le Magenmagot aura accepté ma demande ?

- Qu… Vous ne pensez tout de même pas sérieusement que nous allons vous autoriser à prodiguer des soins à ces détenus ? La communauté magique ne nous le pardonnerait pas. Les actes qu'ils ont commis sont impardonnables, ils méritent cet isolement à vie, ce ne sont…

- Ce sont des Hommes, Bartemius. Aussi cruels soient-ils, ils restent des êtres humains et nous ne devrions pas l'oublier. Et si vous tenez vraiment à parler de choses _Impardonnables, _je pourrais vous donner d'autres exemples qui ne sont pourtant pas sanctionnés.

- La discussion est close, finit d'un ton glacial la tête de Croupton qui disparaissait déjà des flammes.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux quelques instants. _Pensait-il vraiment que sa requête allait être acceptée ?_ Il savait les membres du Magenmagot divisés sur la plupart des sujets d'éthique. La balance penchait tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre… il ne lui restait plus qu'à présenter des arguments imparables et à espérer… simplement espérer que des hommes puissent mourir de façon un peu plus humaine.

Voulant utiliser sa baguette magique, il se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chez son ami Ollivander. Il avait toujours pris soin de ce précieux objet mais les différents incidents qu'il avait rencontrés au cours de ses péripéties semblaient avoir atténué ses pouvoirs. Il jeta donc une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes de sa cheminée, s'assit devant, prononça clairement « Chez Ollivander » et passa sa tête dans les flammes. Son ami ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir de sa présence et vint le saluer :

- Que me vaut le plaisir, Albus ? Tu dois être débordé avec ton nouveau poste.

- En effet, je n'ai même pas pu te rendre visite en personne, comme tu le vois. Ma baguette aurait vraiment besoin d'un contrôle mais mes nouvelles fonctions m'empêchent de m'en séparer et je ne peux m'absenter d'Azkaban à l'heure actuelle.

- C'est ennuyeux. En temps normal, je peux facilement me libérer mais pas ces jours-ci. Je vérifie les baguettes de tous les membres mobiles du ministère, Aurors en tête. Et tu sais à quel point c'est important en ce moment, j'y passe presque mes journées entières.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je suppose que cela peut attendre encore quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je te connais assez pour savoir que ta baguette doit avoir un sérieux problème. Tu sais en prendre soin et réparer les dégâts mineurs. Mais… Il y a une solution, en fait.

- Laquelle ? demanda Dumbledore intéressé.

- Mon second. James Potter. Ce bougre m'a lâché au mauvais moment mais il pourra tout de même être utile finalement. Il est dans ton charmant établissement, tu n'as qu'à lui demander. C'est un garçon très compétent, très intelligent. Et par la même occasion, demande-lui donc ce qui lui est passé par la tête à cet âne ! Cambrioler _Barjow et Beurk_, non mais vraiment… Oh, je dois te laisser, les premiers Aurors arrivent. Tiens-moi au courant.

Dumbledore sortit la tête de sa cheminée et alla se replacer derrière son bureau… _James Potter_… Il ignorait qu'Ollivander avait formé un apprenti. Sa surprise était d'autant plus grande que son ami n'avait pas pour habitude de faire confiance à n'importe qui. Pourquoi ce jeune homme se retrouvait donc ici ? Il sortit son dossier et commença à le lire. Le cas était assez singulier… À présent très intrigué par ce Potter, Dumbledore envoya un message à Rogue.

_Voyons de quoi il retourne…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Potter ! Réponds quand j'te parle. Oh ! POTTER !

James sortit de sa torpeur en sursaut, son cœur battant la chamade. Il venait de recevoir un maléfice cuisant alors qu'il était en pleine séance de concentration.

- Oups ! Ça t'apprendra à ne pas m'ignorer. Ici, tu as intérêt à obéir. Contrairement à Poudlard, briser les règles ne t'offrira pas un renvoi mais un séjour direct en haute sécurité alors que je ne t'y reprenne pas sinon… je me ferai un plaisir d'appliquer le règlement à la lettre, dit la voix doucereuse que James détestait décidément le plus au monde. Bien, mais quelqu'un va peut-être s'en charger à ma place. Si tu m'avais écouté plus tôt, tu saurais déjà que le directeur te demande dans son bureau.

- Le… pourquoi ? demanda James avec étonnement.

- Tu verras bien. Dépêche-toi maintenant, dit-il en faisant glisser la grille de sa cellule et en attachant magiquement les mains de James dans son dos.

Ils se mirent en route, James devant, recevant les habituels coups de baguette dans les côtes à chaque fois que Rogue lui indiquait le chemin. Dans les escaliers qui les menaient au rez-de-chaussée, James commença sérieusement à se poser des questions : _pourquoi le directeur voulait-il le voir ? Faisait-il appeler tous les prisonniers un par un ou cela ne concernait-il que lui ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui puisse être répréhensible pour le moment… Quelqu'un le soupçonnerait-il de quelque chose ?_ C'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il entra dans le bureau. Son regard se posa tout de suite sur l'homme âgé aux cheveux et à la barbe d'une longueur impressionnante. Il était imposant, une aura puissante émanait de lui mais, en même temps, elle était sereine et bienveillante. James sentit tout de suite que Dumbledore était un homme juste.

- Monsieur Potter, bienvenue. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Vous pouvez disposer, Severus, merci beaucoup.

Rogue lança un regard méfiant à son détenu mais se retira sans rechigner tandis que James prenait place, rassuré par le ton chaleureux du directeur.

- Vous devez vous demander la raison de votre présence ici. En avez-vous une petite idée, Monsieur Potter ?

- Je…

Surpris par la question, James se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur pétillaient d'intelligence. Mieux valait choisir à deux fois ses propos et être honnête.

- J'avoue m'être posé la question, en effet. Mais la plupart des réponses que j'ai pu trouver me sont toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres.

- Je vois. Rien ne sert de vous torturer plus longtemps dans ce cas. Je vous ai fait venir pour faire appel à vos services.

- Mes services ? demanda James, intrigué, en haussant un sourcil.

- Mon ami monsieur Ollivander m'a conseillé de vous confier ma baguette qui, j'ai peine à l'admettre, a dû subir quelques malencontreux dommages au cours de mes voyages. Pensez-vous pouvoir y jeter un œil ?

- Euh… bien sûr. Ce ne sont pas les activités qui m'étouffent, ici, pour être honnête, dit James en souriant.

- Je veux bien vous croire sur parole, dit Dumbledore en inclinant légèrement la tête. Vous m'avez cependant l'air bien pâle. C'était votre première nuit ici si je ne m'abuse ?

- En effet… - _où veut-il en venir ? Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable sensation qu'une autre raison se cache derrière cette « invitation » ?_

Dumbledore prit sa baguette et l'agita négligemment en direction d'une armoire. Une tablette de chocolat vint se poser devant James qui regarda le directeur d'un air perplexe.

- Je vais être franc avec vous, Monsieur Potter, je n'aime pas du tout les Détraqueurs. Et je ne suis pas non plus homme à exploiter autrui, surtout s'il se trouve être en état de faiblesse. Disons que c'est un prêté pour un rendu : je vous offre un peu de chocolat en échange de quoi vous examinez ma baguette. Marché conclu ?

- Le chocolat n'était pas nécessaire mais je l'accepte avec reconnaissance. Merci, Monsieur.

Il en croqua un carré et sentit aussitôt une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Il prit ensuite la baguette que lui tendit Dumbledore et commença à l'ausculter tout en posant des questions à son propriétaire.

- Hum… bois de noisetier, 32,5 cm et… crin de licorne, n'est-ce pas ? (NdA : invention de ma part, ce détail n'ayant pas été dévoilé par Jo à ma connaissance… Edit post tome 7 : ah, ah ! J'avais bien fait de me poser la question, tiens !)

- C'est exact, approuva le directeur.

Ce dernier l'observait avec attention, les doigts joints sous son menton. Ses premières impressions sur le jeune homme se confirmaient. Comment et surtout pourquoi avait-il atterri en prison ? Le cambriolage de _Barjow et Beurk_ semblait tellement irrationnel dans le parcours de cet individu. Son procès n'avait pas non plus été des plus équitables, comme la majorité des cas malheureusement en ces temps troublés, mais pourquoi en être arrivé à cet acte ? « _Pour empêcher que certains objets ne tombent aux mains des Mangemorts. Comme le ministère ne semble pas se préoccuper de ce fait, j'ai pensé qu'il était de mon devoir d'anéantir certains objets dangereux »__, _avait-il dit pour sa défense. Avait-il une raison plus personnelle d'agir ainsi ?

- Bien… à ce que je vois, vos voyages ont dû être palpitants, Monsieur. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une baguette abîmée de la sorte. On dirait que vous avez réussi à la protéger du pire mais elle n'a pas pu éviter quelques désagréments. Certains sorts devaient être très puissants pour parvenir à l'atteindre de cette manière. Elle nécessite un nettoyage magique très minutieux… peut-être même qu'il faudra remplacer le crin s'il est trop endommagé. À l'heure actuelle, vous pouvez vous en servir sans risque pour les sorts mineurs mais un sort plus poussé pourrait très bien provoquer des interactions et faire des étincelles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Monsieur Ollivander serait le premier à vous en interdire l'usage. Vous devriez aller le voir assez rapidement si vous tenez à conserver cette baguette.

- Merci de vos précieux conseils. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que mon ami ne soit trop occupé dans les jours à venir. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous charger de ce nettoyage, Monsieur Potter ?

James le regarda, hésitant. _Était-il conscient de ce que cela impliquait_ _?_ Qu'il lui ait déjà laissé manier sa baguette pendant quelques minutes, sans aucun gardien pour sa protection au cas où, lui paraissait incroyable. Dumbledore accordait-il sa confiance aveuglément ou était-il à ce point confiant en ses propres capacités qu'il pensait ne courir aucun risque ?

- Êtes-vous conscient du matériel que cela nécessite, Monsieur ?

- J'en ai une petite idée, en effet. Je suis sûr qu'Ollivander ne verra aucune objection à m'envoyer tout cela, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Mais… je… Vous êtes intelligent, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Pourquoi me feriez-vous assez confiance pour que je manipule votre baguette et d'autres ustensiles magiques dans cette prison, Monsieur ? Sauf votre respect, vous ne me connaissez pas et je doute fort que cette démarche soit acceptée en haut lieu.

- Monsieur Potter, je peux vous retourner le compliment. Mais votre réponse me laisse également penser que ma confiance ne serait pas mal placée. N'importe quel autre détenu aurait probablement accepté la proposition avec entrain. Je tiens tout de même à vous rassurer sur un point. Vous ne serez bien évidemment pas seul lorsque vous accomplirez cette tâche et je prendrai aussi d'autres mesures de sécurité par pure précaution. Quant au ministère, inutile d'ébruiter l'information, ils ont déjà beaucoup à faire, et comme je suis certain qu'aucun incident n'aura lieu… Alors, puis-je compter sur vous, Monsieur Potter ?

- Je n'y vois aucune objection. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus intéressant à faire dans cet endroit. _Et le travail est toujours bon pour occuper l'esprit… _Pourrez-vous transmettre mes excuses et mes salutations à monsieur Ollivander par la même occasion, s'il vous plaît ?

- À ce propos, justement, il m'a demandé de vous poser une question qui, je dois bien l'avouer, m'interpelle également. Que vous est-il passé par la tête, Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il sérieusement en plantant ses yeux bleus dans le regard chocolat de James.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans ciller, puis James soupira et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas mentir à cet homme mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui révéler ses réelles intentions.

- Je suppose que la trahison peut amener même les meilleures personnes à des attitudes extrêmes, Monsieur.

- Je vois… Je vais demander à Ollivander de me transférer le matériel nécessaire le plus tôt qu'il le pourra. En attendant, pour votre propre intérêt, j'imagine qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'un autre détenu soit mis au courant. Comme vous l'avez dit, l'activité est rare par ici et cela donne lieu à de nombreuses frustrations qui ne demandent qu'à se manifester.

- Vous avez raison. Et…euh… le gardien général va-t-il en être informé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

- Monsieur Rogue ? Eh bien, oui. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait poser problème.

- Oh… disons que c'est une vieille connaissance qui, j'en ai bien peur, sera toujours extrêmement frustrée à mon égard…

- Je vois… Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Cela dit, il vaut mieux que monsieur Rogue soit tenu au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans cette forteresse. D'autant plus que lui cacher cela ne ferait que renforcer ce sentiment vis-à-vis de vous si j'en crois vos dires. Bien, il me semble qu'il vient justement d'arriver. Vous pouvez sortir, Monsieur Potter, dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette magique laissant ainsi apparaître la sinistre silhouette dans l'embrasure. Je vous contacterai le moment venu. Severus, merci de bien vouloir ramener monsieur Potter dans sa cellule avant de revenir ici. Il y a plusieurs nouvelles dont j'aimerais vous faire part.

- Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur.

Une fois seul dans son bureau, Dumbledore se leva en direction d'une armoire. Il en sortit une bassine de pierre gravée de runes dont le contenu argenté était peu identifiable. C'était un objet très précieux qu'il avait acquis récemment au cours d'un voyage. À l'aide de sa baguette magique, il tira de sa tempe une sorte de fil argenté pour venir le déposer dedans. Le souvenir de l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir tourbillonnait à présent dans la Pensine et, bientôt, la surface se figea et devint transparente. Intrigué, Dumbledore se pencha au-dessus. Il s'agissait d'un entretien qu'il avait eu avec Croupton, l'avant-veille, juste avant d'accepter Rogue au poste de gardien général. Il se laissa glisser dedans et observa la scène :

- Albus, je suis heureux de vous apprendre que nous avons un postulant pour le poste dont vous avez parlé. Figurez-vous que j'étais en train de consulter mes dossiers pour sélectionner quelques noms à qui j'allais proposer cet emploi quand Severus Rogue a frappé à ma porte. J'avais complètement oublié que je devais le rencontrer ce jour-là. J'ai toujours eu une mémoire infaillible mais, ces temps-ci, les événements s'enchaînent à une vitesse fulgurante. Il m'a fait part de son problème à trouver un emploi et, embarrassé, m'a rappelé que j'avais promis de voir ce que je pourrais faire pour lui. C'est l'homme qui tombe à pic. Excellent élève à Poudlard, il a des dons d'Occlumens impressionnants et m'a assuré que les conditions de travail ne lui faisaient pas peur. La seule ombre au tableau est un fâcheux malentendu. Tenez, je vous passe son dossier, tout y est inscrit. Je dois aller m'occuper d'une affaire sur le terrain. Je vous laisse mon bureau le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire. Rogue est dans le couloir si vous tenez à l'entendre. Je dois dire que je suis soulagé. Je craignais que personne ne veuille de ce poste.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup, Bartemius. Je regarde cela immédiatement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dumbledore mit quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte et se retira de sa Pensine avant de la ranger. Il alla ouvrir la porte et fit signe à Rogue d'entrer.

_Pourquoi ce souvenir était-il revenu à la surface de lui-même ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il souhaitait, inconsciemment, se remémorer cette scène ? Cette Pensine avait décidemment des propriétés étonnantes…_

* * *

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots XD. J'ai horreur de ça, le résultat me paraît toujours lourd après… Et puis, il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire… je continue à mettre en place certaines choses. Heureusement, dans le prochain il y aura de l'action ! (enfin heureusement, ça dépend pour qui :S ).

La longueur excuse-t-elle le temps d'attente ? Des impressions ?


	9. Chap 8: Imprévus douloureux

Note: Bon, comme ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas mis à jour ma fic pour cause d'emploi du temps chargé, voilà un petit résumé des faits, histoire de tout remettre à plat (je mets entre parenthèses à quel personnage de Prison Break se rapporte le plus chaque perso de HP) :

Sirius (Lincoln Burrows) s'est fait arrêter pour le « meurtre » de Remus (Terence Stedman) et de Peter (Terence aussi) mais son meilleur ami, James (Michael Scofield), est persuadé de son innocence. Après avoir mené sa petite enquête et mis au point tout ce qui était nécessaire pour son plan, il se fait volontairement incarcérer à Azkaban pour pouvoir sortir Sirius de là. À la même époque, le ministère est débordé par le ralliement des Détraqueurs à Voldemort et décide donc de nommer un directeur pour cette prison : c'est Albus Dumbledore (Pope), un sorcier « aventurier », qui s'en charge avec en tête d'empêcher ces détestables créatures de rejoindre les rangs de l'ennemi, mais aussi d'améliorer les conditions de vie des prisonniers, qu'il respecte. Il nomme pour le seconder un gardien général, Severus Rogue (Bellick) « tombé à pic », ainsi qu'une Guérisseuse, Lily Evans (Sara Tancredi), tous deux anciens camarades de classe des Maraudeurs. James doit donc faire face à de nombreux imprévus en arrivant en prison : animosité de Rogue, retrouvailles avec son premier béguin (partagé sans le savoir) et un autre camarade, Franck Londubat (Sucre/C-Note), proposition de travail par le directeur… Va-t-il pouvoir mettre au point tous ses projets ?

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Imprévus douloureux**

James était de retour dans sa cellule. Au passage, il avait vu Franck lui faire signe et attendit donc que Rogue se soit assez éloigné pour se rapprocher des barreaux.

- James, tu m'entends ?

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Dumbledore ? Rien de grave ?

- Non, t'inquiète. Juste un service à me demander. Le répète pas aux autres pour le moment… ils le sauront bien tôt ou tard mais bon… Je vais faire le nettoyage de sa baguette magique dans les jours à venir. Mon patron est trop occupé alors il a jugé bon de me donner un peu de travail malgré la distance et les conditions. Sympa qu'il pense à moi.

- Ok. C'est bien pour toi. T'auras l'esprit occupé au moins… beaucoup aimeraient être à ta place, en effet… Vaut mieux pas que ça s'ébruite.

- En parlant des autres, je me demandais… on se retrouve jamais tous ensemble ? Je pensais pas qu'on était enfermé dans nos cellules 24 heures sur 24…

- En principe non. Une fois par semaine, les Détraqueurs nous emmenaient prendre une douche collective. Je suppose que ça va continuer, même avec Rogue. Et puis, on a aussi des repas collectifs parfois. Ça n'a jamais été fixe. Est-ce qu'ils décidaient ça quand ils avaient besoin qu'on se revigore ? J'imagine que c'est plus appétissant pour eux de nous voir discuter et reprendre des forces. Ils sont encore plus à l'affût pendant ces moments-là, c'est très dur pour certains détenus... plus que s'ils étaient restés dans leur cellule !

- Mais les repas, ce sont les Détraqueurs qui s'en chargent ? Je les vois mal aux fourneaux…

- Oh non, tu penses ! Ils ont sélectionné trois détenus assignés aux cuisines. Des gars plutôt coriaces parce qu'ils sont assez solides pour préparer la bouffe entourés de Détraqueurs. À croire qu'ils n'ont aucun sentiment. Y'en a un qui était à Poudlard avec nous d'ailleurs. Warrington, un Serpentard. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Et comment… souffla James dont le visage venait de se figer.

Il reprit d'une voix tendue :

- Alors, je suppose que c'est à eux que je dois m'adresser si jamais j'ai besoin d'obtenir quelque chose.

- En effet… Faire du trafic sous le nez des Détraqueurs, ce n'était pas très difficile. Ils sont aveugles, alors… Par contre, avec l'arrivée de Servilus, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils s'amusent encore à ça. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier l'idée si tu ne veux pas te faire épingler par cette andouille. T'as besoin de quoi ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose…

James resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il savait que les négociations n'auraient pas été faciles mais, avec Brutus Warrington aux commandes, il tombait bien mal.

Warrington avait été Attrapeur des Serpentards et comptait bien remporter la Coupe lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, perpétuant ainsi une longue série de victoires. Le problème, c'était que James avait été nommé Attrapeur des Gryffondors cette même année et, alors qu'il avait cinq ans de moins que Warrington, il lui avait dérobé le Vif d'Or sous le nez pendant la finale, faisant ainsi gagner la Coupe à sa maison. Autant dire que Warrington n'avait pas du tout apprécié et Madame Pomfresh devait encore s'en souvenir. James avait passé un nombre d'heures record à l'infirmerie pendant les derniers jours de cours, mais il avait toujours eu le sourire. Peu lui importait le courroux temporaire de Warrington, il avait fait gagner la Coupe à Gryffondor et préparait avec Sirius, Remus et Peter une surprise de dernier jour dont Warrington se souviendrait encore plus que de sa défaite.

James déglutit difficilement. Il allait sûrement connaître un sale quart d'heure. Jamais Warrington ne lui rendrait service, il n'avait pas pu oublier… Il pourrait toujours essayer de négocier avec les deux autres.

- Merci pour les infos, Franck, finit-il par dire.

- Fais pas l'con, hein ! Tu sais ce qui te pend au nez si tu te fais choper par Servilo…

- Ouais, t'inquiète. Merci encore.

Il alla se poser sur son lit et réfléchit. Si jamais les choses se passaient mal avec Warrington, la situation aurait au moins un avantage : James ne paraîtrait pas suspect, l'animosité de Warrington à son égard étant tout à fait connue et compréhensible. Ne restait plus à présent qu'à savoir quand aurait lieu ce repas collectif. En ce qui concernait les visites conjugales, James avait bon espoir qu'elles soient réinstaurées rapidement. Il y contribuerait peut-être même s'il le fallait…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de son rabat-joie favori. Rogue vint se poster au milieu de la pièce-couloir, non loin de la cellule de James, et s'adressa à l'ensemble des prisonniers :

- En accord avec la Guérisseuse, le directeur a estimé nécessaire que vous puissiez bénéficier de repas dignes de ce nom et avoir un minimum d'activité. De nouvelles mesures vont donc être prises, à commencer par celle-ci : tous vos déjeuners seront dorénavant collectifs.

Une grande partie des prisonniers approuva cette mesure par des sifflements et par ce qui aurait ressemblé à des cris de joie s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi affaiblis. L'autre partie reçut la nouvelle par des gémissements et des hoquets de peur.

_Pour une fois qu'il m'annonce une bonne nouvelle celui-là, la chance serait-elle avec moi aujourd'hui tout compte fait ?_ pensa James.

- Néanmoins, je tiens à vous rappeler, ajouta Rogue d'une voix glaciale qui couvrit les réactions, que cela ne consiste en aucune façon en une récréation ! La surveillance sera bien évidemment accrue et quiconque tentera la moindre action suspecte en subira immédiatement les conséquences. Le directeur tient cependant à vous préciser que les détenus préférant rester enfermés dans leur cellule sont libres de leur choix. À présent, que tous ceux qui souhaitent aller déjeuner se positionnent dos à leur grille, les mains en arrière, afin que je prenne les mesures nécessaires. Et souvenez-vous bien que je vous ai à l'œil, susurra-t-il en jetant un regard vers James.

La plupart des prisonniers s'exécutèrent et Rogue leur lança un sort qui leur lia poignets et chevilles comme s'ils étaient attachés par des chaînes. Il fit ensuite signe à quelques Détraqueurs d'entrer, ouvrit les grilles des concernés qui durent se placer en ligne au milieu du couloir afin d'être rattachés les uns aux autres, puis le cortège se dirigea vers une salle du rez-de-chaussée. Le chocolat qu'avait mangé James le matin même avait été très utile et ses défenses étaient à présent plus solides mais il remarqua que c'était loin d'être le cas de tout le monde. Devant lui, Franck était livide et devait presque soutenir le gars qui le précédait.

Une fois dans le réfectoire, ils furent accueillis par le directeur pendant que Rogue repartait chercher les détenus du premier étage. Dumbledore prit bien soin de leur rappeler que toute tentative inconsidérée était veine puisqu'il avait renforcé la sécurité de la pièce, que des Détraqueurs se tiendraient tout autour à l'extérieur au cas où et que Rogue les surveillerait tout au long du repas. Il donna ensuite un peu de leste à leurs chaînes invisibles, les invita à prendre place aux deux longues tables puis leur souhaita un bon appétit en s'éclipsant lorsque Rogue arriva avec sa deuxième fournée.

James, qui s'était installé entre Franck et un détenu plutôt massif, localisa très vite Warrington qui s'installait à la deuxième table, en face de lui mais, heureusement, de dos. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment être repéré tout de suite. Pendant de longues minutes, il fut frappé par le calme qui régna… comme si les détenus avaient perdu l'usage de la parole ou, plutôt, comme s'ils n'osaient pas briser ce silence pesant de peur que cela ne se retourne contre eux. Peu à peu cependant, des murmures s'élevèrent et des conversations discrètes prirent forme. Rogue observait tout cela en tournant autour des tables, scrutant les moindres comportements suspects. James engagea la conversation avec Franck qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête depuis les premières bouchées. Vers la fin du repas, il lui demanda quelles étaient les deux autres personnes affectées aux cuisines. Franck le dévisagea un instant, un air mi-inquiet mi-réprobateur sur le visage, avant de soupirer et de les lui indiquer. L'un des deux, assis en face de Warrington était apparemment un de ses amis puisqu'ils étaient en train de discuter ensemble. L'autre se trouvait à la même table que Franck et James, sur le banc opposé à seulement quelques places d'eux vers la gauche. À la différence des deux autres, il n'avait pas un physique imposant. Les épaules courbées vers l'avant, il aurait presque pu lui paraître chétif si l'expression de son visage ne lui avait pas procuré un sentiment de malaise. Ses yeux regorgeaient d'avidité et de ruse et le sourire en coin qui ne lâchait pas ses lèvres avait quelque chose de malsain.

Comme certains prisonniers avaient pris la liberté de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes ou pour aller saluer d'anciennes connaissances, James se décida à rejoindre cet individu pour engager la conversation :

- Bonjour, James Potter, commença-t-il en s'asseyant l'air de rien à côté de lui et en surveillant Rogue du coin de l'œil.

L'autre tourna à peine la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé pour manifester son étonnement d'être ainsi interpellé et pour indiquer que ce dérangement devrait en valoir la peine. James décida donc d'aller droit au but :

- Bon, je vais être direct. J'ai besoin de quelque chose et on m'a appris que tu étais chargé des cuisines. Tu pourrais me dépanner ?

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qui prit tout son temps avant de répondre, ses doigts titillant le lobe de son oreille gauche.

- De quoi s'agirait-il ? demanda-t-il enfin tout en fixant un point à l'opposé de James.

- D'une simple cuillère ou spatule en bois.

Les deux sourcils levés, cette fois en signe de surprise, l'intéressé risqua un regard vers James, comme pour réévaluer son premier jugement. De son côté, James prenait bien soin de toujours garder un œil sur Rogue pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas repéré. Néanmoins, il ne portait que peu d'attention à Warrington et à son sbire qui commençait à s'intéresser à la scène de plus près.

- J'ai pour principe de ne pas poser de question… continua le troisième « cuisinier » en reportant son attention sur autre chose. Pourquoi moi ? On a bien dû te dire que je n'étais pas le seul.

- Je sais bien que le physique ne fait pas tout mais… tu me semblais plus abordable.

- Humpf, laisse-moi rire. James Potter, hein… Je suis loin d'être stupide et j'aime beaucoup les bruits qui courent figure-toi, reprit-il en le fixant dans les yeux cette fois-ci, un air de plus en plus dément sur le visage. Et t'as pas de bol, j'ai rien qui pourrait t'intéresser. Warrington a tout gardé pour lui, finit-il un large sourire sadique aux lèvres.

James entreprit alors de se lever mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Warrington qui se mit à le saluer comme une vieille connaissance.

- Ça alors, Potter ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comme on s'retrouve, hein. Tout va comme tu veux ?

- Warrington, je…

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu parlais à La Vipère à l'instant ? T'aurais pas l'idée de nous faire une de tes bonnes blagues, j'espère ? demanda-t-il en faisant craquer ses doigts.

- Non, non. Ce genre de trucs, c'est dépassé, on a passé l'âge maintenant…

- Tu m'étonnes, ouais. Dis donc, t'as pas très bonne mine je trouve. Maintenant qu'on a droit à des soins, ça serait dommage de s'en priver, tu crois pas ? Je vais t'arranger ça, attends.

James évita de justesse le premier coup de poing qu'il avait senti venir mais ne put rien faire pour les coups suivants. Brutus Warrington portait décidément bien son prénom et ne mâchait pas ses coups. Plusieurs détenus se levèrent autour d'eux et encouragèrent la baston, bloquant par la même occasion le passage à Rogue qui ne fit pas non plus beaucoup d'efforts pour se frayer un chemin. Quand il parvint finalement devant les deux intéressés, il lâcha, son rictus habituel déformant son visage :

- Bande d'abrutis !

Il lança un léger sortilège cuisant à Warrington pour qu'il arrête de rouer James de coups. Ce dernier était à terre, recroquevillé, le visage en sang et la respiration très faible.

- Premier jour et déjà une baston. Vous n'avez donc rien dans la cervelle ? Si vous ne tenez pas plus que ça à vos repas, il fallait le dire avant. Dispersez-vous maintenant, et immédiatement, dit-il d'un ton doucereux en caressant sa baguette magique.

Il reporta son attention sur James qui gisait sur le sol.

- Il fallait bien que tu attires l'attention sur toi une fois de plus, Potter. Pitoyable. À cause de toi, je vais devoir faire un rapport et t'amener à l'infirmerie.

- Non, pas l'infirm… parvint à articuler difficilement James.

- Voyez-vous ça, le grand Potter serait-il douillet ? Ou alors, tu as trop honte de toi peut-être ? Malheureusement, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu rendes l'âme ici, ça me donnerait encore plus de paperasse. Quant à toi Warrington, tu aurais pu réfléchir un peu avant de le mettre dans un tel état. Maintenant, tout le monde se positionne face contre le mur, les mains en arrière, et plus vite que ça !

Rogue s'ingénia à resserrer les liens de tous les prisonniers beaucoup plus fermement qu'à l'aller. Il fit entrer plusieurs Détraqueurs dans la pièce, reforma les groupes correspondant à chaque étage et les ramena tour à tour dans leurs cellules, laissant James agoniser sur le sol et tomber dans l'inconscience à l'entrée des gardiens d'Azkaban. Quand Rogue revint enfin et qu'il s'aperçut de l'état de James, il pesta contre la faiblesse de ce dernier et le transporta à l'aide d'un _Mobilicorpus _ à l'infirmerie.

Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. Lily se retourna alors et eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le corps ensanglanté de James venir se poser sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu… ?

- Une bagarre entre détenus. Désolé de devoir te déranger, Evans. Potter ne semble toujours pas avoir compris les bonnes manières malheureusement. Il va s'en tirer ? demanda-t-il plus pour être dédouané que par intérêt.

- Je, je n'en sais rien… Lily commença à l'ausculter, les mains tremblantes. Il respire encore, Merlin soit loué, mais faiblement. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque accusateur.

- Je ne le sais pas exactement. Je vais devoir interroger le responsable de ce carnage et en référer au directeur immédiatement. Si seulement j'avais pu intervenir un peu plus tôt… Bon, je dois y aller mais… je ne suis pas rassuré à l'idée de laisser un prisonnier seul ici…

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il est en état de faire quoi que ce soit ? Et de toute façon, le directeur a renforcé la sécurité de cette pièce et je sais toujours me défendre.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je ne remettais pas du tout en cause tes compétences. Je vais tout de même poster un Détraqueur à l'entrée au cas où…

- Alors ferme la porte en sortant, finit Lily d'un ton cassant avant de reporter toute son attention sur James.

Le jeune homme semblait avoir de multiples fractures aux côtes mais aussi une à la jambe et à son poignet droit. Elle lança un sort pour enlever le sang qui recouvrait le visage et les mains de son patient et pour cautériser les blessures apparentes. Afin de mieux juger l'étendue des dégâts, elle entreprit d'ôter le haut de la robe de James.

La surprise lui fit alors écarquiller grand les yeux. Derrière les hématomes qui se formaient et les quelques filets de sang qui persistaient, Lily distingua clairement qu'il y avait autre chose que des blessures sur le torse de son patient. Celui-ci était entièrement recouvert de marques qui ressemblaient à des cicatrices et qui formaient un gigantesque symbole ou dessin… elle n'aurait su le dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle chose. Passé le choc de cette découverte, elle se reprit et commença à donner les soins plus poussés dont James avait besoin. Elle ne pouvait cependant éluder certaines questions de son esprit.

_Pourquoi et comment James avait-il fini dans cet état ? Et quelles étaient ces mystérieuses inscriptions qui s'étalaient sur tout son torse ?_

* * *

Ah enfin ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire encore celui-là. J'espère que ça en valait la peine ! Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : ce ne sont pas les plans de la prison qui figurent sur le torse de James (bah oui, ça serait trop facile !).

Comme quelqu'un me l'a demandé et qu'il me manquait à moi aussi, j'ai réussi à caser Sirius dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	10. Chap 9: Mensonges et surprises

Note : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Mensonges et surprises**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand James ouvrit enfin les yeux. Lily se leva aussitôt de son bureau. Bien qu'elle s'y fût installée deux heures plus tôt, après avoir prodigué à son patient tous les soins possibles et fait un compte rendu au directeur qui était venu prendre des nouvelles, elle n'avait pas vraiment avancé dans son travail. Trop angoissée par l'attente, elle n'avait fait que jeter des regards plein d'espoir vers le lit de l'infirmerie, persuadée d'avoir vu un mouvement ou entendu un froissement de tissu, à chaque minute qui passait et qui lui semblait être un laps de temps long et interminable.

Autant dire qu'elle arriva auprès du lit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire lorsqu'elle aperçut la tignasse noire de jais tentant de se relever et retombant lourdement sur l'oreiller.

- Doucement, ne fais pas trop d'efforts, dit-elle calmement en posant délicatement sa main sur le front de James – au moins, il n'avait pas de fièvre.

La pièce était dépourvue de cheminée par mesure de sécurité et Lily s'était donc appliquée à lancer un sort de réchauffement. Le froid glacial que faisait régner la présence des Détraqueurs dans la prison était ainsi atténué mais elle redoutait que cela ne soit pas suffisant pour des patients en état de fébrilité avancée – en l'occurrence ici, pour James, son premier patient.

- Je… tenta de dire James dont la tête, qui bourdonnait de façon désagréable, sembla tout à coup plus légère sous cette main douce et chaude.

Il ferma profondément les yeux pendant quelques secondes, pour savourer ce moment de répit et essayer de se souvenir, puis les rouvrit. Sa vue était trouble. Il fronça les sourcils et amorça un geste pour tâter son visage mais une douleur dans le bras l'en empêcha. Inutile de souffrir plus, il ne devait pas avoir ses lunettes, voilà tout. Il plissa les yeux pour définir qui se tenait à ses côtés. Une blouse blanche… une mèche de cheveux roux… un visage flou mais… il plissa un peu plus ses yeux encore… oui… du vert… deux émeraudes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Lily en sortant son stéthoscope de sa poche.

Une des raisons qui avait aussi permis à Lily d'être prise si rapidement à Azkaban, outre le fait qu'elle avait été la première à postuler, était le fait qu'elle connaissait aussi bien la médecine magique que moldue. Cette compétence était loin d'être négligeable car les Médicomages d'Azkaban qui avaient été en poste plusieurs années auparavant n'étaient que rarement parvenus à soigner les prisonniers, d'où en partie le retrait de ce poste. En effet, ils s'étaient retrouvés impuissants à guérir magiquement des patients qui avaient perdu tout pouvoir magique suite à une trop longue exposition aux Détraqueurs. Dumbledore avait donc été ravi d'apprendre que Lily s'y connaissait en médecine moldue. Il était certain que cette aptitude lui serait plus utile que les méthodes magiques sur certains détenus, d'autant plus que les mesures de sécurité limitaient de beaucoup ces dernières.

- Lily ? souffla James. _Il n'avait donc pas rêvé_. Qu'est-ce que je… ?

- Il y a eu une bagarre, au réfectoire. Tu es arrivé ici inconscient et en très mauvais état, lui répondit-elle un peu troublée qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

- Ici ?

- L'infirmerie. Tu…

Lily comprit alors pourquoi James avait plissé les yeux quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Elle les attrapa sur le rebord de la table de chevet et les lui mit.

- C'est mieux ?

- Oui. Merci, lui sourit faiblement James dont la mémoire revenait peu à peu en même temps que ses forces.

Il fit un effort pour ne pas paraître inquiet mais ses souvenirs n'annonçaient rien de bon. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir ce qu'il désirait mais il se retrouvait à présent à l'infirmerie, Lily à son chevet, alors qu'il s'était promis le matin même de ne plus penser à elle.

- Est-ce que tu peux bouger cette jambe ? demanda Lily qui s'était mis à ausculter ses blessures de plus près. J'ai pu ressouder les fractures facilement mais peu de potions sont autorisées ici alors les zones touchées seront encore fragiles pendant quelques temps.

James bougea sa jambe sans problème, il ressentit à peine quelques picotements. Par contre, quand il se redressa dans son lit, une douleur lui opprima la poitrine et le fit tousser.

- Pas trop d'efforts, j'ai dit ! le réprimanda gentiment Lily. Les côtes brisées sont toujours plus délicates à réparer quand le patient est inconscient. Je vais revoir ça tout de suite. Tu peux enlever…

Elle s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en rougissant un peu avant de se tourner vers une étagère pour y chercher quelque chose. Un instant, tellement soulagée par le réveil de James, elle en avait oublié les marques qui constellaient son torse, ainsi que son dos, comme elle l'avait remarqué en lui enfilant une blouse de l'infirmerie. C'était idiot d'être troublée à ce point. Elle s'en voulut de se trouver coupable, comme prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Elle n'avait fait que son travail en soignant James, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait vu ces marques ! Peut-être ne signifiaient-elles rien en plus. Pourquoi agir ainsi comme une petite fille ?

James, encore un peu dans les vapes, s'interrogea. Pourquoi Lily s'était-elle interrompue au beau milieu de sa phrase ? Soudain, un poids sembla opprimer un peu plus sa poitrine. Parmi les sentiments qui l'inquiétaient depuis son réveil, il savait bien que l'un d'eux n'était pas encore clairement identifié. Il se revit étendu dans le réfectoire, demandant à Rogue de ne pas l'amener à l'infirmerie. Instinctivement, sa main se porta à la blouse qui le couvrait. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle le voie. Mais c'était trop tard. Il allait devoir lui mentir, et cela, il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

Lily se retourna vers lui, bien décidée à le questionner. Après tout, elle était son médecin, elle avait le droit de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait et elle n'avait aucune raison d'en être gênée.

- Tu peux enlever ton haut ? Je dois être au plus près pour que cet appareil fonctionne, dit-elle en tenant dans la main ce qui ressemblait à une loupe.

- Bien sûr, dit-il un peu confus tout en déboutonnant sa blouse. D'un coup d'épaules, il fit ensuite glisser le tissu le long de son dos, dévoilant les symboles qu'il avait mis tant de temps à élaborer quelques semaines plus tôt. Il vit bien que le regard de Lily s'y attarda quelques secondes et il s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais elle leva très vite son regard vers lui.

- Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable, déclara alors Lily. Je… je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps à Sainte-Mangouste en réalité. Une fois mon diplôme en poche, je ne suis restée qu'un mois en poste. J'ai préféré retourner du côté moldu pour… enfin, bref. Je suppose que ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée si j'avais plus d'expérience du côté sorcier. Les bouquins ne montrent pas tout… pourtant, Merlin sait que j'en ai vu des cas dedans mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ? se décida-t-elle enfin à demander sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre.

- Oh, c'est… c'est le « reste » d'un tatouage sorcier que je me suis fait enlever. Si j'avais su qu'ils ne partaient pas à tous les coups, j'aurais sûrement réfléchi à deux fois avant de me le faire faire. C'était idiot, un pari avec Sirius et je… James s'interrompit.

Il avait voulu ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion, en parler sur le ton de la rigolade… mais son attitude le dégoûtait lui-même. Non seulement il mentait à Lily mais il utilisait Sirius en plus ! C'était la première idée qui lui était venue et qui était la plus cohérente mais il ne pouvait pas continuer. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment Lily allait interpréter l'expression de malaise qui s'affichait sur son visage. Croirait-elle à son mensonge ? Penserait-elle qu'il était triste d'évoquer Sirius ou qu'au contraire, il lui en voulait ? Savait-elle au moins ce qui s'était passé ?

- J'ai appris pour… ça m'a fait un choc, ajouta-t-elle le teint un peu blême. Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête ?

James resta interloqué quelques secondes. Lily ne semblait pas considérer Sirius comme un dangereux criminel qui avait caché son jeu depuis le début à la différence de tous les autres qui se contentaient d'un « Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de lui ! ». Ou bien, peut-être avait-elle soigneusement choisi ses mots pour connaître l'opinion de James et ne pas le froisser? Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas le moment de se trouver un allié potentiel mais plutôt celui de couvrir ses arrières. Elle avait déjà vu son tatouage, inutile de lui donner une raison de plus de se poser des questions. Il devait à nouveau lui mentir.

- Je n'en sais rien. Et ne veux pas le savoir, asséna-t-il d'un ton froid et cassant qui avait pour but d'indiquer son ressentiment à l'égard de son ancien meilleur ami.

- Oui. Pardon, je… je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile. Je suis désolée, ajouta Lily dont les joues reprenaient de la couleur.

_Quelle idiote ! Lui demander cela, à lui, alors qu'il a été l'un des premiers trahis. _C'est que… elle avait été tellement étonnée lorsqu'elle avait lu cet article dans_ la Gazette. _Sirius était si lié aux trois autres… Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse les trahir, elle s'était dit sur le coup qu'il avait dû y avoir une erreur. Ses pensées étaient allées vers James, évidemment. Elle avait même hésité à aller du côté magique pour lui en parler, pour l'aider… pour être avec lui tout simplement. Elle avait donc finalement trouvé l'idée stupide et égoïste. De quel droit serait-elle entrée dans sa vie de cette manière ? Il avait sûrement assez d'amis, et probablement d'amies, pour l'épauler et chercher à comprendre.

La réponse glaciale de James l'avait un peu chamboulée. Sûrement parce qu'elle-même avait tant douté, elle s'était dit que James avait fait de même. C'était bien la preuve qu'elle ne les connaissait pas et qu'elle avait bien fait de rester dans son coin. Sirius était apparemment bien coupable et cela lui serra le cœur. Devant son visage déconfit, James ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir davantage.

- Non, non. Tu n'y es pour rien, Lily. Je… j'aimerais autant qu'on n'en parle plus, tu veux ? On oublie tout et tu finis de me rafistoler avec tes doigts de fée.

_Lily…fée… mais quel idiot ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'attache à moi. Je ne pourrais pas résister si… Je suis là dans un but précis…Mais je ne peux pas la laisser culpabiliser par ma faute._

_Lily… il venait encore de l'appeler par son prénom. Et il était parfaitement conscient cette fois-ci. Sympathiser avec ses patients, surtout ici, et surtout avec lui, n'était pas vraiment recommandé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse influencer mais… ce cas précis n'était-il pas déjà perdu d'avance ?_

- Oui, tu as raison. Il commence à se faire tard en plus et tu auras encore besoin d'un bon sommeil réparateur ici avant de retourner dans ta cellule demain matin. Tiens-toi le plus droit possible s'il te plaît, dit-elle en se rapprochant avec son appareil. Et j'espère que tu seras plus prudent à l'avenir, ça aurait pu finir bien plus mal, ajouta-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'essaierai, sourit James.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, Dumbledore se dirigeait vers le dernier étage de sa forteresse : le quartier de haute sécurité.

Après l'événement agité de ce midi, il avait dû jongler entre le dossier, l'enquête, sa visite à l'infirmerie mais également un entretien avec Croupton quelques minutes auparavant seulement. Oh, pas à propos de cet incident, heureusement ! Il ne comptait pas l'ébruiter inutile de se voir retirer des prérogatives pour un événement qui ne se reproduirait pas. Il devait avouer qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte un élément important : la communauté magique britannique était un petit monde et de nombreux détenus se connaissaient déjà, en dehors de ces murs. Pas que les prisonniers d'ailleurs… Rogue, mais aussi Miss Evans… L'inquiétude de la jeune femme lors de sa visite à l'infirmerie lui avait mis le scarabée à l'oreille. Il avait donc regardé plusieurs dossiers de retour dans son bureau et s'était rendu compte que de nombreux « locataires » des lieux avaient passé une ou plusieurs années ensemble à Poudlard. Rien d'étonnant à cela après tout, Poudlard était la seule école de magie du Royaume-Uni et réunissait sept années à la fois. Une chose était certaine, il allait prendre les mesures nécessaires afin d'éviter tout nouveau conflit éventuel.

Mais avant cela, il allait rendre une petite visite aux détenus les plus dangereux d'Azkaban. Croupton venait de lui annoncer que sa requête allait être étudiée demain. Il lui avait bien rappelé que ni Rogue, ni Miss Evans, n'avaient le droit de rencontrer ces prisonniers pour le moment. « Aucun contact humain » était la consigne. Dumbledore était-il inclus dedans ? Il avait préféré supposer que non puisqu'il n'avait pas été cité explicitement par Croupton et qu'il était responsable des lieux. Comment pourrait-il exercer une totale surveillance sur les Détraqueurs s'il ne pouvait même pas se rendre en haute sécurité ? Ce fut donc d'un coup de baguette décidé qu'il ouvrit la grille menant à « l'enfer ».

Aussitôt, quelques Détraqueurs approchèrent mais il les stoppa net en faisant sortir différentes formes argentées de sa baguette et en leur expliquant ce qu'il venait faire ici. Les Détraqueurs se dispersèrent et Dumbledore commença son inspection. Sa visite avait un but précis : noter les différents symptômes dont souffraient les prisonniers afin de pouvoir l'expliquer devant le Magenmagot, mais également repérer les détenus les plus mal en point pour qu'ils soient les premiers à recevoir des soins si sa demande était acceptée.

Il savait que les Détraqueurs avaient un pouvoir destructeur et sa visite ne le fit malheureusement pas changer d'avis : ce traitement n'était pas humain. La majorité des hommes et femmes présents ici présentaient des signes de folie avancée. Il redouta même d'en trouver certains inanimés avant de les voir pris de soubresauts ou de les entendre soudainement crier de multiples façons. Arrivé à mi-parcours, il n'avait repéré que deux détenus qui semblaient encore avoir quelques réflexes… les deux derniers arrivés, il y avait de cela deux semaines. Ce bilan le décourageait un peu plus à chaque pas, aussi fut-il grandement surpris lorsqu'il entendit un prisonnier l'apostropher :

- Merlin, je virerais finalement fou moi aussi alors ? On a de la visite aujourd'hui ou je rêve ? demanda une voix rauque suspicieuse derrière son dos.

- Vous ne rêvez pas… Monsieur Black, lui répondit Dumbledore après s'être retourné et avoir identifié son interlocuteur qui se tenait debout derrière la grille.

- Oh, oh ! Je crois que si ! _Monsieur_… Je ne pensais plus l'entendre ce mot-là. Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes ce gros bonhomme rouge des Moldus… avec une barbe pareille ! dit-il d'un ton presque enjoué qui ressemblait à un aboiement avant d'ajouter dans un murmure presque inaudible et mélancolique. Oui, c'est ça, ça doit déjà être Noël. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Santa Claus… qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu en rire quand Cornedrue s'était déguisé et qu'on l'avait imité pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Je… il ne faut pas que je rêve de ça, se reprit-il après qu'un frisson l'ait parcouru. Va donc distribuer tes cadeaux à la vitesse record au lieu de traîner ici ! Pauvres Moldus, ils croient vraiment n'importe quoi…

- Cette légende est en effet très étonnante et je suis flatté que vous m'assimiliez à un personnage si bienveillant, Monsieur Black, mais je puis vous assurer que je ne suis pas le fruit de votre imagination, ajouta Dumbledore en fixant à présent Sirius droit dans ses yeux gris.

Ce dernier avait relevé la tête et soutint son regard, comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Le directeur ne savait trop que penser. Black était le seul détenu qui avait été capable de converser vraiment avec lui, de son propre chef en plus, alors qu'il était enfermé ici depuis environ deux mois. Que cela signifiait-il ? Il semblait certes un peu embrouillé mais c'était compréhensible après n'avoir rencontré personne pendant une si longue période.

- Qui êtes-vous dans ce cas, Santa ? demanda Sirius en se rapprochant des barreaux.

- Je suis le directeur de cette prison… depuis deux ou trois jours.

- Un directeur ? En quel honneur ?

- Disons, pour remettre un peu d'ordre. Puis-je vous poser une question, Monsieur Black, je ne me souviens plus très bien… pourquoi êtes-vous ici déjà ?

- Laissez-moi rire, fit-il d'un ton méprisant avant de s'agripper des deux mains aux barreaux. Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous ignorez ça alors que vous connaissez mon nom ? Je ne suis pas né d'un troll, Monsieur le Directeur.

- En effet. _Je ne peux que le constater_, pensa-t-il avec étonnement, _non seulement il peut parler, mais il arrive encore à raisonner_. J'aimerais cependant l'entendre de votre bouche si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Sirius le fixa longuement, comme pour le juger. N'était-il réellement pas en train de rêver ? Non, cela serait trop étrange. Pourquoi imaginer qu'un directeur soit nommé ici ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler quand il était Auror. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi le traitait-il avec autant de respect ? Devait-il lui répondre ?... Pourquoi pas ? Cela l'occuperait au moins…

- Je pourrais connaître votre nom avant, Monsieur ?

- Bien sûr, pardonnez-moi de ne pas m'être encore présenté. Je m'appelle Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore.

- Santa vous allait mieux, reprit Sirius dans un rictus moqueur. Le _blanc_ n'est pas vraiment à sa place dans ces lieux.

- Je vois que vous avez également des notions de latin mais, comme vous le savez, nous ne choisissons pas nos prénoms.

- C'est sûr que côté famille de tarés, je m'y connais. Notez que c'est le plus sain d'esprit de tous qui finit ici, ironie de la vie je présume, je dois probablement finir comme eux...

C'était comme si la vie reprenait peu à peu vigueur en lui. Sirius tenait à allonger cette conversation le plus longtemps possible. C'était bien agréable de pouvoir plaisanter à nouveau… et de critiquer sa famille par la même occasion.

- J'avoue ne pas pouvoir juger mais peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion d'en reparler. Je suis navré, il commence à se faire tard et j'ai encore plusieurs choses à faire avant de partir d'ici. Pourriez-vous répondre à ma question, s'il vous plaît ? Pour quelle raison vous êtes-vous retrouvé ici ?

- Vous êtes têtu apparemment… dit Sirius d'un ton éteint. Eh bien, disons que… je suppose que la trahison peut amener même les meilleures personnes à des attitudes extrêmes, Monsieur.

Dumbledore se figea un instant, fixant avec étonnement l'individu qui se tenait devant lui.

_N'était-ce pas exactement ce que James Potter lui avait dit le matin même ? Était-ce une simple coïncidence ? Un dossier de plus allait s'ajouter à la liste de ses consultations, c'était certain…_

- Je vois. Je vous remercie de m'avoir répondu, Monsieur Black. Je dois y aller à présent. J'espère vous revoir d'ici quelques jours.

- Quand vous voulez, Santa ! J'ai tout mon temps, mais ça, vous le savez aussi… À moins que vous n'envisagiez de remettre de l'ordre aussi dans les peines ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas en avoir la compétence. Je vais me contenter des quelques réformes qui sont dans mes cordes. Au revoir, Monsieur Black.

- 'revoir, souffla Sirius en allant se terrer au fond de sa cellule.

_Ainsi, les choses changeaient en dessous… Cet homme avait l'air bien. C'était une bonne chose pour les prisonniers qui seraient relâchés. D'ordinaire, un séjour à Azkaban creusait plus la faille qu'elle ne l'arrangeait… Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il repasserait par là, histoire de papoter un peu._

À peine avait-il pensé cela que plusieurs Détraqueurs se postèrent devant sa cellule. Il les avait presque oubliés, ils étaient probablement tenus à l'écart par le directeur. Très vite, résonnèrent dans sa tête des souvenirs douloureux. Il plaça ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, se concentra du mieux qu'il put et bientôt, un gros chien noir prit forme dans la cellule de Sirius Black.

* * *

Je suis contente d'avoir fait intervenir Sirius mais j'avoue que c'était assez délicat. C'est un de mes personnages préférés et j'avais vraiment peur de le « trahir » en choisissant mal ses mots, j'espère avoir su lui rester fidèle.


	11. Chap 10: Frustrations et questions

Note : En ce qui concerne les plans, il y en aura bien mais… disons qu'ils seront plus utiles que de simples plans (qui n'ont pas grand intérêt ici car le bâtiment est très simple). Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ?

Allez, sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Contrariétés, frustrations et questions**

James venait de réintégrer sa cellule. Allongé sur sa couchette, les yeux fixés au plafond, il tâchait de faire le point.

Lily l'avait prévenu que ses blessures ne seraient pas entièrement guéries avant un ou deux jours. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'il force dessus afin de récupérer le plus tôt possible.

Cela impliquait de ne pas rencontrer à nouveau Brutus Warrington. Or, il avait absolument besoin d'un élément que seul cet individu était capable de lui procurer. Comment pourrait-il le convaincre ? Cela lui paraissait vraiment mission impossible. En plus, le directeur s'arrangerait sûrement pour ne plus les mettre en contact. Lily avait parlé de nouvelles réformes ce matin.

Avant cela, il aurait sans aucun doute droit à un interrogatoire de toute façon. Il ne devait pas y avoir grand risque que son plan soit percé à jour. Connaissant Rogue, il avait dû épargner au maximum les désagréments pour Warrington, expliquer que ce dernier vouait une haine tout à fait compréhensible à Potter depuis Poudlard et que Warrington avait tout fait pour se contrôler mais qu'il avait dû réparer cet affront pour que son honneur soit sauf. Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. James n'aurait qu'à confirmer et assurer qu'il n'en voulait pas à Warrington, que lui aussi, s'il avait été dans la même situation, il aurait sans doute réagi de la même manière… Oui, de ce côté-là, James ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Il y avait peu de chance que Dumbledore s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

Mais c'était son plan qui n'allait pas du tout. Ne pouvant compter sur l'aide de Brutus, ou sur celle de son acolyte, tous les espoirs reposaient à présent sur le dénommé La Vipère. Autant dire que parier sur la fiabilité de cet individu réjouissait James autant que de voir Rogue sortir avec Lily. Quoi ? Pourquoi cette idée lui venait à l'esprit ? C'était ridicule, jamais Lily ne sortirait avec un être aussi répugnant… si ? Il avait bien vu Rogue lui faire un semblant de sourire quand il était venu le récupérer à l'infirmerie mais ça ne voulait certainement rien dire. Et de toute façon, la question n'était pas là. Il y avait bien plus urgent à penser. Il devait cesser de penser à Lily sans arrêt et se concentrer uniquement sur Sirius… son frère… il fallait à tout prix qu'il le sorte de là ! Comment faire alors pour parler à La Vipère sans être vu des autres et pour le convaincre de garder sa langue dans sa poche et de lui rendre service ?

James se perdit ainsi dans ses réflexions et ne se rendit même pas compte de l'arrivée magique d'une gamelle de nourriture dans sa cellule vers midi. Il fallut que Franck l'appelle pour qu'ils en discutent. Tous deux en conclurent que les repas au réfectoire devaient être suspendus temporairement suite à l'incident d'hier.

En début d'après-midi, Rogue vint chercher James en lui lançant un regard menaçant lourd de sous-entendus.

- Le directeur veut entendre ta version des faits, Potter. J'espère pour toi que tu te souviens précisément de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- À savoir ? demanda James un brin ironique comprenant parfaitement où Rogue voulait en venir. Ah, oui ! Quand tu as mis trois plombes à intervenir alors que Warrington me rouait de coups depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà ?

La main de Rogue se crispa sur sa baguette. Il dut vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas frapper James ou lui lancer un sort. Les chaînes invisibles qui lui liaient les poignets se resserrèrent cependant à la limite du supportable avant que Rogue ne dise d'une voix doucereuse :

- Tu as de la chance d'être encore un peu amoché, Potter, sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de te corriger.

- Sans blague, pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois autorisé cette remarque, _Servilus _? Je sais parfaitement qui serait le premier suspect si j'arrivais dans un piètre état chez le directeur.

Les deux ennemis de toujours se toisèrent un instant, des éclairs, de haine pour Rogue, de malice et de défi pour James, sortant de leurs yeux.

- Si tu t'avises ne serait-ce que…

- C'est bon, calmez-vous, Monsieur le Gardien Général. Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à recevoir une nouvelle correction de la part de Warrington ou de quelconque autre écervelé de Serpentard. Je ne dirai rien, j'approuverai votre version et on pourra dire qu'on est quitte sur ce coup comme ça.

- Tu auras intérêt à tenir ta langue, sale Veracrasse, parce que sois certain que je n'oublierai pas ce que tu viens de faire.

Tous les traits de Rogue étaient crispés par la rage et ses veines palpitaient furieusement à ses tempes. Un peu plus et James se serait attendu à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement il semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il n'en était pas peu fier d'ailleurs. Il savait que les occasions de s'en prendre à Rogue en toute impunité ne seraient pas nombreuses à la différence de la situation inverse. Il écouta Rogue lui rapporter sa version des faits durant tout le reste du chemin.

Arrivé devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue lui lança un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de l'introduire. James s'aperçut immédiatement que le directeur n'avait pas l'air aussi serein que d'habitude. Était-ce à cause de la bagarre d'hier ?

- Bienvenue, Monsieur Potter. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Beaucoup mieux, merci Monsieur.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Vous devez vous douter que j'ai besoin de votre déposition pour essayer d'y voir clair dans cette affaire.

- Bien sûr, dit James avant d'entreprendre de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en prenant soin de ne pas dévier de la version des deux autres abrutis.

- Bien, soupira Dumbledore une fois qu'il eut fini.

Il le fixa calmement, comme si ses yeux bleus cherchaient à voir à travers lui puis ajouta :

- Êtes-vous certain de m'avoir dit exactement ce qu'il s'est produit, Monsieur Potter ? Je veux bien croire que l'animosité de monsieur Warrington à votre égard s'explique par des antécédents mais il savait très bien que s'attaquer ainsi à un prisonnier pouvait lui être passible d'un séjour en haute sécurité. N'y avait-il donc pas une autre raison à cette… perte de contrôle ? Un élément déclencheur ?

- Vous savez, nous avions déjà parlé de la frustration des prisonniers. Je suppose que l'enfermement auprès des Détraqueurs a eu pour conséquence de porter la haine de Warrington à mon égard à son paroxysme. Je ne pense pas que l'enfermer en haute sécurité soit un châtiment justifié. Les détenus ont vraiment beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser, vous pouvez en croire mes différentes fractures, un peu d'exercice ne nous ferait pas de mal.

- Vous éludez habilement ma question, Monsieur Potter. Par ailleurs, je comptais bien remédier à ce problème, soyez sans crainte. Mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous cherchez à _protéger_ monsieur Warrington.

- Je vous assure que je ne lui en veux pas plus que ça. Disons que nos rapports se sont toujours tenus à ce genre d'échanges amicaux et je ne vois pas en quoi vous en dire plus pourrait changer cela, si ce n'est aggraver encore plus la situation. Saviez-vous que Mademoiselle Evans m'a conseillé d'être prudent et que mes os ne seraient complètement remis que dans un ou deux jours ?

- Je vois. Vous ne m'en direz pas plus donc. Sachez cependant que des mesures vont être prises et que vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de revoir monsieur Warrington dans cette prison si c'est cela qui vous empêche principalement de parler.

- C'est très aimable à vous de vouloir m'épargner mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se produire et je compte bien sortir de cette prison un jour ou l'autre, tout comme ce cher Brutus, j'en suis certain.

- Bien, dans ce cas je pense que la discussion est close. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous travailliez sur ma baguette à présent. Je suis passé prendre le matériel chez Ollivander ce matin et j'ai des dossiers à consulter, nous serons donc dans la même pièce.

- Très bien, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, répondit James quelque peu surpris.

Avec tous les événements survenus entre temps, il en avait presque oublié ce petit travail. Il s'installa à une table que fit apparaître Dumbledore et où tout le matériel nécessaire pour un nettoyage de baguette magique était installé. Cela lui permettrait au moins d'être concentré sur autre chose et ainsi de ne pas ruminer sur le mauvais départ qu'avait pris son plan. A moins que… ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Dumbledore semblait lui accorder toute sa confiance. En outre, il se tenait en face de lui et, même s'il était très absorbé par ses dossiers, jamais James ne pourrait subtiliser un quelconque élément qui lui serait pourtant fort utile. Non seulement les risques étaient trop grands mais surtout, il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, tenter de trahir la confiance de Dumbledore. Sa conscience ne lui permettrait pas. Même si son plan semblait en dépendre à présent, il était certain que Sirius comprendrait. Lui non plus n'aurait pas agi de la sorte avant d'avoir cherché tous les autres moyens imaginables possibles. Il se mit donc à la tâche en écartant ces pensées tentantes.

De son côté, Dumbledore triait les dossiers de ses détenus en fonction de leurs liens personnels. Son audience au Magenmagot n'avait malheureusement pas abouti. Les prisonniers de haute sécurité ne pourraient pas bénéficier de soins, ils étaient condamnés à mourir à petit feu, perdant raison, santé et connaissance au fil du temps. De dépit, il avait donc décidé d'accélérer les choses. Dès demain, deux nouvelles mesures allaient être rétablies pour les prisonniers des quartiers inférieurs. Son attention fut soudainement attirée par un dossier qu'il avait rajouté la veille au soir. _Sirius Black_. Il le lut avec grand intérêt, écarquilla subrepticement les yeux de surprise à deux ou trois reprises et sortit aussitôt après les dossiers de James Potter et de Severus Rogue. Il se plongea alors dans une profonde réflexion.

Ainsi, James Potter et Sirius Black avaient été amis. Très amis si l'on en croyait les informations sommaires des rapports. Mais Black avait trahi ses amis, avait réussi à duper tout le monde et s'était révélé être un Mangemort.

_Je suppose que la trahison peut amener même les meilleures personnes à des attitudes extrêmes. _Cela signifiait-il que James Potter, dépité par la trahison de son ami, s'était mis à agir contre les Mangemorts, comme il l'avait prétendu en volant « pour le bien de la communauté » un objet dangereux qu'ils auraient pu vouloir acquérir ? Ou avait-il basculé dans leur camp, comme l'avaient soupçonné les juges lors de son procès ? Cette hypothèse semblait tellement éloignée du caractère du jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Même Ollivander, pourtant réputé pour sa capacité à juger les gens, lui faisait entièrement confiance.

_Je suppose que la trahison peut amener même les meilleures personnes à des attitudes extrêmes. _Pourquoi Black lui avait-il également dit cette phrase ? Cela ne collait pas du tout à son histoire. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait été trahi et ainsi amené à agir de manière répréhensible. Black lui avait semblé tellement sain d'esprit hier au soir et… Oui, il ne lui avait pas du tout paru être un mage noir. Dumbledore en avait pourtant rencontré au cours de ses voyages. Mais, jamais dans de telles conditions. Et si l'on en croyait ces dossiers, Black avait été très habile à dissimuler sa vraie nature, même à ses meilleurs amis. S'il était effectivement ce terrible mage noir dont les journaux avaient fait leur Une, cela pourrait peut-être expliquer qu'il résiste de façon étonnante à son enfermement.

Quant à Rogue… il était également lié à Black. Le « fâcheux malentendu » dont avait parlé Croupton lors de sa candidature. Finalement, le fait que Dumbledore soit le seul habilité à se rendre en haute sécurité avait au moins un avantage. Mieux valait que ces deux jeunes hommes ne se rencontrent pas. Rancœur et frustration seraient une fois de plus les maîtres mots dans cette rencontre.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : nouvelles réformes de Dumbledore et une scène James/Lily :)


	12. Chap 11: 1er objectif et feu d'artifice

Note : Un grand merci pour les nouvelles reviews et pour votre fidélité ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne s'est pas fait trop attendre et qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Premier objectif et feu d'artifice**

La troisième nuit de James à Azkaban fut interrompue par la voix mélodieuse de Rogue accompagnée d'un détonement sonore sortant de sa baguette magique :

- Debout, incapable !

_Incapable, incapable…espèce d'enf… _

James avait horreur d'être réveillé brusquement et encore moins par un individu pareil.

_Pourquoi les réveillait-il de si bonne heure ? Attendez… c'était incapable ou incapables ? Peut-être n'était-il pas visé directement…_

Il entreprit de se tourner vers la grille de sa cellule et reçut un _Aguamenti_ en pleine face.

_C'était trop beau d'espérer…_

- Ça t'apprendra à te lever si tard, Potter. Ça te servira de douche pour aujourd'hui, ceux de ton groupe ont déjà pris la leur. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, imbécile ! Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, ajouta-t-il dans un rictus de mépris devant le regard noir de James. Figure-toi qu'on m'a ordonné de laisser la Belle au Bois Dormant roupiller jusqu'à dix heures s'il le fallait. Pour récupérer de tes petits bobos…

_Dix heures ? James n'avait pas dormi autant depuis de longues semaines ! À croire que la fatigue accumulée, couplée avec le choc de ses blessures et le nettoyage de la baguette de Dumbledore avaient eu raison de lui. Mine de rien, nettoyer une baguette était un exercice tellement minutieux qu'il requérait une concentration maximale, tant de l'esprit que des muscles…Mais…_

- Mon groupe ? Quel groupe ? demanda-t-il alors avec surprise.

- Évidemment… soupira Rogue dans une attitude méprisante et supérieure. Il faut aussi que je te répète ça…

_Comme si ça ne te plaisait pas de savoir quelque chose que j'ignore, c'est tellement rare pour toi_… pensa James dont la mâchoire était encore crispée de rage d'avoir ainsi été réveillé.

- Si _Monsieur_ s'était donné la peine de se réveiller à temps, il aurait appris que le directeur a décidé de faire des groupes de prisonniers. Il a soigneusement étudié tous vos dossiers et a réussi à former des groupes dont les membres ne se sont jamais rencontrés en principe. Tout ça pour éviter que des lavettes dans ton genre se fassent refaire le portrait… Ton groupe vient de sortir de la douche collective de la semaine et je suis donc venu t'offrir la tienne. Tu devrais me remercier, Potter, j'aurais pu te laisser dans ta crasse encore une longue semaine.

Rogue le fixa pendant quelques secondes, une expression de suffisance intense sur le visage alors que les dents de James étaient tellement serrées à présent qu'il craignait qu'elles ne se brisent. Satisfait de cette scène – un James dégoulinant, plus que furieux, mais impuissant –, Rogue sortit enfin de la pièce.

James essaya de reprendre peu à peu une respiration normale. Se calmer était la première chose à faire. Une fois quelque peu détendu, il alla se caler à sa grille du côté de la cellule de Franck et l'appela :

- Franck, t'es là ?

- Ouais. Ça va, toi ? Pas trop échaudé ? ne put-il s'empêcher de plaisanter.

- Très drôle, soupira James encore un peu à cran. Dis donc, c'est quoi cette histoire de groupes ? On n'est pas ensemble alors ?

- Eh non ! Mon groupe a pris sa douche avant le tien. Je n'connais aucun des détenus personnellement. Je les ai tous plus ou moins vus dans cette prison lors des repas collectifs mais bon, les conversations n'étaient pas vraiment mornille courante à l'époque.

- Hum…

James ne savait trop que penser de cette nouvelle réforme. Il aimait bien parler avec Franck et il avait l'impression de pouvoir lui être un peu utile, de lui remonter le moral en discutant avec lui. Mais, mis à part cela, cette nouvelle mesure impliquait que ni Franck ni lui ne se retrouvaient dans le groupe de Warrington.

- Tu sais dans quel groupe est La Vipère ? demanda soudain James.

- Je… Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, James ? La dernière fois que tu as été lui parler tu t'es retrouvé en sang et inconscient je te signale.

- Oui, mais c'était à cause de Warrington. La Vipère n'a pas l'air aussi violent… juste un peu… dérangé…

- Sadique, sournois et opportuniste surtout, oui. Il fout les jetons ce mec ! Pourquoi tu veux tant lui parler ?

- C'est… ça serait vraiment trop long à t'expliquer, Franck. J'ai besoin de quelque chose que seul lui peut me fournir à l'heure actuelle. Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas m'aider mais… j'en ai vraiment besoin. Si tu pouvais juste me dire dans quel groupe il est, ça m'arrangerait déjà beaucoup…

- Ouais et après ? soupira Franck. Il est dans mon groupe, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais me demande pas de trafiquer quoi que ce soit s'il te plaît. Je… en temps normal, j't'aurais sûrement donné un coup de main mais là… je sors bientôt maintenant. J'ai pas envie de tout foutre par terre.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne te causerai aucun ennui, je… ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour les infos, Franck.

James retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Il comprenait parfaitement la situation de Franck. Lui aussi se tiendrait à carreau s'il avait une femme qui l'attendait dehors. Enfin, une femme enceinte dont il était vraiment amoureux. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui demander un coup de main, ça serait égoïste. Et il y aurait bien trop de risques que La Vipère cafte. Il était hors de question que Franck en pâtisse à sa place. Il devait suivre son plan, seul, et trouver des solutions, seul, comme c'était prévu depuis le départ. Il entreprit alors de réfléchir à l'étape suivante de son plan. Celle-ci était encore loin d'être réglée mais voir plus loin lui permettrait de se motiver.

Vers midi, Rogue vint chercher un groupe pour se rendre au réfectoire. Désormais, ils iraient à tour de rôle dans la semaine, soit le midi, soit le soir, c'était plus facile à contrôler. James, qui avait espéré faire partie du groupe allant au réfectoire pour connaître ses nouveaux « compagnons », avait à présent hâte d'être de « sortie » le soir. Aussi fut-il étonné lorsqu'à son retour, Rogue appela son groupe à se former pour une petite excursion. Et sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la destination : l'extérieur !

Bien sûr, les rafales de vent gelé n'avaient rien de très appréciable – au moins ne pleuvait-il pas – mais le fait d'être dehors, de voir la mer se déchaîner et de pouvoir bouger à l'air libre était très agréable. Les sourires qui se formaient sur les visages des autres détenus et leurs yeux éblouis en disaient long là-dessus. Avant de desserrer les chaînes invisibles des prisonniers, Rogue les informa des nouvelles procédures :

- Comme je l'ai dit ce matin à ceux qui ont bien voulu prendre la peine de se lever, le directeur a décidé de réorganiser des sorties à l'extérieur afin que vous ayez un minimum d'activité musculaire. Il a donc aménagé cet espace, délimité par des barrières magiques très puissantes, dans votre propre intérêt. Inutile de vous mettre en garde une fois de plus sur une quelconque tentative désespérée. Je resterai là à vous surveiller pendant une heure. Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent… s'amuser avec ces objets moldus, ajouta-t-il en désignant de façon condescendante un ballon et un panier de basket flambant neufs. Les autres peuvent marcher ou, s'ils sont une fois de plus trop fainéants, s'installer dans un coin pour dormir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en regardant James qui resta sans réaction. Allez, dispersez-vous maintenant !

James s'avança de quelques pas le long du mur et entreprit d'observer cette aire de jeu. Ils étaient à l'opposé de l'entrée de la prison. À plusieurs mètres en face de lui, les vagues se fracassaient avec force sur les rochers abrupts. L'espace aménagé par Dumbledore devait être plus ou moins plat à l'origine mais on voyait clairement que certains rochers avaient été volontairement arrondis pour éviter tout accident. Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur la gauche, derrière Rogue, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. James ne voulait pas paraître suspect, aussi s'avança-t-il vers le ballon délaissé par les autres sorciers. Oui, dès son arrivée, son regard avait été attiré vers la gauche mais il s'était retenu de montrer le moindre signe d'enthousiasme ou d'intérêt. Derrière Rogue se trouvait ce qu'il supposait être un cimetière de fortune. Les rochers avaient laissé place à du sable et plusieurs monticules pointaient. Cela en soi n'avait rien d'utile mais, comme dans nombre de cimetières, une végétation persistait dans ce climat humide et froid : des ifs. Malgré leur capacité à résister à ces conditions, ceux-ci ressemblaient plus à du bois mort qu'à des arbres. Mais du bois, c'était justement ce dont avait besoin James.

Il fit quelques dribbles tout en réfléchissant au moyen de se rendre de ce côté sans attirer l'attention de Rogue. Lorsqu'il tira un panier, ses côtes lui rappelèrent douloureusement qu'il devait y aller en douceur. Peu à peu, quelques détenus, voyant comment se pratiquait le basket, vinrent se joindre à lui. Cela lui permit de se tourner plus naturellement vers l'endroit qui l'intéressait. Rogue se déplaçait à présent, voulant bénéficier du meilleur angle de vue possible pour surveiller ses prisonniers.

Tout à coup, un détenu qui s'était avancé vers la mer pour s'isoler rencontra la barrière magique qui se mit à briller, montrant ainsi clairement qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une sorte de cube. Rogue s'avança alors vers lui pour le sermonner tandis que James observait le coin du cimetière. La barrière empêchait de s'y rendre mais quelques ifs se trouvaient dans l'aire aménagée. Avec un grand sourire, James reprit le jeu alors que les autres portaient encore leur attention sur Rogue, qui maudissait les incapables tout en réinitialisant la barrière magique. James en profita pour faire une passe trop forte à l'un des joueurs en direction des ifs et s'excusa en allant chercher la balle. Discrètement, il cassa une petite branche de bois qu'il glissa soigneusement sous l'élastique de son pantalon, au niveau de la ceinture, puis ramassa le ballon avant de le relancer vers les joueurs au moment où Rogue se tournait à nouveau vers eux. Il revint vers le terrain, se forçant à prendre un air ennuyé et essoufflé alors qu'intérieurement, une flamme d'espoir crépitait joyeusement en lui : premier objectif atteint.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De retour dans sa cellule, il ne tarda pas à entendre Franck l'appeler.

- Alors cette nouvelle « sortie » ? C'était bien ?

- Et comment ! Pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit ce matin ?

- Je pensais qu'une surprise te ferait plaisir. Après le réveil que t'avait infligé Rogue... Merde.

Franck se tut à l'arrivée d'un courant d'air glacé. Deux Détraqueurs venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et se dirigeaient vers la cellule de James dont ils firent glisser la grille. James mobilisa toutes ses forces à fermer son esprit lorsque ses geôliers le prirent chacun par un bras mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi le sortait-on de sa cellule ? Quelqu'un s'était-il rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait ? Et pourquoi n'était-ce pas Rogue qui se chargeait de lui?

Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, ses craintes se dissipèrent quelque peu. Un Détraqueur ouvrit et le poussa vers l'intérieur. Il vit alors Lily, une lettre à la main, se figer, parcourue de frissons et le teint blême. Elle réussit à reprendre ses esprits et fit sortir des formes argentées de sa baguette magique, intimant ainsi aux Détraqueurs de se retirer. Encore sous le choc, elle mit plusieurs secondes à calmer les tremblements de ses mains.

-Lily, je… Ça va ? s'inquiéta James.

- Ou… oui, oui. Tout va bien. J'ai juste été surprise, je… Je ne pensais pas être interrompue maintenant et encore moins par ces… Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Rogue qui t'a amené ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant la lettre dans un tiroir.

- Aucune idée. À vrai dire, je me demande même ce que je fais ici.

- Ah… Eh bien… J'ai appris que ton groupe avait fait du basket alors j'ai demandé à Rogue de te faire venir ici après. Il m'avait dit que ça tarderait un peu parce qu'il avait d'autres occupations mais bon, il a trouvé une autre solution, ajouta-t-elle les yeux voilés, encore perdue dans ses sombres pensées. Je…

Quand elle croisa le regard inquiet de James, sourcils froncés, un léger sourire lui échappa. Elle se dirigea vers une boîte posée sur une étagère et en sortit deux carrés de chocolat. Elle en croqua un et tendit l'autre à James.

- Voilà, ça va mieux maintenant, ok ? Ce n'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter, ici, mais à moi. Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer au basket ! Je t'avais pourtant dit d'attendre encore quelques jours, non ?

- Oh ! mais tout est déjà réparé, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai eu aucune douleur… Aïe !

- Aucune douleur, hein ? J'ai à peine pressé mes doigts sur ton torse, Potter. Tous les mêmes… soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers une étagère.

- Potter… Pourquoi tu… ? murmura James pour lui-même.

Lily fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle s'était efforcée de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom. Autrefois, les élèves de Poudlard qui n'étaient pas des amis proches s'appelaient en général par leur nom ou évitaient d'avoir à prononcer leurs prénoms. Peut-être eux deux avaient-ils quelques fois échappé à la règle, en cours de potions quand ils étaient en binôme par exemple, mais Lily avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas prononcer le prénom James depuis l'autre jour. Elle ne devait pas être familière avec lui, elle devait au moins donner l'apparence de se comporter comme avec n'importe quel autre détenu.

- J'ai bien fait de te faire venir, reprit Lily qui se tournait vers lui, un pot de crème à la main. J'ai pu acheter les ingrédients nécessaires pour fabriquer cette pommade depuis l'autre jour. Elle va s'imprégner et aller ressouder tes os pour de bon. Mais évite de te faire cogner dessus à nouveau ou de trop forcer encore pendant un ou deux jours. Ça reste tout de même moins efficace qu'une potion plus puissante.

- Oui, maman, lui sourit-il.

L'attitude si protectrice de Lily lui avait fait dire ces deux mots sans réfléchir, mais il regretta bien vite ses paroles. Lily se força à sourire mais se retrouva à nouveau comme absente, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle finit de lui appliquer la pommade, lui indiqua de rester allongé quelques minutes le temps que le produit soit bien absorbé et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. James l'observa discrètement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire, tâchant de comprendre la situation. Lily semblait hésiter à ouvrir le tiroir où elle avait rangé sa lettre. Finalement, elle se décida à prendre un parchemin vierge et commença à écrire quelques mots avant de les rayer. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer, pour contenir ses larmes aussi, et se remit à la tâche. James regardait cette scène impuissant. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider.

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit… _Maman_… c'était à l'évocation de ce mot que Lily avait changé de comportement. La lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tout à l'heure avait-elle un rapport avec sa famille ? James se souvenait que la mère de Lily était morte lors de leur sixième année… Il s'était senti tout aussi mal à ce moment-là, incapable de l'aider tandis que ses amies l'entouraient. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il s'était rendu sur la tour d'astronomie en fin de soirée pour lancer un feu d'artifice. Il ne savait plus quand exactement, mais il avait un jour entendu Lily dire à une amie que sa mère adorait regarder ces lumières multicolores dans le ciel avec ses filles. Il s'en était rappelé parce qu'il avait imaginé un instant les grands yeux verts de Lily, baignés de milliers d'étincelles. Et puis Remus lui avait donné une tape un peu trop amicale sur la tête pour le sortir de ses rêveries. Par la suite, il avait toujours un peu espéré que Lily aie vu ce feu d'artifice et que cela lui avait remonté le moral. Peut-être que cette fois encore…

Il se leva doucement, attrapa un bocal vide avec un couvercle sur une étagère et s'approcha de Lily qui, les coudes posés sur son bureau, se maintenait à présent la tête entre ses doigts tout en se massant les tempes et en fermant les yeux. James hésita quelques secondes avant de faire ce à quoi il pensait. C'était tout de même risqué. Mais un regard vers le beau visage de Lily rongé par l'anxiété finit de le convaincre. Il déposa sans faire un bruit le bocal devant la baguette de Lily qu'il effleura en prononçant mentalement la formule magique. Aussitôt, des minis feux d'artifice explosèrent dans le bocal dans un détonement sourd. Lily releva la tête dans un sursaut et prit note de la scène, bouche bée.

- Pardon, souffla James avant de baisser la tête et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, croisant les doigts pour que Lily ne signale pas cet acte de magie minime.

Lily l'observa un instant sans réagir, puis reporta son attention sur le feu d'artifice comme hypnotisée.

_James venait de faire de la magie ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser faire cela ? Elle était complètement inconsciente de s'être ainsi laissée aller. Merlin ! D'accord, elle avait manqué de vigilance parce qu'elle se sentait en confiance avec lui. La situation ne démontrait d'ailleurs pas qu'elle avait tort. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi s'il avait été un vrai criminel. Mais au lieu de ça…_

Elle leva à nouveau son regard vers James qui s'était remis à la contempler en silence.

- Alors, tu… tu savais ce soir-là ? En sixième année ? parvint à articuler Lily la gorge nouée, les larmes à nouveau au bord des yeux.

- Je… remis de sa surprise de ne pas être accusé, James se reprit. Oui. Je t'avais entendu le dire un jour et je… tu l'avais vu alors ?

- Humm, acquiesça Lily en retournant son visage vers le bocal. Merci. Pour les deux fois, murmura-t-elle… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant. La pommade doit être bien absorbée, se reprit-elle en se levant et en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

- Ça va aller, Lily ?

- Oui, oui. Merci. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te faire de soucis. Ni pour moi, ni pour toi dans ce cas-ci, d'accord ? lui dit-elle en souriant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien.

- Bien mais…

- James ! le coupa-t-elle à bout de nerfs avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle avait dit. Je… merci, mais ça ira, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant un peu et en lui glissant un carré de chocolat dans la main avant d'ouvrir la porte sur les Détraqueurs.

Aussitôt James dehors après un échange de regards lourd de sens, Lily ferma la porte et s'y adossa en s'y laissant glisser le long.

_Comment s'était-elle mise dans une situation pareille ? Elle était venue ici pour échapper à ses problèmes et voilà que, non seulement ils la rattrapaient, mais qu'en plus elle s'en créait d'autres. Être amoureuse de James n'était vraiment pas la chose qu'il lui fallait à l'heure actuelle. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi gentil avec elle ? Cela serait tellement plus simple s'il n'était pas aussi attentionné. _

Les feux d'artifice attirèrent son regard, la plongeant peu à peu dans ses souvenirs…

_Oui, cela serait tellement plus simple si elle n'avait pas la sensation qu'elle l'intéressait, s'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie…_

* * *

Ah ! Je me suis retenue de noter « Croyait-elle.» à la fin, ça aurait fait un peu trop mélo, non ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire encore une fois.


	13. Chap 12: Visite conjugale

Note: Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et particulièrement à ceux qui me donnent leur avis. Quand je l'ai commencée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle durerait aussi longtemps… Je me doutais qu'elle serait longue à écrire mais pas à ce point. Tant pis, vous devrez encore être patients si la fin vous intéresse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Visite conjugale**

- Voilà, Monsieur ! Elle devrait être comme neuve, dit James en tendant sa baguette magique à Dumbledore.

- Très bien, voyons cela, sourit le directeur en prenant sa baguette avec précaution avant de la tester.

Il entreprit alors de lancer une série de différents sorts et sortilèges informulés dont quelques-uns que James, fasciné, ne connaissait même pas.

- C'est parfait, Monsieur Potter, finit par dire Dumbledore en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail.

- Merci, Monsieur. À vrai dire, le pire a été évité. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de changer le crin de licorne comme je l'avais craint. Un nettoyage très minutieux et quelques gouttes d'une lotion régénérante ont suffi à le revitaliser.

- Je vois. Je vous suis très reconnaissant en tout cas et tiens à vous remercier à juste titre pour votre travail. Dans la mesure du raisonnable, cela va de soi, avez-vous en tête une idée de _récompense_ ou plutôt de _rémunération_ puisque tout travail mérite salaire?

- Eh bien… j'avoue que je n'y ai pas réfléchi, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir ainsi le choix…

- Je vous aurais volontiers donné quelques carrés de chocolat comme l'autre jour mais vous me semblez en bien meilleure forme et peut-être préféreriez-vous donc autre chose… Je vous laisse quelques minutes de réflexion le temps que vous rangiez tout le nécessaire de nettoyage.

- Bien, merci.

James s'attela à la tâche tout en réfléchissant. Bien sûr, la plupart des ustensiles qu'il avait sous le nez pourraient lui être utiles un jour ou l'autre, mais cela éveillerait trop les soupçons et il devait suivre son plan à la lettre. Il pourrait donc s'en passer. Suivre son plan… pour la prochaine étape, il pouvait bien donner un petit coup de pouce. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle se produirait bientôt mais rien n'empêchait d'accélérer un peu les choses si c'était en son pouvoir. Et cette requête trouvait facilement des justifications…

- J'ai fini, Monsieur.

- Parfait. Alors, dois-je vous donner du chocolat ou avez-vous envie d'autre chose, Monsieur Potter ?

- À vrai dire, je me demandais… Vous avez déjà pris de nombreuses mesures en notre faveur et je vous en remercie déjà, mais… je voulais savoir si vous comptiez remettre à l'ordre du jour les visites conjugales parce que je… dit James en feignant la gêne.

- Continuez, je vous en prie, votre demande me semble tout à fait compréhensible.

- Eh bien, pour être honnête… cette mesure ferait énormément plaisir à mon ami Franck Londubat et… même si je ne suis ici que depuis quelques jours, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir parler à ma femme… lui expliquer…

- Je comprends. Le cas de Monsieur Londubat me chagrine moi aussi au plus haut point pour tout vous dire. J'ai bien peur que Monsieur Croupton et moi-même n'ayons pas la même notion de justice… Enfin, je ne vais pas m'épancher là-dessus, se reprit-il avant de froncer subrepticement les sourcils. En revanche, je ne vous savais pas marié. J'ai pourtant épluché les dossiers avec attention afin de faire les groupes.

- Oh… Je suppose que c'est dû au lieu du mariage et à sa date, nous… cela s'est fait très rapidement à vrai dire. Je ne dirai pas sur un coup de tête car j'y avais déjà réfléchi auparavant mais… un peu dans la précipitation. J'ai fait ma demande euh… la veille de mon arrestation et… le contexte, l'excitation… ont fait que nous avons tout de suite transplané à Las Vegas (edit : tiens, après les EMEUs 3, je me demande si c'est possible…), une ville moldue connue pour ses mariages express. Vous comprenez à présent peut-être mieux pourquoi j'aimerais m'expliquer… finit James d'un ton contrit, se sentant soudain beaucoup moins à l'aise dans ses chaussures.

_Une requête qui trouvait _facilement_ des justifications, hein ? Je ferais mieux de réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler parfois… Il va sûrement croire qu'on était saouls ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, au moins je n'ai pas menti, seulement éludé quelques éléments…_

- Hum, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de me rendre à Las Vegas moi aussi figurez-vous, dit Dumbledore un soupçon de malice dans les yeux. Une ville très étonnante… Bien, je pense comprendre un peu mieux la situation. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais répondre à votre question. Sachez que j'ai bien prévu de réinstaurer ces visites conjugales et que les épouses sont en partie déjà prévenues. Je vais finir de donner un coup de neuf à la pièce qui était jadis prévue à cet effet cet après-midi et la première visite aura lieu dès demain matin, sauf incident contraire. Je pensais l'annoncer aux détenus une fois la chose faite, par conséquent, vous en détenez l'exclusivité. Je présume cependant que Monsieur Londubat sera accidentellement mis au courant, ajouta-t-il, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur.

- Bien, vous méritez quand même un peu de chocolat, on ne peut pas dire que cette information vaille tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné. Tenez, et ne me remerciez pas, précisa-t-il quand James allait le faire, c'est la moindre des choses.

James inclina malgré tout la tête en signe de reconnaissance et glissa les carrés de chocolat dans sa poche avant de retrouver Rogue qui le ramena à sa cellule.

Le chocolat ne finirait pas dans son estomac cette fois-ci, mais dans celui de Franck. Il en aurait bien besoin pour essayer de passer une nuit paisible face aux Détraqueurs qui seraient attirés par sa joie et son impatience.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ses boucles blondes virevoltant avec force sous l'action du vent, Gladys entreprit de les attacher le temps du voyage. Le visage tendu, elle fixa l'horizon pour y déceler la forteresse qui n'était toujours pas en vue. Elle laissa alors traîner son regard dans les flots bleu marine et se perdit dans les souvenirs de cette soirée insensée où elle s'était laissée entraîner il y avait de cela quelques jours.

_oOoO_ - Épouse-moi !

- Je… je te demande pardon ? le questionna-t-elle les yeux ronds. James, tu cherches à me rendre folle ou quoi ? Tu viens de me dire qu'il valait mieux qu'on se sépare et maintenant…

- Je sais, je t'explique. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose de très important et cela nécessite que l'on soit mariés. Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas me rendre ce service mais… je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Et… je ne pourrai pas t'en dire beaucoup plus parce que… je ne veux pas te faire courir de risques. Est-ce que tu es toujours prête à m'aider ?

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas risquer ta vie ou je-ne-sais-quoi pour une raison que tu ne peux pas m'expliquer et tu veux qu'on se marie alors qu'on vient de se séparer. Tu es sûr que tout va bien, James ? Tu devrais peut-être prendre quelques vacances au soleil. La grisaille de l'Angleterre ne t'a jamais vraiment convenu, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant, inquiète.

Elle allait tendre sa main vers le front de James mais celui-ci stoppa son geste en emprisonnant ses doigts fins dans ses propres mains.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. D'ailleurs, je pars bientôt en séjour. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si tu acceptes, tu auras seulement à m'apporter quelque chose en temps voulu. Je ne te dirai même pas de quoi il s'agit comme ça, si jamais ça tourne mal – ce qui est peu probable – tes ennuis seront très minimes.

- Et tu dois vraiment faire ça ? Maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu dois être encore chamboulé et, du coup, tu t'embarques dans la première occasion risquée pour te changer les idées ou…

- Gladys, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, la coupa-t-il sur un ton très sérieux. Oui, ce qu'il s'est passé m'a fait un choc et tout ça m'a fait réfléchir, beaucoup réfléchir. Maintenant j'y vois clair et je sais que jamais je ne pourrai à nouveau me regarder dans un miroir si je ne fais pas ce que j'ai décidé. Je sais aussi que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile. Mais tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'ai une bonne raison de le faire. J'ai confiance en toi et c'est pour ça que je m'adresse à toi en premier. Mais si jamais c'est trop te demander, je comprendrais et trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Te marier avec une inconnue juste après notre rupture ? Et puis quoi encore ? tenta-t-elle de détendre l'atmosphère et ses nerfs. Je… Je te dois beaucoup James. Et si tu m'assures que cela te tient vraiment à cœur et que tu seras prudent… je veux bien t'aider.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux et de limiter au maximum les risques pour toi.

- Bah, sans risques, la vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue, non ? Alors, j'ai droit à une robe et à une bague au moins ? _OoOo_

Elles les avaient eues, sublimes toutes les deux, et puis, le soir même, ils avaient transplané pour cette ville aux millions de couleurs – il n'y avait que les Moldus pour pouvoir inventer des trucs pareils. James lui avait ensuite confié l'objet qu'elle devrait lui remettre avec quelques indications puis lui avait conseillé d'aller dormir quand elle avait demandé de plus amples informations. Le lendemain, elle avait appris avec stupeur qu'il allait être incarcéré à Azkaban.

Un séjour_… qu'il lui avait dit ! Il n'avait pas pu choisir un petit hôtel sympa, des plages de sable fin et une mer turquoise comme tout le monde ? Au lieu de ça, elle était à présent en train de scruter le fond d'une eau bleue glaciale et de se diriger vers le pire endroit qui existait sur terre. _

Elle soupira pour se donner du courage et se tourna vers Alice Londubat, qui avait bien plus de raisons de se plaindre. Cette dernière lui sourit timidement tandis que sa main caressait toujours avec anxiété son ventre rebondi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice, tout va bien se passer. Il est bientôt dehors ton Franck, en plus.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, tu as raison. Je me demande juste dans quel état je vais le récupérer.

- C'est un costaud et je suis sûre qu'il doit déjà être en train de sautiller de joie dans sa cellule à l'idée de vous voir.

- Oui, finit-elle par se persuader avant de se sentir obligée de rajouter – bien qu'ayant été étonnée d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient mariés –, et ça doit être pareil pour James.

- Hum, acquiesça Gladys en restant évasive et en s'attaquant à une boule de chewing-gum tout en prenant soin de suivre les instructions de James.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le directeur les accueillit avec chaleur – au sens figuré comme au propre, un sort de réchauffement agissant ce jour-là sur le rez-de-chaussée de la prison – et les guida vers la salle prévue pour la rencontre. Des tables étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce et, les entourant, on pouvait voir une fine ligne scintillant au sol. Dumbledore expliqua les règles de sécurité, aucune arme moldue ni aucun objet magique ne pouvait franchir les lignes, entre autres, puis désigna une porte menant aux vestiaires. Lui-même et Rogue amèneraient les prisonniers et resteraient dans la pièce pendant l'entrevue qui durerait plusieurs minutes. Une fois leurs affaires déposées, Dumbledore invita les épouses à rejoindre la table où était indiqué leur nom puis sortit chercher ses détenus.

Gladys chercha son nom à reculons, se demandant ce qu'il lui arriverait si l'objet que James lui avait donné était repérable. Alice lui indiqua avec un sourire une table près de la sienne. Gladys s'approcha et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le nom… _Gladys Potter_… si seulement cela avait pu être le cas… Elle respira lentement une grande bouffée d'air et se décida à franchir la ligne. Rien ne se produisit, ce qui la rassura et lui permit de s'asseoir plus légère sur son siège. Tout en continuant à triturer son chewing-gum avec sa langue, elle jeta un regard circulaire aux autres femmes et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à observer la ligne, le visage crispé, craignant probablement que quelque chose ne leur tombe sur la tête, avant de la franchir. Qui sait, peut-être n'était-elle pas la seule à avoir un _mari_ suicidaire qui s'était fait emprisonner _volontairement_ à Azkaban ?

Gladys y avait beaucoup réfléchi durant ces quelques jours et il lui apparaissait évident que la raison en était Sirius. Pourquoi exactement ? Elle avait dix mille hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres pour l'expliquer mais elle en était certaine. Pour quoi, ou pour qui d'autre, James aurait-il pu agir ainsi autrement ? Mais elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Plus vite elle aurait rendu son service à James, mieux cela serait pour éviter les problèmes. Les risques, ok, mais pas trop quand même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les prisonniers entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle, surexcités ou fébriles mais tous heureux de revoir l'être aimé. Rogue se tenait près de James à la porte et n'avait pas lésiné, tout au long du chemin, à faire des remarques acerbes sur le fait _incroyable_ qu'il était marié. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il _consciemment_ décider de vivre avec un Veracrasse tel que lui ? James n'y avait pas fait attention, trop occupé à se demander si Gladys ne s'était pas défilée. Aussi lui accorda-t-il un grand sourire de soulagement quand il l'aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce. Franck était déjà dans les bras d'Alice, à côté, et cette vision lui fit chaud au cœur. Rogue tourna son regard dans la même direction et haussa un sourcil, un rictus mauvais se dessinant sur son visage.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est _ça_, ta femme, Potter ? Stanford, cette poule écervelée ? Tu te la traînes depuis Poudlard ?

- Au moins je m'en traîne une, moi, Servilus, répondit James bien trop soulagé à présent pour ne pas répliquer. Et elle est très loin d'égaler l'idiotie des Serpentardes que tu _fréquentais_, si on peut dire ça comme ça…

- Attends qu'Evans apprenne ça, crétin. Je suis sûr qu'on en rira bien tous les deux. Et quelque chose me dit que tu feras moins le malin après coup, lui lança Rogue d'une voix doucereuse avant de le pousser vers sa table d'un coup de baguette discret dans les côtes, satisfait de voir James perdre soudain de son éclat.

- Ça va ? demanda aussitôt Gladys en se levant devant l'air piteux qu'affichait James.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Cet abruti vient juste de… je crois qu'on peut dire _toucher un point sensible_. Mais ce n'est pas important, ça ne doit pas l'être, lui apprit-il en s'asseyant et en l'invitant à faire de même.

- Oh, d'accord, soupira Gladys, soulagée, bien qu'elle ne voyait évidemment pas de quoi il parlait. Je suppose que ça fait partie de… de tout ça, reprit-elle en détournant le regard.

- Pas vraiment, en fait. Gladys… il lui effleura le menton pour qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. Merci. Merci d'être venue. Vraiment, je…

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de manquer à ma parole. Même si j'avoue que… j'ai été plus que surprise par ton choix de _séjour_. Tu aurais au moins pu me dire ça, non ?

- Et tu n'aurais pas essayé de m'en dissuader encore plus, peut-être ? lui sourit James.

- Hum. Je suppose que tu as raison, comme d'habitude. Alors, ça se passe bien au moins ?

- Plutôt, oui. Et toi, ça va ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien suivi tes consignes. Tu l'auras comme prévu. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été autant stressée de ma vie mais… je me console avec la bague, plaisanta-t-elle en regardant le diamant qui scintillait à son doigt. Je ne l'ai pas portée ces derniers jours. Inutile d'être la proie d'un interrogatoire. Tu sais comment sont les filles au boulot. D'ailleurs…

Gladys se lança dans un compte rendu détaillé des quelques jours écoulés depuis la fameuse soirée. Cela fit sourire James qui l'écouta d'une oreille. Gladys avait toujours été un moulin à paroles quand elle était anxieuse. Un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer le stress.

- Oh, et aussi ! Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, finit-elle par lâcher, voulant en avoir le cœur net.

L'annonce eut l'effet escompté, James porta à nouveau toute son attention vers elle, un air mi-étonné mi-inquiet sur le visage.

- Et pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive tout en paraissant calme.

- Apparemment, parce que tu as joué au justicier louche sur l'Allée des Embrumes mais…– elle se rapprocha un peu afin d'être sûre de n'être entendue que de lui – je me suis dit, il n'y a que… Patmol… pour te faire agir de la sorte. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement : est-ce que tu veux te venger ? lui demander des explications ? Mais bon, je sais très bien que tu ne me diras rien et c'est aussi bien parce que… C'est pour ça ? C'est pour lui ? le questionna-t-elle précipitamment, la curiosité l'emportant sur la sécurité.

- Je crois que tu as vu juste… je ne vais rien te dire. Si tu avais tort, tu te creuserais la tête des jours entiers pour savoir de quoi il retourne réellement et peut-être même que tu ferais des recherches qui te causeraient des ennuis. Et si tu avais raison, tu voudrais en savoir plus, connaître exactement mon but et t'apporter des réponses ne ferait que te mettre en danger une fois encore. Je suis désolé, mais c'est dans ton intérêt… et le mien. Moins tu en sais, mieux ça vaut pour nous deux. Tu n'es pas pressée de retrouver une vie tranquille ?

- Tu parles, tant que je te saurai ici en danger… soupira-t-elle. Tu m'expliqueras tout après, au moins ? Une fois que tu seras sorti d'ici et que tout se sera bien passé.

- Bien sûr, je te devrais bien ça, dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la rassurer. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne avant que je te tienne au courant, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème. J'avoue que, elle jeta un regard en biais à Alice et Franck, je n'ai pas trop su quoi dire à Alice tout à l'heure mais je m'en suis bien sortie je pense. Elle avait l'air très étonnée qu'on se soit mariés. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi, après tout, on est restés longtemps ensemble, non ?

- Humm, elle devait être plongée dans ses propres soucis tu sais…

_Merlin ! Et que penserait Lily, alors ? Pourvu que Servilo ne lui dise rien. Comment je pourrais lui expliquer sinon ? Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas ensemble et… il devait l'oublier, se concentrer uniquement sur Sirius… c'était peut-être l'occasion justement… lui laisser croire qu'il était marié. Mais pourquoi un poids oppressait-il de plus en plus sa poitrine à cette pensée alors ? Était-ce vraiment une si bonne idée ? _

- Ça donne envie, hein ? dit Gladys rêveuse qui avait suivi le regard de James tourné vers Franck et Alice. Quand j'aurai des enfants, j'aimerais que tu sois leur parrain… à défaut d'être leur père.

- Pourquoi pas ! sourit James.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, je me vois à présent dans l'obligation de vous imposer des adieux, temporaires bien sûr, annonça Dumbledore à la cantonade. Si tout se passe bien, vous aurez droit à une autre visite la semaine prochaine, ou la suivante selon les circonstances. Je vous laisse quelques secondes.

La pièce retentit des raclements des chaises sur le sol de pierre et les visages étaient maintenant sillonnés de larmes ou figés par des sourires qui se voulaient rassurants mais qui cachaient bien autre chose. Gladys s'approcha de James un peu avec appréhension. C'était idiot mais, embrasser James alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, en outre avec un but précis, c'était tellement étrange à faire. Ce serait probablement leur dernier baiser en plus. Une vague de nostalgie la gagna et, quand elle scella ses lèvres à celles de James après avoir aperçu son regard désolé, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Cette fois, c'était vraiment la fin de leur histoire.

* * *

Ça finit un peu raide, non ? J'y ai passé un sacré bout de temps alors j'étais fatiguée à la fin (la suite aurait été trop longue à écrire). Et puis ça finit bien le cycle Gladys/James, non ? Un peu de « suspense » à chaque chapitre où elle apparaît…

Edit : en relisant ce chapitre, je me rends compte que je n'ai parlé que d'épouses alors qu'il pourrait aussi y avoir des époux (oups).


	14. Chap 13: Baguette et boucles

Note : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'ai des excuses plus ou moins honorables XD (travail scolaire avec exams en approche, beau temps, lecture (_les Hauts de Hurle-Vent_, vous connaissez ? je vous le conseille), (toujours ces) satanés problèmes de connexion, manque de temps (emploi du temps de m****) et d'inspiration…). Mais surtout, je n'étais pas contente de ce que j'avais prévu pour ce chapitre (d'où le manque d'inspiration ensuite). Comme quoi le chiffre 13 me porterait plutôt la poisse sur ce coup (chapitre 13 – d'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à trouver un titre potable. Mais ça, c'est pas nouveau, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas mettre de titre à chaque chapitre). Et puis, je fais un effort pour finir ce chapitre ce soir parce que j'ai moitié une tendinite à force d'écrire (ça fait moins mal de taper sur un clavier mais ça tire quand même ! C'est dans ces cas qu'on s'aperçoit de l'utilité quotidienne d'un bras…).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Baguette et boucles**

Cet arôme de fraise avait vraiment bon goût… celui de la réussite, d'une étape accomplie. James attendit le départ définitif de Rogue, une fois la grille de sa cellule refermée derrière lui, tout en savourant ce goût fruité qu'il avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt à ce chewing-gum. Le parfum préféré de Gladys… petite attention pour s'excuser du reste. Il était un peu gêné de l'avoir fait pleurer, il savait à quel point elle avait pu tenir à lui mais… même quand il avait essayé de la consoler avant d'être ramené dans sa cellule, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en vouloir plus que cela. Pourtant, un poids pesait bien sur son cœur à ce moment-là. Et il s'était senti d'autant plus ingrat, parce que ses pensées étaient tournées vers une autre personne et à la réaction qu'elle aurait si elle les voyait, ou quand elle apprendrait…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense tout court d'ailleurs. Il avait bien mieux à faire dans les jours à venir. Il porta alors sa main à sa bouche et en sortit le chewing-gum que Gladys lui avait donné lors de leur baiser. En fait de chewing-gum, il s'agissait plus d'un camouflage. C'était une pâte élastique à laquelle il avait donné du goût et une propriété collante pour ressembler à du chewing-gum et qui avait des capacités « isolantes ». Elle était imperméable à toute énergie magique. Lentement, James entreprit d'étirer cette boule de pâte assez volumineuse tout en la palpant jusqu'à distinguer ce qu'il cherchait. Il y avait dissimulé une minuscule capsule cylindrique – elle-même faite d'un matériau qui absorbait les ondes magiques – qu'il ouvrit aussitôt pour en sortir une plume rouge. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il restait d'une plume de phénix enroulée sur elle-même.

Pendant sa préparation, il avait fait de nombreux tests pour déterminer exactement ce dont il aurait besoin. Les trois éléments qu'Ollivander lui avait appris à manipuler étaient les poils de licorne, les nerfs de cœur de dragon et les plumes de phénix. Trois éléments dotés d'une magie très puissante et qui laissaient des traces facilement repérables après avoir lancé un sort. Le poil de licorne était bien trop facile à perdre et fragile pour le raccourcir. Quant au nerf de dragon, il perdait pratiquement toutes ses capacités s'il n'était pas maintenu à une température suffisante avant l'implantation. Ne restait donc plus que la plume de phénix qui, heureusement, concentrait autant d'énergie magique dans ses barbes que dans sa tige. Il s'était donc amusé à dégarnir des petites plumes de phénix flexibles tout en « mesurant » la puissance magique qu'il leur restait. Il avait besoin d'une plume diminuée mais suffisamment fournie pour permettre à une baguette d'effectuer certains sorts.

Il la déplia consciencieusement, alla chercher le bout de bois qu'il avait caché derrière sa couchette entre deux pierres mal jointes puis retira ses lunettes. C'était une paire de lunettes classique, en fer. Cependant, il avait modifié l'extrémité d'une des branches avant d'être incarcéré. Au niveau de l'arrondi, son ongle repéra une jointure très fine et il sépara ainsi l'extrémité de sa branche, taillée en pointe, du reste de sa monture. Il se servit ensuite de cette pointe pour fendre délicatement en deux sa baguette de bois et la couper à la taille précise qu'il désirait (il avait déjà manipulé assez de baguettes magiques dans sa courte vie pour avoir parfaitement la notion des dimensions), après quoi il ferma les yeux tout en se concentrant sur la formule complexe qu'il avait mise au point et tenté d'apprendre par cœur quelques jours auparavant.

Bon, il avait bien fait de ne pas se fier entièrement à sa mémoire, certaines données lui manquaient. Les formules magiques qu'il fallait inscrire dans les baguettes magiques étaient extrêmement compliquées. Elles étaient le fruit de calculs très précis d'arithmancie, ajoutés à quelques runes, en fonction de chaque élément de la baguette (nature, taille…). Il avait d'abord essayé d'apprendre la formule mais avait bien pensé que l'atmosphère néfaste d'Azkaban serait propice à lui embrouiller les idées. La solution lui était alors venue après qu'il se soit fait tatouer le torse et le dos pour une partie de son plan. Cette opération était assez inédite et il s'était attendu à des conséquences plus ou moins désagréables. Quand il avait vu le résultat, ces sortes de cicatrices qui défigureraient à jamais sa peau, il avait plutôt été soulagé. C'était si peu en comparaison de l'importance de ses projets. De plus, cela lui avait permis de trouver un moyen pour retenir sa formule. Parmi toutes ces marques, personne ne se rendrait compte d'une cicatrice supplémentaire. Il s'était donc fait graver sur le flanc la matrice de sa formule en braille (écriture qu'il avait apprise avec les Maraudeurs et qui avait toujours le principal attrait qu'ils leur avaient trouvé : la discrétion). Il passa donc doucement ses doigts le long de ses côtes jusqu'à sa hanche tout en rajoutant les symboles correspondant à l'if dans sa tête et en calculant le résultat. Il entreprit ensuite de le graver à l'aide de sa pointe sur les deux tranches intérieures de sa future baguette magique. Une fois l'opération minutieuse terminée, il disposa la plume de phénix dans une rainure puis recolla les deux morceaux de bois à l'aide de petits morceaux de chewing-gum soigneusement positionnés de manière à concentrer l'énergie magique comme il le voulait. Il se positionna derrière son lit pour être le moins visible possible et, avec fébrilité – il y avait toujours un risque d'erreur dans les calculs –, il prononça à voix basse la formule qu'il avait inscrite afin d'activer la baguette magique. Le peu d'étincelles rouges qui sortirent de son extrémité suffirent à illuminer son visage d'un large sourire. Non seulement il ne s'était pas trompé, mais en plus la magie dégagée était suffisamment forte pour ses besoins. Cela signifiait que, dès ce soir, il pourrait rendre visite à Sirius…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Des boucles blondes. Ces mêmes boucles blondes qui lui avaient si souvent bouché la vue quand elle essayait en septième année de croiser le regard de James ? Non, ce n'était quand même pas possible… ?_

Hébétée, Lily s'avança un peu plus dans la direction de ces boucles blondes qui s'éloignaient quelques mètres plus loin vers la sortie, en même temps que d'autres chevelures aux coloris divers. Elle venait de sortir de l'infirmerie pour aller demander quelques renseignements au directeur et elle était tombée sur le départ des épouses. Rogue, qui fermait la salle où avait eu lieu la visite conjugale, la vit arriver à sa hauteur et déclara devant son air ahuri :

- Eh oui, c'est bien elle ! Ça fait un choc de voir que Potter se l'est traînée jusque là, hein ? J'ai été aussi surpris que toi, reprit-il d'un ton dédaigneux devant le manque de réaction de Lily. Ca conforte le peu d'estime que Potter m'inspirait. Rester avec une fille aussi… insignifiante… je veux dire… loin de moi l'idée d'être désobligeant mais… Potter étant doué d'une _certaine_ intelligence si on peut dire, il faut bien le reconnaître, ajouta-t-il comme si ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche, c'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas cherché une compagnie plus éclairée. Pour ma part, si je n'avais pas la chance de trouver une femme intelligente telle que toi, par exemple, je préférerais mille fois être seul plutôt que de me marier avec une… créature de la sorte.

- Marier… ? articula difficilement Lily en détournant enfin le regard de l'entrée à présent déserte de la forteresse.

- Eh bien, oui, ils ont été jusque là puisque seules les épouses sont autorisées à rendre visite aux prisonniers d'Azkaban. C'est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Je m'entendais bien avec elle. Elle… Pourquoi être si sévère avec Gladys alors que tu ne lui as sans doute jamais adressé la parole ?

Le choc que lui avait procuré la nouvelle laissa soudain place à de la colère et Lily ne put s'empêcher de répliquer de la sorte.

_Comment… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi James s'était-il comporté si tendrement avec elle alors qu'il était marié ? Avec Gladys en plus ! Ils étaient ensemble depuis leur septième année à Poudlard et pourtant… pourtant il se permettait d'être inquiet pour elle et de la réconforter alors qu'il avait une femme à l'extérieur sûrement morte d'inquiétude de le savoir ici. Comment osait-il se comporter ainsi ? Elle n'avait quand même pas imaginé ce « flirt » ? _

- Oh, je suis navré. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amies. Je ne vous avais jamais vues ensemble. Elle était toujours agrippée au cou de Potter comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors…

- Alors quoi ? Être amoureuse est un crime peut-être ? s'énerva-t-elle un peu plus.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua calmement Rogue dont les veines palpitaient pourtant furieusement d'être ainsi confronté et de voir la situation se retourner contre lui. Je trouve simplement dommage de ne réduire sa vie qu'à l'existence d'une autre personne, surtout quand cette dernière est de l'acabit de Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y a gagné en fin de compte ? Sortir en larmes d'Azkaban, en voilà une belle récompense…

- Être un peu plus ouvert d'esprit ne te ferait pas de mal, soupira finalement Lily. Peut-être comprendras-tu quand tu seras amoureux. En attendant, j'apprécierais que tu ne critiques plus Gladys devant moi. Elle doit déjà souffrir bien assez par la faute de… son mari.

Elle n'attendit pas une réplique supplémentaire et tourna les talons vers son infirmerie. Cette conversation avait complètement occulté la raison qui l'avait poussée à sortir.

_Ainsi, Gladys était en larmes en sortant ? Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle-même serait sans doute dans le même état si elle avait été à sa place. Et dire que James s'était comporté comme si de rien n'était… D'accord, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Rien de concret tout du moins. N'avait-il alors manifesté que de l'amitié ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas côtoyé beaucoup d'hommes ces derniers temps. Elle était bien trop préoccupée par ses problèmes, inutile d'en rajouter de nouveaux. Se pourrait-il alors qu'elle ne sache plus distinguer ce genre de choses ? James s'était-il joué d'elle, et de Gladys, ou s'était-elle laissée entraîner par ses propres émotions ?_

Elle ne savait plus trop que penser et commençait de plus en plus à s'en vouloir à elle-même.

_Ce n'était certainement pas elle la plus à plaindre dans l'histoire, c'était Gladys. Et James était-il à blâmer ? Sans doute pas, mais… Elle devait être l'unique responsable… une fois de plus… c'était toujours elle qui interprétait mal les situations ou qui n'agissait pas comme elle le devait. _On_ lui avait bien assez répété_.

Mais désormais, elle comptait se racheter. Et elle avait bien sa petite idée là-dessus…

* * *

Bon, c'est un peu court mais j'ai trop mal au bras et suis trop fatiguée pour continuer. Comme vous vous en doutez, la rencontre James/Sirius est donc pour le prochain chapitre :) Une rencontre James/Lily se profile impérativement aussi et j'ai maintenant la certitude qu'on reverra Gladys.

Je préfère n'annoncer aucune date cette fois-ci. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne pourrai rien écrire avant vendredi soir prochain, date à laquelle débute ma période de révision en plus. Mais bon, en période de révision, mon cerveau bouillonne tellement que j'ai souvent plein d'idées alors j'espère que je trouverai du temps pour les taper )


	15. Chap 14: La rencontre

Note : Merci pour les reviews ! Pour répondre en vrac aux questions : lisez ce chapitre (lol) et on devrait voir Lily dans (au moins) les trois chapitres suivants je pense (le premier avec James, le deuxième avec Rogue, le troisième avec Gladys, si mes idées restent inchangées…).

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La rencontre**

James était tour à tour excité et anxieux. Une chose était certaine en tout cas, cette après-midi lui paraissait être la plus longue de sa vie. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire le soir même. Mais sa nervosité était telle qu'à certains moments, il devait s'asseoir sur son lit et serrer fermement ses genoux avec ses deux mains pour qu'ils cessent de trembler. Dans quel état trouverait-il Sirius, ce soir ? Il avait tellement hâte de le voir, de lui dire de tenir le coup, qu'il était avec lui, qu'il avait compris et qu'il allait le sortir de là. Mais il redoutait aussi fortement la vision qui l'attendait. Se persuader qu'il trouverait le Sirius qu'il connaissait, plein d'énergie et blagueur, afin de se remonter le moral, était illusoire et ne servirait qu'à l'anéantir encore plus quand il verrait le résultat. Croire alors qu'il retrouverait un Sirius fatigué mais néanmoins avec toute sa tête avait quelque chose de rassurant mais… si jamais ce n'était pas le cas… Mieux valait sans doute s'attendre au pire, comme il l'avait fait avant d'être enfermé à Azkaban pour apprendre à contrôler ses pensées. S'alternèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures, moments de fébrilité intense suivis de phases de concentration. Il ne devait pas non plus perdre de vue le moyen d'atteindre son but. Il entreprit donc de visualiser la première partie de sa soirée.

À partir du moment où Rogue aurait fini sa dernière ronde du soir, il devrait attendre quelques minutes, le temps de le laisser quitter la forteresse. En général, c'était Rogue qui partait le dernier et tous les prisonniers en étaient informés par la lourde herse de l'entrée qu'il laissait tomber avec un fracas si retentissant qu'il résonnait dans tout le bâtiment. Seuls les Détraqueurs seraient ensuite maîtres des lieux, glissant d'étage en étage pour aspirer les parcelles d'espoir, de courage, d'amour que les détenus auraient pu se forger dans la journée. Depuis son arrivée ici, James avait pu constater que la pénombre était totale, la nuit, à son étage. Cela l'arrangeait, il passerait complètement inaperçu, même aux yeux du prisonnier qui se trouvait dans la cellule face à la sienne. À condition qu'aucune étincelle ne vienne troubler cette tranquillité ! Il devait donc s'occuper de cela avant l'heure fatidique.

Il attendit le moment propice dans cette interminable après-midi pour se tenir près des barreaux. Sur un côté ? Au milieu ? S'échapper par le milieu serait plus discret mais cette « porte de sortie » serait également plus difficile à trouver pour le retour. Il s'accola au mur mitoyen de la cellule de Franck et vérifia une nouvelle fois que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il sortit alors discrètement sa baguette miniature de sa manche. À la hauteur qu'il jugea la plus appropriée sur le barreau proche du mur, il glissa sa main pour servir de protection, y pointa sa baguette et prononça mentalement « _Redunco_ ». Les deux ou trois étincelles qui sortirent furent ainsi dissimulées par sa main et il rangea avec empressement sa baguette avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive. La main tremblante, il vérifia ensuite si son sort avait fonctionné. D'une faible pression, le barreau se courba légèrement à l'endroit qu'il avait visé. C'était peu mais c'était suffisant. Il le repositionna le plus droit possible et alla s'asseoir par terre, au fond de sa cellule. Bien sûr, un homme ne pouvait pas passer par cette ouverture quelque peu élargie. S'il avait eu une vraie baguette, il aurait pu lancer des sorts bien plus puissants comme rendre les barreaux complètement élastiques, les couper ou même les supprimer et maintenir une illusion. Mais cela aurait dégagé bien trop de magie. Et il aurait dû le faire à tous les barreaux croisés au cours de son escapade. Il avait donc dû trouver une autre solution, en se contentant de ce petit sort qui lui permettait de tordre un peu le métal…

À présent, assis au fond de sa cellule à l'abri des regards, il ôta ses chaussures pour en retirer ses semelles. À l'aide de la pointe dissimulée dans ses lunettes (rien ne servait d'épuiser les capacités magiques de sa baguette quand il pouvait s'en passer), il décousit le tissu qui les recouvrait et dévoila de cette façon les semelles en elles-mêmes, dans lesquelles quatre formes avaient été prédécoupées. Il acheva de séparer ces quatre morceaux de leur support et y fixa quelques bouts du chewing-gum collant qu'il avait soigneusement conservé, dissimulé entre deux pierres mal jointes. L'heure approchant, il laissa les quatre petites semelles par terre en les positionnant de façon à former un rectangle. Il alla ensuite s'allonger pour apaiser son esprit avant l'arrivée de Rogue puis des Détraqueurs.

Il réussit tellement bien à se concentrer qu'il entendit à peine Rogue lui lancer une remarque désagréable. Il perçut simplement les mots « _idiot »_, « _visite conjugale »_, « _sourd » _et « _par Merlin », _avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir que son geôlier se dirigeait avec rage vers la sortie. Quelques minutes après, le signal qu'il attendait retentit avec plus de force encore que d'ordinaire, comme si Rogue, en laissant tomber avec hargne la lourde grille, voulait leur faire ressentir à tous quelle nuit horrible ils allaient passer. Mais James s'en fichait. Une seule chose comptait à présent. Alors que les Détraqueurs commençaient à affluer, se concentrant principalement devant les cellules des prisonniers qui avaient eu droit à une visite, James se leva, se rendit au fond de sa cellule, ferma les yeux et bientôt, plus aucun Détraqueur ne trouva d'intérêt à stationner face à lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius se morfondait, assis sur son lit face à la grille de sa cellule, la tête enserrée entre ses mains. Avait-il rêvé cette rencontre avec le prétendu directeur d'Azkaban ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle eu lieu ? Il perdait tellement la notion du temps enfermé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans ce trou sombre et lugubre. Seul l'éclat de la lune éclairait un peu cet étage quand les nuages le permettaient. Dans la journée cependant, jamais un rayon de soleil ne filtrait. C'était un soir qu'il avait eu cette visite, non ? Si visite il y avait eu… Ce vieil homme aux yeux pétillants de malice lui avait semblé si réel pourtant… Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même lorsque deux Détraqueurs glissèrent devant sa cellule sans se préoccuper de lui. Ce n'étaient pas les premiers. Qu'avaient-ils tous à se diriger vers les étages inférieurs aujourd'hui ? Peut-être le vieux Santa était-il en train de revenir ici et les faisait fuir ? Pris d'un accès d'espoir, il leva son regard vers le couloir. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa coi quelques secondes puis il éclata de rire.

- Eh bien, je vire vraiment fou alors, c'est véridique, soupira-t-il finalement en désignant d'une main ce qui l'avait fait rire. Après mes hallucinations du Père Noël, voilà que Bambi me rend visite. Qu'est-ce qu'un faon moldu vient faire dans un endroit pareil, hein ? Tu as quoi dans la bouche ? Tu ne sais pas parler ? Oh, tu me déçois. Si mes délires ne peuvent même plus me répondre…

Sirius frissonna à l'approche de nouveaux Détraqueurs qui s'arrêtèrent, cette fois-ci, comme à l'affût. Le faon sembla se figer, cherchant à se faire le plus discret possible. Les Détraqueurs repartirent et Sirius s'étonna alors :

- Tu ne les aimes pas non plus ? Je pensais que tu n'y aurais même pas fait attention. Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… je suppose que c'est à moi de deviner ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il au faon qui s'avança au plus près de sa cellule et qui déposa le bout de bois qu'il tenait entre ses dents. Voyons… si encore tu avais été un peu plus vieux, tu aurais pu servir de renne à mon ami Santa ! Je vois que mon cerveau a encore un peu de logique en fait. Oui, si tu avais été un beau cerf, tu aurais été parfait pour… tu… tu aurais même pu ressembler à mon cher Cornedrue, tu vois. (Il ferma les yeux pour se ressaisir, cherchant à chasser cette vision qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs). Merlin qu'il me manque.

- Ravi de l'entendre, murmura alors dans un sourire une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement et il ouvrit grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

- James ? Non, c'est… ce n'est pas possible, se reprit-il fébrile en fermant les yeux et en se cognant par petits coups la tête avec ses deux poings. Je rêve… une fois de plus. Je suis en train d'imaginer que tu te tiens devant moi parce que j'ai pensé à toi en voyant ce faon mais…

- Sirius, arrête ! C'est bien moi. En chair et… en os surtout. On n'a pas vraiment des repas quatre étoiles ici mais ça aura son utilité de toute façon. Écoute moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, les Détraqueurs risquent de revenir mais…

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Tout ça c'est dans ma tête… dans ma tête…

- Écoute, regarde-moi, Patmol! Je suis bien là, devant toi. Je suis venu te sortir de là. J'ai suivi ton conseil. J'ai été fort, j'ai accusé le coup et puis j'ai fait ma propre enquête. Remus est vivant ! Alors je n'allais certainement pas te laisser croupir ici. On va sortir de là et aller le délivrer.

- Ça, c'est ce que j'aimerais entendre, mais c'est impossible. Déjà tu es un cerf, pas un faon que je sache !

- Argh ! J'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Bon, viens, approche, dit James avant de dévoiler son torse. Tu vois ces symboles ? J'ai créé un tatouage magique pour modifier ma forme Animagus. La mienne était vraiment trop encombrante. Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Je…

Sirius hésitait, mais une lueur d'espoir était apparue dans ses yeux. Fallait-il y croire ? Le pouvait-il ? La désillusion serait tellement cruelle…

- J'aurais pu imaginer cette réponse moi-même pour entretenir cette conversation. J'ai bien inventé un directeur à l'allure de Père Noël l'autre jour. Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? demanda-t-il méfiant mais avec un regard presque implorant, attendant n'importe quelle explication plausible pour lui confirmer la présence réelle de son ami face à lui.

- C'est pas vrai ! T'as même gardé ta méfiance d'Auror, répondit James mi-exaspéré, mi-ravi de voir que son ami était toujours autant capable de raisonner (c'était un soulagement après l'avoir vu « délirer » au début). Écoute je… je sais ! Un truc auquel tu n'aurais pas pensé. Regarde mes sabots – il se transforma, leva une patte pour la rendre plus visible, puis reprit forme humaine. Alors ? Des semelles pour amortir le bruit de mes sabots sur le sol pavé de cette prison. Qui pourrait rêver d'un truc pareil ? C'est beaucoup trop réfléchi, non ? Et si tu ne me crois toujours pas, prends ma main, ajouta-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux et en tendant sa main à travers la grille, priant intérieurement pour qu'il accepte enfin la réalité.

Sirius regarda ces yeux chocolat qui le suppliaient. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie d'y croire. Mais c'était trop beau, non ? Sa main n'allait-elle pas brasser du vent ? James était-il assez fou pour se faire enfermer ici volontairement ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Lui-même n'aurait-il pas fait la même chose pour sauver son « frère » ? Et cette histoire de semelles… Il reconnaissait bien là le perfectionnisme que son ami avait acquis aux côtés d'Ollivander. De toute façon, il ne risquait rien à essayer d'y croire… sinon de s'enfoncer encore plus dans les ténèbres de cet endroit maudit. Avec appréhension, il tendit la main vers celle qui l'attendait. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard confiant de James et mit sa main dans la sienne. Une main pleine de chaleur qui le serra avec force pour lui prouver qu'elle était bien là. Une main qui l'attira encore plus vers les barreaux pour lui donner une étreinte inconfortable et pourtant si salvatrice.

- Espèce de fou, souffla Sirius avec tendresse. Où est Remus alors ?

- J'ai pas le temps de tout te dire. Le principal maintenant, c'est qu'on sorte d'ici. Est-ce que tu serais assez maigre pour passer à travers les barreaux sous ta forme canine ?

- Avec quelques repas en moins je pense que oui. Je peux faire un peu d'exercice pour arranger ça aussi.

- Bien, dans ce cas je repasserai dans quelques jours pour voir où ça en est. Les Détraqueurs sont tellement efficaces en temps normal que seuls eux et quelques barreaux nous séparent de la liberté. Il n'y a sans doute jamais eu d'Animagus enfermé dans cette prison. Il faudra bien sûr traverser à la nage la distance qui nous sépare de la terre ferme mais on y arrivera. Pour Remus. Je reviendrai une nuit, quand Rogue n'est pas dans les parages et on…

- Rogue ? s'exclama soudain Sirius avec dédain tout en maintenant le volume sonore de leur conversation à faible intensité. Qu'est-ce que cette raclure a à voir là-dedans ?

- Oh… en fait, il est gardien ici. Il n'est encore jamais venu à cet étage ? Depuis quelques jours, un directeur a été nommé pour surveiller les Détraqueurs et il a embauché Rogue comme gardien.

- Tu plaisantes ? Dis-moi que je rêve, cette fois ! Ça faisait deux mois que je filais cette ordure avant d'être arrêté. Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont expédié tout mon boulot à la trappe sous prétexte que je suis un Mangemort ?

- Euh… je…, fut tout ce que put répondre James, à la fois gêné et sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- Génial ! Vive Croupton et sa notion de Justice. Il vaut peut-être mieux être ici que dehors si c'est comme ça qu'il s'occupe des vrais Mangemorts.

- Alors, c'était vraiment un Mangemort ce…

- Il l'est sûrement encore, le coupa Sirius d'un ton glacial. Méfie-toi de lui, James. Il est très habile, un véritable serpent qui se faufile partout… la preuve… Il m'a fallu du temps mais… je suis sûr que je n'allais pas tarder à le coincer. J'ai toujours su qu'il était mauvais et j'ai failli le prouver à plusieurs reprises mais il a toujours réussi à me glisser entre les doigts.

- Mais alors, s'il est ici c'est parce que…

Les deux hommes se figèrent, un frisson parcourant leur échine. Des Détraqueurs étaient en approche. C'était étonnant qu'ils aient mis autant de temps d'ailleurs. Sans doute le « festin » des prisonniers rassérénés par la visite de leur épouse avait-il été à leur goût en bas. James murmura rapidement « à bientôt » avant de se transformer en faon, de récupérer sa baguette posée par terre et de s'éloigner à pas feutrés. Sirius quant à lui trouva à temps la force de devenir Patmol et alla se loger au fond de sa cellule. Il devait à tout prix réfréner la tempête de pensées qui faisait rage dans son esprit pour oublier son trop plein d'émotions de la soirée. Être un chien. Il n'était qu'un chien… un simple chien… jusqu'à une prochaine visite.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James marchait tout doucement, se figeant et se concentrant pour fermer son esprit quand un Détraqueur passait à côté de lui. Il était enfin sorti du quartier de haute sécurité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un escalier à descendre et une grille à franchir pour se rendre dans sa cellule. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier cependant, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Des bruits de pas. _Impossible_ ! Seuls les Détraqueurs se trouvaient dans la prison la nuit… et les Détraqueurs ne marchaient pas, ils _glissaient_. Une silhouette s'approchait et les jambes de James étaient comme paralysées par la peur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine… beaucoup trop fort… on allait l'entendre. Incapable de faire un geste, il vit avec angoisse la silhouette se transformer en un sorcier à longue barbe… Dumbledore.

Comme réveillé par cette vision, son corps accepta enfin de bouger. Il fallait fuir, se cacher. James recula rapidement de quelques pas mais, déboussolé par cette rencontre, il en oublia momentanément qu'il avait quatre pattes. Il se tordit méchamment une patte arrière dans les escaliers et resta planté là, levant avec appréhension la tête vers le directeur d'Azkaban, attendant la sentence. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il encore rien dit ? Observant avec plus d'attention la personne qui se trouvait face à lui, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Était-ce vraiment Dumbledore ? Quelques éléments de son visage semblaient différents. Se rétablissant sur ses quatre pattes, James fixa à nouveau avec attention le visage de son vis-à-vis. Soudain, il eut la surprise de le voir se transformer en un Rogue au sourire machiavélique, baguette brandie. James se retint de rire – de soulagement – à grand-peine. Un Épouvantard. Sans doute cette dernière vision lui aurait-elle fait aussi peur que l'autre au premier abord mais là, elle ne pouvait que l'apaiser. Rire en cette occasion lui permettrait de se débarrasser de ce farceur mais cela ferait trop de bruit. Mieux valait filer.

Avec précaution, il entreprit de descendre les escaliers et constata avec douleur que sa cheville en avait vraiment pris un sérieux coup. Il finit son trajet jusque dans sa cellule en clopinant et s'affala sur son lit une fois métamorphosé. La journée avait décidément été très riche en émotions.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cette rencontre tant attendue ne vous a pas déçus ! J'ai toujours peur que ça fasse « trop » - comme toutes les scènes qui me tiennent à cœur (trop exagéré, trop fleur bleue, trop lourd…).


	16. Chap 15: Tatouage et conséquences

Note : Petit sondage sur Rogue : que pensez-vous de lui dans ma fic ? A votre avis, c'est un salaud fini, un vrai Mangemort, un ancien Mangemort repenti, juste un con qui n'a jamais été Mangemort ? Vous pouvez aussi me donner votre avis par rapport au « vrai » Rogue, dans les livres. Pour ma part, j'ai pris une direction pour ma fic et je n'en changerai pas mais, vis-à-vis des livres, je ne sais pas quoi penser…

Après la soirée mouvementée de la veille, le début de ce chapitre est un peu plus calme…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Tatouage et conséquences**

Agitée. C'était l'adjectif qui correspondait le mieux à la nuit qu'avait vécue James. Au petit matin, n'en pouvant plus, après maintes tentatives désespérées de changement de côté pour trouver le repos, James dut se résoudre à s'asseoir sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Mis à part le lancinement constant de sa cheville et la douleur aigue qu'il ressentit en posant le pied par terre, quelque chose d'autre clochait. Il avait chaud, horriblement chaud. C'était comme si son corps était en feu, le démangeait de toute part. Tout son corps ? Non. Seulement son torse et son dos. Avec appréhension, il ôta le haut de sa tenue pour observer cela de plus près. Son « tatouage » ressortait bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire, on aurait dit des cicatrices brûlées par le soleil, rouges et désagréablement irritantes. Probablement un effet secondaire. Il avait espéré jusque là qu'il n'y en aurait pas mais, il se doutait bien qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Son tatouage était un prototype unique après tout. Et comme tout premier cobaye, il devait en subir les conséquences imprévues en priant Merlin qu'elles ne soient pas trop sévères. Il se transforma quelques secondes en faon pour regarder le vrai tatouage. De ce côté-ci, tout semblait normal.

Lorsqu'il avait préparé son plan, James en était venu à la conclusion que sa forme animale était beaucoup trop majestueuse. Il s'était alors creusé la tête pour trouver une solution et avait fait de nombreuses recherches. Il avait fini par jeter son dévolu sur un tatouage magique. Bien sûr, aucun Animagus auparavant n'avait eu l'idée de se faire graver un tatouage magique sur sa forme animale pour la faire rajeunir. Il avait donc dû travailler de nombreuses heures à l'élaboration des symboles qui permettraient une telle régression tout en n'affectant pas sa silhouette humaine, dénichant le maximum d'informations dans les bibliothèques et archives auxquelles il avait accès.

D'ordinaire, les tatouages magiques n'étaient utilisés que pour des sorts de faible envergure –notamment parce que les effets secondaires n'étaient jamais vraiment prévisibles en fonction de la personne. Vous faire tatouer un symbole approprié sur le bras pouvait ainsi accroître votre masse musculaire ou, si vous aviez affaire à un débutant ou à un charlatan, colorer votre peau d'une jolie teinte bleu électrique. De la même façon, les tatouages capillaires pouvaient avoir l'effet inverse souhaité. Si votre légère calvitie vous dérangeait, grâce à un tatouage, vous n'auriez plus l'occasion de vous plaindre du tout : une fois sur trois vos cheveux auraient repoussé, une autre fois vous vous retrouveriez la boule à zéro (avec en prime, le symbole tant souhaité gravé sur votre crâne), une dernière fois vous voudriez encore moins sortir de chez vous… Les tatouages les plus poussés n'étaient que peu connus du commun des sorciers car ils faisaient généralement appel à la magie noire (c'était le cas de la marque des ténèbres par exemple).

Sa formation de fabricant de baguettes magiques avait été un atout. À partir du moment où les runes, l'arithmancie et la métamorphose étaient parfaitement maîtrisées, on pouvait en théorie quasiment tout faire à l'aide d'un tatouage. L'anatomie avait également eu son utilité dans le cas présent, les symboles devant être positionnés à des endroits stratégiques pour arriver au résultat voulu.

Ses calculs vérifiés un nombre incalculable de fois, James s'était rendu sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Là se trouvait l'atelier de tatouages le plus réputé et, en même temps, le plus confidentiel – car le plus couru des mages noirs. Après s'être assuré, grâce à une somme d'argent conséquente, que le tatoueur garderait le silence, à la fois sur son statut d'Animagus non déclaré et sur ce qui allait se passer, il lui avait expliqué au millimètre près de quelle façon le travail devait être fait et s'était transformé en cerf, croisant les doigts (mentalement) pour que l'opération fonctionne… ou, au moins, pour qu'il ne sorte pas d'ici les sabots devant.

Tel un véritable artiste, le propriétaire de l'atelier avait été passionné par cette expérience nouvelle, très intéressé par le résultat, et avait donc suivi à la lettre les instructions de James. Une fois le dernier symbole tatoué, le corps du cerf avait réagi exactement comme James l'espérait – même si la douleur occasionnée ne lui était pas venue à l'idée de façon aussi brutale. Le faon avait fait quelques mouvements pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de ses muscles, articulations et autres, puis s'était métamorphosé en un James tremblant, couvert de sueur et la peau à vif. Le sortilège avait été trop puissant pour ne laisser aucune trace sur son corps humain. Il serait à jamais marqué par ces sortes de cicatrices. Le soulagement s'était cependant emparé de lui : qu'étaient quelques cicatrices douloureuses en comparaison de tous les effets secondaires horribles qu'il s'était imaginés ?

Avec le temps, la douleur s'était dissipée, la peau avait repris une couleur chair et seuls les frissonnements qui lui avaient parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il s'était rendu sur l'Allée des Embrumes pour se faire arrêter lui avaient rappelé à quel point il avait souffert.

Aussi cette nuit agitée ne lui rappelait-elle que de mauvais souvenirs. C'était la première fois qu'il était resté aussi longtemps sous sa forme animale depuis son tatouage. Y avait-il un temps limite à ne pas dépasser ? La brûlure ressentie n'était-elle que temporaire ? Et avec cette cheville tordue ! Comment allait-il pouvoir passer inaperçu ? La chaleur qui envahissait chaque centimètre carré de son tronc ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer et il commençait sérieusement à se demander jusqu'à quand cela durerait. C'était peut-être comme une fièvre ? Il sentait déjà quelques perles de sueur couler le long de son torse. Et dire qu'il devait faire dans les zéro degrés avec tous ces fichus Détraqueurs ! Essayant de se calmer, James décida de s'allonger sur son lit, le torse nu, étendu sur la pierre froide à la recherche de fraîcheur. Il finit ainsi sa nuit, exposant alternativement son dos et son torse bouillants contre la pierre salvatrice et pourtant d'ordinaire si peu chaleureuse.

Il passa encore la matinée étendu sur son lit, tout en cogitant sur la soirée qu'il avait vécue. Le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé Sirius en si bonne santé lui procurait une force encore plus grande. Sa cheville et tous les autres problèmes rencontrés n'étaient rien, il y ferait face, et dans quelques jours, Sirius et lui sortiraient d'ici et retrouveraient Remus. Pourtant, le cas de Rogue le perturbait un peu. S'il était véritablement un Mangemort, comme le pensait Sirius, que faisait-il là ? S'était-il repenti ? Le Ministère était-il assez fou, ou fourvoyé, pour permettre à un homme suspecté d'être un Mangemort de se trouver ici ? Dumbledore était-il au courant de ces soupçons ? James était persuadé que le directeur était un homme bon, intelligent et en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, mais comment Rogue s'était-il présenté à lui ? Et si jamais Rogue était là pour une raison bien précise, sous couverture, au service de Voldemort ? James ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cela. Il disposait de tellement peu d'informations, il ne pouvait faire que des hypothèses. Une seule chose était certaine, que Rogue soit ou non un Mangemort, il ne le laisserait en aucun cas mettre son plan à l'eau et le surveillerait du mieux qu'il le pourrait, tout en lui donnant le moins de chance possible d'en faire autant.

Vers midi, ledit gardien arriva pour emmener le groupe de James déjeuner. James se dépêcha de se recouvrir avant que Rogue n'atteigne sa hauteur. La chaleur et la rougeur de ses cicatrices s'étaient assez atténuées pour que ce soit supportable. Il n'avait plus que l'impression d'avoir attrapé un mauvais coup de soleil mais il était hors de question que Rogue voie ça (il n'était malheureusement pas assez bête pour s'apercevoir que le soleil ne filtrait jamais ici, en particulier la nuit, et il y avait de grandes chances qu'il s'y connaisse mieux en tatouages magiques que Lily). Avec tout le self control qu'il put rassembler, James se mit debout en faisant le maximum pour ne ressentir aucune douleur à la cheville. Comme il l'avait imaginé, c'était une opération difficile. Sa cheville avait refroidi, et par la même occasion gonflé, et la douleur se réveilla dès qu'il posa le pied à terre. Il fit son possible pour ne pas boiter lorsqu'il marcha jusqu'au milieu du couloir mais Rogue, qui prenait toujours un soin extrême à surveiller ses moindres faux pas, lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, Potter ? Tu veux ralentir tout le monde ? Pourquoi tu marches à deux à l'heure ?

- Réveil difficile, répondit-il en appuyant ses dires par un bâillement. J'suis encore dans le coltard et on n'est pas si pressés… ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents.

- On va te plaindre peut-être ! Je te signale qu'il y en a qui bossent, eux, alors avance plus vite que ça, répliqua Rogue en le poussant dans le dos.

James trébucha sur sa cheville tordue et dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas lâcher un cri de douleur. Redoutant la réaction de Rogue, il tenta tant bien que mal d'avancer normalement mais la douleur était vraiment trop intense.

- Je rêve ou tu boites ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ? l'interrogea Rogue avec autorité, les sourcils froncés en signe de suspicion.

- Fait quoi ? J'ai juste trébuché quand tu m'as gentiment fait avancer…

- Prends moi pour un imbécile ! Comme si me rendre coupable allait te sortir d'affaire. Réponds à ma question, comment t'es-tu fait _ça_ ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en relevant le bas de la robe de James d'un coup de baguette magique, dévoilant ainsi une cheville anormalement enflée.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai… je suis tombé de mon lit cette nuit et j'ai atterri sur ma cheville, grommela James.

- Tombé de ton lit ? Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi pour croire à toutes les âneries qu'on me raconte. Comment Tu T'es Fait Ça ? insista-t-il en appuyant sur chaque syllabe, scrutant le moindre battement de cils de James.

- Il a vraiment passé une nuit agitée, Severus. Je l'ai entendu gesticuler et gémir. Probablement un cauchemar, intervint Franck.

- On t'a sonné Londubat ? Et je ne te permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom. Se fouler la cheville à cause d'un simple cauchemar, on aura tout vu. Mais chochotte comme tu es, ça pourrait bien être vrai, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Remercie ton voisin de cellule pour cet alibi et ma clémence. J'ai autre chose à faire pour le moment. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais je t'aurais encore plus à l'œil désormais. Pour la peine, tu restes là, retourne dans ta cellule. Bien, tu ralentirais tes petits camarades sinon. Je t'amènerai à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure. Avancez maintenant ! finit-il à l'attention des autres détenus tout en maintenant son regard fixé sur James, le défiant de réagir pendant qu'il fermait sa grille.

James le fixait également, aussi stoïque qu'il le pouvait. Si on lui avait dit à Poudlard que Rogue lui deviendrait un jour encore plus antipathique, il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru, et pourtant… Aller à l'infirmerie ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Bien sûr, une cheville en bon état avait ses avantages mais… avait-il rêvé ou Rogue avait semblé sourire quand il lui avait annoncé cette visite ? Et si jamais Lily voulait vérifier si ses anciennes blessures étaient totalement remises, elle verrait son tatouage. Mais il lui était impossible d'y échapper. Demander à Rogue de le laisser dans sa cellule serait forcément louche. En attendant, il se devait de remercier quelqu'un. Une fois Rogue hors de la pièce, il s'approcha de la grille et murmura :

- Merci Franck.

- De rien, vieux… Rogue est une vraie raclure, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'a pas lâché depuis que t'es là. Mais… j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as foutu quand même. Je t'ai peut-être pas entendu tomber mais j'ai eu la sensation que… que quelque chose s'était glissé dans ta cellule à un moment. Avec ces fichus Détraqueurs, je… j'ai quasiment pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit… Alors ? C'était quoi ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension, regrettant presque sa question.

- Rien du tout, Franck, répondit calmement James.

- Tu peux prendre Servilus pour l'imbécile qu'il est mais pas moi. Pourquoi pas me dire que c'était un courant d'air tant que tu y es, hein ? ironisa-t-il. Et cette rafale de vent était tellement forte qu'elle t'a fait tomber du lit et que tu t'es cassé la cheville…

- Oui, voilà, c'était un courant d'air, soupira James. Crois-moi Franck, tu préfèrerais cette version alors tint-en à elle, ok ? Pense à ta petite famille, tu sors bientôt, toi !

- Ouais… t'as sans doute raison, c'est mieux comme ça. Mais évite de te faire pincer la prochaine fois, parce que je pourrai peut-être pas t'aider tout le temps.

- Je sais, merci. T'en fais pas, je serai beaucoup plus vigilant dorénavant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Bonjour Lily. Regarde qui je t'amène, _une fois de plus_, insista Rogue en faisant avancer James dans la pièce. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne te cause encore des ennuis, j'en suis navré. Il prétend s'être foulé la cheville en tombant de son lit, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Peut-être te dira-t-il la vérité, à toi.

- Euh, merci… Severus.

Lily était un peu troublée par cette entrée en matière et elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir James de sitôt. Plus elle y pensait, plus son estomac se contractait. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien en montrer et l'invita à s'asseoir comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre patient. _Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Le traiter comme n'importe qui d'autre._

- Tu… tu veux peut-être que je reste dans la pièce après… ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? demanda Rogue de la façon la plus douce qu'il pouvait – ce qui n'était franchement pas convaincant.

_Avait-il senti son trouble ? Cette pensée lui donna la chair de poule. Décidément, Rogue l'étonnait de plus en plus. Il aurait plutôt des raisons d'être furieux contre elle après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Estimait-il que la vision de Gladys ait pu la bouleverser à ce point ? C'était franchement dérangeant..._

- C'est gentil, mais ça ira. Merci, finit-elle en se montrant la plus aimable possible.

Rogue jeta un dernier coup d'œil menaçant à James pour le dissuader de tout faux pas et, satisfait de voir ce dernier les sourcils froncés et le regard soucieux, il sortit de la pièce.

- Plutôt morbides comme retrouvailles scolaires, hein ? tenta James.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Lily qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à la veille… de penser à Gladys…

- Et alors… euh… tu… tu as gardé contact avec Servi… je veux dire, avec Rogue, depuis Poudlard ? enchaîna James d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché mais où perçait à la fois gêne et inquiétude.

Lily le regarda avec surprise. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Était-il en train de s'intéresser à sa vie amoureuse – pensée qui la glaça au plus haut point, que ce soit par rapport à Gladys ou par rapport à Rogue – ou cherchait-il seulement à faire la conversation ? Elle décida de répondre honnêtement, elle n'avait rien à cacher après tout.

- À vrai dire, non. J'ai été très surprise de le voir ici et… de le trouver si aimable. C'est peut-être ingrat de ma part de dire ça mais… je crois que je préférais encore quand il m'insultait. Au moins, les choses étaient claires. Là, il aurait plutôt tendance à me faire peur, dit-elle en se retenant de sourire.

.

Quelque peu soulagé, James ajouta :

- Tu m'étonnes !... moi aussi, il me fait peur… finit-il en murmurant.

Lily entendit la fin de sa phrase mais ne releva pas. Elle aimait parler avec James mais elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, elle devait suivre ses résolutions. Elle était ici pour le soigner, uniquement pour ça. Il ne devait plus y avoir aucune ambiguïté. Un peu plus froidement qu'à l'ordinaire, elle commença à manipuler sa cheville et à s'interroger. Elle était drôlement gonflée. C'était une entorse plutôt sérieuse. James avait-il vraiment pu se faire ça en tombant d'un lit ?

Pendant qu'elle l'auscultait avec étonnement, James trouvait le silence insoutenable. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, pas encore. Pourquoi restait-elle si silencieuse et si… distante, aujourd'hui ? Et qu'avait voulu dire Rogue tout à l'heure ? Lily avait-elle eu un problème avec un prisonnier ? N'y tenant plus, James amorça à nouveau la conversation :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose… de grave, hier ?

- … non, rien de grave. Et rien qui ne te concerne, se braqua Lily une fois qu'elle eut compris de quoi il parlait. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si mal à l'aise tout à coup ? _Elle alla chercher une pommade moldue dans l'armoire.

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret, je… je me faisais juste du souci.

- Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis ton médecin et il me semble d'ailleurs t'avoir recommandé de faire attention à toi. Soucie-toi de tes problèmes avant ceux des autres. Je crois que tu en as bien assez comme ça, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique avant d'ajouter plus doucement, j'ai… j'ai vu Gladys quitter la prison en pleurs, hier.

James releva la tête d'un mouvement vif. Quoi ? Était-ce pour cette raison que Lily semblait moins amicale que d'habitude ? Ou ne voyait-elle vraiment entre eux qu'une relation patient/Médicomage ? Et Rogue qui semblait lui rire au nez tout à l'heure… de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait vu Gladys. Décidément, cette visite à l'infirmerie ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Que devait-il dire ? « _Ah oui, c'est ma femme ! Je n'te l'avais pas dit ?_ ». Ou bien ce que lui criait son cœur à l'instant présent : « _Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je… je ne l'aime pas_ – c'est toi que j'aime, mais je ne peux évidemment pas te le dire –, _c'est juste un arrangement…_ ». Non, il ne pouvait pas… il devait protéger son plan. C'était ça son objectif. Tant pis si cela lui brisait le cœur, il avait fait son choix, il ne devait plus penser à Lily comme ça…

- Oh…

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas plus mais… (Lily prenait sur elle. _« Oh… » ! C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire ?_)... je me suis dit… ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile pour vous. Surtout pour elle. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider… vous servir d'intermédiaire…

- Eh bien… (_n'y avait-il pas des reproches dans ce « Surtout pour elle » ?_)… merci, vraiment, Lily. Mais je ne crois pas que… ça pourrait nous causer des ennuis à tous les trois et… ça serait assez gênant d'une certaine manière.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Tiens, c'est une pommade moldue que j'ai un peu améliorée. Mets-en une dose généreuse et masse bien la zone douloureuse. Il faut en mettre trois fois par jour. Je passerai te l'apporter en même temps que les traitements des autres détenus. Tu devrais être sur pied dans deux ou trois jours au lieu de mois avec ça.

- Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il un peu déçu par cette fraîcheur.

- Qu'en est-il pour tes côtes ? C'est totalement remis ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-il en fuyant son regard.

- Tu es sûr ? s'enquit Lily suspicieuse. Ça ne t'a pas fait mal en tombant de ton lit ? Ça a pourtant l'air d'avoir été brutal vu l'état de ta cheville… Laisse-moi vérifier ça, découvre-toi.

James ferma les yeux et soupira tout en déboutonnant son haut. _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se torde la cheville, nom d'une gargouille ?_

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me montrer ça ? s'étonna Lily en écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle vit les symboles rougis de son tatouage.

- Pour rien… ce n'est rien. Ça me le fait parfois quand je suis fatigué. Ça reste une zone très sensible, improvisa-t-il en adoptant un ton neutre. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, c'est impressionnant, mais c'est tout.

- Bon…

Lily finit de l'ausculter, remarquant au passage la température cutanée anormalement élevée des cicatrices. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle s'intéresse un peu plus à ces tatouages magiques… Comme les côtes de James semblaient en parfaite santé, elle ajouta :

- Bien, tu vas pouvoir y aller. N'oublie pas ma proposition, au cas où.

- Hum, merci pour tout.

Rogue ouvrit la porte, répondant à un signal que Lily lui avait lancé quelques secondes avant, et ne perdit pas de temps pour enchaîner James de façon protocolaire.

- Cet incapable t'a-t-il donné une raison plus valable de s'être tordu la cheville, Lily ?

- Non. Mais c'est possible… répondit-elle évasive.

Elle n'avait même pas essayé de savoir, pourquoi lui aurait-il dit de toute façon? Il lui cachait déjà probablement quelque chose sur son tatouage… Curieusement lasse, Lily referma la porte après leur départ. Elle avait réussi à se montrer plus froide avec lui. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait... contrariée ? Triste ? Lui aussi avait gardé ses distances. Il n'avait même pas essayé de s'expliquer pour Gladys. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'il lui déclare sa flamme ? Qu'il lui assure que c'était une erreur ? Non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser de cette façon. Ils étaient mariés, elle devait l'accepter. Et les aider, comme elle l'avait décidé, avec ou sans l'accord de James. Elle retourna à son bureau et prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume. _« Chère Gladys… »_

* * *

Il m'en a pris du temps ce chapitre XD J'espère que le prochain sera plus facile à écrire. A bientôt !


	17. Chap 16: Nouvelle prérogative

Note : En ce qui concerne Rogue, ce chapitre devrait vous en apprendre plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Nouvelle prérogative**

Rogue avait hâte de remettre cet imbécile dans sa cellule. Oh oui ! Il avait bien mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Certes, il aurait pu lui donner quelques gouttes de Veritaserum en douce pour lui faire sortir les vers du nez mais, qu'importe… si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, il pourrait bientôt le surveiller encore mieux que jusqu'à maintenant. Quand il eut enfin refermé la grille de Potter, il se dirigea en hâte vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci finissait justement sa conversation avec Croupton dont la tête flottait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Ah ! Entrez, entrez, Severus ! Je viens d'informer Monsieur Croupton de la situation dont je voulais vous mettre au courant.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Il y a pire, mais c'est tout de même assez inquiétant pour que l'on s'y attarde... Comme vous le savez, ce poste m'a principalement été confié pour que je fasse face à la fuite des Détraqueurs. Dès que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai pris connaissance des lieux et de leurs gardiens que j'ai essayé de… raisonner, dirons-nous. Ils avaient l'air de comprendre la situation mais j'ai bien évidemment pris quelques mesures pour m'en assurer. J'ai élaboré une sorte de système de surveillance aux différentes portes de sortie de la forteresse pour enregistrer les allées et venues de ces créatures. Or, il se trouve que trois Détraqueurs ont profité du climat assez agité d'hier soir apparemment pour se faire la belle. Deux sont revenus cependant mais Bartemius m'a certifié à l'instant qu'aucune mission ne leur avait été confiée sans que j'en sois informé.

- Je vois. Si les Détraqueurs ne vous écoutent plus, je suppose que vous allez prendre de nouvelles mesures, Monsieur ? Je tiens d'ores et déjà à vous assurer de mes services pour la suite des opérations.

- Merci, Severus, j'en aurais probablement besoin, en effet. Le problème qui se pose maintenant à nous va être la manière de s'y prendre. Bien sûr, nous pourrions utiliser différents sorts pour empêcher les Détraqueurs de quitter Azkaban mais je ne suis pas sûr que la force soit la bonne solution. Un confinement imposé les pousserait sûrement à pire. Nous devons encore tenter de les dissuader avant d'en venir à des méthodes plus radicales. Ils savent que le Ministère détient le moyen de les détruire, c'est ce qui les a poussés en partie à accepter de jouer les gardiens de prison pour nous. Bien sûr, ils y trouvent leur compte également en « vampirisant » les détenus de haute sécurité à longueur de journée et les autres la nuit. Mais ils savent aussi que le Ministère rechigne à se servir d'une arme aussi dévastatrice. En se joignant à Voldemort, ils trouvent la liberté qui leur manque et sont convaincus de bénéficier de sa protection. Nous devons leur faire comprendre que cette situation ne durera pas et qu'une fois Voldemort mis hors d'état de nuire, le Ministère punira également ses partisans, quels qu'ils soient.

- Comme je viens de vous le dire, Albus, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, approuva Croupton. Évidemment, je ne suis pas certain que la communauté magique accepte à nouveau d'utiliser cette arme sur les Détraqueurs, même partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais mieux vaut leur faire croire pour le moment. Pensez-vous à autre chose ?

- Je vais améliorer le système de surveillance pour qu'il nous permette de suivre leurs mouvements à l'extérieur de cette forteresse. Si certains prennent à nouveau le large, nous n'aurons peut-être pas tout perdu de cette façon… Bien sûr, je compte plus sur la dissuasion car ce système a des limites de temps et de distance…

- Très bien. C'est une bonne idée. Rogue, je compte sur vous pour soutenir au mieux Albus dans ses projets.

- Merci de me faire confiance, Monsieur. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. D'ailleurs, je… j'ai peut-être une idée, si vous me permettez de l'exposer ?

- Oh ! Eh bien, faites, faites !

- Dans la journée, les Détraqueurs semblent nous obéir et je ne pense pas qu'ils oseraient s'enfuir sous nos yeux alors… je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que je reste également la nuit ici, proposa-t-il en essayant de paraître à la fois déterminé et conscient du sacrifice énorme que cela impliquait.

- Vous êtes sûr ? C'est très courageux de votre part mais vous n'avez pas besoin de nous prouver votre dévotion à ce point. Cela dit, l'idée me paraît être très appropriée, qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ? demanda Croupton avec un enthousiasme grandissant.

Dumbledore prit le temps de la réflexion. Était-ce normal qu'un jeune homme doué comme Severus Rogue propose de lui-même de s'enfermer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans un des pires endroits qui existaient sur terre ? Bien sûr, c'était son droit d'aimer la solitude, mais à ce point… Quant à Bartemius, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il se sente si peu concerné par le sort du jeune homme. Après tout, cet homme avait presque abandonné femme et enfant pour se consacrer à sa carrière… La proposition de Rogue était cependant intéressante et la situation probablement assez grave pour accepter de telles extrémités… De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de refuser.

- Bien, si vous êtes sûr de vous, Severus, j'accepterai à une condition : que votre emploi du temps soit allégé dans la journée. J'assurerai certaines de vos tâches pendant que vous irez vous reposer à l'extérieur. J'apprécie votre engagement, mais vous devez aussi penser à vous.

- Merci, Monsieur. Je suis sûr que c'est la meilleure solution pour persuader les Détraqueurs de rester en place alors vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je peux commencer dès ce soir si vous le souhaitez.

- Parfait, parfait ! Nous n'oublierons pas cela, soyez-en certain ! déclara Croupton. Albus, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire…

- Je vais vous retenir encore quelques secondes, si vous le permettez. Severus, je vous remercie, nous règlerons les détails un peu plus tard.

- Très bien. Monsieur, Monsieur le Directeur, salua-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce, satisfait.

- Bien, tout cela me semble de bon augure. Ce jeune homme semble très impliqué, on ne pouvait rêver mieux…

- Humm, sans doute, dit Dumbledore. Il m'inquiète un peu tout de même, ce n'est pas un environnement très sain… jusqu'à quand tiendra-t-il le coup ? Peut-être devrions-nous songer à engager quelqu'un d'autre…

- Vous avez raison, je vais soumettre la proposition au Magenmagot. Cela ne devrait pas trop poser de problème. C'est le recrutement qui sera plus délicat.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Merci Bartemius, je vous libère à présent. Au revoir.

- Je vous tiendrai au courant. Au revoir, Albus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore finissait sa tournée par le quartier de haute sécurité. Il avait ajouté aux diverses ouvertures de la forteresse pouvant servir d'issues un système libérant une poudre magique « traceuse », qui laissait une sorte d'empreinte magique sur son passage. Bientôt arrivé au fond du couloir, un mouvement brusque dans une cellule attira son attention. Sirius Black. Avec cette histoire de Détraqueurs, il en avait presque oublié le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas le cas de ce dernier en revanche et, dès qu'il l'avait vu approcher, il s'était levé rapidement pour venir au plus près des barreaux.

- Bonsoir Santa, dit aimablement Sirius.

- Monsieur Black. Si je n'étais pas censé en être perturbé, je vous dirais que je suis ravi de vous voir toujours en forme.

- Merci, lui sourit Sirius.

- J'y pense, peut-être pourriez-vous me renseigner. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel hier soir ?

Sirius, perplexe, haussa un sourcil pour cacher son trouble. S'il répondait « Bambi », il n'était pas sûr d'être à nouveau considéré comme sain d'esprit. Se pourrait-il que Dumbledore soit au courant ?

- À quel propos ? préféra-t-il demander.

- Au sujet des Détraqueurs. Mais… si vous avez d'autres révélations à me faire, n'hésitez pas, ajouta Dumbledore qui se demandait si c'était du lard ou du licheur. _Qu'aurait-il pu voir de plus ? Les autres détenus qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa cellule semblaient toujours aussi léthargiques ou noyés dans leur propre folie._

- Ah oui, maintenant que vous le dites… ils avaient tous l'air pressé de se rendre aux étages inférieurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait de si appétissant là-bas, mais ils passaient devant nos cellules comme si nous étions du poisson défraîchi.

- Je vois…

- Notez que ça ne m'a pas dérangé, s'ils pouvaient le faire plus souvent…

- J'imagine, en effet, que ces moments de répit doivent être appréciés. J'ai le regret de ne pas être du même avis que vous, malheureusement. Je préfère savoir les Détraqueurs ici plutôt que dehors, en liberté, aux côtés de sombres individus…

- Oui… bien sûr… Mais… cela veut-il dire que des Détraqueurs sont partis ? s'inquiéta soudain Sirius.

- Cela se pourrait mais, bien entendu, je ne vous ai rien dit.

- Oh ! vous savez, je serai probablement fou lorsque je sortirai d'ici alors personne ne me croira de toute façon. Mais je n'ai rien entendu, je n'ai rien entendu… D'ailleurs, je commence déjà à dérailler ! Je viens de parler de sortir d'ici… je ne serai pas fou à ce moment-là, je serai mort, se mit-il à rire.

- Allons, allons. Vous êtes loin d'avoir perdu vos capacités, pourquoi cela changerait-il ? À ce sujet, si je peux me permettre cette question, comment expliquez-vous votre incroyable résistance aux Détraqueurs ?

- Honnêtement, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, déclara-t-il en se reprenant et en fronçant les sourcils pour s'y atteler. Je ne sais pas vraiment… les Détraqueurs absorbent en quelque sorte nos pensées heureuses en faisant remonter nos pires souvenirs à la surface en même temps… Je suppose que je n'ai pas assez de bons moments en tête, je lutte comme je peux contre leur intrusion et je… j'ai plus de dépit qu'autre chose. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, et surtout ce que je n'ai pas fait, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Non pas que je n'en avais pas envie, j'y ai pensé, je l'aurais fait s'il ne m'avait pas donné de réponse satisfaisante. Oui, me venger, j'en avais envie, j'en ai toujours envie, plus que jamais peut-être même… Ce ne sont pas des pensées heureuses… et j'essaye de me focaliser dessus pour tenir.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous êtes innocent, Monsieur Black ? Vous n'avez pourtant pas essayé de protester lors de votre procès il me semble ?

- Je vois que vous vous êtes renseigné un peu depuis l'autre jour… eh bien, non, je n'ai pas tenté de me disculper. Peut-être parce que c'est aussi ma faute quelque part, je lui ai fait confiance alors que je n'aurais pas dû… Et aussi parce que la seule preuve tangible de mon innocence ne peut pas être dévoilée… je trahirais mes amis, mon ami, la personne qui m'est la plus chère… alors c'est inconcevable. Sans compter que ça m'apporterait peut-être encore plus d'ennuis…

- Toujours cette histoire de trahison… j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre. J'aime les énigmes cela dit, et vous m'avez donné de quoi méditer à mes heures perdues… Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?

- Oui, je… - _cette fuite de Détraqueurs ne lui disait rien de bon, il voulait lui dire de se méfier de Rogue, de se tenir sur ses gardes mais il n'était pas censé connaître sa présence en ces lieux, un avertissement direct serait bien trop risqué_ – je sais qu'on n'apprend pas aux vieux singes à faire des grimaces mais… mon expérience m'a appris qu'il faut se méfier des autres, même de ses proches ou de son entourage. J'espère ne parler que pour les temps de guerre comme celui-ci évidemment. Mieux vaut être prudent et vérifier le moindre élément qui nous semble suspect, certaines personnes sont très habiles dans l'art de la tromperie, dit-il d'une voix sombre avant de reprendre plus légèrement. Enfin, ce n'est que l'avis d'un ex-Auror qui va passer le reste de ses jours en prison, alors…

- Bien, merci pour ce petit échange, Monsieur Black. Je dois vous quitter à présent. À une prochaine fois.

- J'espère, finit Sirius en inclinant la tête pour le saluer avant d'aller s'allonger au fond de sa cellule.

Dumbledore s'éloigna en réfléchissant à cette conversation. En général, il était d'avis que tous les hommes méritaient une seconde chance à partir du moment où ils avaient des regrets sincères, aussi ne savait-il pas trop comment prendre les propos de Black. Sa première impression se confirmait, ce jeune homme ne lui paraissait pas être mauvais et il venait même de se déclarer innocent. D'un autre côté, ses dernières paroles ne venaient-elles pas tout remettre en question ? Ne pas faire confiance aux autres, se méfier des habiles manipulateurs… Cela concernait-il Black ? Avait-il dit cela pour le tester, voir jusqu'où il pouvait avancer sur le chemin des « confidences » et, qui sait, peut-être gagner sa confiance ? Si l'on en croyait son dossier, Black était bel et bien ce traître qui avait su berner tout le monde. Mais cette histoire de preuve et de trahison… il en parlait comme si c'était lui qui avait été trahi. Et pourquoi avoir tourné sa dernière remarque sous forme de conseil, de mise en garde… pour attirer sa sympathie ou pour le prévenir d'un réel danger ? Drôle d'idée… quel danger pourrait-il craindre ou suspecter en étant enfermé ici ? Cette fuite de Détraqueurs était-elle suffisante pour l'affoler ? Avait-il vu ou entendu autre chose ? Il était lui-même le seul à pouvoir parvenir à cet étage, mis à part les Détraqueurs, puisque Lily et Severus n'y avaient pas été autorisés… Severus…

oOoOoOoOoOo

James tournait en rond dans sa cellule, cherchant à se calmer. Cette visite à l'infirmerie avait été une catastrophe. Lily n'était pas bête, elle avait laissé passer une première fois cette histoire de tatouage mais avec le coup de la cheville, il avait bien vu qu'elle était de plus en plus suspicieuse. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Devait-il craindre sa réaction ? Peut-être allait-elle faire des recherches… ou en parler à Dumbledore ou même… à Rogue ? pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Des recherches, sûrement… il espérait ensuite qu'elle préférerait lui en parler à lui plutôt qu'à d'autres. Il pourrait alors tenter de lui expliquer, de lui donner les grandes lignes, pour qu'elle sache que c'était important que personne ne soit mis au courant, que sa vie en dépendait même. Mais pourquoi lui ferait-elle confiance à nouveau ? Il n'avait même pas été fichu de s'expliquer pour sa cheville, pour Gladys…

Oui, il le savait, c'était ça qui le travaillait le plus. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, ce qui lui oppressait à ce point la poitrine, c'était de penser qu'il avait sans doute perdu Lily à jamais. Plus que la peur d'avoir des ennuis – il risquait quand même un séjour à vie en haute sécurité, si ce n'était pas pire –, l'idée d'avoir déçu Lily, à tel point qu'elle ne lui accorderait peut-être plus jamais sa confiance, le minait complètement… Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il devait sérieusement revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Son plan… Sirius… Remus… voilà le chemin à suivre. D'ailleurs, si tout se passait comme prévu, Sirius serait réhabilité et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, peut-être même que Lily comprendrait, il pourrait enfin tout lui dire. En attendant, il fallait qu'il se calme, les Détraqueurs n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à venir.

Il essaya de se rassurer comme il pouvait en respirant doucement… _Lily allait probablement lui toucher deux mots sur son tatouage à leur prochaine rencontre_… expire… _Quant à jouer l'intermédiaire entre Gladys et lui, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne préférait pas_… inspire… _Elle n'était pas amie avec Rogue, c'était déjà une bonne chose_… expire… _Sa cheville allait bientôt être réparée Sirius avait probablement déjà commencé son régime, tout allait bien_… inspire… _Rogue avait même semblé moins chiant aujourd'hui, il aurait pu être beaucoup plus retors pour sa cheville_… Une minute ! C'était ça aussi qui le dérangeait ! Pourquoi Rogue n'avait-il pas cherché à lui faire cracher le morceau ? C'était une occasion en or de le mettre dans le pétrin, pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profité ?

Alors qu'une sensation désagréable se répandait dans tout son corps, il se tourna machinalement vers la grille, pressentant l'arrivée des problèmes. Rogue fit son apparition dans la pièce, ses lèvres étirées en un rictus que James savait victorieux. Il se plaça au milieu du couloir et déclara à la cantonade :

- Silence ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Dorénavant, les rondes de nuit ne seront plus assurées exclusivement par les Détraqueurs. J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que je resterai également en poste la nuit pour surveiller le bon fonctionnement de cette prison, dit-il avant de se tourner vers James pour s'adresser à lui plus personnellement. J'espère que vous saurez apprécier à leur juste valeur les moments de répit que vous procurera ma présence.

James resta debout, sans réagir. Il en était incapable. Il avait l'impression que le moindre geste le ferait sombrer dans des abysses encore plus profonds. C'était fini. _Comment pourrait-il sortir de sa cellule pour rejoindre Sirius si Servilus se trouvait dans les parages ?_ Il resta amorphe plusieurs minutes, repensant à Sirius, à la joie qu'il avait éprouvée en le retrouvant… _Sois fort James_… _comment le pourrait-il ?_ Il se rapprocha de son lit pour s'y laisser choir. _Alors c'était tout ? Rogue avait gagné en définitive ? Il avait réussi à s'immiscer entre Sirius et lui, bloquant son plan, bloquant l'accès en haute sécurité_. S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vidé, James aurait volontiers imaginé les pires misères qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Un bon coup de pied dans le derrière pour commencer. Mais non, le cœur n'y était pas. _Et puis à quoi ça l'avancerait, hein ?_ Ça le soulagerait et après… _Hé ! Mais c'était peut-être ça la solution ?_ C'était risqué, très même, mais ça valait la peine d'y réfléchir. C'était toujours mieux que de se laisser aller aux pires scénarios et à l'emprise des Détraqueurs. _Allez, tout espoir n'était pas perdu ! Réfléchis, James !_

* * *

La dernière partie n'était pas du tout prévue initialement. Du coup, ça m'a fait décaler encore un passage… Ça vous a plu ?


	18. Chap 17: Malentendus et révélation

Note : À propos de Gladys, je l'aime bien aussi. C'est triste pour elle qu'elle se soit entichée de la mauvaise personne mais c'est le genre de fille qui saura s'en remettre, elle n'était pas dupe dans le fond, elle s'est fait à cette idée. La pauvre, je ne l'épargne pas dans ce nouveau chapitre XD. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Malentendus et révélation**

Lily ferma la porte de son infirmerie, s'apprêtant à partir déjeuner dehors. Son entrevue avec James, la veille, l'avait plus que jamais motivée et elle était heureuse que Gladys lui ait répondu par la positive aussi vite. Elle allait donc profiter de sa pause déjeuner pour la rencontrer et lui proposer son aide.

Alors qu'elle allait franchir la herse principale de la prison, Rogue arriva à sa hauteur :

- Attends, je sors moi aussi aujourd'hui, lui dit-il pour qu'elle maintienne la grille ouverte encore quelques secondes.

- C'est vrai ? Tu as eu une autorisation spéciale ? Note que ça ne me dérange pas, en tant que médecin, je suis même ravie que tu vois un peu plus la lumière du soleil.

- En fait, j'y suis un peu contraint. Je me suis proposé pour rester de garde la nuit alors le directeur m'oblige à sortir dans la journée pour que je me repose.

- Encore heureux ! Tu imagines passer tes journées entières ici ? Ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser…

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il pour la forme.

Ils montèrent dans la barque qui venait chercher Lily tous les midis, saluèrent le passeur puis restèrent silencieux durant les premiers mètres.

Lily regardait au loin, essayant déjà d'imaginer ce qu'elle dirait à Gladys. Elle ne voulait pas paraître indiscrète ou inconvenante. Elle lui demanderait comment ça allait et lui proposerait juste de passer des messages à James, comme elle l'avait fait pour ce dernier. Bien sûr, elle avait une foule de questions en tête mais jamais elle n'oserait les lui poser…

Rogue méditait en regardant Lily en tapinois. Cela l'avait surpris de la retrouver à Azkaban. Il n'était pas du genre à croire au destin ou aux coïncidences. Elle avait beau être née de Moldus, il avait bien dû reconnaître à Poudlard qu'elle avait un certain don pour les potions. Et elle était dans le champ de gravité de Potter. Or, comme par hasard, alors que cette vermine se trouvait à Azkaban, en même temps que son grand copain Black de surcroît, elle refaisait elle aussi son apparition. C'était louche. Il préférait garder un œil sur elle et c'était justement l'occasion :

- Tu vas déjeuner seule ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pardon ? Euh… je… non, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai invité une vieille amie. Tu voulais… ?

- Oh, non ! J'ai besoin de sommeil, je vais rentrer chez moi. C'était juste pour faire la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir le coup si proche des Détraqueurs. J'espère que tu as un abonnement chez Honeydukes, leur chocolat est le meilleur remède pour se remettre, sourit-elle.

- Hum, il suffit avant tout de bien fermer son esprit. Le chocolat ne remplacera jamais un talent certain en Occlumancie…

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre l'Occlumancie. Je ne suis pas sûre que je saurais mettre mes sentiments de côté… J'aime à penser qu'on en a besoin pour soigner les autres, leur montrer qu'on est avec eux, qu'on les soutient. Mais d'un autre côté, certains Médicomages trouvent que c'est trop s'impliquer. Ils préfèrent pratiquer les bases de l'Occlumancie pour ne pas se laisser influencer ou déborder par leur émotion. Ça pourrait m'être utile certaines fois mais… je ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

- Tu devrais essayer. Se laisser dicter sa conduite par… son _cœur_, s'arracha-t-il la bouche, ça n'amène rien de bon. Les gens devraient savoir se contrôler un minimum…

- La vie serait bien trop austère ! Tu n'essayes jamais de lâcher la bride quelquefois ? Je suis d'accord que l'Occlumancie a ses avantages, notamment quand on travaille à Azkaban, c'est certain. Mais à trop vouloir cacher et enfouir ses sentiments pour se créer une carapace, on risque de les oublier, de ne plus rien ressentir. Une vie sans amour, ça n'en est pas une.

- Qui a parlé d'amour ? Tout ne tourne pas autour de ça…

- Bien sûr que si, Severus. Ça le devrait en tout cas, c'est le plus important.

La barque accosta, mettant fin à leur conversation. Lily salua les deux hommes avant de se diriger vers une petite brasserie, de l'autre côté de la rue. Le bourg d'où partaient les convois pour Azkaban était sorcier mais peu peuplé. Nul n'aimait vraiment se trouver si près des pires criminels et geôliers qui existaient. Lily avait pris la précaution de réserver une table, assez à l'écart des autres, au cas où. Étant l'unique lieu de restauration du village, _La Marmite fumante_ rassemblait bon nombre des villageois qui préféraient déjeuner en groupe plutôt qu'isolés seuls chez eux.

Quand elle poussa la porte, Lily repéra aussitôt une masse de cheveux blonds bouclés à la table qu'elle avait réservée. Elle prit son inspiration pour se donner du courage et s'approcha pour s'asseoir en face d'elle :

- Bonjour Gladys. Merci d'être venue.

- Salut Lily. Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? répondit l'intéressée un peu nerveuse. Drôle de situation…

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je… comment tu vas ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- Euh, plutôt bien…

Gladys était perplexe et tapotait ses ongles sur la table pour évacuer son anxiété. Pourquoi Lily n'allait-elle pas droit au but ? Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'attarder dans cet endroit sordide. Elle était simplement venue pour James. Il était culotté d'ailleurs celui-là ! Il lui avait promis de ne plus avoir besoin de son aide et voilà qu'il lui envoyait Lily pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Si ça n'avait pas été lui…

- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire… je ne veux pas te forcer à en parler bien sûr mais, si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là si tu veux. Je… je t'ai vu sortir de la prison en pleurs l'autre jour et… même si on ne s'est pas parlé depuis longtemps, ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine. Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez mariés, ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile tous les jours.

Gladys stoppa net le mouvement de ses doigts et regarda Lily avec un peu plus d'attention. La clochette de la porte d'entrée, annonçant l'arrivée d'un client, la fit sursauter et le serveur choisit ce moment opportun pour prendre leur commande. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi Lily faisait-elle dans le mélo ? Elle n'était pas au courant ?_

Une fois le serveur parti à une autre table, Gladys reprit :

- Euh, Lily… J'ai accepté qu'on se rencontre uniquement parce que je pensais que James avait besoin de quelque chose pour... Enfin, je pensais que tu ne m'avais rien dit parce que tu avais peur que le courrier soit lu ou… Tu… pourquoi es-tu là au juste ? préféra-t-elle s'informer avant de faire une gaffe.

- Besoin de quelque chose ? Non, en fait je… James n'a pas voulu te passer de message. Je lui ai proposé mais… Je t'ai invitée de ma propre initiative. J'ai supposé que tu aimerais peut-être lui dire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit, bien sûr, mais… tu avais l'air tellement triste l'autre jour que j'ai voulu vous aider, jouer les intermédiaires.

- Oh !... C'est… très gentil à toi. Je te reconnais bien là, Lily ! rigola Gladys, soulagée que ce ne soit que ça. Un vrai Saint-Bernard ! Déjà à Poudlard, tu voulais toujours aider les autres. Tu m'avais remonté le moral quand j'avais perdu mon chat, je m'en souviens. On ne se connaissait pas beaucoup pourtant.

- Euh… oui, acquiesça une Lily quelque peu déstabilisée.

Pourquoi Gladys réagissait-elle comme ça, comme… allégée d'un poids ? À quoi s'était-elle attendue ? De quoi James aurait-il pu avoir besoin ? Jamais Lily n'avait laissé entendre qu'elle pourrait faire passer quelque chose à James… C'était quand même bizarre de se mettre à rire à un moment pareil. Les nerfs ? Lily en avait vu des crises de nerfs, de toutes les sortes, mais là… ça semblait vraiment être du soulagement plus qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'une femme pleine de chagrin, inquiète pour son mari, à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Elle qui, en quelque sorte, aurait donné beaucoup pour être à sa place, trouvait la réaction de Gladys à l'égard de James un peu ingrate pour le coup. C'était le monde à l'envers… Était-ce vraiment le moment de plaisanter de souvenirs scolaires ? Gladys n'aurait-elle pas dû plutôt s'inquiéter de la santé de James par exemple ? Tout le monde savait qu'un séjour à Azkaban était loin d'être une sinécure…

- Gladys, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu… tu ne te fais pas de soucis pour votre mar… pour James ? demanda-t-elle une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Gladys l'observa, interloquée. Lily semblait prendre la chose très à cœur. Était-ce possible qu'elle… ? Après tout, cela pourrait expliquer la démarche de la jeune femme. Que devait-elle faire alors ? Continuer de jouer le jeu pour James en faisant croire à Lily qu'elle était en effet très inquiète pour son mari ? Bien sûr, elle était un peu inquiète pour lui. Se faire enfermer volontairement à Azkaban… Mais il lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien. Et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas ? Lily semblait très attachée à lui, elle pourrait sans doute l'aider en cas de problème… Mais pour cela, peut-être valait-il mieux être honnête avec elle, non ?

- Écoute Lily, je… j'aime profondément James, mais… Enfin, il m'a assuré que tout allait bien se passer. Est-ce que… tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il est en danger ?

- Je… je ne sais pas trop. Il est déjà passé plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie mais…- _c'était le moment ou jamais de se jeter à l'eau_ - peut-être que tu peux m'éclairer sur un point qui m'inquiète. Son ancien tatouage, ça lui arrive souvent d'être rouge et brûlant ?

- Son ancien tatouage ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Gladys en fronçant les sourcils.

_De quel tatouage parlait Lily ? La tuile… Réfléchis, Gladys… Bon, en général, les tatouages étaient plutôt petits, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, surtout si James se l'était enlevé…_

- Gladys ? Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? Les cicatrices sur son torse et son dos… ajouta Lily de plus en plus suspicieuse.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, ces cicatrices-là… - _C'était un tatouage ça ? Un peu aléatoire comme motif… j'avais toujours pensé qu'il s'était fait ça à cause d'expériences avec les Maraudeurs ou… eh ! Maintenant que je sais pour Remus… à chaque fois que je lui demandais, il plaisantait en me disant que c'était top secret… mais s'il a dit à Lily que c'était un tatouage…_- C'est devenu tellement évident, je n'y fais plus attention. Du coup, je ne me souviens plus trop… elles ne se voient pas tant que ça…

- Gladys, ça lui recouvre tout le torse ! répliqua Lily, incapable de se retenir.

- Ah ? Euh… oui, oui, mais… il ne se balade pas si souvent torse nu, je veux dire… Oh ! Tu as vu l'heure ? C'est tout ce qui t'inquiétait ? Qu'est-ce que James t'a dit à ce sujet ?

- De ne pas m'en faire, que c'était courant… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose alors je pensais que… que tu pourrais me rassurer là-dessus, dit Lily dont la voix trahissait une pointe de déception et d'inquiétude à la fois.

- Tu sais, James est assez secret, même après toutes ces années… j'ignore pas mal de choses de lui. Mais s'il t'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, fais-lui confiance. Tu dois toujours lui faire confiance, Lily, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a aidé de nombreuses fois, c'est un vrai gentleman et… Ne lui tourne pas le dos, même si tu penses qu'il ne te dit pas toute la vérité, parce que… il a sûrement de bonnes raisons de le faire. Il préférera toujours se mettre en danger si ça peut éviter des ennuis à ses proches. Je suppose que ça doit te paraître bizarre que je te dise ça mais… j'ai l'impression que tu tiens beaucoup à lui, dit-elle en regardant Lily dans les yeux et en souriant chaleureusement. J'en suis heureuse, c'est bien que James ait quelqu'un sur qui il puisse compter et… prends soin de lui s'il te plaît, Lily. Il est entre tes mains maintenant. Mais n'oublie pas, fais-lui confiance et respecte ses choix, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Lily resta interdite un moment. Gladys était-elle en train de lui « passer le relais » d'une certaine manière ? Non, c'était stupide, voyons… ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Elle ne semblait même pas connaître l'existence du tatouage de James ! C'était impossible qu'elles parlent de la même chose tout à l'heure, la surprise de Gladys croissait à mesure que la conversation avançait… et cette façon de changer de sujet. James pouvait-il être secret à ce point ? Avec sa propre femme ? Ou Gladys était-elle tellement déboussolée qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs ? Décidément, des recherches s'imposaient sur ce mystérieux tatouage…

- Bon, je dois y aller, Lily. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, les réponses viendront un jour ou l'autre de toute façon… toutes les réponses.

Coite, Lily suivit le départ de Gladys du regard jusqu'à la porte puis reporta son attention sur son assiette, sans voir le tourbillon d'une cape noire qui suivit Gladys. Elle n'avait plus vraiment faim mais il lui fallait des forces pour retourner à Azkaban. Elle poussa un profond soupir puis attaqua son plat. C'est alors qu'un hibou arriva à hauteur de sa table et lui déposa une lettre notée « urgent » en caractères scintillants.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue maudissait intérieurement l'imbécile de serveur de cette _Marmite fumante_. Alors qu'il avait réussi à se faufiler à l'intérieur peu après Lily sans être vu et qu'il s'était posté à une distance suffisante pour entendre la conversation des deux jeunes femmes, ce crétin de serveur avait décidé de tout faire tomber à l'eau. Il était d'abord venu prendre sa commande d'une voix forte, avait ensuite allumé le poste de radio qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa table puis, voyant qu'il observait les deux femmes, s'était fait un devoir de venir bavarder sur ces deux « bombes ». La seule information méritant un tant soit peu d'intérêt qu'il avait obtenue de cet individu avant de le faire fuir d'un regard glacial, était que Stanford était venue ici pour la première fois alors que Evans était une habituée.

Entre les babillages du serveur et les chansons que diffusait la RITM, il était tout de même parvenu à entendre quelques bribes du tête-à-tête des deux sorcières. « _Intermédiaires_ », Gladys qui rigolait, soulagée, Lily qui paraissait inquiète, « _soucis pour James_ », « _tout_ _allait bien se passer_ », « _cicatrices_ », « _c'est bien que James ait quelqu'un sur qui il puisse compte_r », « _toutes les réponses_ ». Cela pouvait confirmer ses soupçons. Si Potter manigançait bien quelque chose, il semblait pouvoir compter sur Evans pour l'aider… Il n'avait pas du tout saisi le passage sur les cicatrices mais Lily avait paru y porter beaucoup d'importance. C'était à creuser. De toute façon, il devait mettre au clair toute cette histoire, ces quelques éléments ne prouvaient rien du tout.

C'est pourquoi il avait pris discrètement la suite de Stanford lorsqu'elle était sortie de la brasserie. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers le bureau de poste disposant de cheminées prévues pour les voyageurs, Rogue arriva à sa hauteur et lui saisit le bras pour l'amener dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à l'avenue principale.

- Quelle surprise, Stanford ! Quel bon vent t'amène si près d'Azkaban, dis-moi ? Tu n'aurais pas l'intention de rendre visite à ton cher mari, j'espère ? Tu sais que c'est impossible en dehors des visites conjugales organisées par la prison…

- Rogue ? Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, dit Gladys dont la respiration était saccadée – elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir et Rogue lui tenait le bras d'une poigne de fer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu me fais mal au bras…

- Oh ! Navré, dit-il en maintenant la pression. Vois-tu, je m'interroge… J'ai regardé le dossier de Potter après ta charmante visite de l'autre jour et tu imagines ma surprise quand j'ai vu de quelle manière vous vous étiez mariés ! Faire ça chez les Moldus, la veille de son arrestation… je connais assez Potter pour savoir qu'il prépare un mauvais coup alors je suppose que tu y es mêlée aussi. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Il est en prison, et tu es bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il peut y faire ou pas…

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Stanford ! murmura-t-il d'une voix menaçante en resserrant son étreinte. Je sais très bien que tu n'es qu'un pion sur son échiquier. Tu ne sais probablement même pas quel est son but final mais tu vas me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes mariés !

- Parce qu'on s'aime, quelle question ! gémit Gladys en essayant de se dégager le bras.

- Regarde-moi, idiote !

À peine eut-elle tourné son regard vers lui qu'elle sentit le décor devenir flou autour d'elle puis des souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit… _James qui lui disait que tout était fini entre eux_… _Leur mariage éclair à Las Vegas_… _La peur qu'elle avait ressentie dans la barque qui la menait à Azkaban_… _Le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avec le chewing-gum_… Non ! Rogue ne devait pas voir ça ! Dans un ultime effort, elle parvint à se libérer de son étreinte en le repoussant. Elle se sentait vidée, faible, comme si ses jambes étaient en coton. Effrayée, elle tenta un regard vers Rogue. Son visage affichait une expression de supériorité.

- Un chewing-gum ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, souffla Gladys. Il ne me l'a pas dit. C'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi, espèce de…

- Voyons, voyons, Stanford ! Rien ne sert de devenir vulgaire. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles quand même ? Certaines personnes sont très susceptibles, tu sais. Je te conseille de rentrer chez toi maintenant et de faire attention à ce que tu diras. Oublie toute cette histoire, ça vaut mieux. J'ai toujours dit que Potter n'attirait que des ennuis mais personne ne m'a jamais écouté, voilà le résultat… finit-il d'une voix doucereuse avant de transplaner.

Des larmes se mirent alors à couler le long des joues de Gladys. Elle se sentait tellement nulle ! Adossée contre le mur, elle se laissa glisser en se tenant le visage dans les mains. Et maintenant ? James avait eu raison de ne rien lui dévoiler de ses projets. Il l'avait protégée, une fois encore. Et elle, elle n'avait même pas réussi à garder un secret pour lui. Comment Rogue l'avait-il repérée ? L'avait-il vue avec Lily ? Entendue ? Pourvu qu'il ne leur arrive rien ! Le plan de James devait sérieusement être compromis si Rogue lui tournait autour. Épuisée et abattue, Gladys se releva pour se rendre chez elle. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour rendre service à James, c'était de lui faire confiance et de suivre ses directives jusqu'au bout : en cas de problème, elle lui avait promis de se mettre à l'écart pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave. Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier Merlin pour qu'il s'en sorte…

* * *

Le prochain chapitre apportera des révélations sur le passé de deux personnages et après on retournera à Azkaban aux côtés de James en principe.


	19. Chap 18: Blessures de l'âme

Note : Après la lecture palpitante (en trois jours) d'un certain tome n°7, me revoilà plus reboostée que jamais. HP & tDH est tellement génial qu'il donne envie de se surpasser pour essayer d'égaler ne serait-ce qu'un centième du talent de Jo. Mais, que les non-anglophones se rassurent, c'est là tout ce que je dirai de HP 7. Il n'y aura dans mes notes et dans ma fic **AUCUN SPOILER** volontaire. Entendez par là que je continue ma fic comme je l'avais prévue avant de lire le tome. Qu'importe si certains éléments correspondent ou non à des choses qu'on retrouve ou non dans le tome 7. Je reste sur mes idées de base sans tenir compte des quelques révélations du tome 7 qui pourraient m'influencer. C'est surtout vrai pour ce chapitre que j'avais commencé à écrire avant le 21 juillet et ça le sera au maximum pour la suite, je vous le promets !

Et maintenant, place aux révélations !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : « Blessures de l'âme »**

Rogue atterrit directement dans la vaste entrée d'un vieux manoir lugubre. Seuls ceux qui possédaient la Marque des Ténèbres gravée sur leur bras pouvaient transplaner en ce lieu. Un jeune elfe de maison à l'air terrorisé, un bras en écharpe et une oreille recouverte de bandages, approcha :

- Monsieur désire quelque chose ? couina-t-il en s'inclinant si bas que les os de son dos craquèrent sinistrement et qu'il sembla incapable de se redresser.

- Redresse-toi, se tenir un minimum est la moindre des choses face à des visiteurs.

- Oui, Monsieur, souffla l'elfe tandis que des tremblements le saisirent et que son dos craqua à nouveau quand il essaya de se remettre droit.

- Va prévenir ton Maître que Severus Rogue l'attend dans le petit salon pour lui dire quelque chose de capital, ordonna-t-il sans même un regard à la petite chose apeurée.

Alors que l'elfe, à demi voûté, se dirigeait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'endroit où se trouvait son Maître, Rogue s'avança dans ledit salon. D'un regard circulaire, il nota que rien n'avait changé de place depuis la dernière fois : sur la gauche, un large fauteuil confortable se tenait dos à la cheminée et, totalement à l'opposé, sur la droite, se trouvait un bureau. Quelques étagères encombrées de vieux ouvrages et d'objets divers garnissaient les murs. Dans l'attente du Maître de maison, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de repenser au dernier entretien qu'il avait eu avec lui, ici même, il y avait quelques jours…

_oOoO _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu vent de la nomination d'un directeur à Azkaban et de sa recherche d'un gardien pour l'épauler. Bien entendu, il avait décrété que cette personne devait être un Mangemort, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille de garder une main sur les Détraqueurs et les détenus, dont la plupart rejoindraient ses rangs. Et puis, il y avait cet Auror, Black… il s'était donné tant de mal pour le faire enfermer, mieux valait l'avoir à l'oeil également.

Assis dans le grand fauteuil, dos à la cheminée de façon à voir immédiatement ceux qui arrivaient dans la pièce, il avait dit à Rogue d'entrer quand celui-ci avait frappé à la porte. Ce dernier avait tout de suite noté la présence de Bellatrix Lestrange, assise au bureau, les paupières lourdes sur des yeux fiers qui le dévisageaient. Comme le lui avait indiqué Voldemort, Rogue s'était avancé de telle sorte qu'il s'était trouvé face à lui, Bellatrix dans le dos.

- Severus, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais intéressé par le nouveau poste à Azkaban. Il se trouve que notre chère Bella s'est également proposée pour cette mission. Alors je t'écoute, pourquoi devrais-je t'y nommer à sa place ?

- Maître, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai donné beaucoup de mon temps et de mon énergie pour réussir à piéger Sirius Black, qui est par ailleurs le cousin de Bellatrix (celle-ci fit claquer sa langue avec dédain). Il me paraît normal, afin de mener à son terme cette mission qui fut mienne, de veiller à ce qu'il subisse le châtiment qu'il mérite aux mains des Détraqueurs. Vous savez aussi que je compte parmi vos meilleurs Occlumens, ce qui me sera utile à la fois pour les Détraqueurs et pour le directeur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma parenté avec ce traître-à-son-sang pourrait nuire à ma mission, au contraire, _Severus_, c'est une raison de plus pour me motiver. Quant à mes talents en Occlumancie, j'ai prouvé ma valeur bien avant que tu ne nous rejoignes et je le ferai probablement encore bien après toi.

- Ta parenté avec Black, pas un problème ? avait-il ironisé calmement. Non seulement ce nom figure désormais sur la liste noire du ministère mais, en plus, tu viens de déclarer à l'instant que c'était une raison supplémentaire de te venger. Bellatrix, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Tu brûles d'impatience de punir Black mais cela risque fort de transparaître sur ton aptitude, incontestable certes, d'Occlumens.

- Comment oses-tu insinuer que je pourrais me laisser emporter par mes émotions ? J'ai plus d'expérience que toi en Occlumancie mais aussi avec les Détraqueurs. Qui te dit que tu pourras les supporter et les maîtriser sur le long terme ?

- Allons, allons, avait souri Voldemort, semblant jubiler de voir ses soldats se battre pour avoir ses préférences. Bella, ma chère, tu es sans conteste l'Occlumens la plus douée que j'ai entraînée jusque-là, cela ne fait aucun doute. Cependant, Severus a soulevé un point important. Bien que tu portes un autre nom à présent, tu appartiens à la lignée honorable des Black et leur dévotion à de nobles causes n'a jamais été un secret pour personne, d'autant plus depuis l'arrestation de leur rejeton pourtant si misérablement défaillant. Crois-tu que Croupton te donnera le poste à Azkaban en te voyant arriver au ministère ? Pourtant, j'ajouterais que Severus et toi êtes les seuls esprits susceptibles de remplir à bien cette tâche. Mais, Severus, Bellatrix n'a pas tort, tu es encore novice en matière de Détraqueurs. Ces charmantes créatures, bien que très utiles, ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

- Ce serait justement l'occasion de me perfectionner, Maître. Quant à Croupton, il m'a à la bonne depuis l'affaire Black, je devrais pouvoir obtenir le poste facilement.

- Humm, c'est vrai que tu étais dans les dossiers de Black… Tout comme Ladislav d'ailleurs, qui a depuis obtenu un poste assez utile au Département des créatures magiques. Mais je m'interroge… la nouvelle mission que je t'ai confiée te paraît-elle trop ingrate, ou trop fastidieuse, pour en vouloir à tout prix une autre ?

- Bien sûr que non, Maître, jamais je n'aurais la prétention de… toutes les missions que vous voudrez bien me donner seront toujours considérées comme primordiales, qu'importe leur durée ou…

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Lucius, avait claironné Bellatrix. Il m'a affirmé que… t'occuper… des loups-garous semblait te peser.

- Eh bien je ne manquerai pas de demander à Lucius sur quoi il se base pour se fourvoyer de la sorte, avait-il répliqué d'un ton glacial. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas apprécié que je lui interdise de toucher aux ingrédients que je préparais quand il est venu me déranger en plein travail l'autre jour…

- Si concocter ces potions te convient tellement, pourquoi te proposer pour cette mission alors que j'y suis candidate et libre de toute autre tâche ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, coincer Black était ma mission et je trouve normal de vérifier par moi-même qu'elle se finisse correctement.

- Pourquoi ? Il est en haute sécurité entouré de Détraqueurs ! Cette mission est close après tout…

- Je connais ton cousin bien mieux que toi, Bellatrix, et je peux t'assurer que cet imbécile peut se montrer très résistant. Je tiens à m'assurer qu'il a obtenu le traitement qu'il méritait. Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu complètement hors d'état de nuire. Surtout depuis que…

- Continue, Severus, depuis que quoi ? avait demandé Voldemort après le silence laissé par Rogue.

- Vous savez que je vous avais mis en garde à propos de James Potter. S'en prendre à Lupin et à Black, même avec ce plan minutieux… je reste persuadé que Potter ne restera pas sans réagir.

- Oh ! Nous y voilà ! Et c'est toi qui disais que le désir de vengeance pourrait influencer mes capacités ? Black et maintenant Potter… n'est-ce pas toi le plus rongé par ce désir, _Servilus_ ?

- Je t'ai simplement dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, _Bella_. L'arrestation de Sirius qui a déshonoré à jamais le nom de ton illustre famille aux yeux de l'actuel ministère et de ses partisans, c'était il y a quelques semaines. Moi, j'attends depuis plusieurs années.

- J'aime cet état d'esprit, avait fini par déclarer Voldemort dans un sourire sadique. De nos jours, les gens sont bien trop influençables. Il suffit de menacer leur famille ou de leur lancer le sortilège de l'Imperium pour qu'ils oublient leurs principes. Mais, garder le même cap durant toutes ces années, c'est la preuve d'un esprit fort et déterminé. Très bien, Severus, tu seras donc mes yeux, mes oreilles et mes bras à Azkaban. Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de me prouver ta valeur et ta loyauté. Mais, avait-il repris sur un ton calme et pourtant glacial, n'oublie pas que cette mission n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je me verrais extrêmement déçu et désappointé si tu venais à échouer et… Merlin sait ce qui pourrait arriver. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Parfaitement, Maître, je vous remercie infiniment. Je ne faillirai pas, je vous en fais le serment.

- Mais, Maître… avait tenté Bellatrix.

- Laissons sa chance à Severus, voyons. Ce ne sont pas les occupations qui manquent Bella, tu auras de quoi faire auprès de moi. Ou bien, cela signifie-t-il que ma présence t'est devenue insupportable ? avait-il joué avec elle.

- Bien sûr que non, Maître ! s'était-elle insurgé en se levant d'un mouvement brusque. Je voulais simplement vous être utile. C'est un tel honneur d'être à vos côtés !

- Bien, dans ce cas, tout le monde est satisfait. Tu peux disposer, Severus. Croupton n'attend plus que toi.

- Merci encore, Maître, s'était-il incliné avant de saluer Bellatrix et de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre au ministère…_OoOo_

Bien sûr qu'il était rongé par le désir de vengeance ! Et quelle vengeance ! Il ne restait plus qu'un pion à faire tomber. La haine qu'il avait éprouvée à l'égard de Potter et de Black ne s'était pas tarie depuis Poudlard… Poudlard et son fichu Quidditch qui avait fait de Potter une tête encore plus enflée de vanité et de suffisance… Potter et son fameux acolyte, ce bellâtre, ce criminel de Black… ces satanés Maraudeurs comme ils aimaient à s'appeler entre eux… toutes ces humiliations…

Dès qu'il s'était rendu compte que Black, devenu Auror, l'avait pris en chasse avec opiniâtreté, il avait senti le danger et prévenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ensemble, ils avaient préparé un plan imparable… mis à part que Potter en était exclu, ce qui l'avait quelque peu ennuyé.

Comme le Maître en était à recruter les créatures les plus sombres qu'il pouvait, des géants aux Détraqueurs en passant par les loups-garous, Remus Lupin tentait en vain de convaincre ceux de sa race de résister à l'appel des ténèbres. Le Maître ne pouvait tolérer un tel électron libre et les engrenages s'étaient lentement mais sûrement mis en place.

Après avoir directement menacé Lupin, l'obligeant à se cacher, ils avaient réussi à entraîner Pettigrow dans leurs rangs. Cela n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'il s'y était attendu, Pettigrow était terrifié par la perspective de mourir. Comme quoi, il avait toujours eu raison, l'amitié, cette fameuse amitié qui avait fait de ces quatre abrutis un _gang_ si populaire, n'était rien d'autre que de la pacotille. Le recrutement de Pettigrow avait été encore plus intéressant qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Cet imbécile avait réussi à se faire désigner Gardien du Secret pour protéger la dernière demeure en date de Lupin.

Alors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui-même avaient réfléchi au meilleur moyen de se débarrasser du loup-garou et de l'Auror. Ils avaient tendu un piège à Black, le faisant passer pour responsable de la disparition de Lupin puis de la mort de Pettigrow et des Moldus alentours.

Le loup-garou avait en fait été enlevé par un groupe de Mangemorts et se trouvait à présent dans les cachots du manoir du Maître. Ce dernier, plutôt que de le tuer, avait pour intention de s'en servir comme cobaye. Il savait qu'un certain nombre de Médicomages essayaient d'inventer une potion pour atténuer les effets de la transformation des loups-garous. Cela lui avait donné l'idée de charger Rogue, son meilleur préparateur de potions, de tenter de créer la potion inverse, capable de changer un homme définitivement en loup-garou, une arme redoutable.

Quant à Pettigrow, il avait réussi à se débrouiller, Merlin sait comment, à s'en sortir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en lui confiant sa mission, lui avait dit de faire passer Black pour son assassin. Cela incluait naturellement pour lui qu'il se fasse réellement tuer même s'il n'en avait rien dit – comment un être aussi faible et peu doué que lui aurait-il pu autrement s'en sortir ? Cependant, Pettigrow devait vraiment tenir à sa misérable vie car il avait trouvé le moyen de revenir sagement au rapport. Il avait glissé des mains de Black en prétendant avoir eu de la chance. Peu soucieux de savoir comment, le Maître l'avait simplement remercié puis enfermé dans une chambre. Il était censé être mort, il était impensable de le laisser en liberté et, qui sait, il serait peut-être utile un jour…

Voilà comment cette fine équipe des _Maraudeurs_ avait été totalement disloquée grâce à ses bons soins et à ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, évidemment. Rogue n'était pas peu fier. Une seule chose le chiffonnait encore : Potter ! Il avait pourtant mis le Maître en garde mais celui-ci, nullement menacé par le fabricant de baguettes, n'y avait pas prêté attention. Pendant les mois qui avaient suivi l'arrestation de Black, Rogue s'était ingénié à le surveiller mais il avait perdu sa trace. Potter semblait s'être volatilisé. Il espérait secrètement que, trop anéanti par le sort de ses amis, il s'était lui-même donné la mort. Mais il s'était toujours méfié, et il avait eu raison. Potter avait refait son apparition… à Azkaban même ! Pouvait-il dire que cela avait été une surprise ? Il s'était tellement attendu à ce que Potter se manifeste… Grâce à son intuition et aux informations fournies par Gladys Stanford, il avait à présent assez d'éléments pour exposer ses soupçons au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c'est pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce salon, à l'attendre.

La porte se referma alors et Rogue s'aperçut que Voldemort venait de faire son entrée.

- Alors, Severus ? J'espère que tu me déranges pour une bonne raison. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien de grave pour le moment, Maître. J'ai même de bonnes nouvelles. L'évasion des Détraqueurs que nous avions programmée a porté ses fruits. Dumbledore a accepté que je reste de garde la nuit et il a simplement installé un dispositif de poudre traçante aux sorties. Je devrais pouvoir le désactiver facilement en cas de besoin.

- Bien, tout a l'air de se passer comme prévu donc, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Vous vous souvenez que je vous avais parlé de James Potter. Vous avez dû voir dans les journaux qu'il est incarcéré à Azkaban depuis quelques jours. J'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il se retrouve là en même temps que Black, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

- Sur quoi te bases-tu pour affirmer de telles choses ?

- Je le connais, je sais de quoi il est capable. Je ne sais pas quels sont ses sentiments à l'égard de Black à l'heure actuelle, s'il croit à cette trahison, s'il cherche juste à en apprendre davantage ou je-ne-sais-quoi encore… mais il est là pour Black, j'en suis certain. En plus, il y a…, s'interrompit-il soudain.

_Devait-il parler d'Evans ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment impliquée dans cette affaire… Pourquoi hésitait-il tout à coup ? Il l'avait bien entendue parler avec Stanford pourtant. Avait-il peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prenne à elle alors qu'il était persuadé de pouvoir la manipuler à sa guise, sans éveiller de soupçons ? Oui, c'était cela._

- Oui ? s'impatienta Voldemort.

- Sa soi-disant femme, Gladys Stanford ! Ils se sont mariés la veille de son emprisonnement et j'ai pu tirer d'elle que c'était bien du bidon. Potter a fait cela uniquement pour qu'elle vienne lui apporter quelque chose lors des visites conjugales. Il l'avait dissimulé dans un chewing-gum mais elle en ignore la véritable portée. Maître, je tenais à vous prévenir de cela. Je compte bien garder un œil plus attentif sur Potter pour percer à jour ses intentions. Ainsi, nous verrons le coup venir…

- S'il en existe réellement un, en effet… Tu as eu raison de m'avertir, cela semble quelque peu suspect. Cependant, Dumbledore ne doit s'apercevoir sous aucun prétexte de ta couverture alors j'espère que tu sauras faire preuve de discrétion en ne te focalisant pas trop sur Potter. Mais, de toute manière, s'il est vraiment là-bas avec un plan en tête, il n'a certainement pas le droit de l'exécuter. Ce n'est donc pas un grand problème, il sera facile de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et pour Black, qu'en est-il ? As-tu pu l'approcher ?

- Pas encore, Maître. Croupton a interdit l'accès au quartier de haute sécurité à toute personne, hormis à Dumbledore, lui-même et le ministre.

- Tu pourras remédier à cela ?

- Je vais y travailler, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne perds pas de vue que je suis là-bas aussi pour m'assurer que Black est hors circuit, n'ayez aucune crainte à ce sujet.

- Bien, c'était tout ?

- Je voulais savoir, Maître, si les choses viennent à se corser comme je le pense… quelle latitude m'autorisez-vous pour agir en conséquence ?

- Je ne vois pas comment Potter pourrait faire pour créer tant de problèmes, enfermé dans une cellule. Tu ne dois pas être découvert, j'ai besoin de toi là-bas aussi longtemps que tu le pourras pour contrôler les Détraqueurs sans que Dumbledore s'en doute. Si jamais Potter ou Black te causent des ennuis, arrange-toi pour n'utiliser que des voies légales, ce ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

- Très bien, Maître. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

- Je l'espère Severus, cette mission est capitale, finit froidement Voldemort avant de quitter la pièce.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« URGENT ». Les lettres continuaient de scintiller, passant des minuscules aux majuscules pour attirer l'attention, sous les yeux éberlués de Lily. « urgent ». De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Elle n'osait pas ouvrir la lettre parce que, dans le fond, elle savait pertinemment de quoi il retournait. Elle le savait et elle le redoutait. « URGENT ». Ça recommençait. L'autre jour, elle avait bien eu l'intention de répondre à la lettre de Pétunia mais, après que James lui eut remonté le moral avec ses feux d'artifice, elle avait décidé de tenir bon, de ne pas répondre… Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait l'éviter. Était-ce lâche de sa part ? Devait-elle s'en tenir à sa décision ou céder, une fois de plus ? Elle était tellement lasse et fatiguée et… désespérée…

Lentement, elle sortit le morceau de parchemin que contenait l'enveloppe :

_Lily,_

_Tu m'as dit de ne te déranger qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, alors voilà : _TA SŒUR EST CHEZ TOI EN TRÈS MAUVAIS ÉTAT_. Je ne sais pas comment elle est rentrée mais j'ai entendu un boucan monstre tout à l'heure. J'ai préféré venir voir, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à la calmer. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose et puis, elle s'est mise à trembler de façon convulsive. J'essaye de faire ce que je peux mais elle est vraiment mal. _VIENS VITE !

_Artémis._

Lily déglutit difficilement. Ça recommençait bel et bien, malgré tous ses efforts… Elle se secoua mentalement, se dépêcha de sortir l'argent nécessaire pour régler la note du déjeuner et transplana dès qu'elle sortit de _la Marmite Fumante_.

Arrivée dans son appartement, elle observa stoïquement le désordre qui régnait. Pétunia avait renversé de façon anarchique plusieurs de ses livres, cadres, vaisselle et bibelots en tout genre de ses étagères et placards du salon. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains en fermant les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration. _Reste calme, Lily_. Elle ouvrit la porte et contempla l'ampleur des dégâts. Toutes ses fioles étaient tombées par terre, ses placards retournés, leur contenu éparpillé sur le sol. Et au milieu du chantier, Artémis faisait son possible pour calmer une Pétunia livide et frêle, tremblante, en pleurs, en sueur… en manque.

- Ah, Lily ! Te voilà ! soupira Artémis.

- Oui, merci Artémis. Je suis désolée qu'elle t'ait dérangée, je… je vais prendre le relais. Merci encore de m'avoir prévenue.

- Lily c'est normal. Nous sommes voisines… et amies. Si je peux encore t'être utile…

- C'est gentil, mais ça ira… J'ai l'habitude, se résigna-t-elle avec un sourire las et forcé.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? N'hésite pas si jamais… tenta-t-elle en vain devant le refus de Lily.

- Je ne veux pas t'accaparer encore plus, tu dois avoir des choses à faire… Si tu pouvais juste envoyer un hibou au directeur d'Azkaban pour lui dire que je serai en retard pour raison familiale… il comprendra…

- Bien sûr, je fais ça tout de suite.

- Merci, vraiment.

Lily se pencha alors sur sa sœur pendant qu'Artémis sortait de la pièce avec un dernier regard triste pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça, Lily était une fille bien, une sorcière très douée, mais sa vie était complètement gâchée à cause de sa sœur. C'était tellement injuste. Elle en était même venue à s'exiler à Azkaban… Rien que d'y penser, des frissons lui parcoururent le dos.

Lily prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la transporta dans sa propre chambre. Comment Pétunia avait-elle obtenu cette adresse ? Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté alors qu'elle la déposait sur son lit.

- Lily…Lil'... s'il te plaît… 'nière fois…

- Chut, calme-toi. Je reviens.

Lily sortit et referma la porte en douceur puis s'y adossa pour ne pas flancher. Ses jambes commençaient à flageoler. Devait-elle le faire ? Une _dernière fois_ ? C'était toujours la dernière fois…

-Lil', gémit Pétunia derrière la porte d'un ton suppliant. Aide-moi… Lil'…

Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait absolument que Pétunia accepte de l'aide. Mais en attendant, elle ne pourrait pas tenir le coup sans une dose. La dernière de ses mains, elle se le jurait. Elle se dirigea dans son bureau et, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, fit apparaître un coffre-fort dissimulé dans un mur. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peu de volonté ? Pourquoi passait-elle les désirs de sa sœur alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourquoi les reproches de Pétunia la touchaient-ils autant… ? Si elle avait vraiment voulu que la dernière fois le soit, elle n'aurait jamais eu ce coffre-fort. Il ne devait plus exister. Elle l'ouvrit, prit le nécessaire pour injecter une dose suffisante à Pétunia et jeta le reste. Elle alla ensuite auprès de sa sœur et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle lui administra ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Les tremblements de Pétunia se calmèrent peu à peu et ses paupières se firent lourdes.

- Dors, maintenant, lui souffla Lily en la bordant.

Elle appela une chaise grâce à sa baguette magique et s'y assit en sens inverse, les bras sur le dossier, pour regarder sa sœur. Cela faisait combien d'années maintenant ? Elle n'osait plus compter… Au début, elle n'était pas au courant. Elle était encore à Poudlard. Pétunia avait été livrée à elle-même à la mort de leur mère puis de leur père qui s'était renfermé sur lui-même durant les dernières années de sa vie. Le déclenchement venait sûrement de là. C'était en grande partie pour cette raison que Lily avait voulu étudier la médecine moldue après la magique. La médecine magique ne pouvait rien pour sa sœur. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans ses études, persuadée que cela résoudrait le problème un jour ou l'autre. En fait, c'était plutôt une échappatoire. Si Lily l'avait vraiment voulu, elle aurait forcé sa sœur à aller dans un centre, pour se faire aider et soigner. Mais, toujours, elle avait succombé aux demandes de sa sœur qui la suppliait de la garder auprès d'elle. Dans les pires moments, elle l'accusait même d'être responsable de son état, de l'avoir abandonnée et de vouloir à nouveau la fuir. Et Lily avait fini par se persuader que c'était vrai. Elle s'était enfoncée dans cette spirale infernale, sans vouloir se rendre compte que la situation empirait… jusqu'à il y a une semaine. Elle s'était enfin avoué qu'être une médecin moldue n'endiguait pas le problème, bien au contraire. En tant que telle, elle avait accès à tous les médicaments que Pétunia pouvait lui demander et cette dernière en était parfaitement consciente. Elle avait aussi essayé de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas coupable, qu'elle avait droit à sa vie. Alors, elle avait décidé de stopper cette situation qui les détruisait lentement à petit feu, toutes les deux.

Elle avait annoncé à Pétunia qu'elle déménageait et qu'elle retournait travailler dans le monde sorcier. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé d'adresse, volontairement, pour que Pétunia s'en sorte seule. Elle lui avait donné de la documentation sur certains centres, lui avait conseillé une amie médecin. Pétunia lui avait promis qu'elle y arriverait, qu'elle décrocherait… Mais voilà le résultat. Elle se retrouvait une énième fois chez elle, complètement en manque. Et même Lily s'y était attendu puisqu'elle avait toujours ce coffre-fort. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration calme de sa sœur.

Ce soir, elle l'amènerait dans un centre elle-même et la forcerait à l'écouter. Elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait qu'elle s'en sorte. Qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Qu'elle était dépassée par la situation. Qu'elle était persuadée que, si elle le voulait vraiment, elle pouvait se sortir de là, qu'elle avait confiance en elle. Mais que, elle, ne pouvait plus l'aider, qu'elle en avait toujours été incapable parce que, dans le fond, elle était aussi paumée qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de se reconstruire, elle aussi. Oui, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse pour de bon, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre. C'était ce soir ou jamais.

* * *

Ouah ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce chapitre serait aussi long. Du coup, ça excuse un peu l'attente ? Je l'avais commencé avec difficulté mais là, en m'y remettant, ça venait tout seul et j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère que ça ne vous paraît pas trop tortueux ! Si c'est le cas, plaignez-vous aux scénaristes de Prison Break et à Jo ! lol. Je n'ai fait que mélanger le tout. En ce qui concerne Lily, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire d'elle une junkie alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir reporté ça sur Pétunia XD.

Dans le prochain chapitre, retour à Azkaban aux côtés de James.


	20. Chap 19: Nouveaux départs

Note : Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Nouveaux départs**

« Toc, toc ».

Lily sursauta. Elle s'était assoupie sur son bureau.

- Entrez, répondit-elle machinalement après s'être complètement redressée.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Evans, dit la voix chaleureuse de Dumbledore. Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh ! Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. Je… je vais bien, merci, rougit-elle avant de relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Merci beaucoup, pour hier… je…

- Mais c'est bien normal, voyons. Dans un cas aussi délicat et urgent que celui-ci, qui serait assez dépourvu de cœur pour ne pas accorder de congés à ses collaborateurs ? Comment se porte votre sœur ?

- Mieux, merci. Elle… elle a enfin accepté de se faire aider… je crois. Je l'ai accompagnée hier soir et on a finalement réussi à s'écouter et à se comprendre… on va faire des efforts, toutes les deux… en tout cas je l'espère.

- J'en suis heureux pour vous. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler si je peux vous aider à nouveau.

- Merci, vraiment, mais… je ne voudrais pas que ma vie privée perturbe à nouveau mon travail. Je… je vais veiller à cela…

- Malheureusement, on ne peut jamais vraiment contrôler ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est dans les moments difficiles qu'il est le plus ardu de trouver un confident, de l'aide ou même tout simplement, d'en demander. Je suis d'avis que les humains ont besoin des autres, voyez-vous, de s'entraider, d'être unis… Et même si l'aide que l'on peut apporter nous semble aussi insignifiante qu'une après-midi de libre, qu'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ou encore qu'une main tendue, il ne faut pas hésiter. Alors, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai là.

- Merci, Monsieur. Je… si je peux vous rendre la pareille pour quoi que ce soit…

- N'oubliez pas ces paroles si jamais vous vous trouvez en position d'aider quelqu'un, ce sera amplement suffisant pour moi. Oh ! Et aussi, comme vous n'avez pas voulu prendre votre matinée comme je vous l'avais proposé… profitez de votre pause déjeuner pour dormir un peu. Je me doute que votre sommeil a dû être perturbé par la journée éprouvante que vous avez vécue mais, en tant que Médicomage, vous savez aussi bien que moi que le repos est un besoin essentiel à ne pas négliger, finit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux.

Lily lui sourit en rougissant malgré elle une fois de plus tandis que le directeur la saluait avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il avait le don de savoir la rassurer quand il le fallait… et de voir juste dans les pensées des autres sans pour autant chercher à les mettre dans l'embarras. C'était toujours avec bienveillance qu'il lui donnait des conseils. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir situé sur le mur d'en face la fit sourire. En fait, ce n'était pas si sorcier de comprendre qu'elle avait envie, et besoin, de dormir !

Elle se leva pour aller s'asperger le visage avec peu d'eau fraîche. Dumbledore avait raison, elle mettrait à profit sa pause déjeuner pour rattraper sa nuit blanche. Elle était restée un long moment aux côtés de Pétunia et n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit en rentrant. Mais elle avait décidé en son âme et conscience de venir travailler ce matin donc elle se devait de tenir la route. Avec un peu de café et du courage, les quelques heures qui la séparaient de midi ne seraient pas si pénibles, non ?

Lentement, elle commença à regarder son planning de la journée. Tous les prisonniers qui le pouvaient étaient déjà venus pour leur première visite de formalité. Elle avait commencé à ausculter ceux dont les maux nécessitaient des traitements plus ou moins urgents. Continuer ce matin, comme c'était prévu, ne lui disait rien. Elle regarda ce qui était planifié pour l'après-midi et se dit qu'apporter les différents traitements aux prisonniers serait une bonne chose pour rester parfaitement éveillée. Elle sortit les fiches qui correspondaient à ces patients et se figea lorsqu'elle les parcourut… James…

Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle devait lui apporter de la pommade pour son entorse. Sa mystérieuse entorse. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Avant qu'elle n'aille retrouver sa sœur, elle avait déjeuné avec Gladys. Cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures et pourtant, toutes ces questions sur James lui étaient sorties de la tête, comme si cela faisait des semaines qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Mais, maintenant, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à mesure que toutes ses interrogations refaisaient surface. Son tatouage… son mariage… son entorse… cette histoire de confiance que lui avait servie Gladys.

Devait-elle réellement faire confiance à James en toute occasion ? Sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait ? Parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il avait bel et bien quelque chose en tête à présent que les paroles de Gladys lui revenaient en mémoire… _James qui aurait eu besoin de quelque chose pour… peur que le courrier soit lu… « son ancien tatouage ? »... ne pas lui tourner le dos même s'il ne dit pas tout… il préférera toujours se mettre en danger si ça peut éviter des ennuis à ses proches… « prends soin de lui »…_ Oui, cela semblait évident qu'il mijotait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, c'était tellement plus facile à admettre que le fait qu'il soit simplement un criminel incarcéré à Azkaban. Elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel. Malgré cela, pourquoi devrait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Devait-elle le laisser agir sans réagir ? Non… bien sûr que non… elle ne le pourrait jamais. Même si elle l'appréciait et voulait croire Gladys… ce n'était pas qu'un problème de confiance. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui se tramait, non ? Ses projets ne devaient pas être tout à fait légaux et… elle était impliquée maintenant en quelque sorte… D'un autre côté, n'avait-elle pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes personnels sur le dos ? Mais si elle continuait à se poser toutes ces questions, il était fort probable qu'elle ne puisse plus fermer l'œil de la nuit avant d'avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire… sans compter qu'il était peut-être en danger… Alors, un problème de plus ou de moins pour elle…

Elle regarda à nouveau son planning, ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage en elle et se dit que, finalement, mieux valait garder son emploi du temps tel qu'il était et reprendre des forces ce midi avant de rencontrer à nouveau James.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ce regard noir, froid mais perçant, et ce rictus énigmatique avaient beau l'avoir quitté depuis quelques heures, ils n'en continuaient pas moins à le hanter. Toute la nuit et la matinée, à chaque fois que Rogue s'était trouvé près de sa cellule, il avait fixé James de cette façon caractéristique, qui signifiait clairement que c'était mauvais signe pour lui. Si Rogue continuait ainsi à l'observer, James allait devenir dingue. Il était pire que les Détraqueurs ! Un peu libéré la veille durant l'après-midi puisque son geôlier était en repos, il avait pu peaufiner son nouveau plan. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait pouvoir rejoindre Sirius alors que Rogue patrouillait la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution envisageable. Quand la mettre en route cependant ? C'était l'une des nouvelles inconnues de son plan. Trop tôt, cela risquerait de ruiner tous ses efforts si Sirius n'était pas prêt. Trop tard, c'était Rogue qui gâcherait probablement tout s'il continuait à fouiner.

Il en était à nouveau là dans ses pensées lorsque son prénom fut prononcé d'une voix qui le fit se redresser en un éclair sur son lit. Lily se tenait devant sa cellule, ses yeux verts fixés sur lui. Elle semblait à la fois déterminée mais fragile. Il s'avança vers elle aussi vite que le lui permit sa cheville encore endolorie et la salua d'une voix douce :

- Hé ! Salut… merci pour la livraison à domicile, poursuivit-il en désignant d'un coup d'œil le pot de pommade qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Je t'avais dit que je te l'apporterais, je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir… contrairement à d'autres…, répondit-elle sans agressivité, d'un ton qu'elle voulait neutre et distant.

_Nous y voilà_, pensa sombrement James. _Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, quoi qu'elle ait découvert sur son tatouage, c'était à prévoir et uniquement de sa faute à lui…_

- En temps normal, moi non plus à vrai dire…

- Donc, tu reconnais que tu m'as menti. À quel sujet, selon toi ?

- Euh, je… balbutia-t-il confus – _cela ne présageait rien de bon_…

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à te rafraîchir la mémoire, continua Lily de la voix détachée, une pointe désabusée, qu'elle s'efforçait de conserver – _elle avait décidé de se montrer plutôt dure pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle attendait des réponses, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, même si elle bluffait un peu_… –, est-ce que tu as menti à propos de ton « ancien tatouage » que ta femme ne semble même pas connaître ou bien peut-être de ton mariage ou, qui sait, de la vraie raison pour laquelle tu es ici ?

Avant même d'avoir fini sa réplique, Lily savait qu'elle avait visé juste. James donnait l'impression de s'être pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ne paraissait, en conséquence, toujours pas décidé à parler. Pour accélérer un peu les choses – elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'éveiller des soupçons en restant plus que de coutume devant la grille d'un prisonnier en particulier –, elle lui tendit la pommade en évitant de croiser son regard perdu :

- Tiens, tu dois tout mettre sur ta cheville en la massant puis me rendre le pot.

James réagit enfin. Il prit délicatement la main tendue de Lily dans la sienne. Pendant un instant, tous deux observèrent cette union, sans bouger, sans parler… puis, leurs regards se captèrent.

- Lily, je… je peux tout t'expliquer, souffla-t-il en maintenant les contacts, son regard se faisant suppliant et la pression de sa main plus douce encore.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent qui leur semblèrent des minutes. Ils étaient là, pupilles dans pupilles, à se questionner, à espérer…

- James, finit-elle par rompre le silence, j'aimerais te faire confiance, à nouveau, mais… J'ai rencontré Gladys hier, comme tu t'en doutes. Elle-même m'a dit que tu avais de bonnes raisons de m'avoir menti mais que tu savais ce que tu faisais… elle m'a certifié que je devais te faire confiance, que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Je sais tout ça, ou j'ai envie de le croire, mais cette histoire de confiance… ça doit être réciproque ! Comment veux-tu que ça marche sinon ? Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une position plus délicate que tu ne l'es déjà mais… tous ces mystères… J'aurais déjà dû en parler à Dumbledore ! On n'est plus à Poudlard où briser les règlements était plus ou moins toléré… on est à Azkaban, James ! Tu risques ta vie, ici ! Et moi l'emprisonnement s'il s'avère que j'ai caché des informations que je n'aurais pas dû…

- Je sais, je… c'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire, Lily. Si j'avais su que je te retrouverais là, je ne sais pas si… mais il se trouve que tu es là et que je dois faire avec. Je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si je te dévoilais ce que tu me demandes…

- Mais c'est trop tard, James. Je ne veux pas continuer à avancer dans le brouillard en sachant que tu risques de mourir du jour au lendemain et que j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider si tu m'avais mise au courant. Explique-moi, s'il te plaît ! Et soigne-toi en même temps au cas où quelqu'un nous observerait…

James soupira fortement, prit le pot de la main de Lily et commença :

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ? Qu'est-ce que Gladys t'a dit ?

- Non, c'est trop facile ça ! Tu vas continuer à me dire le strict minimum. Gladys m'a dit que tu étais très secret et que c'était généralement dans l'intérêt des autres mais ça ne passe pas avec moi. Soit tu me dis tout, soit je vais voir Dumbledore ! le prévint-elle.

- Argh ! Lily ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Je… d'accord, d'accord ! abdiqua-t-il sous le regard noir de la Médicomage. Je vais te dire l'essentiel mais à certaines conditions. Tu dois me jurer que tu ne mettras personne au courant, absolument personne, que tu n'interféreras sous aucun prétexte dans mes plans et que tu me feras confiance. Si je te dis qu'il m'est impossible de te dévoiler certaines choses pour le moment, tu dois me croire, c'est… c'est vital, aussi bien pour moi que pour toi et que…pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Attends ! T'exagères pas un peu, là ? Tu crois que tu es en position de poser des conditions ?

James soupira une nouvelle fois, arrêta de se masser quelques secondes le temps de réfléchir et déclara :

- C'est ça ou je ne te dis rien, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu préférerais que j'aille voir Dumbledore, ce qui ferait capoter ton projet, plutôt que de me faire confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, Lily ! Alors, oui, je préfère encore me retrouver là-haut, certainement en attente d'un baiser de Détraqueur, plutôt que de t'apprendre des choses qui mettraient ta vie en danger, s'emporta-t-il le regard flamboyant.

- Bon… souffla Lily – touchée qu'il semble vouloir la protéger mais piquée dans sa fierté tout de même qu'il la couve tant – … très bien. Je te promets que je tiendrai ma langue et que je te laisserai faire.

- Ok. Mais avant cela, où est Rogue, là ? Il est bien absent ?

- Rogue ? Oui, il est en repos mais…qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? s'étonna Lily.

- Il se pourrait bien que ce soit lui, la menace numéro un, bien plus que Dumbledore ou que les Détraqueurs, parce qu'il semble avoir un défaut bien plus nuisible que ses cheveux gras ou que sa manie de faire des rondes dans les couloirs en m'observant dès qu'il le peut…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'il t'observe c'est peut-être à cause de tes différents accidents suspects ou…

- Bien sûr, mais c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il travaille pour quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore, Lily, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Méfie-toi de lui, s'il te plaît. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà posé des questions étranges ou t'a paru… bizarre ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il serait sous les ordres de… James ! C'est grave de proférer de telles accusations…

- Lily ! On n'a pas vraiment le temps de parler de morale ou d'éthique. On est en guerre, _il_ infiltre ses espions partout et, même si je déteste Rogue depuis toujours, je n'aurais probablement jamais fait de telles suppositions si je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons de le croire coupable. Alors, il t'a paru louche ?

- Euh… eh bien… je t'ai déjà dit qu'il se montrait étonnamment aimable avec moi, c'est vrai… hier, il a même cherché à me faire la conversation en me demandant si je mangeais toute seule mais je lui ai répondu que je déjeunais avec une vieille amie alors on a bifurqué sur les avantages et inconvénients de l'Occlumancie… C'en est un fervent défenseur et adepte apparemment… Quoi ? Tous les Occlumens ne sont pas forcément du côté de… commença-t-elle à s'offusquer quand elle vit les sourcils de James se froncer.

- Non, bien sûr, mais c'est très pratique dans son cas si c'en est un. Il doit pouvoir berner Dumbledore… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus, je me doutais déjà qu'il en était capable, justement. Non, ce qui m'ennuie, c'est le fait qu'il sache que tu as mangé avec Gladys. C'était bien elle, non ?

- Oui, oui, mais je ne lui ai pas dit son nom. Arrivés sur la berge, on s'est séparés. Il est parti se reposer chez lui et moi j'ai rejoint Gladys.

- Tu es sûre de ça ? Je veux dire, tu l'as vu transplaner ?

- Euh… non, je ne crois pas… mais qu'est-ce qui te ferait croire que… ?

- Il n'a pas la même expression que d'habitude quand il me regarde depuis hier soir… J'ai peur qu'il ait découvert quelque chose. Vous… vous en avez dit beaucoup avec Gladys ou… je dois savoir, Lily ! la supplia-t-il alors qu'elle recommençait à lui lancer un regard noir. Si jamais Rogue vous a entendues… je te jure que je te dirai tout mais je veux aussi savoir à quoi tu es déjà exposée !

- Bon, là ça ne va pas être possible, ça fait trop de temps qu'on parle ensemble. Tords-toi un peu plus la cheville, je vais dire à Dumbledore que tu as eu des complications et on va t'amener à l'infirmerie. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle devant le regard ébahi de James. Tu vas me faire croire que quelqu'un qui s'est fait tatouer entièrement le torse et le dos volontairement, qui s'est fait tabasser il y a une semaine mais qui a quand même joué au basket le lendemain et qui s'est ensuite foulé la cheville de manière très étrange n'est pas capable d'endurer une petite douleur supplémentaire pour atteindre son objectif ? Je te soignerai évidemment…

- Euh… d'accord… ça m'a juste étonné que ma guérisseuse préférée, d'habitude si protectrice et prévenante, veuille que je m'automutile, sourit-il. Et ça sera quoi, la complication ?

- Une allergie à ma pommade qui a fait enfler encore plus ta cheville. Et pour ta gouverne, ça t'apprendra à ne pas avoir suivi mes conseils de prudence. Qui sème le vent… finit-elle en récupérant le pot de pommade avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

_Bon, il était visiblement temps de tout recommencer à zéro… avec Lily et avec son plan. Si Rogue avait pu obtenir quelque chose de Gladys comme il le redoutait, il devrait enclencher une nouvelle étape dès son retour… en s'étant assuré au préalable que Lily n'allait pas l'en empêcher… Mouais, bon, mieux valait ne pas rentrer dans les détails avec elle avant, sinon c'était foutu._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore observait ses pensées tourbillonner d'elles-mêmes dans sa Pensine. Les mains jointes sous son menton, une moue dubitative sur le visage, il réfléchissait. Il venait de plonger dans plusieurs souvenirs de ces derniers jours. De l'entretien de Rogue à sa dernière discussion avec Sirius Black, en passant par la consultation de leurs dossiers… il y avait indéniablement des détails qui le chiffonnaient. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne doive pas surveiller que les Détraqueurs dans sa forteresse ? Ce que cette pensée impliquait ne l'enchantait guère, à différents degrés. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Croupton qui paraissait beaucoup trop partial dans cette affaire, cela ne mènerait qu'à exacerber leurs différends. Il devrait donc procéder de lui-même à une petite enquête… oui… reprendre cette affaire à son point de départ pour tout clarifier… Cela signifiait qu'il devait recueillir des témoignages, à commencer par celui de…

Quelques coups frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Il déposa sa Pensine dans une armoire, se rassit derrière son bureau et invita la personne à entrer. Lily apparut, l'air embêté :

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur le Directeur. Je viens de distribuer la plupart des traitements aux prisonniers mais James Potter semble faire une allergie à la nouvelle pommade que j'ai concoctée. Sa cheville a à nouveau enflé. Serait-il possible de le faire transférer à l'infirmerie pour que je puisse arranger ça ?

_Quand on pensait au loup…_

- Bien entendu, si vous le jugez nécessaire, Mademoiselle Evans. Je me serais bien proposé moi-même pour vous l'amener mais je me rends compte malheureusement qu'il est l'heure pour l'un de mes rendez-vous. Je vous envoie donc deux Détraqueurs pour l'escorter, décréta-t-il en agitant à peine sa baguette. Si jamais vous avez le moindre ennui cela dit, n'hésitez pas à me déranger.

- Très bien, merci Monsieur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'est un James livide, tremblant, affaibli par les Détraqueurs et sa cheville douloureuse, qu'elle découvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'empressa de l'installer sur le lit et de fermer la porte en repoussant les Détraqueurs à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Elle lui tendit le plus gros morceau de chocolat qu'elle avait en réserve en s'inquiétant pour lui. Il n'avait encore jamais paru si affecté par les gardiens d'Azkaban.

- James, ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial?

- Non, non, ça va, répondit-il faiblement tandis que ses joues reprenaient un peu de couleur grâce au chocolat. C'est juste que je n'avais pas anticipé leur arrivée pour me protéger et… comme il s'est passé pas mal de choses récemment, ça a remué ma petite tête. Si je m'allonge un peu, ça va passer… merci pour le chocolat, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux, la rassura-t-il.

- Bien, alors je suis désolée de t'apprendre que cet état fébrile n'est pas suffisant pour que tu échappes à mon interrogatoire, le taquina-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mince, j'aurais essayé… souffla James pour rentrer dans son jeu. Et avec une cheville de la taille d'une cuisse ? Ça ne marche pas non plus ?

- Ah, oui ! Montre-moi ça. J'ai préparé plusieurs pommades plus ou moins puissantes, je vais t'en mettre une plus forte que tout à l'heure.

- J'aurais au moins gagné un massage alors, lui sourit-il.

- Hum, murmura Lily en se retournant vers une étagère.

Badiner n'avait pas vraiment été dans ses projets. Elle avait eu un peu peur en le voyant arriver si vulnérable mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se rendre si… accessible. Il ne lui avait encore rien dit alors qu'elle-même s'était engagée à devenir sa complice (puisqu'on en était à ce stade !) et cette pensée la fit déglutir difficilement. Et si jamais il la manipulait ou qu'elle ne se montrait pas à la hauteur ? Elle avait été plutôt inconsciente.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lily, l'interpella James qui l'avait bien observée. Je me rends compte de ce que ça représente pour toi… Je vais tout te dire et… j'espère que tu me feras toujours confiance mais… si jamais tu ne te sens pas capable de… enfin, je comprendrais.

Lily se figea et se tourna lentement vers lui. Il regardait ses pieds, évitant soigneusement son regard. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui une seconde ? D'elle, c'était normal, elle avait toujours manqué plus ou moins de confiance en elle et sa relation avec Pétunia n'avait fait qu'accentuer cela… mais de lui ! Alors qu'il était prêt à s'exposer, à remettre sa vie entre ses mains plutôt que de la mettre, elle, en danger. Et il venait d'ajouter qu'il ne lui en voudrait même pas si elle le trahissait ! Quoi que puissent être ses projets – excepté un meurtre, peut-être – elle le suivrait… parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle allait lui prouver, et surtout se prouver, qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance, qu'elle était une personne de confiance.

- Merci. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner ma veste, James. Je t'ai fait une promesse, j'attends simplement que tu remplisses ta part du contrat maintenant.

- C'est à mon tour de te remercier alors, j'aurais même dû le faire avant. Si jamais tu en avais parlé à Dumbledore ou à l'autre, je… je ne serais certainement plus ici. Merci, vraiment, Lily. Bon, place aux révélations alors… en espérant que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans. Je… par où commencer ? souffla-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Je… comme tu l'as compris, je ne suis pas ici par hasard, ni parce que j'ai tenté de cambrioler le Barjow… enfin, c'était voulu, mais je savais que je me retrouverais ici, c'était ce que je cherchais.

Voyant que Lily l'écoutait avec attention et inclinait la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris, il se remit à contempler ses pieds et continua son récit.

- Tu te souviens m'avoir dit que… que tu te demandais ce qui était passé par la tête de Sirius ? Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais cru qu'il était coupable. Je savais des choses et… j'ai fait ma propre enquête. Je sais que Remus est vivant, Pettigrow probablement aussi même si je m'en fiche pas mal pour le moment… c'est… Sirius est innocent, Lily ! Je ne connais pas tous les détails exacts mais, je sais que Voldemort est derrière tout ça et que le traître n'est pas Sirius mais Pettigrow.

Lily resta abasourdie un moment. La façon si dure dont James prononçait le nom de son ancien ami, alors qu'elle l'avait toujours entendu l'appeler Peter avec joie ou décontraction à Poudlard… le fait que Remus soit vivant… et Sirius innocent… mais là-haut… dans quel état ?

Comme elle ne répondait rien, James prit peur.

- Je sais que ça peut être difficile à croire sans réelle preuve mais je t'assure, Lily ! Jamais je ne mentirais sur un sujet comme celui-là, je serais le premier à vouloir que Sirius paye s'il avait vraiment fait ce pour quoi on l'accuse, je… ce sont mes meilleurs amis, ma famille… ils sont bien trop importants…

- Je sais, le rassura Lily, je sais à quel point ils comptent pour toi. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dit tout ça au ministère ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'ici ?

- Le ministère, laisse-moi rire ! ricana-t-il de dépit. Ils n'en ont absolument rien à faire du moment que le peuple est rassuré et pense qu'ils font du bon boulot… Regarde Franck, par exemple ! Tu trouves qu'il a sa place ici ? Je suis allé les voir après l'arrestation de Sirius, j'ai tenté de leur faire comprendre mais ils étaient tellement persuadés d'avoir mis la main sur un Mangemort qu'ils ont tourné ma déposition à leur avantage et l'ont fait enfermer sans procès. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore pour Remus et tout le reste, j'avais seulement des certitudes et quelques preuves impossibles à divulguer sous peine d'aggraver encore plus les choses pour Sirius… et pour moi. Alors j'ai décidé de le faire sortir de là, tout seul, par mes propres moyens. Lily… je compte m'évader d'Azkaban avec Sirius, finit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- T'év… ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ? s'effara-t-elle d'une voix blanche. C'est impossible…

- Non. Rien n'est impossible si on le veut vraiment. Je ne dis pas que c'est une partie de plaisir, tu as pu en juger toi-même à plusieurs reprises. C'est laborieux et escarpé, d'autant plus avec Rogue dans mes pattes, ce qui n'était pas vraiment au programme. Mais c'est faisable, et nécessaire. Je ne laisserai pas Sirius pourrir ici sans rien tenter… encore moins depuis qu'il est au courant de mes projets.

- Il va bien ? Tu as pu le voir ? s'étonna Lily.

- Oui, je… je lui ai rendu une petite visite il y a trois jours.

- Mais…comment ?

- Ça, ça fait partie des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, Lily. Je suis désolé, pas maintenant. C'est mon seul ticket de sortie et seuls Sirius et moi sommes au courant.

- D'accord… je comprends. Et, ton tatouage ?

- C'est étroitement lié à ce ticket de sortie, navré.

- Oh, je vois… et… – _allait-elle pouvoir lui demander ?_–… pour…

- C'est juste un arrangement, devina-t-il en détournant le regard et en rougissant un peu. Je… j'avais besoin que Gladys m'amène quelque chose et… elle a eu la gentillesse et le courage de bien vouloir jouer ce rôle alors que… que je venais de la quitter, termina-t-il dans un murmure. J'espère que Rogue ne lui a rien fait, je… je ne me le pardonnerais pas, ajouta-t-il les mâchoires crispées.

- Je pourrai lui demander des nouvelles si tu veux… proposa Lily.

- C'est gentil, merci… mais c'est risqué, ou inutile. Je lui avais fait promettre de se tenir à l'écart en cas de problème alors si elle va bien, elle ne répondra pas de peur que ce soit un piège. Et si Rogue l'a… enfin, c'est trop dangereux.

- Oui, je comprends.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit, se demandant lequel des deux oserait à nouveau briser le silence.

Lily ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête… à quoi bon demander à James s'il se rendait compte du danger dans lequel il s'était fourré ? Il n'était pas bête, il avait bien dû penser aux risques avant de se lancer dans l'aventure. Et Gladys qui avait peut-être des ennuis… à cause d'elle, en plus ! Si elle s'était occupée de ses affaires et qu'elle ne l'avait pas invitée pour ce déjeuner… Quant à Sirius, comment se portait-il ? James était resté assez flou… était-ce pour cacher son véritable état ? À voir comment celui-ci était arrivé à l'infirmerie à cause de deux Détraqueurs, elle n'osait imaginer à quel point les détenus de haute sécurité devaient être affectés… Et Dumbledore, ne pourrait-il pas les aider ? Il semblait tellement honnête et chaleureux… Se pourrait-il qu'il soit de mèche avec Rogue ? Si tant est que ce dernier était réellement un Mangemort, ce qui devait être le cas puisque James avait fait des recherches… Mais Dumbledore… non, quand même pas ? Et…

James s'inquiétait pour Gladys… mais pour Lily aussi, maintenant. Avait-il vraiment bien fait de lui raconter tout ça ? Si jamais Rogue se doutait qu'elle était au courant, il ne la lâcherait plus… il devait vraiment s'échapper au plus vite. Il y avait tellement de risques que son nouveau plan ne fonctionne pas… Il n'avait même pas pu résister aux Détraqueurs tout à l'heure, il devait impérativement remédier à cela sinon… Il devait faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Arrêter de se sentir coupable déjà. Gladys avait accepté en étant consciente des risques et rien ne prouvait qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. Et pour Lily… il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, si ? S'il ne lui avait rien dit, elle aurait visiblement été assez têtue pour en informer Dumbledore. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours démissionner et se cacher si la situation dégénérait…

Machinalement, Lily avait commencé à appliquer le baume sur la cheville de James tout en étant occupée par ses pensées. Il la regardait à présent faire, son cœur battant la chamade. L'écouterait-elle s'il lui demandait de se mettre à l'écart ? Il l'avait toujours vue déterminée et courageuse quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. C'était ça aussi qu'il avait aimé chez elle. Et elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle s'en voudrait de rester inactive s'il était en danger de mort. Il n'avait aucune prise sur elle de ce côté-là et il le savait. Elle semblait bien trop têtue. Mais il pouvait toujours tenter le coup et s'assurer d'autre chose…

- Lily ?

- Humm ? le questionna-t-elle sans relever les yeux.

- Si jamais… la situation devient trop dangereuse pour toi, tu pourrais me promettre de te tenir éloignée et en sécurité ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, James. Je suis loin d'être aussi téméraire que Sirius ou toi mais, je ne peux pas te garantir cela parce que… on ne sait jamais vraiment à l'avance ce que l'on ferait dans des circonstances critiques… et si je me retrouve dans un tel pétrin, vous serez probablement dans bien pire alors…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit tristement James. Jure-moi au moins que, très prochainement, tu me laisseras m'enliser un peu plus encore… ça fait partie de mon plan.

- C'est-à-dire ? le scruta-t-elle.

- Eh bien, s'il s'avère que j'agis d'une certaine façon qui me conduira irrémédiablement à en subir les conséquences, je te demande de ne pas intervenir pour essayer de m'aider. Tu ne ferais que ruiner mes efforts.

- Et tu évites soigneusement d'être plus clair parce que tu sais pertinemment que ça ne me plaira pas, c'est ça ?

- Humm, hum, acquiesça-t-il.

- Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix puisque je t'ai fait une promesse. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais, James. Je l'espère sincèrement.

- Je sais, Lily. Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.

- On verra ! Le jour où j'aurais envie de m'enfermer volontairement à Azkaban pour voir comment ça fait, tu viendras peut-être me délivrer, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Sans aucune hésitation, affirma-t-il sérieusement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Occupe-toi d'abord de sortir Sirius et ta vieille carcasse de là indemnes, déclara-t-elle la voix vibrante après un instant de silence. Est-ce… est-ce que tu peux poser ta cheville par terre, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant pour masquer son trouble.

James se mit doucement debout et fut agréablement surpris de voir à quel point la douleur s'était atténuée. Il hocha la tête vers Lily pour lui signifier que c'était parfait et elle soupira :

- Bon, alors en route maintenant… et bon courage !

* * *

Cette conversation s'est avérée deux fois plus longue que prévu XD ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Pour le prochain chapitre, vous avez sûrement deviné que l'action sera au rendez-vous…


	21. Chap 20: Haute sécurité

Note : J'ai toujours été déçue de ne pas pouvoir corriger mes chapitres sur ce site alors il m'est venu (seulement XD) récemment l'idée de les rééditer ! Sur les conseils avisés d'Alyson Devlin, c'est enfin chose faite ! A chaque relecture de mes chapitres, je pars à la chasse aux fautes mais certaines parviennent toujours à me glisser entre les doigts. Si jamais vous relisez ma fic et que vous en repérez encore, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour contribuer à l'éradication de ces anomalies !

Ici se trouvait une énorme RAR que j'ai enlevé puisqu'elles sont interdites X'D. Je tiens quand même à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et particulièrement Molly1 qui m'en avait posté sur toutes mes fics.

Allez, sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Autant j'ai eu toutes les idées en tête très rapidement, autant j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Haute sécurité**

À peine les Détraqueurs ramenant James dans sa cellule s'étaient-ils éloignés que Franck s'approcha de la cellule de son voisin pour s'exclamer :

- Putain, James, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu… as entendu… tout à l'heure ? commença à paniquer l'intéressé – _pas lui aussi_ _!_

- Non, rien du tout. J'te cache pas que j'ai essayé pourtant… Lily est restée tellement longtemps, je me suis demandé s'il y avait un problème. Mais elle avait probablement jeté un sort pour qu'on n'entende rien, secret médical oblige je présume. Enfin bref, comme elle est partie assez calme, je m'suis dit que je m'étais fait du mouron pour rien et voilà que deux Détraqueurs t'embarquent à moitié dans les vapes ! Tu veux me rendre dingue ou quoi ?

- T'en fais pas, Franck ! C'est rien, vraiment rien. J'ai juste fait une allergie à sa nouvelle pommade pour ma cheville. Mais merci de t'inquiéter, c'est gentil.

- Tu… une allergie… et pourquoi tu sembles si soulagé ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu entendre, James ?

- Écoute, Franck, tu sors dans même pas une semaine ! C'est vraiment pas le moment que je te mêle à ça, on s'était mis d'accord, non ? Te préoccupe plus de moi, ok ?… je ne veux pas qu'on te soupçonne de complicité et que tu croupisses ici pour un délai supplémentaire. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute…

- Mais… et toi ? T'en as déjà pour cinq ans, pourquoi tu cherches la merde ?

- C'est compliqué, je… Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, Franck, la seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est de laisser couler jusqu'à ta sortie. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu m'entends ? Sors d'ici et retrouve ta famille, t'as déjà eu assez d'ennuis pour rien comme ça…

- Mais je te connais, James… tu devrais pas être là, toi non plus… Est-ce que je pourrai au moins te rendre service après ? Je sais pas moi, je réviserai ton dossier si tu veux, pour te faire sortir plus tôt…

- Merci, vraiment, mais ça sera inutile… si tu tiens tant que ça à me dépanner, tu… la seule chose que je te demande, c'est de vraiment réfléchir à qui je suis… Pour le moment, ça doit te paraître incompréhensible mais, bientôt, on entendra sûrement parler de moi et… à ce moment-là, tu pourras te poser des questions, essayer de comprendre, faire des recherches pour te convaincre même, s'il le faut… et si tu gardes toujours la même opinion à mon sujet et que tu veux toujours me donner un coup de main malgré les risques… alors j'accepterai peut-être. Il suffira de me le faire savoir. Mais avant cela, s'il te plaît, ne fais rien, ne tente rien, pense à Alice et au bébé, ok ?

- C'est pas vrai… dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis ? Tu me fais peur, James. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à tuer quelqu'un… mais tu ne ferais jamais ça, hein ?

- Non, bien sûr… sauf en cas de légitime défense, si je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. J'ai pas changé, c'est ça qu'il faut que tu gardes en mémoire. Depuis Poudlard, je n'ai pas beaucoup changé. Bon, je pense quand même être moins immature et inconscient mais… dans le fond, je suis toujours attaché aux mêmes valeurs et aux mêmes… je suis prêt à prendre des risques si ça en vaut la peine, pour les gens que j'aime ou pour une cause juste… C'est de ça dont tu dois te souvenir si tu veux me rendre service, seulement de ça.

- Ok, je m'en souviendrai… Même si ça me dépasse… parce que je ne vois vraiment pas dans quelle galère tu t'es impliqué pour que je puisse changer d'avis sur ton compte… mais c'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir non plus, tu as sans doute raison.

- Oui, je t'assure, c'est mieux pour toi. Tu auras tout le loisir de te prendre la tête dessus une fois dehors. Pour le moment, pense à ta petite famille et te laisse pas abattre par les Détraqueurs.

- Tu peux parler, tu t'es pas vu tout à l'heure. T'étais blanc comme un linge !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? répliqua facétieusement James pour changer de sujet. Personne ne pourra jamais être plus livide que toi le jour où tu as demandé à Alice de sortir avec toi, tu te souviens ? Ce qu'on avait pu en rire. La pauvre croyait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et t'étais incapable de parler…

- Comment je pourrais l'oublier ? Vous vous bidonniez tous derrière et j'avais qu'une envie, c'était de m'enfuir en courant, se rappela-t-il en souriant.

- Heureusement qu'on était là pour t'aider. Sans nous, c'est probablement Alice qui se serait enfuie ! Aaah, je crois que je me souviendrai toujours de cette scène. Quand Remus a fait voleter une banderole marquée « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » au-dessus de la tête d'Alice pour te donner un coup de main, on aurait dit que tes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

- C'est vrai, grâce à lui, Alice s'est retournée pour lire ce qui était inscrit et puis elle m'a sauté dans les bras. Je lui dois une fière chandelle. C'est… c'était le bon vieux temps, soupira-t-il tristement, faisant ainsi retomber comme une masse l'ambiance légère qu'ils avaient réussi à instaurer.

- T'en auras d'autres des bons moments comme ça, Franck. Et qui sait, peut-être que tu battras ton propre record de lividité quand ton bambin naîtra ? C'est pour bientôt maintenant…

- Ouais, j'ai hâte. J'espère que tout se passera bien… ça fout tellement les jetons cette guerre. Si jamais…

- Hep, hep, hep ! Pas de ça, on a dit ! Nos chers ennemis encagoulés ne vont pas tarder à se pointer alors on positive, mon vieux. En parlant de cagoule, ça serait pas mal que Rogue s'en mette une sur la tête, ça nous éviterait de devoir supporter sa face graisseuse à longueur de temps…

- Ouais, c'en est un autre qui n'a pas changé, celui-là. Il ne connaît toujours pas l'existence du shampoing et il rôde autour de toi sans arrêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à croire que je suis son idole ! Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire, je te laisse.

- Des trucs à faire dans une cellule de trois mètres carré ? Non, non, laisse tomber, je veux rien savoir. Je te connais même plus jusqu'à ma sortie, tiens. Allez, va entretenir tes abdos ou toute autre excuse bidon, Potter.

- À vos ordres, Monsieur Londubat. Et, au revoir… on n'aura peut-être plus l'occasion de parler d'ici ta sortie…

- Quoi ? Argh, arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça si j'ai pas le droit de te poser de questions ! File maintenant !

James s'avança vers le fond de sa cellule le sourire aux lèvres. Parler du passé lui avait fait du bien. Ça lui avait rappelé à quel point ses projets étaient importants. Pour lui, et pour ses meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner à leur sort.

S'il avait bien compris le système de rotation des activités, son groupe était censé aller dîner ce soir. C'était l'occasion idéale pour mettre son plan en action. Tranquillement, il s'appliqua à cacher sur lui les restes du chewing-gum magique – ils pourraient peut-être lui servir une nouvelle fois – ainsi que sa baguette de fortune. À présent, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Rogue en se concentrant au maximum pour optimiser ses défenses contre les Détraqueurs. _Ne plus penser qu'à son but_… Il en aurait plus que jamais besoin.

Quelques heures plus tard, le gardien général d'Azkaban fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il annonça aux membres du groupe de James de se préparer à quitter leur cellule, leur attacha d'un sort leurs poignets tendus et entreprit d'ouvrir les grilles une à une. James pria Merlin que les choses se déroulent sans accroc, si on pouvait dire, prit une grande inspiration et crispa ses poings liés à l'approche de son ennemi de toujours. _Devrait-il attendre une énième remarque désobligeante ? _Le sang battait furieusement à ses tempes lorsque Rogue fit glisser sa grille. Il amorça quelques pas vers lui et n'eut même pas besoin de se forcer. À peine avait-il fait un pas que Rogue lui murmura d'un ton provocateur :

- Alors, Potter, j'ai appris que tu avais encore rendu visite à Evans. Je ne suis pas sûr que Madame Potter appréciera quand je lui dirai, ou je devrais plutôt dire, Mademoiselle Stan…

Le coup de poings partit tout seul. Cette simple allusion au fait que Rogue avait bien pris contact avec Gladys libéra toute l'appréhension que James avait de frapper Rogue. Non pas que l'envie lui manquait. C'était ce qui l'attendait ensuite qui lui faisait un peu peur. Maintenant lancé, il ne lâcha pas ses coups et frappa son geôlier autant de fois qu'il le put, le blessant partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. Il n'entendait même pas les cris des autres prisonniers, que ce soient les brutes du genre de Warrington, qui l'encourageaient, ou bien Franck, qui tentait de le raisonner sans comprendre.

Surpris au début, Rogue n'avait pas réagi et un coup de James porté à son poignet lui avait fait lâcher sa baguette. Il se réveilla bien vite cependant et, disposant de deux mains libres à l'inverse de son agresseur, prit rapidement le dessus. La rage et l'humiliation mêlées lui permirent de déployer une violence extrême. James à terre, il lui asséna de nombreux coups de pieds tout en l'insultant puis récupéra sa baguette. D'un geste brusque, il projeta les prisonniers du groupe de James qui étaient déjà au centre du couloir, mais qui s'étaient abstenus d'intervenir, dans leur cellule, referma ces dernières, puis il retourna toute son attention sur le corps inerte de James. Ses narines frémissaient d'une colère sourde et il dut faire un incroyable effort pour ne pas s'acharner une nouvelle fois sur l'être qu'il détestait probablement le plus au monde. Avant de prévenir Dumbledore, il s'offrit malgré tout le luxe de « ranimer » James d'un bref _Endoloris_ non formulé. Le cri de douleur de sa victime le contenta assez pour l'apaiser un peu. Pour finir, il le souleva et le fit léviter à l'aide d'un _Mobilicorpus_ jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, tout en le menaçant entre ses dents d'un inquiétant « Tu me le paieras, Potter ».

Le directeur accueillit les deux intéressés avec une surprise non dissimulée :

- Que s'est-il passé, au nom de Merlin ?

- Monsieur le Directeur, je crois que nous avons un nouveau candidat au séjour en haute sécurité, déclara Rogue dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de James. Cet incapable s'est jeté sur moi au moment où j'ouvrais sa cellule. C'était le tour de son groupe d'aller dîner. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais il connaissait pourtant la règle, comme tous les autres détenus.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a attaqué sans aucune raison ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Monsieur Potter, comment justifiez-vous cette attaque ? Monsieur Potter, vous m'entendez ?

Les paupières mi-closes, James inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment mais il souffrait beaucoup trop pour tenter de prononcer le moindre mot. Et malgré ses pensées embrouillées, il gardait à l'esprit, comme gravé au fer rouge, qu'il ne devait rien faire ou dire qui puisse compromettre son plan.

- Monsieur le Directeur, reprit un Rogue qui contenait son agacement, cela fait déjà plusieurs années que je tente d'ouvrir les yeux du monde sur cet énergumène. Ce n'est pas un agneau, loin de là. Il a déjà fait preuve de comportements irresponsables et lunatiques à plusieurs reprises et j'espère que, cette fois-ci, mes mises en garde seront enfin prises en compte.

- J'entends bien, Severus, soyez-en sûr. Mais j'avoue rester perplexe devant vos états respectifs. Je m'interroge... comment Monsieur Potter a-t-il eu l'occasion de vous frapper de la sorte, par exemple ?

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est en partie ma faute puisque tout s'était très bien déroulé jusque-là, mais… depuis qu'on ne sort plus les prisonniers que par groupe restreint, j'ai pris l'habitude de leur attacher les mains non plus dans le dos mais devant. Je vous prie de croire que je ne commettrai plus deux fois la même erreur. Et je redoublerai également de vigilance, soyez-en certain.

- Bien… je vous demanderais de toute façon de bien vouloir me faire un rapport détaillé des événements le plus tôt possible, réclama Dumbledore avant de reprendre d'un ton contrarié. Nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin de cela à l'heure actuelle mais, selon le règlement, je me vois dans l'obligation d'amener Monsieur Potter en haute sécurité. Severus, je vous prierais de garder cette information entre ces murs tant que durera l'enquête. Et je vous invite vivement à vous rendre à l'infirmerie dès que vous sortirez d'ici. Je vais moi-même m'occuper de Monsieur Potter et tâcher de le questionner avant de m'adresser aux autres détenus témoins de la scène.

- Très bien, Monsieur, j'y vais de ce pas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore donna des soins de première urgence à James avec application. Ce dernier restait de marbre, retranché dans ses pensées, probablement en train d'appréhender ce qui l'attendait. Le vieil homme avait beau tenter d'engager la conversation ou d'essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il s'en trouvait profondément déconcerté. Jamais il n'aurait cru cet homme capable d'agir aussi impulsivement… Et cela le décevait de devoir l'enfermer au dernier étage de sa forteresse sans avoir d'explication de sa part. D'autant plus qu'il se trouvait dans un piteux état. Combien de temps tiendrait-il là-haut, si affaibli, avant de perdre la tête ? Non, décidément, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait besoin du témoignage de James Potter pour éclaircir cette affaire et il ne le laisserait pas dépérir dans ses propres bâtiments sans intervenir. Il devrait se montrer prudent toutefois. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le livrer aux Détraqueurs. Mais demain, lorsque la voie serait libre, il prendrait les mesures nécessaires pour agir selon ce que sa conscience lui dictait.

Il entreprit de transporter James tout en haut de la tour sinistre. Il lui trouva rapidement une cellule et s'efforça une dernière fois de le faire réagir :

- Monsieur Potter ? James Potter ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qu'il vous arrive ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas témoigner de vos actes ? Si vous pensez que la situation pourrait s'aggraver, regardez autour de vous. D'ici quelques minutes, quand j'aurai quitté cet étage, des dizaines de Détraqueurs vont venir s'agglutiner autour de votre cellule… c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ? Répondez, s'il vous plaît ! Monsieur Potter ?

- Potter ? crut-il entendre faiblement en écho.

Dumbledore se redressa désabusé, glissa quelques carrés de chocolat dans les poches de James et sortit de sa cellule avant de la fermer.

- Vous avez dit Potter ? questionna à nouveau une voix rauque qu'il reconnut parfaitement à cet instant.

Il se dirigea prestement vers une cellule située à quelques pas et découvrit un Sirius Black encore plus blanc que d'habitude, les joues creuses, le regard brillant d'une lueur inhabituelle et indescriptible et les mains agrippées aux barreaux de sa geôle. Cela attisa sa curiosité…

- En effet, Monsieur Black. James Potter vient de rejoindre les pensionnaires de haute sécurité. Avez-vous des remarques à faire à ce sujet ?

- Je… pourquoi est-il là ? demanda Sirius en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me faille apporter une réponse à cette question… mais je serais ravi de connaître vos sentiments à son égard.

Sirius essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur qui cognait contre sa poitrine dans un rythme effréné. Pourquoi James était-il ici ? Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça… il devait revenir le voir, mais pas être enfermé dans cet endroit maudit. Qu'avait-il fait pour atterrir là ? Comment allait-il poursuivre son plan ? C'était de la folie, jamais James n'aurait dû venir le secourir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne à Azkaban ? Une vague de panique le submergea et Sirius ne parvint pas à se maîtriser, un seul mot l'obsédait : pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi ?...

- Pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi ? se mit-il à psalmodier en gémissant.

- Monsieur Black ! Reprenez-vous ! l'interpella Dumbledore. Monsieur Black ?

_Que lui arrivait-il ? Après Potter qui se murait dans le silence, voilà que le seul détenu de haute sécurité qui était parvenu à rester lucide en ce lieu se mettait à disjoncter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela, il avait besoin de réponses, d'explications…_

D'un imperceptible mouvement de baguette, il envoya une sorte de petite décharge électrique à Black pour le sortir de son égarement. Sirius sursauta, regarda autour de lui comme pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était puis reporta son attention sur le directeur.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Monsieur Black, pouvez-vous m'expliquer les liens que vous entretenez avec James Potter pour que l'annonce de son emprisonnement vous mette dans un tel état ? Je sais que vous étiez amis… êtes-vous toujours attaché à lui ? Avez-vous peur de quelconques représailles ?

- Je… ne sais pas.

- Monsieur Black… s'impatienta Dumbledore.

- James est quelqu'un de bien, se borna à décréter Sirius. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

- Il se retrouve pourtant en haute sécurité. Pensez-vous que je l'y ai amené par amusement ?

- C'est un homme bien, il devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Oui, de bonnes raisons… finit-il plus pour lui-même avant de s'écrier. Mais vous le savez ! J'en suis sûr. Vous l'avez bien vu… sinon vous ne me poseriez pas toutes ces questions… si c'était un quelconque criminel, vous ne chercheriez pas à en apprendre plus. Ne le laissez pas pourrir ici…

- Si je cherche à en savoir plus, c'est avant tout parce qu'il refuse de parler. Mais je reconnais que son cas me désappointe. Ainsi que le vôtre pour tout vous dire. Pourquoi cherchez-vous à le défendre ? Le considérez-vous toujours comme votre ami ? Avez-vous des regrets ?

- On se moque de mes états d'âme ! Demandez à n'importe qui d'autre à l'extérieur ! Vous ne trouverez que des Serpentards pour le mésestimer. Et tout le monde sait que ces satanés serpents transpirent la magie noire…

- Vous vous égarez, Monsieur Black. L'époque de Poudlard est révolue pour vous… comment pouvez-vous encore penser de la sorte ? Et avec autant de préjugés ? Les hommes ne se jugent pas selon leurs origines ou leurs capacités, ce sont leurs choix et leurs actes qui font d'eux ce qu'ils sont.

- Regardez leurs dossiers, cracha alors Sirius en désignant les prisonniers des autres cellules. Et faites des pourcentages en fonction de leur maison à Poudlard. On verra qui sont les Mangemorts !

- Bien, il est temps pour moi de partir. Cette conversation ne mènera plus nulle part. Je pense que nous serons amenés à nous revoir d'ici peu, Monsieur Black. Peut-être serez-vous alors moins catégorique dans vos propos et plus disposé à vous confier. Sur ce…, le salua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Ne le laissez pas moisir ici, s'il vous plaît ! cria une dernière fois Sirius à l'adresse du vieil homme qui s'apprêtait à disparaître et qui répliqua, dans un murmure inaudible pour son interlocuteur, « Je n'en ai pas l'intention ».

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Rogue pénétra dans l'infirmerie, Lily lâcha le bocal qu'elle tenait dans les mains et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Qu'est ce qu… ? Qui a… ? essaya-t-elle de demander avant qu'un visage ne s'affiche automatiquement dans son esprit.

_James ? Oh, non… pourquoi faut-il que je pense à lui ? Non, il n'aurait quand même pas…_

- C'est ton patient le plus récurrent qui m'a agressé sauvagement, comme tu peux le voir. Ce fumier de Potter s'est jeté sur moi sans aucune raison valable, il est complètement taré. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le dis, évidemment, mais peut-être que cette preuve sera suffisante pour vous éclairer cette fois-ci…

- Il s'est jeté sur toi… comme ça ? s'enquit Lily toujours sous le choc.

- Oui, Lily… je sais que tu avais une certaine estime pour lui mais… je suis désolé, il est temps de regarder la vérité en face…C'est un être instable et dangereux.

Lily hocha la tête, ailleurs. Mieux valait ne pas rentrer en conflit avec Rogue. Mangemort ou pas, inutile d'éveiller des soupçons. Elle le laissa débiter sa diatribe acide à l'égard de James en acquiesçant régulièrement sans vraiment écouter.

_James… à quoi pensait-il ? Avait-il vraiment agi sur un coup de tête, sans que Rogue l'ait provoqué ou… il n'était pas ce genre d'individu, n'est-ce pas ? Un innocent ne tabasserait pas quelqu'un sans raison. _

Son estomac se contracta désagréablement. Elle l'avait cru si vite, tout à l'heure, à propos de Sirius… était-ce normal ou bien s'était-elle fiée trop vite à James ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable d'agir et de réfléchir raisonnablement quand ça le concernait ? L'amour rend aveugle, il paraît… tu parles ! Ça rend plutôt stupide, oui ! Elle, en tout cas…

Bon, réfléchissons… elle savait à quel point les Maraudeurs avaient été soudés et la voix de James trahissait encore ses sentiments à leur égard quand il lui en avait parlé. Et elle avait eu elle-même tellement de mal à croire que Sirius avait pu être coupable d'un tel carnage… L'explication de James était rassurante, quelque part. Ça lui confirmait qu'elle savait juger un minimum les gens, et c'était plutôt crucial dans cette période trouble. Mais, maintenant, le doute l'envahissait…

Rogue se tenait là, très amoché… et sans raison ? S'il était vraiment un Mangemort, peut-être avait-il prévu de… quoi ? Elle ne savait plus que penser, tout allait si vite depuis hier. Pourquoi James avait-il agi ainsi, quelques heures seulement après lui avoir donné ses explications ? Qu'avait-il dit déjà… « tu me laisseras m'enliser un peu plus »… c'était ça son plan foireux ? Au lieu de sortir Sirius d'ici, il frappait un potentiel Mangemort et il se retrouvait en haute sécurité ?

- … au moins, il a ce qu'il mérite maintenant, il est en haute sécurité avec tous les autres scélérats de son espèce…

_Haute sécurité_… Oui. Une étincelle de compréhension fit tilt en Lily. Ça devait être ça, il s'était rapproché de lui, il savait qu'il atterrirait là-bas…

Mais le bref sentiment de soulagement qui lui était venu à cette idée laissa vite place à une angoisse croissante… comment allait-il tenir le coup au milieu de tous les Détraqueurs ?

* * *

XD J'ai eu du mal avec la baston… et avec tous ces dialogues ! J'avais sans arrêt l'impression de dévier de ma trajectoire, de faire du HS (sauf pour le dernier)…

Je prendrai peut-être plus de temps pour les prochains chapitres parce que je ne voudrais pas oublier certains détails et comme il n'en reste plus beaucoup… J'ai déjà hâte d'écrire le prochain, principalement une certaine scène qui devrait plaire à plus d'un (en tout cas j'espère :)


	22. Chap 21: Cauchemars, désirs et espoirs

Note : Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent toujours autant quand j'ai une petite baisse de régime (traduisez aussi parfois par flemmingite aiguë XD). Savoir que cette histoire vous intéresse, vous plaît, vous accroche ou encore vous fait cogiter me fait vraiment plaisir !

En réponse à la question de Molly1 qui peut intéresser aussi d'autres personnes : pour Westmorland, je suis désolée mais non :S J'aime beaucoup ce personnage moi aussi mais, pour mon histoire, il ne m'aurait pas servi (et puis je n'aurais pas aimé le tuer non plus ! ça m'avait déjà fait un choc dans la série et ça m'en a refait un à cause de colibri, une troisième fois ça n'aurait pas été possible XD lol) parce que « mon » évasion ne doit pas être massive et que James et Sirius n'auront pas besoin d'argent s'ils arrivent à s'évader... Pour la même raison, Franck ne va rester qu'un perso secondaire. J'avais juste besoin d'un « informateur » pour James et d'une preuve de l'injustice de Croupton pour le climat (et puis comme tu le dis, il a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça !).

Quant à ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Entre cauchemars, désirs et espoirs**

oOoO… - James ! JAMES ! Réponds, nom d'une gargouille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dumbledore vient de partir, tu peux parler maintenant ! s'écria un Sirius de plus en plus désemparé en s'accrochant aux barreaux de sa cellule. JAAAMES ! Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Devant l'absence de réaction de son meilleur ami, Sirius décida de ne pas céder à la panique et prit les grands moyens. En quelques secondes, il se transforma en un grand chien noir amaigri et entreprit de passer à travers la première grille qui le séparait de son ami. Mais à peine sa tête s'était-elle retrouvée côté couloir qu'une vague de froid mordant le traversa. Des dizaines de Détraqueurs glissaient jusqu'à la cellule de James, se précipitant vers cette nouvelle âme fraîche. Le chien retint difficilement un jappement et se contrôla pour cesser de trembler.

Il était coincé. À tous points de vue. Physiquement, il n'était pas encore assez maigre pour glisser ses épaules entre deux barreaux. Pour le reste, il ne pouvait rien faire tant que ces abominables créatures vampirisaient son compagnon. Il devait continuer à s'affamer et attendre que les gardiens décharnés se calment. Et cela n'arriverait que lorsque James serait considérablement vidé de sa joie de vivre, de son optimisme, de son espoir et, d'une certaine manière, de son âme... OoOo

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il venait encore une fois de rêver la scène qu'il avait vécue hier. Il avait bien tenté de reprendre le dessus sur ses sombres pensées en restant sous sa forme canine mais cela n'avait pas été aussi efficace que d'habitude. Sa nuit avait été très agitée. Quelques Détraqueurs étaient venus patrouiller devant sa cellule, sentant qu'il était perturbé par des pensées humaines et, à bout de force, il était par trois fois tombé dans les pommes, revivant ce moment de désespoir. À chaque réveil, il se retrouvait sous sa forme humaine, s'étant métamorphosé pendant son sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Comme à chaque fois, il se fustigea mentalement de s'être laissé aller et se retransforma en canidé. Il s'aperçut que l'écuelle quotidienne de « nourriture » avait été remplie par les Détraqueurs mais il lui tourna le dos. Même si son estomac criait au supplice et que ses pattes flageolaient sous son poids, il ne devait pas y toucher. Il devait se concentrer sur son but et, bientôt, il irait chercher James par le col de la chemise et ils sortiraient d'ici comme prévu. Il s'allongea pour stopper le chancellement de ses membres et canalisa ses pensées comme il l'avait fait avant l'arrivée de son ami à Azkaban : il était innocent, le rat l'avait trompé, il se vengerait…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore avait bien réfléchi.

Il était resté toute la nuit à Azkaban, « secondant » Rogue dans sa tâche, si l'on pouvait dire. Non pas qu'il n'avait plus confiance en son subordonné… encore que, pour être honnête, les questions qu'il se posait à son sujet se multipliaient de jour en jour. Il préférait ne pas le laisser seul en la place après l'épreuve qu'il avait subie, à la fois pour le soutenir mais aussi pour s'assurer qu'il ne chercherait pas à se venger. Car il savait que l'inimitié entre Severus Rogue et James Potter ne datait pas d'hier. N'était-ce pas Potter lui-même qui l'avait mis au courant ? Et pourtant, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné le jeune homme de s'en prendre aussi brutalement à son gardien général… qui le lui avait bien rendu en retour.

Cela dit, la raison principale de sa présence dans sa forteresse cette nuit-là avait été avant tout motivée par un souci d'ordre et d'autorité. Après l'incident de la veille, il était normal qu'il demeure aux côtés de Rogue pour renforcer la surveillance et montrer aux prisonniers qu'il n'approuvait nullement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cela lui avait également permis d'interroger les témoins de la scène. La plupart n'avait fait que relater ce que Rogue lui avait raconté : Potter s'était visiblement jeté sur son geôlier sans raison apparente. Un seul témoignage différait, celui du témoin oculaire le plus proche mais qui était aussi ami de l'agresseur : Franck Londubat. Il était le seul à vouloir trouver une explication au comportement de son voisin de cellule. Pour lui, jamais James n'aurait agi de la sorte sans une bonne raison et il était persuadé que cette agression répondait à une attaque verbale immédiate – sûrement accumulée à d'autres précédentes. Car, à défaut d'avoir entendu, il certifiait avoir très bien vu que le gardien général s'était adressé à Potter en murmurant, pour n'être entendu que de lui seul. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Rogue semblait rôder autour de Potter depuis son arrivée, lui faisant des remarques désobligeantes pour le pousser à bout. Bien sûr, cela n'excusait en rien le comportement violent qu'avait démontré James, mais ça l'expliquait sûrement.

Dumbledore avait pris bonne note de tout cela et attendait maintenant le rapport écrit de son second ainsi que les aveux du principal incriminé, qui ne serait probablement plus jamais en état de parler s'il n'agissait pas rapidement. Et donc, il avait bien réfléchi. S'il voulait les obtenir au plus vite, il y avait peut-être une solution.

Il se dirigea vers un étage supérieur où il savait trouver Rogue et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'exécuta et demanda :

- Vous vouliez me parler, Monsieur le Directeur ?

- En effet, Severus. Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'être resté ici cette nuit malgré vos blessures mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre bonne volonté. Malgré le remarquable travail de Mademoiselle Evans, elle ne dispose malheureusement pas ici de tous les ingrédients essentiels pour agir au mieux. Et étant donné que vous nous êtes précieux, j'aimerais que vous soyez totalement remis au plus vite. Vous avez besoin de vous rendre à Ste Mangouste et de vous reposer pour récupérer. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de vous donner votre journée entière, voire deux jours si vous l'estimez nécessaire.

- Mais, Monsieur, je… Lily a fait du très bon travail et je ne voudrais pas que les détenus me pensent vulnérable à ce point. Je suis tout à fait capable de…

- Severus, le coupa calmement Dumbledore. Je comprends votre point de vue mais j'ai bien peur de devoir être inflexible à ce sujet. Une journée entière, c'est le minimum obligatoire que je vous impose. Je ne tiens pas à ce que _la Gazette_ m'accuse de mieux m'occuper de mes prisonniers que de mes collaborateurs. Je serai parfaitement en mesure de pallier votre absence pendant que vous prendrez soin de vous. Et si vous tenez tellement à travailler, je vous autorise, et même vous encourage, à m'écrire votre rapport.

- Très bien, accepta Rogue le plus stoïquement qu'il le put malgré la rage sourde qu'il sentait monter en lui. Vous avez sûrement raison de toute façon, cela ne pourra que me faire le plus grand bien et je reviendrai _demain_ comme neuf.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, Severus. J'apprécie beaucoup les efforts que vous faites ici mais cela ne doit pas être au détriment de votre propre vie. Vous méritez, comme nous tous, des moments de répit. Je vous dis donc à demain, le bac ne va pas tarder.

- Au revoir, Monsieur le Directeur, finit Rogue avec un rictus habituel, furieux d'être ainsi chassé et maudissant ce vieux fou pour son humanisme.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Dumbledore redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, il rencontra Lily qui arrivait, perdue dans ses pensées et le teint plutôt blafard.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Evans, comment allez-vous ?

- Oh ! Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. Euh… à vrai dire, pas très bien. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

- À cause de votre sœur ? s'enquit doucement son patron, sans aucune curiosité mal placée, simplement, naturellement, comme un ami l'aurait fait si bien que Lily s'en voulait un peu que ce ne soit pas le cas, qu'un nouveau problème vienne encore perturber son travail.

- Eh bien non, désolée. Je veux dire, je suis ravie que ma sœur s'en sorte pour le moment, bafouilla Lily lorsqu'elle réalisa l'étrangeté de ses paroles. Mais cela signifie que je suis préoccupée, à nouveau, par autre chose. Je vais tâcher de prendre sur moi, rassurez-vous, je ne veux pas que ça empiète sur mon travail…

- Mademoiselle Evans, vous savez très bien que je ne vous reprocherai jamais d'avoir une vie privée, et les problèmes sont forcément de mise dans ces cas-là, c'est la vie. Je suis beaucoup plus inquiet pour Monsieur Rogue, par exemple, dont les pensées ne semblent obnubilées que par son travail, même après l'incident d'hier. J'ai presque dû le forcer à prendre du repos, figurez-vous. Peut-être cela serait-il mieux passé si c'était vous qui le lui aviez prescrit, sourit-il malicieusement.

- Oh, j'en doute ! Je viens de le croiser et lorsque j'ai complimenté votre initiative, il a semblé se renfrogner. Vous avez bien fait de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. J'ai pu réparer ses blessures les plus visibles comme son œil au beurre noir, sa lèvre fendue et les différentes ecchymoses mais… – Lily blêmit un peu plus, ce qui n'échappa pas au vieil homme – les coups portés ont été assez violents… il avait quelques côtes fêlées ou brisées et le poignet tordu. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais je ne dispose que de traitements plus lents à agir que la médecine sorcière classique…

- Oui, et son agresseur en sait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? dit posément Dumbledore en observant attentivement de son regard bleu clair si caractéristique la jeune femme qui frissonna malgré elle.

- En effet… si j'avais su, je… je ne l'aurais probablement pas soigné hier. Il se serait tenu tranquille avec sa cheville…

- Bien sûr, n'importe qui aurait agi de la sorte s'il avait été au courant, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. J'avoue personnellement avoir été très surpris par l'attitude de Monsieur Potter. Vous qui l'avez côtoyé à Poudlard, si mes souvenirs sont bons, et à l'infirmerie ces jours derniers, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je… dire que cela m'a surprise serait un euphémisme, je pense. Vous savez peut-être que les deux hommes se détestaient déjà à l'époque de Poudlard… commença-t-elle en regardant Dumbledore qui inclina la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Mais, de là à en venir aux mains aussi brutalement… et dans une telle situation… sans raison apparente. Même à Poudlard, ils n'agissaient pas sans se provoquer mutuellement au préalable d'après ce que j'en savais.

- Et en ce qui concerne Monsieur Potter, plus précisément ? Étiez-vous en bons termes à Poudlard ? Vous a-t-il semblé changé ?

Lily déglutit difficilement, elle avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Dumbledore se doutait-il que c'était à cause de cela, de James, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil cette nuit et qu'elle avait fait les cent pas dans sa chambre en pensant à lui, séquestré en haute sécurité, au milieu des Détraqueurs?

- Excusez-moi si je vous ai paru un peu indiscret, se reprit Dumbledore en voyant le trouble de la Médicomage. Il se trouve juste que Monsieur Potter n'a pas voulu dire un mot depuis ce qu'il s'est passé et, pour être sincère, je m'inquiète pour lui. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle démonstration de sa part et cela m'ennuie au plus haut point.

- Oh, je… vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Si je… en fait, la vérité c'est que je me fais beaucoup de souci pour lui, Monsieur. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, c'est un prisonnier et il ne fait pas bon mélanger travail et vie privée, surtout dans un environnement comme celui-ci mais… Je m'entendais bien avec lui, à Poudlard. Nous étions dans la même maison, il a même été mon binôme en cours de potions pendant une année… Tout ça pour dire que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à le retrouver là, derrière les barreaux. C'était quelqu'un de bien… et ça l'est toujours… je pense, jugea-t-elle préférable de rajouter – elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle disait tout de même. Pour répondre à votre question, je ne crois pas qu'il ait beaucoup changé. Il a mûri bien sûr et s'est peut-être endurci avec ce qu'il a vécu mais… il a toujours été très correct avec moi au cours de nos entrevues et il m'a semblé attaché aux mêmes valeurs qu'auparavant. Donc oui, son attitude d'hier m'a moi aussi étonnée et je… je suis persuadée qu'il avait une bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Et…

Lily ne put finir sa phrase, ses mots restèrent figés dans sa gorge serrée par l'émotion. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait se mettre à pleurer. La fatigue ne lui allait vraiment pas. Elle ne voulait pas faire capoter le plan de James mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détester l'idée qu'il soit là-haut, d'avoir peur pour lui. Elle ne devait pas en dire trop sinon Dumbledore se douterait de quelque chose. Et si lui aussi s'inquiétait réellement pour James, comme il le lui avait dit, peut-être essaierait-il de le sortir de là ? Mais dans ce cas, les projets de James tomberaient sûrement à l'eau... Que devait-elle faire ?

- Je vois. Je dois avouer que votre inquiétude ne m'étonne pas plus que cela. Venant de vous, je n'en attendais pas moins, Mademoiselle Evans, et je comptais même dessus d'une certaine manière, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Vous m'avez décrit Monsieur Potter de la même façon que son ami Franck Londubat… ainsi qu'une ou deux autres personnes. J'ai moi-même le sentiment que Monsieur Potter est plutôt quelqu'un de respectable, malgré les événements que l'on connaît. Et je suis vraiment peiné de le savoir aux mains des Détraqueurs, aucun homme ne mérite ce châtiment. Je ne peux malheureusement pas l'en faire sortir tant que l'enquête ne sera pas conclue et elle ne le sera manifestement pas tant qu'il refusera de témoigner. Mais… j'ai à présent fermement dans l'espoir que vous voudrez bien m'aider, Mademoiselle.

Lily releva vivement la tête pour scruter le visage chaleureux de Dumbledore et haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue fulminait intérieurement. Il était dans le bac qui le ramenait à quai et n'arrivait pas à contenir sa rage aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Une veine palpitait à sa tempe alors qu'il serrait les poings à s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes des mains en pensant à Potter et la situation. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui échappait et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation d'impuissance.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Potter s'en prendrait à lui de façon si impulsive en étant en prison. Il n'était pas si idiot qu'il y paraissait, cet imbécile, quand il s'agissait de briser les règles. Les Détraqueurs avaient-ils eu plus d'emprise sur lui que ce qu'il semblait ? Hum… il en doutait. Non, ça avait certainement à voir avec son plan, quel qu'il soit. Après tout, il lui avait sauté dessus à la mention de sa poule écervelée de Stanford. Craignait-il qu'il lui fasse du mal ? Ridicule… il se servait juste d'elle après tout. Malgré son credo de l'amitié et ses valeurs si chevaleresques des dégénérés de Gryffondor dont il se vantait tant à l'époque, il ne valait pas mieux que la ruse perfide des Serpentards. Et c'est bien ça qui le rendait dangereux. Car cette qualité, sournoise certes, était bien plus utile que leur courage à deux noises. Pourquoi, alors, Potter s'était-il jeté sur lui de cette façon ? Il savait que la haute sécurité lui pendait au nez pourtant… était-il assez inconscient pour vouloir s'y rendre ? Il ne gagnerait absolument rien à être enfermé là-haut avec tous les Détraqueurs. Aucun prisonnier n'y résistait d'après les informations qu'il avait.

Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dumbledore lui donne sa journée ? L'écartait-il volontairement ? Et Evans qui approuvait cette mesure. Simple question de santé ou complot ? Après tout, il la soupçonnait bien d'être de mèche avec Potter. Le vieux serait-il dans le coup, lui aussi ? Non, ça ne tenait pas vraiment debout… Il devait obtenir plus d'informations pour mieux comprendre. Et patienter une journée entière lui paraissait un vrai calvaire. En attendant, il pouvait toujours réfléchir à un moyen de se venger de Potter.

Son embarcation accosta et il ne prit même pas la peine de remercier le passeur. Il posa un pied sur la terre ferme et, aussitôt, une douleur au bras gauche le rappela à ses devoirs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoquait ses Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas en mission. Il ne devait pas y aller mais il se remémora sa dernière entrevue avec lui : carte libre à condition de ne pas agir contre sa mission, de ne pas griller sa couverture. À cause de Potter, il en avait presque oublié le but de sa présence à Azkaban… s'assurer que Black était bien hors jeu et enrôler les Détraqueurs… Potter et Black… encore une fois, il les avait dans les pattes. Jusqu'à quand ces incapables seraient-ils sur son chemin ? Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour se débarrasser définitivement d'eux sans se faire démasquer…

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'endroit était vraiment horrible. Glauque, sordide, glacial. Plus elle avançait, plus l'appréhension la gagnait. Mais Dumbledore lui avait donné une chance qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérée alors elle devait en profiter. Elle suivit ses instructions à la lettre et se retrouva rapidement devant _sa_ cellule. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de sa bouche et son estomac se contracta de plus belle. Il était là, à même le sol, assis mais recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses mains agrippant désespérément ses cheveux, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir sa grille et de venir s'agenouiller près de lui.

- James, souffla-t-elle comme pour le réveiller en douceur, une main sur son épaule. James, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. C'est moi, Lily. Tu m'entends ?

Devant le manque de réaction de l'intéressé, la peur de Lily augmenta d'un cran et elle dut faire un effort considérable pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. C'était à elle d'être forte et de le sortir de là puisqu'il n'y arrivait apparemment pas tout seul. Elle posa une main sur celle de James et entreprit de décrisper un à un ses doigts – par ailleurs meurtris – de ses cheveux. Mais sitôt qu'elle eut fini, il referma sa poigne pour agripper cette fois-ci la main de Lily, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage, d'un dernier espoir auquel se raccrocher.

- James, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose. Tu m'avais dit savoir ce que tu faisais, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner… S'il te plaît…, l'implora-t-elle en se mettant à caresser doucement cette main agrippée à elle pour le faire réagir.

- James, tu te souviens de pourquoi tu as atterri ici ? Essaye de reprendre le dessus, s'il te plaît. Tu dois sortir d'ici. Tu m'entends ? dit-elle en se rapprochant de son visage. Pense à Sirius, James. Pense à…

Il avait brusquement cessé son lent balancement à l'évocation de son meilleur ami et Lily en profita pour passer sa main libre dans ses cheveux désordonnés afin de l'inciter à tourner la tête vers elle.

- James, tu te souviens ? Tu es là pour Sirius ! Pour le sortir de là. Vous allez tous les deux vous enfuir d'Azkaban et retrouver Remus. Tu veux les voir, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius et Remus, ils te manquent, non ?

Il resserra la pression de sa main autour de celle de Lily tandis qu'il relâchait ses cheveux de l'autre. Lentement, il tourna sa tête vers Lily, se laissant guider par sa main qui passait toujours tendrement dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait les yeux fermés et Lily remarqua qu'il avait l'arcade sourcilière amochée ainsi qu'un bleu impressionnant à la mâchoire.

Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il lui avait administré les premiers soins comme il l'avait pu, cautérisant les plaies abondantes et s'assurant de remettre en place les os fracturés grâce à des formules magiques de premier secours mais il n'avait pas les potions nécessaires pour le reste. C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'il s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme. Affaibli physiquement, et visiblement moralement puisqu'il ne réagissait plus aux questions qu'on lui posait, comment résisterait-il à un séjour – même court – en haute sécurité ? C'est ainsi qu'il s'était livré à Lily et lui avait demandé si elle était prête à enfreindre une règle pour aller s'enquérir de l'état de santé de James, le soigner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et, si l'occasion se présentait, lui poser des questions pour l'enquête. S'ils étaient toujours en bons termes comme elle le lui avait dit, peut-être serait-il plus à même de se confer à elle qu'à lui. Il aurait bien tenté une nouvelle fois de l'interroger mais, en l'absence de Rogue, il se devait de veiller au bon fonctionnement de la prison en bas. Lily ne s'était pas fait prier et avait accepté quasiment sur le champ, le temps d'assimiler la chance qui s'offrait à elle.

Et elle était donc là, à ses côtés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pendant qu'elle observait avec compassion ce visage qu'elle aimait tant et qui vint se blottir contre sa main.

- Li…Lil, parvint-elle à distinguer dans un râle.

- Oui, James ! C'est moi, Lily. Tu m'entends ? Je suis bien là, lui murmura-t-elle tout en caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

James sembla lutter pour ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières papillonnèrent imperceptiblement et il arriva enfin à apercevoir une silhouette floue devant lui. Une douce chaleur se répandait à travers sa main et sa joue et il se demandait comment c'était possible. Il avait si froid quelques secondes auparavant, tellement froid depuis… depuis quoi déjà ? Où était-il ? Il avait l'impression d'être dans un trou noir et glacial depuis une éternité, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour essayer de garder un peu de chaleur en lui. Il savait qu'il avait une bonne raison d'être ici, il lui semblait qu'une vieille litanie se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit… mais laquelle ?... _Sirius_… oui, une voix venait de lui souffler ce nom et une étincelle s'était rallumée en lui… _Sirius et Remus_… Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, lui soufflait la voie à suivre. Et cette tendre douceur sur sa joue… était-ce son ange à lui ? Sa Lily ? C'était impossible, non ? Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi, mais c'était censé être impossible. Il entrouvrit un peu plus les yeux tout en les plissant pour que la silhouette devienne plus nette. Des yeux verts étincelants le fixaient… _ses_ yeux… Était-il en train de rêver ?

- Lily ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Où… comment ?

- Merlin soit loué ! s'exclama Lily avant de soupirer de soulagement. James, j'ai cru que… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré ? Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

- Faire quoi ? Je… Où sommes-nous ? la questionna-t-il en essayant, en vain, de déloger sa tête de la main de Lily pour regarder autour de lui – il était trop bien là, il ne voulait surtout pas que ce contact se brise, il avait trop peur de retomber dans les ténèbres s'il s'éloignait de ce soutien chaleureux.

Lily fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Peut-être avait-elle crié victoire trop tôt. Était-ce possible qu'il ait perdu la mémoire ?

- James, tu es en haute sécurité, à Azkaban. Tu te souviens ? Tu t'es fait arrêter volontairement pour être enfermé ici afin de t'évader avec Sirius. Et hier, tu… tu as attaqué Rogue.

- Rogue… haute sécurité… Sirius… oui, c'est ça ! Je… mais, tu… comment ? Je rêve ?

- Non ! Non tu ne rêves pas, idiot ! dit-elle tendrement en refoulant des larmes de soulagement. Dumbledore m'a envoyé pour te soigner. Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit mais… Oh ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, James ? C'était tellement suicidaire, regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant !

- Je devais… je dois sortir Sirius d'ici. Rogue patrouille la nuit. Ici il n'a pas le droit… et… s'interrompit-il en portant sa main libre à sa tempe douloureuse, ses doigts encore crispés d'avoir tant cramponné ses cheveux.

C'était comme si un marteau se mettait à présent à lui frapper le crâne. À chaque souvenir qui lui revenait, sa tête semblait aplatie un peu plus sous une enclume. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler.

- Tu as mal à la tête ? Attends, j'ai amené ce qu'il faut, l'informa Lily d'une voix faible mais précipitée en cherchant de l'eau et une forte dose de paracétamol dans son sac. Tiens, bois ça doucement, la douleur s'atténuera, lui dit-elle à voix basse en lui faisant boire tant bien que mal le breuvage.

James ne semblait toujours pas décidé à lui lâcher la main mais sa tête – qui lui paraissait bien lourde à présent que la main de Lily avait quitté sa joue – s'inclina lentement vers les genoux de la jeune femme. De sa main libre, Lily la soutint délicatement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse à l'endroit désigné et, tandis qu'elle observait James ainsi confortablement installé en chien de fusil, elle se remit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Dis-moi où tu as mal encore, j'ai amené ce qu'il faut pour réparer ça.

- Laisse-moi deux minutes encore, souffla James sur leurs mains liées, faisant frissonner Lily au passage.

Il appréciait trop ce moment de répit pour tâcher de ressentir une nouvelle douleur. Il se laissa complètement aller, relâchant au maximum tous ses muscles jusqu'alors tendus, savourant cet instant précieux. Il se sentait en sécurité, là, blotti contre Lily, bercé par sa main fine sur sa tête. Oui, encore quelques minutes pour se ressourcer. Il en avait besoin avant de se replonger dans l'enfer qui l'attendait.

- Lily… merci, dit-il tout bas au bout d'un moment.

Surprise, Lily stoppa tout mouvement et le regarda intensément dans ses yeux chocolat qu'il avait relevés vers elle.

- De quoi exactement ? fit-elle avec malice, comme si elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

James ferma les yeux à nouveau, soupira d'aise avec un sourire en coin et rapprocha la main de Lily qu'il tenait dans la sienne vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

- De tout. D'être toi, d'être là, de m'aider – même si je t'ai demandé de ne pas le faire pour le coup. Tu… si tu m'avais écouté, tu aurais très bien pu refuser l'offre de Dumbledore. Tu risques ton boulot… et beaucoup d'ennuis en étant venue ici.

- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire… heureusement que je ne t'ai pas écouté ! On n'a pas idée de tabasser quelqu'un pour se prendre des coups et se retrouver en haute sécurité dans un état lamentable. Et tu devras remercier Dumbledore surtout. Tu te rends compte qu'avec n'importe quel autre directeur, tu serais probablement en train d'agoniser sur place et de…, la gorge nouée en y pensant, Lily décida de changer de sujet. C'est grâce à Dumbledore que je suis là, alors je ne pense pas risquer grand-chose tant qu'il reste directeur ici. Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper enfin de toi, imbécile, dit-elle tendrement.

- N'oublie pas Rogue. Je… j'ai oublié de te dire. Ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux sinon, c'est une porte ouverte à ton esprit. Et… je ne pense pas qu'il oserait te faire du mal à toi, pas dans cette prison en tout cas, mais… si jamais c'est le cas, s'il tente la moindre chose pour te forcer à quoi que ce soit… va voir Dumbledore. Comme tu viens de le dire, il pourra te protéger. Et dans le pire des cas, tu devras tout lui avouer pour qu'il t'aide, il comprendra peut-être que je t'ai entraînée là-dedans contre ta volonté et…

- Chuuut ! Tu commences à divaguer là, je n'ai pas agi contre ma volonté, que je sache.

- Mais…

- Ne t'affole pas. On n'en est pas là et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on y arrive. En ce qui concerne Rogue, je me méfierai de lui comme de la peste, je te le jure. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait trop de soupçons sur moi pour le moment, j'ai passé une bonne partie de la soirée d'hier à approuver toutes les horreurs qu'il a dites sur toi pendant que je le soignais. Savais-tu, par exemple, que tu es plus sauvage qu'un hippogriffe mal luné, plus décérébré qu'un Veracrasse rampant et plus psychologiquement dangereux qu'un centaure en colère ? Cesse donc de t'en faire pour moi et dis-moi plutôt comment tu comptais t'en sortir tout seul…

- Oh, tu sais, je manque rarement de ressources, essaya-t-il de fanfaronner. Je serais probablement sorti de ma léthargie tout seul au bout d'un moment. Je me suis focalisé sur mon but et…

- James !

- Bon, ok. C'était plutôt mal parti, grimaça-t-il. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de me rapprocher de Sirius, tu sais. Ça valait la peine de tenter le coup de toute façon, perdu pour perdu… soupira-t-il, avant de reprendre devant le regard paniqué de Lily. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de croupir ici ! J'ai vraiment un plan, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que Rogue a été un peu plus virulent qu'escompté et j'étais du coup trop dans les vapes pour bien me concentrer. Mais regarde, tout baigne, on peut compter sur Dumbledore pour compenser mes erreurs. Il m'envoie la plus jolie des Médicomages pour me remettre d'aplomb, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

- Arrête de raconter des sottises ! Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? J'aimerais bien dormir cette nuit, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, alors tu me dois bien des explications pour que je sois moins sur les nerfs cette fois-ci...

- … désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça, Lil…

- Stop ! Ce n'était pas un reproche, James. Juste une pointe d'humour foireuse pour faire du chantage affectif. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Ce qui est fait est fait, et j'ai fait mon choix. Maintenant si tu veux que je te soigne, renseigne-moi d'abord, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

- D'accord, juste le temps que j'y réfléchisse et…

- James ? Tu viens de me dire que tu avais un plan !

- Bah, les grandes lignes, Lily, pour le… Non, non, je plaisante ! ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir de sa belle. Enfin…

- Argh, tu veux me rendre folle ou quoi ? le sermonna Lily d'un regard menaçant en pointant son doigt contre sa poitrine.

- En fait, il ne reste plus qu'à partir la nuit où Sirius sera prêt.

- Prêt ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Ça, c'est notre affaire. Le problème, c'est que Rogue sera dans les parages. La prison est assez grande, si on a de la chance, on pourra l'éviter. Mais il faudrait quand même trouver un moyen de s'en assurer. Un nouveau face à face sera trop risqué, il doit être tellement à cran après le coup que je lui ai fait que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il dégaine sa baguette au moindre bruit suspect à présent. Ouais, je l'imagine bien mort de trouille ce cher Servilus, prêt à se cacher derrière le premier venu dès qu'une ombre se profile… commença-t-il à rêver en souriant.

- James, tu t'égares, le ramena-t-elle sur terre. C'est Rogue, un prétendu Mangemort, qui te déteste depuis des années. Il doit plutôt être en train de préparer un mauvais coup pour te mettre complètement hors d'état de nuire.

- Humm, je sais. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, non ? Enfin, pas vraiment ici, ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Bref, donne-moi deux secondes que je réfléchisse à ce dernier point.

Il se repositionna confortablement en fermant les yeux pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la solution à portée de mains, comme lorsque l'on a un mot sur le bout de la langue mais qu'il ne veut pas sortir… ou plutôt, comme s'il avait les pièces du puzzle et qu'il ne restait qu'à les assembler.

Lily sourit inconsciemment en le regardant si concentré. Le voir remis aussi vite la soulageait énormément et toute la tension qu'elle ressentait depuis hier soir se dissipait peu à peu. Mais elle voulait encore l'aider, alors elle se mit à réfléchir elle aussi. Au bout de quelques secondes, une idée lui vint :

- Je sais ! Je pourrais rester ce soir-là ! Il me suffira de trouver un prétexte et puis j'irai discuter avec Rogue pendant que vous vous ferez la belle.

- Hors de question ! trancha James d'un ton sans réplique.

- Je te demande pardon ? commença à s'insurger Lily piquée au vif. Je suis parfaitement capable de distraire quelqu'un pendant quelques minutes que je sache.

- Dis comme ça, ça fait une raison de plus pour que je refuse, lâcha piteusement James ce qui fit rougir Lily il se releva pour être à sa hauteur et reprit. Excuse-moi, c'est pas ce que… enfin, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop concis, j'aurais plutôt dû te dire : ça va pas la tête, non ? Je te dis de te méfier de lui et tu veux te jeter dans ses bras ? Ça éveillera ses soupçons que tu veuilles rester et si, en plus, tu te mets à parler avec lui, il flairera le piège et tu seras une cible idéale.

- Tu as une meilleure idée sans doute ? Vous étiez peut-être doués pour éviter Rusard à Poudlard, mais je ne vois pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre avec les Détraqueurs et…

- Mais oui, c'était ça ! Lily, tu viens de trouver ma pièce de puzzle manquante, s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste en la serrant dans ses bras dans la foulée.

Prenant soudain conscience de leur proximité, leurs joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée et James s'écarta doucement. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs prunelles étaient plongées dans leur vis-à-vis.

- Je… quelle pièce ? souffla fébrilement Lily qui tentait courageusement de s'intéresser au plan de James et pas à ses lèvres qui étaient si proches des siennes.

- Poudlard, répondit James tout en continuant de fixer les yeux de Lily. Poudlard où j'aurais dû faire ça depuis bien longtemps plutôt que d'avoir la frousse, ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher un peu plus et de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

L'échange fut doux et intense mais contenu, parce qu'ils savaient tous deux que, s'ils se laissaient aller à leurs envies, exacerbées par leur appréhension de la suite des événements, ils s'abandonneraient entièrement à cette union dont les conséquences aussi étaient incertaines. À contre cœur et à bout de souffle, ils rompirent ce contact tant rêvé mais restèrent un instant collés l'un à l'autre, front contre front.

- Tu m'expliqueras un jour pourquoi tu avais la frousse, soupira une Lily aux joues rouges en s'écartant de quelques centimètres pour regarder James. Je n'attendais que ça…

- Tu m'impressionnais. Tu étais si belle, si intelligente, si généreuse avec les autres. Tu semblais si sûre de toi par moments, si têtue quand tu voulais… mais toujours réservée quand j'étais là, comme pour me montrer poliment que je n'étais pas intéressant. Je me sentais toujours ridicule en ta présence.

- Alors on était deux, Monsieur l'Attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor, sourit-elle tristement… Bon, tu m'expliques le rapport avec Poudlard et ton plan ?

- Tu as de quoi écrire ?

- Euh, oui… je dois avoir ça dans mon sac, affirma-t-elle un peu prise au dépourvu en fouillant dans sa besace. Tiens, ça te suffit ?

- Parfait, ça m'ira très bien. Merci beaucoup.

- Tu comptes me dire en quoi un bout de parchemin et une plume te permettront d'éviter Rogue ?

- Hum, je ne préfère pas. C'est un secret entre Maraudeurs, ça aussi. Je suis désolé, Lily. Un jour, tu sauras tout, je te le promets. Et je te garantis que ça me sera utile. Je vais travailler là-dessus pendant que Sirius se prépare et on n'aura plus qu'à sortir.

- Si tout se passe bien cette fois… murmura Lily en tournant la tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient une nouvelle fois aux yeux.

- Hé, tout ira bien, Lil'. Je vais faire le maximum pour ça, lui promit-il en prenant son menton entre deux doigts pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Grâce à toi, ça va beaucoup mieux. Et maintenant que je suis ici, Rogue ne peut plus rien contre moi et… j'ai un moyen efficace pour lutter contre les Détraqueurs en cas de besoin. Tout va bien se passer, je t'assure. Je ne compte pas abandonner, je ferai tout pour ça.

Lily opina, refoula ses larmes et commença à sortir divers remèdes et potions pour s'occuper des blessures de James. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ça, elle lui demanda également la version des faits qu'il souhaitait donner à Dumbledore. Le tout fini, elle retira de son sac le plus gros bloc de chocolat que James aie jamais vu et le lui tendit en le menaçant du regard pour qu'il ne s'avise pas de faire le moindre commentaire. Il accepta l'offrande en souriant et embrassa furtivement le front de Lily avant de la serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent une dernière fois à contre cœur, des sourires tristes sur leur visage. Lily referma la grille de James et commença à partir sous le regard indescriptible du jeune homme. Tout à coup, la Médicomage fit brusquement demi-tour devant un James ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je vais prévenir Sirius, sourit Lily. Il sera content d'apprendre que ton plan avance et puis, tant que je suis là, autant en profiter pour le voir et le soigner s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Donne-moi un peu de chocolat, tiens ! Tu ne mangeras jamais tout.

- Lily, je…

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je le voie ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il va bien, non ?

- Oui, je… oui. Mais, ça fait longtemps qu'il est là et il n'a pas vraiment des repas quatre étoiles alors lui donner du chocolat… ça sera plus de la torture qu'autre chose à mon avis, tenta d'expliquer James en grimaçant.

- Bon, si tu le dis… Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de lui donner des vitamines moldues, affirma-t-elle en continuant son chemin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

oOoO… Dans une rue d'un quartier moldu, il courait pour rattraper un autre sorcier qui semblait fuir.

- Peter !

- Si…Sirius, tu tombes bien, je… il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose…, bredouilla l'interpellé paniqué en se retournant. C'est Remus, il a disparu, son appartement est plein de sang, on doit se cacher…

- Te fous pas de moi ! J'en viens de chez Remus justement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi…

- De… de quoi tu parles ? demanda Peter en jetant un regard circulaire alentour.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Comment a-t-il pu trouver Remus si ce n'est pas toi ?

- Je… vraiment Sirius, je ne comprends rien, calme-toi, couina l'Animagus un ton au-dessus.

- Tu ne comprends rien ? gronda Sirius qui sortit sa baguette. Tu es sûr ?

- A…aa…alors c'est toi ? cria Peter. Mais oui, c'était toi le Gardien du Secret, c'est toi qui a vendu Remus à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu viens de me dire que tu sortais de chez lui… et maintenant, tu veux en finir avec moi aussi…

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Espèce de…

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut inaudible. Une forte explosion venait de retentir et Sirius dut attendre un instant que les volutes de fumée et de poussières se dissipent pour se rendre compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. La rue était dévastée, les vitres des maisons et des voitures avaient volé en mille éclats et les corps des pauvres Moldus qui s'étaient trouvés dans les parages gisaient un peu plus loin. Peter avait disparu et des cris commençaient à retentir autour de la scène. Sirius éclata alors d'un rire sans joie, d'un rire nerveux. Pris au piège. Peter l'avait pris au piège comme un bleu… ce traître… Un pincement au cœur lui rappela les cris désespérés de James qu'il avait entendus dans sa poche quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sortit son Miroir à double sens, l'appela et lui dit « Ce sale rat m'a bien eu. Je… Sois fort James. » avant de rompre le contact. Et tandis que des membres de la brigade d'élite magique, alertés par les témoins du carnage, commençaient à l'encercler, son ami ne cessait de crier à travers le Miroir :

- Sirius ? SIRIUS ? …OoOo

- Sirius ! Tu m'entends ? s'enquit une voix plus douce mais tout aussi inquiète.

L'intéressé sursauta et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il s'était de nouveau métamorphosé alors qu'il s'était assoupi. Sa méthode pour ne pas rêver de la nuit dernière avait plus ou moins porté ses fruits mais revivre le soir de son arrestation n'avait pas franchement été au programme. Le dernier cri de James lui avait semblé si réel, si proche… et pourtant différent, plus… féminin ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à fantasmer sur son meilleur ami à présent ? Ils étaient mal barrés…

- Sirius ?

Son cœur rata un battement et ce fut un regard plus que surpris et où perçait l'incompréhension qui se tourna vers cette voix définitivement féminine. L'ahurissement de Sirius Black fut plus grand encore lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui se tenait devant sa cellule.

- Lily Evans ? Merlin, que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est plutôt le fantasme de James, ça…

* * *

Alors, pas trop déçu(e)s que ce ne soit pas une rencontre James/Sirius ? Ce chapitre m'a pris du temps, j'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois pour avancer dans la nouvelle rencontre James/Lily (comme d'hab, c'est le genre de scène que j'adore mais que je redoute de mal écrire XD).


	23. Chap 22: Plus qu'un jour ou deux

Note : Enfinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Merlin, qu'il m'a fait souffrir ce chapitre (plus de détails sur l'écriture laborieuse à la fin). J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir le finir ! Le seul point positif de cette attente, maintenant que le génialissime tome 7 est sorti en français, c'est que j'ai pu utilisé un très très très léger spoiler (une formule magique – c'est pas un spoiler donc…) sans me sentir coupable. En tout cas, un immense merci pour vos reviews ! Et puis félicitations, dans l'ensemble, vous avez tou(te)s deviné pour la carte du Maraudeur (bon euh, n'en attendez pas trop hein, avec les moyens limités du bord, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi grandiose que la vraie…).

_Pour vous remettre dans le bain, rapide petit résumé des chapitres précédents : _

Alors que Rogue a provoqué James en lui parlant de Gladys, notre binoclard préféré profite de ce prétexte pour lui régler son compte (ce qui lui est bien rendu d'ailleurs, ouch). Son but : se retrouver en haute sécurité pour être près de Sirius. C'est rapidement chose faite et devant son état plus qu'inquiétant, Dumbledore envoie Lily en douce pour lui apporter des soins (pendant que Rogue est congédié chez lui pour récupérer et écrire son rapport sur l'incident). Notre jolie Médicomage arrive à remettre James d'aplomb (n'oublions pas la petite séance violons), lui donne une plume et un parchemin pour une sombre raison (c'est bon, ne crânez pas, Lily ne pouvait pas deviner elle, elle l'a jamais vu la carte du Maraudeur ! dans mon histoire au moins) et rend visite à Sirius pour lui expliquer la situation… tadadam…

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Plus qu'un ou deux jours**

- Ça va, Sirius ? s'enquit Lily en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète de le voir si maigre et quelque peu perturbé.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Est-ce normal que je sois en train de parler à Lily Evans ? Sachant qu'elle devrait être… je ne sais pas moi, guérisseuse en Chef dans un hôpital prestigieux quelque part dans le monde… mais certainement pas ici, dans le quartier de haute sécurité d'Azkaban où personne n'a le droit de mettre les pieds… à part, peut-être, le Père Noël.

- Le Père Noël ? demanda Lily interdite.

- Oui, Dumbledore ! Voyons, Lily, tu es d'origine moldue, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? C'est évident que c'est lui, comment tous ces cadeaux pourraient-ils arriver le même soir dans toutes les maisons du monde sans magie ?

Lily le regarda quelques secondes en clignant des yeux, abasourdie, puis se mit à rire. Étaient-ce ses nerfs ? La fatigue ? Le soulagement ? L'humour de Sirius ? Peu importe, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était heureuse de le voir plaisanter. Et même s'il s'agissait peut-être d'un brin de folie, c'était toujours mieux que l'état dans lequel se trouvaient tous les autres détenus qu'elle avait vus en arrivant jusqu'ici.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Sirius, dit-elle en souriant tendrement une fois son fou rire passé.

- Non, mais sérieusement, reprit Sirius en se levant difficilement sur ses jambes frêles. Les deux dernières fois, j'ai cru que j'étais devenu complètement cinglé et on m'a affirmé le contraire. Mais là, avec ce qu'il se passe depuis hier, je te croirais volontiers si tu me disais être le fruit de mon imagination… ou plutôt de mon pauvre cerveau en décomposition. Je rêve encore, non ?

- J'ai le plaisir de t'apprendre que non, tu ne rêves pas. Et ton cerveau est de bien meilleure composition que tu ne sembles le croire puisque tu m'as même reconnue après tout ce temps…

- Mais… comment…, tenta de questionner Sirius avant d'être pris d'un vertige.

Il se retint en s'appuyant contre le mur pour que celui-ci cesse de bouger mais sa tête se mit alors à tourner dangereusement. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en fermant les yeux pour atténuer ce curieux mal de mer puis releva la tête vers Lily.

- Désolé, je…

Lily jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'écuelle encore pleine du gruau infâme servi en haute sécurité et s'inquiéta :

- Sirius, pourquoi tu n'as pas touché à ta nourriture ? Je veux bien croire que ce ne soit pas un festin mais tu ne te laisses quand même pas mourir de faim ?

- Ah ! Alors c'est ça. Tu es une sorte de petite mauvaise conscience comme on en voit dans des BD moldues et tu essayes de me faire craquer. Un petit diable aux cheveux de feu… Oh, excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de Lily. Tu dois plutôt être la bonne conscience, le petit ange. Mais moi, je dois suivre l'autre voie, même si elle est interdite et dangereuse. Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre, je suis désolé, tu peux t'envoler ailleurs, trancha-t-il en refermant les yeux pour ne pas être distrait et récupérer un peu de force.

- Sirius, si tu te prives de nourriture pour le plan de James, je… Je ne sais pas exactement comment vous allez sortir de là, mais tu cours à ta perte en faisant ça ! Tu dois manger. Comment veux-tu tenir contre les Détraqueurs, sinon ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'écouterai pas, file maintenant !

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous êtes aussi butés l'un que l'autre quand vous avez quelque chose en tête. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, Dumbledore va vraiment se demander ce que je fabrique sinon. Je te demande juste deux minutes d'attention, Sirius. Je viens de la cellule de James, dit-elle sous le regard tout à coup intéressé du brun. Il a été transféré en haute sécurité hier pour pouvoir se rapprocher de toi. Dumbledore m'a envoyée le soigner parce qu'il était vraiment en mauvais état. Il va beaucoup mieux maintenant et il m'a dit qu'il ne reste plus qu'une étape à votre plan. Dès que tu seras prêt, vous pourrez sortir d'ici. Il est en train de préparer quelque chose pour que Rogue ne vous repère pas. Pour le reste, je n'en sais pas plus mais… comme j'étais là, je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te voir pour te tenir au courant et… – Lily prit une grande inspiration – je crois en ton innocence, Sirius. Je sais que ça ne te sert pas vraiment à grand-chose mais… je tenais à te le dire, finit-elle en fixant son regard gris voilé par les ténèbres de ses deux iris verts étincelant curieusement.

Sirius resta figé un instant, assimilant tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « _Je crois en ton innocence_ ». Ces mots résonnèrent en lui comme une douce mélodie. C'était la première personne à lui dire ça après James. Mais bon, pour James, c'était un peu différent. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien, ils étaient comme des frères… et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de secret l'un pour l'autre. Alors que Lily, elle l'avait côtoyé à Poudlard sans être proche de lui. Ils s'entendaient bien sans être pour autant des amis. Et elle débarquait ici, devant sa cellule, pour lui dire qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

- Merci, souffla-t-il enfin en la regardant intensément. Je… ça veut dire bien plus que tu ne le penses, pour moi.

Et Lily aurait juré qu'une petite étincelle reprenait vie dans les prunelles du jeune homme, redonnant à son visage émacié un éclat neuf.

- Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu te retrouves à Azkaban ? Et James, en cœur d'artichaut qu'il est, t'a tout dévoilé de son plan ?

- J'aurais bien voulu que ça se passe aussi facilement mais j'ai plutôt dû lui tirer les vers du nez si tu veux tout savoir, sourit Lily. Et, oui, je suis Médicomage ici. Dumbledore a remis en place le service de soins pour les prisonniers.

- Tu permets que je vérifie quelque chose ? Juste au cas où… JAMESSSS ? Est-ce que Lily Evans est bien devant moi ou est-ce que je déraille ? se mit-il à crier le plus fort qu'il put dans son état de faiblesse avancé, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

- T'ES PAS ENCORE TIMBRÉ PATMOL, ELLE EST BEL ET BIEN LÀ ! Et toujours aussi belle, répondit l'intéressé en finissant moins fort mais sur un ton toujours audible pour les deux autres.

- Bon, c'est bien, reprit Sirius à l'attention de Lily. C'est un homme bien ce Dumbledore. Il faudra que je le remercie pour James. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire qu'il a répondu à ma requête, parce qu'il doit avoir bien d'autres raisons de t'avoir envoyée pour James, mais il a pris soin de lui. C'est le principal. Merci à toi aussi, Lily. Il m'a foutu la frousse ce binoclard, si tu savais. Ah ça, j'ai passé une nuit affreuse à cause de lui. Tu pourras le frapper de ma part en repassant ? plaisanta-t-il un sourire en coin.

- Pas de problème. Il aura même droit à deux coups parce que mon sommeil n'a pas été épargné non plus. Avant que je ne parte, je vais te donner quelque chose pour te remettre d'aplomb, dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne veux rien manger. J'ai prévu de devenir mannequin quand je sortirai d'ici…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Même si je n'approuve pas du tout cette grève de la faim, j'ai compris que tu ne changerais pas d'avis. Tiens, ce sont des vitamines moldues, ça te permettra juste de survivre un peu plus longtemps. Tu ne prendras pas de poids avec ça. Une de chaque couleur chaque jour, ça serait bien.

- À vos ordres, docteur. Et merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Bonne chance… et à bientôt j'espère.

- Avec plaisir, lui fit Sirius dans un clin d'œil.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue examinait le rapport qu'il était en train d'écrire pour Dumbledore. Peut-être s'était-il un peu emporté. Faire passer Potter pour un psychopathe assoiffé de sang serait sans doute louche. Il chiffonna cet énième parchemin et le jeta dans sa corbeille où il rejoignit ses prédécesseurs. Il n'y arrivait pas. Comment être impartial lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter ? Jamais il n'avait su l'être. Ou plutôt, personne ne trouvait qu'il l'était parce qu'ils étaient tous aveuglés par cette vermine. Les gens étaient pour la plupart stupides. Faites-leur plaisir en attrapant une stupide balle ailée, faites-les rire, brossez-les dans le sens du poil en les complimentant, montrez-leur à quel point ils sont inférieurs à vous tout en leur mentant (« Mais si, tu y arriveras un jour ! D'accord, j'arrive à faire un Patronus alors que je ne suis qu'en troisième année. Mais je suis doué, je n'y peux rien. Avec de l'entraînement, toi aussi tu pourras en faire un plus tard », avait-il entendu Potter dire un jour à un Poufsouffle incompétent) et ça y est, vous étiez un dieu vivant. Saint Potter. Satané Potter, oui ! On lui avait toujours tout passé alors qu'il martyrisait les autres simplement pour son orgueil démesuré et… _Non, se calmer. Je dois me calmer_.

Se concentrer sur sa mission – Black et les Détraqueurs – et trouver un moyen de neutraliser le plan de Potter. Parce que l'évidence lui était apparue en rentrant chez lui. Pour le coup, il devait admettre que sa colère envers Potter l'avait étrangement privé de perspicacité. N'avait-il pas dit lui-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était persuadé que Potter était à Azkaban pour Black ? Alors quoi, Potter l'avait-il frappé de façon irréfléchie ou avait-il plutôt prévu son coup ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il irait en haute sécurité et cette simple idée en aurait freiné plus d'un. Au lieu de cela, il s'était acharné sur lui. Pourquoi, si ce n'était pour se retrouver _intentionnellement_ en haute sécurité ? C'était difficilement concevable mais Potter avait été assez tordu pour se retrouver face à Warrington alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui lui pendait au nez, tout comme il s'était attaqué à lui-même, les mains enchaînées et sans baguette. Potter était tordu mais il était aussi prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait montré de nombreuses fois à Poudlard. Que ce soit en se jetant inconsciemment d'un balai pour attraper un vif d'or ou en faisant ses « blagues » minables tout en sachant très bien qu'il serait pris et puni. Oui, quand Potter avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Alors pourquoi la haute sécurité à part pour se rapprocher de Black ?

Rogue était donc certain d'avoir percé à jour le plan de Potter, au moins en partie. Et ça l'énervait tellement qu'il ait réussi son coup ! Il ne savait plus trop quoi mettre dans son rapport à cause de cela : s'il était trop dur envers lui, soit cela paraîtrait douteux, soit cela passerait et Potter serait contraint de rester en haute sécurité – ce qu'il voulait, apparemment. Mais s'il se montrait trop tendre, s'il avouait qu'il l'avait un peu cherché, les ennuis retomberaient peut-être sur lui et Potter n'aurait aucun dommage… Que devait-il faire ?

Il fallait peut-être également prendre en compte les intentions de Potter à l'égard de Black. Le croyait-il coupable comme tout le monde et était-il là pour se venger ? Auquel cas, cela lui simplifierait bien la tâche. Ou était-il là pour l'aider d'une quelconque manière ? Ce qui était tout bonnement inadmissible – et probablement impossible si l'affaire avait été menée par n'importe qui d'autre que ces deux foutus emmerdeurs débrouillards. Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Il ne laisserait pas ce plaisir à Potter : que ce soit pour qu'il se venge ou pour qu'il retrouve son ami, il ne devait pas lui laisser cette satisfaction. C'était à lui, Severus Rogue, de se venger et de ruiner la vie de Sirius Black et de son acolyte. Mais comment ? Pour le savoir, il devait se calmer et y réfléchir.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers son armoire à ingrédients et en choisit quelques-uns avec soin. Inventer une potion lui occuperait l'esprit. Dès qu'il se mettait à remplir un chaudron en improvisant, se laissant guider par son savoir et ses envies du moment, et à remuer savamment une mixture inédite, il se sentait apaisé. Peu importait le résultat. Il était incontestablement doué, lui, et les potions ne l'avaient jamais trahi.

Après presque une heure, arrivé à la fin de sa préparation, il fit venir à lui une souris de laboratoire. Il la força à ingurgiter une louche de sa nouvelle potion et attendit le résultat. La souris tomba raide au bout de quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas morte cependant. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et son cœur battait encore mais elle était totalement inactive, comme vidée de toute force, de tous réflexes... Un « légume ».

Rogue l'observa quelques minutes, pensif, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Il semblait qu'une fois de plus, son don pour les potions serait payant. Une solution des plus radicales et des plus réjouissantes s'offrait à lui. C'était à méditer mais s'il préparait bien son affaire, c'était jouable. Oui, les rouages s'imbriquaient rapidement à présent dans son esprit tandis que le feu de la vengeance grondait de plaisir dans son ventre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'après-midi avait filé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Après le départ de Lily, les Détraqueurs s'étaient rapidement agglutinés autour de sa cellule, mais le chocolat fourni par la Médicomage avait renforcé ses défenses et il s'était transformé en faon pour avoir des pensées moins humaines. À plusieurs reprises, il avait dû reprendre forme humaine tellement ses cicatrices lui donnaient l'impression d'être chauffé à blanc, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. La souffrance qu'il ressentait alors était si vive qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre et comme il ne s'agissait que d'une douleur physique, les Détraqueurs ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Ils préféraient aller aspirer les infimes parcelles de bonheur, d'espoir, qui subsistaient chez les autres détenus en les transformant en désespoir total.

À la tombée de la nuit, la majorité des Détraqueurs s'étaient dirigés vers les étages inférieurs de la forteresse pour leur ronde nocturne. James en avait profité pour écarter légèrement les barreaux de sa cellule comme il l'avait fait dans son ancienne cellule et, sous sa forme Animagus, il avait rendu visite à Sirius. Il ne s'était pas attardé, il était juste resté le temps de lui confirmer les dires de Lily et de lui demander où en était son « régime ». Il écarta légèrement les barreaux là aussi, et constata que Sirius pourrait bientôt sortir. Encore un ou deux jours de diète et les épaules et le postérieur du gros chien noir pourraient passer par cette ouverture. Après un échange de sourire confiant entre le chien et le faon, ce dernier s'était ensuite aventuré à l'extérieur du quartier de haute sécurité.

Au lieu de descendre l'escalier où il s'était récemment tordu la cheville, il se dirigea vers la gauche. S'il se fiait à l'architecture des autres étages, il s'agissait simplement d'une sorte de couloir qui finissait en cul-de-sac. Mais alors qu'aux étages inférieurs, une mince ouverture laissait filtrer un peu de lumière au fond de cette impasse, à cet étage, on ne distinguait rien. C'était le noir absolu, probablement l'endroit le plus sombre de la tour et donc, celui où devait se trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Après tout, c'était de là qu'il était sorti la dernière fois.

À l'approche d'une vague de froid mordant, il se plaqua contre le mur et tenta de rester immobile. Un Détraqueur rejoignait le quartier de haute sécurité. Il patienta fébrilement, se forçant à ne penser à rien tandis que la créature immonde glissait lentement vers lui. Elle semblait scanner l'endroit, son râle plus menaçant que jamais. Alors que les pattes de James commençaient à flancher, le Détraqueur stoppa son avancée et reprit sa route vers les cellules de haute sécurité. James mit un certain temps à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Pourquoi ce demi-tour ? Et pourquoi était-il toujours à ce point frigorifié, tremblant comme une feuille, incapable d'avancer une patte devant l'autre ?

En tournant sa tête vers le coin sombre qui l'intéressait, plus décidé que jamais à en finir rapidement avec cette petite escapade, son cœur fit un bond vertigineux dans sa poitrine. Devant lui, à seulement quelques centimètres, se tenait maintenant ce qui semblait être un autre Détraqueur. Voilà l'explication. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement en comprenant la situation. Le premier Détraqueur avait sans doute perçu une présence mais, incapable de voir qu'il y avait en fait deux créatures, s'en était détourné lorsqu'il avait identifié l'une d'elle comme étant inintéressante. Ce n'était pas un de ses congénères, sans quoi il aurait tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et aurait probablement continué à avancer vers lui. C'était un Épouvantard. Celui que James était justement en train de chercher et qui, sentant sa peur face à l'arrivée du Détraqueur, avait décidé de prendre cette apparence pour l'effrayer.

Vérifiant qu'aucun autre Détraqueur ne pointait le bout de sa cagoule, James reprit sa forme originelle pour sortir de sa poche le bout de parchemin donné par Lily et sur lequel il avait tracé un plan sommaire de la prison. Il s'empressa de le plaquer d'une main contre l'Épouvantard-Détraqueur, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi il n'avait aucun effet sur sa cible, et sortit sa baguette de fortune de l'autre. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait assez de puissance pour que la formule agisse entièrement mais c'était sa seule solution. Dans une ultime tentative pour faire peur à James, l'Épouvantard changea de forme dans un clac sonore. James choisit ce moment opportun pour lancer un _Fundio_ informulé mais dut difficilement supporter la vision d'une Lily étendue sur le sol – plus pâle que jamais et couverte de profondes entailles rouges – se dissiper peu à peu en volutes de fumée aspirées par le parchemin.

Tombé à genoux devant ce sinistre spectacle, il resta pétrifié plusieurs secondes, la vision d'horreur collée à ses rétines. Ses mains tremblaient tellement que le parchemin et sa baguette tombèrent par terre. Il dut fournir un effort considérable pour essayer de se reprendre. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cela arrive. Ce n'était qu'un stupide Épouvantard. Lily était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas s'éloigner du danger par elle-même, non ? Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable sensation que ce sort mortel allait être lancé par Rogue ? _Allez James, elle t'a promis de faire attention. Arrête de paniquer comme ça, c'est toi qui vas te faire avoir_. Il ferma les yeux et se massa frénétiquement le visage comme pour se réveiller. _Sois fort, James_. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il se dépêcha de ranger sa baguette et son parchemin dans ses poches et se métamorphosa pour rejoindre sa cellule. Arrivé à bon port, il enfourna un morceau de chocolat dans sa bouche et attendit que son tatouage le brûle suffisamment pour atténuer ses préoccupations. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au pétrin dans lequel il avait plongé Lily. L'heure était aux solutions pour mener à bien son plan.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas en mesure de recréer un plan aussi élaboré que la Carte du Maraudeur, mais certaines de leurs nombreuses ébauches s'étaient montrées, elles aussi, efficaces et il lui suffisait d'en fabriquer une à nouveau. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que l'essence même d'un Épouvantard, fusionnée à un bout de parchemin, lui donnait la propriété d'être réactif à une présence appréhendée, qu'il suffisait ensuite de définir. Tout autour du parchemin, James inscrivit une série de runes et de symboles destinés à recevoir et à confiner un sort dans cette surface. Puis, il lança la formule _Hominum revelio_, et le parchemin s'anima instantanément. Des dizaines de points apparurent à l'endroit où se trouvaient des êtres humains à Azkaban. Leur attribuer un nom ou faire apparaître d'autres créatures magiques aurait été trop compliqué. Cela lui suffirait amplement de toute façon puisqu'il n'avait besoin de surveiller que les mouvements de Rogue qui, en principe, serait le seul humain à se balader dans les couloirs le soir de leur évasion – en ne les comptant pas eux-mêmes, évidemment.

Soulagé d'avoir pu établir cette carte, il la rangea soigneusement et reprit un morceau de chocolat tandis que plusieurs Détraqueurs s'approchaient de sa cellule. Plus qu'un ou deux jours à tenir ici et, enfin, il pourrait sortir Sirius de cet enfer. Dès qu'il commença à grelotter et à être pris de nausée en revoyant l'image de Lily mourante, il se métamorphosa sans tarder. Il ne devait pas penser à quelque chose d'heureux ou de désespérant. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il tenait bon en se savant innocent et, à présent, en ruminant sa vengeance à l'égard de Peter. Vengeance… Oui, si jamais Rogue touchait à un cheveu de ses proches, voilà ce qu'il ferait. Se venger. Le piétiner avec ses sabots. Lui faire payer un éventuel échec dans son plan et sa manie de se mêler sans arrêt de leurs affaires…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pensif, Dumbledore reposa le rapport qu'il tenait entre ses mains et reporta son attention sur son auteur, qui le fixait d'un regard impassible.

- Êtes-vous conscient des implications que ce rapport engendre, Severus ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Tenez-vous à ajouter quelque chose ?

- Oui, je… Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, Monsieur. En provoquant James Potter comme je l'ai fait, je ne me rendais pas pleinement compte de mes actes. Je me suis laissé aveugler par la haine réciproque que l'on éprouvait à Poudlard et je n'ai pas pris en compte la réaction possible d'un prisonnier à bout. J'ai manqué de clairvoyance et je vous assure que j'ai compris mon erreur. Je peux vous garantir qu'elle ne se reproduira pas si vous me laissez une nouvelle chance.

Dumbledore le fixa de son habituel regard bleu si perçant.

_Que devait-il penser de tout cela ?_ D'un côté, Lily Evans était revenue de la haute sécurité hier en lui disant que James Potter allait mieux, qu'il tenait plutôt bien le coup et qu'il lui avait donné sa version des faits, qu'elle lui avait rapportée. Cependant, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les deux acteurs de ce « petit incident » semblaient vouloir porter le chapeau ou, au moins, assuraient qu'ils étaient conscients de leur part de responsabilité élevée dans l'affaire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un homme incarcéré en haute sécurité se déclarait-il coupable d'avoir cédé à un coup de colère passager, sans en avoir mesurer les conséquences, et qu'il comprenait parfaitement sa punition, qu'il était prêt à subir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il même pas mentionné le fait que son geôlier l'avait provoqué alors que ce dernier, de sa propre initiative, affirmait qu'il n'aurait dû rien en faire et qu'il semblait prêt, lui aussi, à recevoir un blâme pour cela ? Un excès de masochisme ou d'honnêteté ? Une entente implicite ou la peur de représailles plus sévères ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, Rogue ne cillait pas, impassible, indéchiffrable, attendant le verdict comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple formalité. Il savait qu'il était très doué en Occlumancie, ce qui lui était bien pratique contre les Détraqueurs. Devait-il mettre ce manque apparent de stress sur le compte de cette habileté à cacher ses sentiments ou sur celui d'un je-m'en-foutisme aigu ? Et dans le cas de l'Occlumancie, que cherchait-il à cacher ? Se sentait-il réellement coupable de son comportement ? Ne recommencerait-il pas une fois James Potter réintégré dans sa cellule ?

Dumbledore soupira en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la mer déchaînée. Et lui-même, que voulait-il vraiment ? Considérer que les deux hommes s'étaient repentis en formulant des excuses, n'était-ce pas la solution idéale ? Il ne souhaitait pas que James Potter reste plus longtemps en haute sécurité, de peur de le retrouver dans un état lamentable. Quant à réprimander Rogue, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Ce ne serait pas très juste quand on savait que c'était tout de même Potter qui avait engagé les hostilités physiques. Il avait déjà eu un jour de congés forcés, lui en donner plus le discréditerait aux yeux des autres prisonniers et ce n'était pas le moment d'encourager d'autres problèmes. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, admettre qu'ils avaient déjà reçu la « punition » qu'ils méritaient tous les deux, que leurs excuses étaient acceptées et qu'ils réintégraient leur position antérieure. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il du mal à s'y faire ? Lui qui était toujours prêt à pardonner et à donner une seconde chance quand la nature humaine exprimait des regrets… pourquoi, cette fois-ci, avait-il le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose ?

- Bien… Severus, je dois admettre que votre attitude m'a profondément déçu. Néanmoins, puisque vous reconnaissez vos torts dans l'affaire et que vous en avez été la principale victime, je passerai l'éponge pour cette fois.

- Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Je vous assure que vous le ne regretterez pas.

- J'estime donc qu'au vu des circonstances, monsieur Potter a purgé sa peine relative à cette agression. Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce qu'il retourne dans son ancienne cellule ?

- Eh bien… non, en effet. Cela me semble suffisant. Un séjour plus prolongé serait sans doute irréparable et, bien que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur comme vous le savez, je m'en voudrais d'en être à l'origine – _sans en être l'acteur principal,_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller récupérer monsieur Potter pendant que vous reprendrez votre poste. Je vous demanderai cependant une dernière chose, que j'exigerai également de monsieur Potter. Vous devrez vous présenter mutuellement des excuses.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur, finit Rogue avec un rictus peu engageant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tout à coup, l'air sembla se réchauffer. Quelqu'un approchait. James remit le haut de sa robe de sorcier, enlevé pour pouvoir poser son torse et son dos contre le carrelage gelé. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour éviter de s'écorcher vif. Son tatouage s'était mis à le brûler tellement qu'il avait commencé à se gratter jusqu'à s'arracher la peau. Il se leva pour accueillir le nouveau venu, se demandant s'il s'agissait de Lily ou de Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier fit son apparition et haussa les sourcils en signe de surprise. En effet, James Potter allait visiblement beaucoup mieux. Debout et alerte, il semblait l'attendre.

- Monsieur Potter, le salua-t-il.

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez retrouvé l'usage de la parole en ma présence. Je viens vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna James avec plus d'appréhension que de joie.

- Oui, vraiment. J'ai bien eu votre rapport des faits par mademoiselle Evans, et monsieur Rogue vient à l'instant de me remettre le sien. Il se trouve que vous semblez tous les deux conscients d'avoir mal agi et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que votre châtiment a assez duré. Je vous réintègre donc dans votre cellule, Monsieur Potter.

- Rogue conscient d'avoir mal agi ? C'est une blague ? demanda James les mâchoires crispées.

Dumbledore l'observa en levant un sourcil interrogateur. _Rêvait-il ? Depuis quand un prisonnier détenu en haute sécurité se faisait-il prier pour en sortir ?_

- Avez-vous bien compris ce que je viens de dire, Monsieur Potter ? Ne devriez-vous pas sauter au plafond en sachant que vous quittez cet étage ?

- Je… oui, bien sûr, c'est un soulagement. Je… c'est juste que je ne comprends pas vraiment… pourquoi ?

- Monsieur Rogue a avoué qu'il vous avait provoqué, et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Il a donc estimé nécessaire de m'en informer pour rétablir sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire et vous faire sortir d'ici. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que vous n'auriez jamais dû l'attaquer de la sorte, évidemment, quelles qu'en aient été les raisons. Mais j'ose espérer que vous en êtes parfaitement conscient, à présent, et que cela ne se reproduira pas. S'il s'avérait que ce ne soit pas le cas, je crains fort que votre prochain séjour ici n'ait rien de temporaire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Monsieur Potter ?

- Humm… oui, oui, répondit James de façon évasive avant de se reprendre – il n'avait plus écouté que d'une oreille après le « _vous faire sortir d'ici_ ». Je veux dire, je vous promets que je me tiendrai à carreaux, Monsieur, merci.

Dumbledore restait assez perplexe mais il préféra mettre ce peu d'enthousiasme à quitter les lieux sur l'égarement du prisonnier, déboussolé par les circonstances. Après tout, sans doute n'avait-il pas les idées complètement claires après un séjour dans l'antre des Détraqueurs.

James réfléchissait à toute allure. Quelle tuile ! Depuis quand Rogue se reconnaissait-il coupable de l'avoir _provoqué_ ? Jamais il n'aurait avoué cela sans raison. Et pour le faire sortir d'ici en plus ? Il aurait dû se réjouir de le voir croupir dans l'endroit le plus glauque et le plus détestable qui puisse exister au monde. Pourquoi alors, si ce n'est parce qu'il avait deviné ? Était-ce possible qu'il ait compris ses intentions ? Si c'était bel et bien le cas, il avait réussi son coup. Non seulement il le séparait une fois encore de Sirius, mais en plus, il pourrait à nouveau l'avoir à l'œil facilement. Heureusement, il avait eu le temps de confectionner la carte avant cet imprévu. Instinctivement, il vérifia discrètement s'il l'avait bien sur lui ainsi que sa baguette et le reste des objets qu'il avait réussi à accumuler. Bon, il pouvait au moins se féliciter d'avoir eu le réflexe de les garder sur lui. Seul un peu de chocolat restait planqué derrière sa couchette.

Il devança docilement Dumbledore lorsque ce dernier ouvrit sa cellule et lui attacha les poignets et les chevilles, et dut se retenir à grand-peine de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sirius. Avait-il entendu cette conversion ? Comprenait-il au moins ce qu'il se passait ?

Paradoxalement, le retour vers son ancienne cellule lui parut plus proche d'une descente en enfer que l'inverse. Bien sûr, il n'aurait plus à supporter les Détraqueurs aussi souvent – et ce n'était pas sa peau qui s'en plaindrait –, mais affronter Rogue serait encore moins une partie de plaisir. Il ne devait pas trop le montrer néanmoins pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà c'est pourquoi, quand il passa devant Franck qui lui dit « Content de te revoir, vieux », il sourit en lui répondant « Moi aussi ».

Après avoir refermé la grille sur James, Dumbledore lui déclara :

- Monsieur Potter, je compte sur vous pour respecter votre engagement et, afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases, il va vous rester une dernière chose à faire.

Il se tourna vers l'entrée de l'étage d'où Rogue s'avançait vers eux. Parvenu à leur hauteur, le gardien salua d'un bref signe de tête Dumbledore et fixa James, une étincelle de triomphe dans le regard.

- Messieurs, reprit Dumbledore. J'attends désormais de vous une conduite exemplaire et, pour cela, vous devez déjà surmonter votre aversion réciproque en vous conduisant en adultes. Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien présenter vos excuses à Monsieur Rogue, qui vous les rendra à son tour.

James ferma les yeux quelques secondes, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la face répugnante de Rogue qui jubilait intérieurement. Allez, courage, ce n'étaient que quelques mots après tout. Il releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les orbites noires qu'il détestait tant et soutenir ces dernières.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru devoir te dire ça un jour mais – _puisqu'il le faut et que tu sais pertinemment que je n'en pense pas un mot _–… je te présente mes excuses pour la conduite irresponsable dont j'ai fait preuve.

- Je les accepte et te fais part des miennes en te garantissant – _que je ferai de ta vie un enfer –_ que je te traiterai désormais comme n'importe quel autre détenu, en mettant nos rancunes de côté.

Ils se défièrent encore un instant du regard, James les dents serrées et Rogue avec un rictus figé, chacun sachant parfaitement à quoi pensait l'autre.

- Bien, Messieurs. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous fais confiance pour la suite. Severus, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'aimerais revoir le planning avec vous. Monsieur Potter, finit-il en s'éloignant en compagnie de Rogue.

Fou de rage, James se retourna et frappa le mur de son poing droit pour évacuer son trop plein d'amertume. Un « crac » sonore et une douleur aiguë lui indiquèrent que son auriculaire venait sans aucun doute de se briser. Il se mordit les joues pour ne pas hurler de douleur et de frustration et relativisa – ça de plus ou de moins maintenant…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily sortait de l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle croisa Rogue et Dumbledore en grande conversation sur des emplois du temps. À son approche, les deux hommes la saluèrent et Dumbledore, souriant, lui dit :

- Mademoiselle Evans, je pense que vous serez ravie d'apprendre que monsieur Potter vient de réintégrer sa cellule à l'instant.

Stupéfaite, elle écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. Voyant le regard inquisiteur de Rogue posé sur elle, elle s'empressa de déclarer :

- En effet, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Je… j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas et donc… enfin, merci de me l'avoir dit. Euh… pensez-vous que son état nécessite un contrôle médical ou bien… c'était juste pour me l'annoncer ?

- Fort heureusement et de façon assez étonnante, ses capacités mentales ne semblent pas avoir été affectées outre mesure par son exposition prolongée aux Détraqueurs. Nous allons donc le laisser se reposer et retrouver ses marques dans sa cellule pour le moment.

- Très bien… tant mieux. Je vais m'occuper de mes autres patients comme prévu dans ce cas. Messieurs, finit-elle en continuant sa route le plus naturellement possible.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle s'appuya contre un mur pour tenter d'y voir clair et de calmer les battements de son cœur, beaucoup plus irréguliers que de coutume. Rogue était-il intervenu dans ce rapatriement ? Comment James prenait-il la chose ? Avait-il eu le temps de mettre au point son moyen pour l'éviter ? Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller lui rendre visite pour que ses questions trouvent des réponses mais, avec Rogue dans les parages, c'était bien trop risqué. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle repensa à la façon dont il l'avait regardée tout à l'heure. La soupçonnait-il vraiment d'être de mèche avec James comme celui-ci le redoutait ? Elle devrait se montrer prudente et ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions. Si jamais il apprenait, en plus, que Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'aller en haute sécurité, ces craintes seraient d'autant plus justifiées…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue s'était délecté toute la journée en lançant des regards provocateurs à James chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, le mettant au défi de répliquer de quelque manière que ce soit. Et le pauvre Potter n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Evans était partie depuis une heure déjà et Dumbledore venait de quitter les lieux, non sans avoir rajouté quelques mesures de sécurité supplémentaires à son insu, croyait-il. Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas né d'un Troll et, même si le vieux sorcier était sacrément doué, il n'avait pas donné la pleine mesure de ses talents. En y passant un peu de temps, les sortilèges qu'il avait lancés pourraient donc être brisés pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il se dirigea vers le quartier de haute sécurité, passant à côté des Détraqueurs comme s'il n'y avait strictement rien de gênant et arriva devant la première protection. Tour à tour, il s'exerça à défaire ces sorts minutieusement jusqu'à ce que le champ soit libre. Avant toute chose, il voulait s'assurer de deux points. Il repéra plusieurs cellules vides et les observa avec application afin de déterminer dans laquelle Potter avait séjourné. Elle ne fut pas bien difficile à distinguer. De toutes, c'était celle dont l'épaisse couche de poussière et de saleté avait été dérangée.

Il entra à l'intérieur à la recherche d'éventuels indices concernant son plan et ne fut pas déçu du voyage. Derrière la couchette, il trouva les restes de ce qui avait été un bloc massif de chocolat. Plusieurs hypothèses s'offraient à lui : ou bien Potter avait eu la faculté de se déplacer pour aller chercher ce chocolat – ce qui était tout de même peu probable –, ou bien quelqu'un lui avait apporté. Dumbledore ou Evans ? Pendant qu'elle avait soigné ses propres blessures, il savait que Dumbledore s'était occupé de celles de Potter. Lui avait-il également laissé ce petit réconfort ? Mais si tel avait été le cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas pris avec lui, ce matin ? Evans, alors ? Loin de remettre en cause les compétences de son prétendu patron, il avait trouvé Potter étonnamment en bon état sur le plan physique. Rafistolage excellent de Dumbledore ou soins plus poussés d'une Médicomage ? La deuxième solution paraissait beaucoup plus plausible mais, dans ce cas, comment était-elle parvenue jusqu'ici ? Était-ce sur instance du directeur ou de sa propre initiative ? Il imaginait mal Evans violer la loi sous le nez de Dumbledore. En même temps, il était convaincu qu'elle était la complice de Potter, alors… Quelques observations et questions postérieures lui permettraient sûrement d'en apprendre plus.

Pour l'instant, il devait s'assurer d'un autre point beaucoup plus important. Il continua donc sa route à la recherche de Black. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, son regard se portait sur les corps décharnés, le plus souvent inanimés, qu'il tentait de reconnaître. Cela le rassurait d'une certaine manière. Bon, son plan tombait à l'eau mais, après tout, c'était beaucoup plus logique comme cela. Pourquoi s'était-il mis en tête qu'il retrouverait Black conscient et fringant, son éternelle arrogance le narguant ? À la base, sa mission consistait juste à bien vérifier qu'il ne l'était plus, qu'il était vraiment hors d'état de nuire. Et il apparaissait évident au vu de tous ces détenus brisés que Black ne ferait pas exception à la règle, n'est-ce pas ? Plus détendu, il avança de façon plus énergique pour en finir rapidement, ses coups d'œil aux geôles également plus prompts. Soudain, il se figea sur place après en avoir lancé un et retourna lentement sa tête vers la cellule qu'il venait de regarder. C'était impossible, un simple effet de son imagination…

Un regard gris acier, hautain et dur, le fixait avec hargne. Comment… ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre de ces déchets cloisonnés à cet étage ? Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette tandis qu'une veine palpitait furieusement à sa tempe. Finalement, son plan allait être exécuté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Servilus ? C'était toi déjà ce matin ? demanda une voix rauque avec autorité.

- Parce que tu crois que tu es en mesure de poser des questions peut-être, Black ? J'aimerais dire que ça ne te regarde pas mais, malheureusement pour toi, ça serait mentir.

- Et depuis quand mentir te dérange, espèce de sale vermine ? Ce n'est pas ce que t'apprend ton cher _Maître_ ? Comment mentir et t'infiltrer sur ses ordres comme une vipère partout où ça lui chante ?

- Voyons Black, tu n'as pas encore compris, répliqua Rogue d'un ton faussement étonné. C'est toi le méchant Mangemort, moi je ne suis qu'une de tes pauvres victimes qui essaye de vivre honnêtement en travaillant pour le bien de mes concitoyens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? aboya Sirius.

- Vois-tu, la communauté magique s'inquiète. Des Détraqueurs quittent Azkaban, des Mangemorts ne sont pas assez punis… Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Non seulement le comportement de ton petit copain Potter me semble plus que louche, mais…

- Si tu touches un seul cheveu de James, je t'assure que…

- Que tu quoi ? Que tu me cracheras dessus, Black ? Essaye et tu t'apercevras bien vite duquel de nous deux tient une baguette magique dans ses mains. Donc : mais en plus, disais-je, je te trouve un peu trop vigoureux pour un détenu du quartier de haute sécurité. Tu imagines la peur que cela provoquerait de savoir que tu n'es même pas affecté par ton sort, que la punition n'a pas été assez sévère en comparaison de ton crime et que, par-dessus tout, tu es encore en activité ?

- En activité ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il avec, pour la première fois, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oh, ça y est, tu daignes enfin écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? Remarque, tu fais bien. C'est probablement la dernière chose que tu entendras avant de nous quitter. Dans ma grande mansuétude, j'accepte même de t'accorder la faveur de t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Délecte-toi de ma voix mélodieuse tant qu'il en est encore temps, Black. Bientôt, tu auras enfin le châtiment que tu mérites.

- Voix mélodieuse, laisse-moi rire ! J'appelle plutôt ça une grande gueule… Si tu me tues maintenant, tu n'auras plus de couverture, tout le monde saura qui tu es.

- C'est là qu'on voit que ta bêtise est toujours aussi vive, Black. Comme si j'allais foncer sans penser aux conséquences. C'est ta spécialité de brute arrogante, ça, pas la mienne. Tu m'ennuies à un point ! Sache juste que tu t'apprêtes, grâce à des procédés de magie noire avancée, à créer une brèche dans le système de sécurité de Dumbledore et que plusieurs Détraqueurs vont quitter la prison ce soir. Bien sûr, l'efficace gardien que je suis va s'apercevoir de cette échappée et va immédiatement te mettre hors d'état de nuire le temps de prévenir le directeur du Département de la Justice magique. Avec un peu de chance, il te restera une ou, grand maximum, deux journées avant que le Magenmagot ne décrète le baiser du Détraqueur inévitable… Comment, autrement, maintenir un tel fou furieux tel que toi inactif ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas… À quoi ça te sert ? questionna Sirius d'une voix blanche.

- À quoi ça me sert ? Mais enfin, Black, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser Potter impuni après ce qu'il m'a fait ? J'ignore ce qu'il te voulait mais, vu ton état, probablement plus de bien que de mal. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais qu'il est ici pour toi et quelles que soient ses intentions, je ne lui laisserai pas le plaisir de les assouvir. Je commence donc par toi, toi qui avais dépensé tellement d'énergie à me barrer la route pour que je me retrouve à ta place, et je m'occuperai ensuite de l'autre binoclard dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois te neutraliser avant de dérégler le système de Dumbledore pour que les Détraqueurs se fassent la malle sans être repérés.

- ROGUE ! Ne fais pas…

- _Stupéfix_ ! Sombre idiot, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du corps immobile avant de finir par un _Incarcerem_ pour le ligoter.

* * *

Enfinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Quoi, je me répète ? Pouah, qu'est-ce que j'en ai c*** pour écrire ce chapitre. A la relecture, ça passe mieux que ce que je craignais mais ça a vraiment été un calvaire à finir. Y'a plein de petits points de détail qui me sont apparus incohérents et donc à modifier, plein d'expressions qui me semblaient mauvaises ou mal dites… Ca m'a pris du temps de vérifier tout ça. Bref, c'est enfin fini et je redoute comme jamais l'écriture du chapitre suivant. J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas autant la croix et la bannière…

Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Si c'est potterrible, vous pouvez le dire (sors sur ce jeu de mots bien pourri)

Ah non, je tiens à préciser que l'idée du baiser du Détraqueur m'est venue après une question de Arie-Evans. En effet, il y a maintenant plusieurs mois, elle m'avait demandé si Sirius avait également une peine de mort qui planait au-dessus de sa tête comme Lincoln. A ce moment-là, je n'avais rien prévu de tel et j'étais encore loin de connaître le déroulement complet de ma fic. Peut-être y aurais-je pensé sans cette intervention, peut-être pas. En tous les cas, Arie-Evans m'a permis de réfléchir plus tôt à cette possibilité et l'on peut donc dire qu'elle est à la base de cette idée. Merci !


	24. Chap 23: Dernière chance

Note : Je sais. Ca fait super longtemps. XD. Emploi du temps chargé plus baisse de motivation… C'est là que vos reviews jouent un rôle primordial ! En les relisant, ça me remotive à fond, je me dis : « Hola ! ma vieille, bouge-toi, y'en a qui attendent ! Tu peux pas les laisser comme ça, c'est pas parce que tu connais la fin que c'est moins urgent, au contraire…». Et puis ça me fait culpabiliser un max. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai bossé sur ce chapitre-là même le soir en semaine (chose que je ne fais jamais car je suis toujours naze).

Résultat : j'ai modifié un plan de départ – ce qui a pris un peu de temps. J'espère que ça en valait la peine. On approche à très grands pas de la fin et une seule chose me fait peur : que ça vous déçoive…

_Précédemment dans Prison Azkaban Break :_

Rogue a compris que James s'est retrouvé en haute sécurité volontairement et s'est donc arrangé pour que Dumbledore le réintègre dans sa cellule d'origine. Par conséquent, James se retrouve, une fois de plus, éloigné de Sirius avec Rogue entre eux deux. Mais il ne sait pas le pire, profitant de son tour de garde nocturne, ce dernier a déjoué les protections de Dumbledore pour se rendre en haute sécurité où il a pu constater que Sirius était en bien meilleur état qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Le plan qu'il avait prévu va donc se mettre en place : il veut livrer Sirius au baiser du Détraqueur (idée trouvée en fabriquant une potion qui avait vidé de son « âme » une souris). Pour cela, il fait croire à Croupton que Sirius a réussi à esquinter le système de sécurité de Dumbledore pour faire sortir des Détraqueurs mais qu'il a pu le maîtriser à temps avant qu'il ne s'évade lui-même...

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Dernière chance**

Ses longs cheveux argentés tourbillonnaient vigoureusement dans son dos alors que l'air froid cinglait son visage. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant la cadence et donna même un petit coup de baguette supplémentaire pour que sa barque accélère. Dumbledore était pressé. Pressé, perplexe et inquiet. Tout cela n'était pas de bon augure et il l'avait senti avant même que le hibou d'Azkaban n'arrive à l'improviste chez lui, en pleine nuit. Sirius Black aurait tenté de s'évader et Rogue l'en aurait empêché. D'après le message que ce dernier lui avait envoyé, il maîtrisait la situation et avait prévenu le directeur du Département de la Justice magique qui attendait son arrivée pour agir en conséquence. C'est pourquoi, à la seconde où son embarcation effleura la rive, il bondit sur le socle rocailleux de la forteresse dont il avait la charge, sa cape flottant majestueusement derrière lui. Une aura de puissance émanait de lui en réaction au danger qu'il pressentait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fit irruption dans son bureau où l'attendaient Rogue, tranquillement installé sur une chaise, et la tête de Croupton, dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Albus ! s'exclama Croupton un peu surpris. Vous avez fait vite. Bien, c'est très bien. Nous allons pouvoir vous mettre au courant de la situation, installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Dumbledore s'exécuta tout en ne lâchant pas Rogue des yeux.

- Je dois avouer que je suis surpris de vous trouver ici, particulièrement vous, Severus. Je ne pensais pas avoir laissé mon bureau aussi facilement accessible.

- C'était un cas d'urgence, Monsieur, mais je vous assure que votre système de sécurité m'a donné bien du fil à retordre.

- Heureusement que vous êtes doué, Rogue, sans quoi nous n'aurions été prévenus que bien tard de cette tragique affaire, opina Croupton. Allez-y, racontez-nous à nouveau de vive voix les événements de la soirée.

- Eh bien, je faisais ma ronde comme à l'accoutumée quand j'ai cru percevoir du mouvement par une fenêtre. Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de Détraqueurs qui s'enfuyaient, aussi je me suis précipité vers le haut de la tour d'où ils semblaient s'échapper. J'ai été très surpris de pouvoir pénétrer sans encombre dans le quartier de haute sécurité et, encore plus, de trouver Sirius Black à l'extérieur de sa cellule, en train de réciter des incantations qui me sont inconnues. Heureusement, cela l'a empêché de s'apercevoir de ma présence et j'ai pu le neutraliser à temps. Je l'ai stupéfixé puis ligoté. J'ai également jugé plus sage de le plonger dans un sommeil enchanté et j'ai ordonné à trois Détraqueurs de monter la garde devant sa cellule et de venir me prévenir s'il venait à se réveiller pendant que je venais vous prévenir.

- Bien, c'est parfait, Rogue, vous avez pensé à tout. Nous pouvons facilement imaginer que Black a utilisé des procédés de magie noire très poussée pour parvenir à ce résultat. Si j'avais su... l'enfermer en haute sécurité a été trop indulgent apparemment, j'aurais mieux fait de sévir plus sévèrement. Par chance, vous nous avez évité le pire, Rogue. Vous serez récompensé, bien sûr, une fois que l'affaire sera totalement bouclée. Je vais de ce pas envoyer une convocation au Magenmagot pour une séance exceptionnelle afin de décider de son sort au plus vite. Le baiser du Détraqueur, voilà ce qui lui pend au nez à présent, et il est grand temps.

- Bartemius, êtes-vous certain de ne pas brûler les étapes ? demanda Dumbledore calmement mais d'un ton dur qui ne lui était pas coutumier, son regard bleu brillant d'une lueur vivace.

- Brûler les étapes ? En quoi, Albus ? Vous avez bien entendu ce que Rogue vient de nous révéler. Black a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, il est temps qu'il paye enfin pour ses crimes.

- J'ai entendu les propos de Monsieur Rogue, en effet, mais j'aimerais également entendre ceux de Monsieur Black et, à moins que cela ne vous paraisse contraire à la justice de notre pays, j' aimerais aussi qu'une enquête soit menée avant qu'on ne livre à un sort pire que la mort un être humain.

- Co…comment ? Qu'insinuez-vous par là, Dumbledore ? Que je fais mal mon travail, peut-être ?

- Si vous me permettez, Monsieur Croupton, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, s'interposa Rogue avec une petite révérence avant de fixer son regard dans celui de Dumbledore. Je pense plutôt que Monsieur le Directeur doute de mon témoignage et, cela, malgré ma promesse récemment renouvelée que je ne le décevrais pas et que je ferais tout pour exécuter mes tâches au mieux. Suis-je dans l'erreur, Monsieur ?

- Voyons, voyons, voulut le rassurer Croupton. Vous n'avez absolument rien à vous reprocher, Rogue, ne dites pas de bêtises. Non, il est clair que si Dumbledore était en train de critiquer quelqu'un, il s'agissait de moi, et ce n'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ?

- Il ne me semble pas avoir critiqué quiconque pour le moment, Messieurs. J'exprimais simplement mon souhait de voir la justice opérer selon le bon droit mais, apparemment, je suis le seul qui s'en préoccupe. Aussi, je me pose une question : pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici puisque vous aviez visiblement déjà décidé de la suite des événements ? Si je ne m'abuse, je suis encore le directeur de cette prison et, en ce sens, je pensais que le devoir me revenait de calmer vos ardeurs, compréhensibles au vu des circonstances, et de m'occuper de cette affaire en toute objectivité…

- Objectivité ? Mais c'est tout vu, Dumbledore ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus, Black a déjà assez agi comme ça. J'ai demandé à Rogue de vous avertir parce qu'il me semblait normal de vous tenir au courant mais si j'avais imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que vous chercheriez à donner du répit à ce criminel, je m'en serais abstenu, voyez-vous. À présent, je vais prévenir les membres du Magenmagot et nous verrons bien ce qu'ils en pensent. De toute façon, ma simple volonté ne suffirait pas à ordonner le baiser du Détraqueur, mais je ne doute pas que les autres me suivront. J'espère au moins que vous continuerez, jusqu'à ce que la sentence soit annoncée, à diriger cette prison comme il se doit et à tout faire pour que Black ne s'enfuie pas, Dumbledore. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de démissionner avant que cette affaire ne soit élucidée, Bartemius, aussi vous pouvez bien évidemment considérer que je vais faire mon travail _consciencieusement_ jusqu'au bout.

- Bien, reprit-il froidement, nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt pour en reparler, au besoin, étant donné que vous serez présent à la séance du Magenmagot. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Rogue devra surveiller la prison en votre absence, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, reprit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur.

- Très bien, très bien… mais en ce cas, vous ne pourrez pas témoigner de vive voix. Vous allez donc venir au ministère au plus vite, mon ami, afin que l'on enregistre magiquement votre déposition qui sera retransmise lors de la séance.

- Je n'y vois aucune objection, Monsieur. Mon service se termine dans quelques heures, je vous rejoindrai immédiatement.

- J'aimerais autant que cela ne tarde pas. Dumbledore, puisque vous êtes sur place maintenant, cela ne vous dérange pas que Rogue emprunte votre cheminée tout de suite ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Dumbledore qui voyait là une occasion de commencer son enquête au plus tôt.

- Parfait, je vous enverrai la convocation officielle pour la réunion du Magenmagot dans quelques minutes. Rogue, si vous voulez bien prendre ma suite, acheva-t-il tandis que sa tête disparaissait.

- Monsieur le Directeur, se permit de préciser Rogue à l'adresse de Dumbledore. Nous savons tous les deux que les récents événements ne vous portent pas à me croire sur parole. Pourtant, je peux vous garantir que je n'abuserais jamais sciemment de ma position ici pour amener un homme à la potence. Mes relations avec James Potter ont fait que… je n'ai pas su me maîtriser comme je l'aurais dû mais j'ai mesuré l'ampleur de mes paroles et reconnu mes torts. Je vous ai assuré que je ne vous décevrai plus et je compte bien vous le montrer.

- Le problème, Severus, c'est que vos relations avec Sirius Black ne sont pas moins conflictuelles que celles que vous entretenez avec Monsieur Potter, bien au contraire. Une enquête est pour moi inévitable au vu de votre passé commun. Mais si vous n'avez réellement rien à vous reprocher, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je ne suis pas homme à tenir rancœur… à la différence de certains.

Rogue le fixa quelques secondes, sans rien dire, impassible en apparence mais s'efforçant de fermer son esprit et de trouver quelque chose d'adéquat à dire pour écarter les soupçons de ce vieil emmerdeur. En définitive, il salua d'un bref mouvement de tête le sorcier avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore montait les marches quatre à quatre. Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il était grand temps d'éclaircir les choses une bonne fois pour toutes. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas l'avoir fait avant alors qu'il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Maintenant, sa marge de manœuvre était étroite et le temps était compté. Il devait trouver des réponses, rapidement, et il se montrerait persuasif s'il le fallait.

Arrivé à proximité de la cellule de Sirius Black, il écarta les Détraqueurs d'un geste de baguette impatient et s'appliqua aussitôt à neutraliser les sortilèges lancés au détenu. Sirius ne tarda pas à réagir. Après un clignement de paupières, il sembla se remémorer ce qu'il lui était arrivé car il bondit sur ses pieds, le visage dur et le regard glacial à la recherche du coupable. Il se stoppa net néanmoins quand il vit Dumbledore devant sa cellule et ses traits se radoucirent :

- Monsieur le Directeur, content de vous voir. Je m'attendais à un réveil moins… sympathique…

- Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur Black. Après les événements de cette nuit… répliqua le vieil homme d'un ton neutre, beaucoup moins chaleureux qu'à l'accoutumée.

Sirius haussa un sourcil mais sa mémoire lui revint très vite. Le plan de Rogue. Sur le coup, il en avait presque oublié ce que ce dégénéré lui avait révélé avant de l'attaquer. Il était mal. Il se rembrunit aussitôt et jura dans sa barbe. Il devait à tout prix convaincre Dumbledore sinon il était fini.

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que cette raclure vous a raconté mais… en fait, si, je le sais parce qu'il a été assez sadique pour me l'annoncer avant de me mettre K.O. Je n'ai rien fait. Il s'est pointé, m'a fait son joli discours sur comment il allait enfin se débarrasser définitivement de moi et puis m'a stupéfixé. Tout le reste, les Détraqueurs, c'est lui.

Il avait dit tout cela en fixant Dumbledore dans les yeux, pour lui montrer qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il était sincère. Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas cillé, il avait écouté attentivement en ne détachant pas ses pupilles des siennes. Ce face-à-face dura encore quelques secondes dans un silence pesant, puis Dumbledore soupira et prit la parole :

- Vous vous rendez bien compte, Monsieur Black, que votre parole a peu de poids. Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire vous alors que monsieur Rogue m'assure que vous avez tenté de vous enfuir ce soir ? On vous dit très habile dans l'art de manipuler les autres, vous êtes peut-être en train de chercher une dernière échappatoire en pensant que nos conversations précédentes m'ont persuadé de vos bonnes intentions…

- C'est exactement ce que j'espère et ce que je cherche à faire, Monsieur, répliqua sincèrement Sirius, de but en blanc. Vous êtes ma dernière chance, et je crois que votre présence ici traduit le fait que vous en êtes parfaitement conscient. Quant à la partie sur la manipulation, je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que, si vous prenez la peine de me parler en ce moment, c'est parce que vous n'y croyez pas. Pourquoi seriez-vous venu là si vous n'aviez pas des doutes sur le baratin de Rogue ? Je suis persuadé que Croupton, lui, prépare déjà ma potence et se mord les doigts de ne pas l'avoir fait la dernière fois… Il est trop aveuglé par son ambition pour s'apercevoir que celui qui berne son monde à l'heure actuelle, c'est cet enfoiré de Rogue.

- Et en supposant que vous étiez effectivement innocent la dernière fois, c'était également lui le coupable ?

- Non… enfin, si, en partie. Le traître, c'était Peter Pettigrow, mais lui aussi était dans le coup. Il rêvait de me faire tomber parce que j'allais finir par le coincer. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi, vous avez lu mon dossier et le sien. Et simplement parce que j'ai été pris au piège, ce salaud de Mangemort a été exempté…

- Avez-vous un moyen sûr de prouver cela ? C'est une accusation grave et il faut avoir des preuves imparables à présenter pour étayer cette hypothèse, sans quoi c'est peine perdue. Monsieur Croupton semble avoir pris monsieur Rogue sous son aile. C'est votre dernière chance, Monsieur Black, vous savez très bien que cette simple affirmation ne vous dédouanera jamais. Vous devez absolument me dire ce que vous avez caché lors de votre procès. Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez une preuve, c'est le moment ou jamais.

- Mais je vous ai aussi dit que ça m'était impossible. Je… il n'y a pas que moi qui suis en cause dans cette affaire…

- Monsieur Black, ne soyez pas borné ! C'est votre dernier espoir. Je vous offre une chance de vous sortir de là, je vais même essayer de convaincre les membres du Magenmagot de retarder l'échéance pour qu'une enquête soit menée… Si vous tenez à la vie, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix !

Sirius porta une main fébrile dans ses cheveux et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient des Animagi non déclarés, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation et rien ne garantissait que le Magenmagot accepte de rechercher Peter puisqu'ils étaient convaincus qu'il était mort, de toute façon. Encore, s'il n'y avait que lui… mais James. Il ne pouvait pas le trahir, il avait déjà tellement fait pour lui. Ça serait mal le remercier, déjà qu'il était dans cette galère à cause de lui… Et même si, par un coup de chance inespéré, une enquête était lancée, Rogue ne pourrait pas se permettre d'attendre et les éliminerait probablement tous les deux avant de disparaître dans la nature. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Si Dumbledore ne le croyait pas sur parole, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer à mourir. Rogue n'était pas assez stupide pour exécuter James dans la foulée, il attendrait un peu avant et cela laisserait suffisamment de temps à son ami pour s'échapper. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore et, dans un murmure, ajouta :

- Je ne peux rien dire d'autre.

- Vous souhaitez donc perdre votre âme sans réagir ? tenta de le secouer le vieil homme.

- Seule la mienne le sera, au moins. Vous avez vu de quoi Rogue est capable, non ?

- De quoi parlez-vous, Monsieur Black ? Des événements de cette nuit ? douta-t-il.

- Non, de James, l'autre jour… répondit Sirius, toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

- Il ne me semblait pas vous avoir parlé de monsieur Rogue lors de notre dernière rencontre… se méfia Dumbledore.

Interloqué, Sirius le regarda quelques secondes bouche bée alors que son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. C'était vrai. Dumbledore lui avait simplement dit que James ne se retrouvait pas là sans raison et qu'il ne voulait pas parler, rien de plus. Tout le reste, il l'avait appris de Lily, de James, puis vaguement de Rogue…

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. C'est lui-même qui m'a mis au courant tout à l'heure. Il m'a raconté leur accrochage en me certifiant que James allait payer après moi… Et ça, je ne le veux vraiment pas. Protégez-le, s'il vous plaît.

- Dois-je en conclure que votre secret concerne aussi monsieur Potter ? l'interrogea Dumbledore en plissant les yeux. C'est la deuxième fois que vous me demandez de prendre soin de lui donc, vous le considérez toujours comme un ami… Vous étiez très soudés si l'on en croit vos dossiers…

Alors que Sirius restait muet, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient enfin en place dans l'esprit de Dumbledore… _Je suppose que la trahison peut amener même les meilleures personnes à des attitudes extrêmes, Monsieur_… _Le traître, c'était Peter Pettigrow_… _Mon expérience m'a appris qu'il faut se méfier des autres, même de ses proches ou de son entourage_…_ Je sais ce que j'ai fait, et surtout ce que je n'ai pas fait_… _Me venger, j'en avais envie, j'en ai toujours envie, plus que jamais peut-être même_… _La seule preuve tangible de mon innocence ne peut pas être dévoilée_…_ Je trahirais mes amis, mon ami, la personne qui m'est la plus chère_… _Ne le laissez pas pourrir ici_... _Protégez-le, s'il vous plaît. _Oui, il était persuadé que c'était cela, ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface, s'imbriquaient, comme ils l'auraient fait dans sa Pensine. Une dernière question se posait pourtant…

- Monsieur Black, si vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir vous défendre alors que vous prétendez en avoir la possibilité, je pense qu'une autre personne sera peut-être en mesure de m'éclairer. Je vous laisse donc pour le moment, en étant forcé de vous rendre inoffensif.

- Attendez ! Je… Si vous lui dites, il risque… Dites-lui bien que je ne veux pas que notre secret soit dévoilé. S'il vous plaît, je sais que vous êtes une personne de confiance. Promettez-moi de lui dire.

- Puisque vous y tenez tant, Monsieur Black, je vous le jure. Mais en aucun cas je ne m'opposerai à ce qu'il m'en parle s'il souhaite le faire. À présent, veuillez m'excuser, le temps nous est compté, finit-il en lançant les sorts après que Sirius a acquiescé d'un faible signe de la tête.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Avant d'aller lui rendre visite, il passa par son bureau. Un hibou l'y attendait, la convocation à l'audience du Magenmagot accrochée à la patte. Dumbledore la prit et la lut aussitôt. Il l'avait attendue pour voir de quelle façon Croupton avait présenté la chose. Maintenant, il pouvait écrire à ses amis de la cour de Justice magique afin de leur exposer ses soupçons, ses doutes et ses souhaits. Il espérait que cela serait suffisant pour retarder les sinistres projets de Croupton. Une fois ses lettres envoyées, il rejoignit le deuxième étage de la forteresse sans plus attendre. Rogue pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre…

- Monsieur Potter ?

Une tête se redressa, puis tout un buste. Malgré l'heure très matinale, James Potter ne dormait pas. Il se leva et s'avança vers la grille.

- Monsieur le Directeur ? Que me vaut le plaisir ? s'enquit James, plutôt perplexe.

- Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que ma visite n'ait rien de très plaisant pour vous. Je vais aller droit au but car le temps nous est précieux dorénavant aussi, je vous demande de m'écouter attentivement, sans m'interrompre, et de me répondre sincèrement.

- Très bien, répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet à présent.

- Les jours de monsieur Sirius Black sont sérieusement en danger. Deux versions s'offrent à nous pour l'expliquer : ou bien monsieur Black a tenté de s'évader cette nuit en utilisant une magie très puissante – et cela sans baguette – tout en libérant au passage de nombreux Détraqueurs ou bien monsieur Rogue a inventé toute cette histoire dans le but de se débarrasser de lui. Si je suis ici, vous vous doutez bien que c'est parce que j'accorde peu de crédibilité à la première hypothèse. Il se trouve que j'ai discuté à plusieurs reprises avec monsieur Black et qu'il s'est déclaré être innocent du crime qui l'a mené à Azkaban. Sans preuve, son témoignage n'a aucune valeur. Or il refuse obstinément de fournir celle dont il dispose car il affirme qu'elle ne fera que causer plus d'ennuis, particulièrement à son meilleur ami. Tout ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire est que Peter Pettigrow l'avait trahi. Il m'a également fait promettre, sachant que j'allais venir vous voir, de vous transmettre ce message : il ne veut pas que votre secret soit révélé. Je rajouterais pour ma part qu'il cherche avant tout à vous protéger et qu'il estime apparemment sa mort inévitable pour garantir ce but. Comme vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, Monsieur Potter, vous avez certainement compris pourquoi je suis ici. Je pense que vous êtes la seule personne capable de m'aider à sauver votre ami, au moins jusqu'à temps que toute cette affaire soit élucidée et que justice soit faite. Et comme je ne suis moi-même pas totalement dépourvu de bon sens, j'aimerais connaître la véritable raison de votre présence en ces lieux.

Tout au long de ce monologue, le peu de couleur qui restait sur le visage de James avait disparu. Il se sentait mal, sa salive descendait avec difficulté dans son œsophage, comme si sa gorge était serrée douloureusement. Il se rassit et se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes posés sur les cuisses, accusant le coup.

Alors c'était ça, que préparait Rogue… Combien de temps restait-il à Sirius ? Pourraient-ils s'évader cette nuit ? Les mesures de sécurité allaient probablement être renforcées… Et Dumbledore qui voulait savoir… Dumbledore. Oui. C'était leur dernière chance. Il semblait vouloir les aider. Le voudrait-il encore si James lui avouait leur projet d'évasion ? Non, sûrement pas… C'était un homme droit, il n'admettrait pas qu'on enfreigne les règles sous son nez. Que devait-il dire ? Le secret dont Sirius parlait, ça devait être leur statut d'Animagus. Lui aussi avait pensé à le dévoiler après l'arrestation de son ami, mais il s'était ravisé vu comme tout était tourné contre lui. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il faire confiance à Dumbledore ? Y avait-il une autre solution pour disculper Sirius ? S'ils tenaient à préserver leur secret, à part livrer Peter sur un plateau d'argent… Bon, c'était leur dernier espoir, même s'il n'y avait pas de plateau… James releva la tête et rencontra les yeux bleus qui le fixaient au-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune.

- Si je vous dis… commença James la gorge sèche. Je peux vous donner une information qui vous permettra de vérifier par vous-même la vérité. Seulement, vous vous demanderez sûrement comment j'ai eu cette information… et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas révélée plus tôt. Tout ce que je peux vous garantir, c'est que je l'ai obtenue par mes propres moyens, après beaucoup d'efforts. Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient gâchés. Il y avait bien trop de risques que ce soit le cas si je l'avais divulguée. J'espère ne pas me tromper en vous la confiant. C'est une information cruciale pour moi car la vie d'un ami en dépend directement.

- Vous voulez parler de monsieur Black ? demanda Dumbledore qui ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir.

- Non… enfin, maintenant, oui, vu les circonstances. J'aurais dû dire la vie de deux amis. Vous connaissez Remus Lupin, Monsieur ?

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est en vie ? Le sorcier qu'on a pensé dévoré par des loups-garous… envoyés soi-disant par monsieur Black ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

- Exactement, il est en vie. En tout cas il l'était encore après cette mystérieuse attaque, et je suis persuadé qu'il l'est toujours. Je l'ai recherché, voyez-vous. Parce que je savais que jamais Sirius ne nous aurait trahis. L'idée qu'il soit un Mangemort est tout simplement ridicule, il les abhorre depuis toujours, il a renié sa famille parce qu'elle baignait dans la magie noire… Alors que Rogue, lui, a toujours été fasciné par elle. Bref, j'ai retrouvé Remus dans la, ou probablement une, cachette de Voldemort. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps et… d'astuces. Vous vous doutez bien que de nombreux sortilèges protègent la zone. Mais je devais être sûr. Mes soupçons ont été complètement confirmés car j'y ai aussi vu Peter Pettigrow, le fameux traître censé être mort, finit-il sur un ton froid, son visage fermé.

- Je vois… souffla Dumbledore. Mais…

- Je ne pouvais rien dire. Il a des pions partout au ministère. L'information lui serait parvenue, il aurait déménagé ou, pire, aurait fait exécuter Remus – et probablement Pettigrow – au cas où, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune trace. Si je vous dis tout ça, c'est parce que je vous sais assez intelligent pour mesurer les risques que cela lui ferait courir et aussi… je suis sûr que vous seriez capable d'aller vérifier cela _discrètement_. Vous êtes un sorcier très doué, votre baguette me l'a dit.

- Je comprends votre point de vue, Monsieur Potter, mais que comptiez-vous faire ? Votre ami, Monsieur Lupin, il faut bien le sortir de là… Des Aurors seraient parfaitement en mesure de le faire. Le temps doit lui être extrêmement précieux…

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui, il le savait tout cela. Mais il y avait longuement réfléchi. Il avait pensé que Sirius était dans une situation de danger plus immédiat, à la merci des Détraqueurs… S'il avait pu savoir qu'il résistait aussi facilement, peut-être aurait-il tenté de sauver Remus d'abord… Et puis, attaquer le repère de Voldemort, seul, cela lui avait paru plus périlleux qu'Azkaban qui n'était censée être gardée que par des Détraqueurs. Lancer des Aurors sur cette piste, il en était hors de question, certains étaient sûrement aux ordres de Voldemort et si ce n'était pas le cas, l'information aurait circulé au ministère qui était plein d'espions. Non, il avait prévu d'y retourner avec un seul Auror, Sirius… Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je voulais le sortir de là-bas mais… j'ai mal calculé mes plans, et je me suis retrouvé ici.

- Vous en êtes sûr, Monsieur Potter ? insista Dumbledore. Êtes-vous certain que vous n'aviez pas d'autres projets en tête ?

- Peut-être bien, soupira James, incapable de mentir une nouvelle fois. Mais quelle importance maintenant… Tout ce qui compte, c'est de sauver la vie de sorciers innocents, vous ne croyez pas ? le défia-t-il du regard.

- Il y a toujours des limites aux méthodes employées, Monsieur Potter, le droit et la justice ne sont pas là par hasard…

- Depuis que la Justice est devenue arbitraire et se corrompt, j'estime que certaines libertés peuvent être prises si c'est pour une cause juste. Vous-même, Monsieur, si je ne m'abuse, avez été assez _souple_ pour ne pas obéir aveuglement aux règles de cette prison ou pour les modifier si elles vous paraissaient par trop injustes ou inappropriées…

- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous démentir, mais il faut savoir doser les risques en fonction des enjeux et de leur importance. En tant que directeur de cette prison, je bénéficie d'une marge de manœuvre assez vaste qui m'autorise à prendre ces risques.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas foncé tête baissée. Je connaissais mes chances de réussite, je savais pertinemment que je pouvais atterrir ici.

- J'en ai bien conscience, Monsieur Potter, et je me demande même si ce n'était pas ce que vous souhaitiez.

Les deux sorciers s'observèrent, silencieux, le regard intense, animé d'une certaine flamme. La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste pour James. Dumbledore était-il vraiment en train de lui dire qu'il avait compris son plan ? Cela paraissait d'autant plus suspect qu'il ne manifestait pas de réprobation catégorique. Il l'aurait pensé beaucoup plus intraitable face à cette nouvelle. Finalement, il avait l'air de fermer les yeux, estimant peut-être que les motivations désespérées de ce choix étaient compréhensibles…

- Je ne sais pas quelles étaient vos intentions, Monsieur Potter, je ne peux faire que des suppositions mais… vous semblez accorder beaucoup d'importance à l'amitié, ce qui est très louable. J'ai du mal à croire que votre emprisonnement soit le fruit d'une maladresse ou même… d'un malheureux hasard. Vous vous êtes retrouvé seul, avec deux amis emprisonnés dans des endroits différents mais tout aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre, et vous m'avez avoué vouloir en libérer un. Mais vous atterrissez là où se trouve l'autre… Si je me rappelle bien des dates, vous ne saviez pas que j'hériterais de ce poste, et encore moins que monsieur Rogue serait également ici. Pensiez-vous réellement que, sans directeur ni gardien, vous seriez capable de sortir monsieur Black d'ici ?

- Ai-je l'âme d'un suicidaire ? C'est une bonne question… se limita à répondre James, feignant un air pensif. Quant au hasard, je ne sais pas s'il est malheureux, je trouve plutôt qu'il fait parfois bien les choses. Regardez, que je sois là ou pas, si n'importe qui d'autre que vous avait été nommé à ce poste, Sirius n'aurait actuellement pas la moindre petite parcelle de chance d'être tiré d'affaire… Parce qu'il est évident que Voldemort aurait cherché à placer un de ses sbires ici, quel que soit le sorcier nommé à la tête de cette prison.

- Alors vous aussi êtes persuadé que monsieur Rogue est un Mangemort ? Peut-être est-il seulement poussé par la haine qu'il vous porte…

- Cela ne fait que renforcer la chose. J'aurais pu penser de la sorte si je n'avais pas appris que Sirius, avant d'être emprisonné, était à sa poursuite. Cela fait bien trop de coïncidences.

- Bien, mais si tout cela s'avère véridique, nous avons besoin de preuves. La séance du Magenmagot a lieu ce matin, à dix heures, si je ne leur présente rien de concret, le baiser du Détraqueur risque fort d'être prononcé à l'encontre de monsieur Black. Et je n'ai rien pour le moment, si ce n'est les affirmations de deux détenus, dont l'un est en haute sécurité et l'autre son meilleur ami.

- Pour ce matin, c'est beaucoup trop tard. Vous n'aurez jamais le temps de vous rendre au repère de Voldemort. Et de toute façon, il est hors de question que le ministère en soit informé… commença James, en tournant en rond. Il faut trouver autre chose, contre Rogue ou…

- Monsieur Potter, j'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer. Rien ne garantit que cela fonctionne, mais si vous m'avez bien dit la vérité, c'est le seul moyen qui m'apparaît un tant soit peu réalisable pour garantir la survie de vos amis…

- Je vous écoute, dit James en s'approchant.

Alors que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à lui exposer son idée, le bruit sourd de la herse d'entrée se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la forteresse. Les deux hommes s'étaient figés, tous deux se posant la même et unique question : Rogue ? Dumbledore certifia à James qu'il reviendrait et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il leur restait plein de choses à mettre au point si James Potter acceptait ses projets, et il était quasiment certain que ce serait le cas, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre issue. Comment feraient-ils avec Rogue dans les pattes ? Quand il arriva dans le couloir d'entrée, il fut soulagé d'y trouver une chevelure rousse. La jeune Médicomage s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son infirmerie.

- Mademoiselle Evans, soupira-t-il. Vous m'auriez presque fait peur, je m'attendais à trouver monsieur Rogue.

- Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle en se retournant. Je suis désolée… mais, monsieur Rogue travaille encore le matin ? Je croyais qu'avec ses rondes de nuit, il avait un nouvel emploi du temps…

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Dumbledore dont le sourire s'élargit. J'en avais presque oublié ce fait, merci Mademoiselle.

- Merci ? demanda Lily, les sourcils haussés. Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur ?

- Ma chère, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant, je m'excuse. Rien de très réjouissant, malheureusement. Figurez-vous que j'ai été tiré du lit pour une affaire des plus préoccupantes. Un des détenus de haute sécurité aurait tenté de s'évader, d'après monsieur Rogue. Il est en ce moment au ministère pour faire sa déposition et il y est allé par ma cheminée… c'est pourquoi je m'attends à ce qu'il repasse par ici, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler des mesures de sécurité à prendre ou d'éventuels changements d'horaires. Mademoiselle Evans ? s'enquit le directeur devant le teint blême de la jeune femme. Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Je… de quel prisonnier s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas à vous tourmenter pour cela, vous avez bien assez de soucis personnels. Je me charge de cette affaire, j'ai pris les mesures de sécurité nécessaires, il n'y a aucun risque que vous croisiez ce détenu. Tout doit fonctionner normalement. Je dois simplement rendre visite à un autre pensionnaire avant de redescendre. Si jamais monsieur Rogue arrivait, je vous serais très reconnaissant de m'en informer pour le reste, vous n'avez qu'à vaquer à vos occupations habituelles, Mademoiselle.

Lily hocha la tête dans le vide, en signe d'assentiment, complètement désemparée. Il s'agissait forcément de Sirius et James ! Alors, Rogue les avait attrapés ? Ses jambes se mirent à flancher et elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour faire entrer sa clé dans la serrure de son infirmerie, tellement ses mains tremblaient. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue, serrant ses mains sur ses genoux pour tenter de se calmer. Merlin, que devait-elle faire ? Il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'eux… jamais Dumbledore n'aurait parlé de rendre visite à un autre détenu s'il s'agissait d'une tentative d'évasion d'une autre personne. D'ailleurs, seul Sirius lui avait semblé encore en état de réfléchir un minimum, là-haut. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, dans l'incertitude de leur sort futur. Elle devait faire quelque chose, parler à James pour savoir comment les sortir de là, convaincre Dumbledore peut-être… Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller les « espionner », cela semblerait bien trop louche. Prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore redescende lui paraissait impossible mais il faudrait bien s'y résoudre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'infirmerie était parfaitement rangée, elle ne pouvait même pas passer ses nerfs en faisant le ménage. Son regard se posa alors sur son planning. Elle avait prévu de se déplacer dans les étages pour donner leurs traitements aux prisonniers ! Parfait, Dumbledore venait de lui recommander de suivre son programme. Ce ne serait donc pas de l'espionnage…

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Fausse alerte, il s'agissait de Mademoiselle Evans. Il nous reste donc un peu de temps pour planifier ce dont je voulais vous parler.

- Monsieur, l'interrompit James, un peu alarmé. Lily… Evans, sait-elle ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Pas dans le détail, Monsieur Potter. Je préfère la préserver de trop d'émotions fortes ou d'ennuis, elle en a déjà bien assez comme cela. D'autant que mon plan ne doit éveiller aucun soupçon chez monsieur Rogue. Moins de gens seront au courant, mieux cela sera.

- Très bien, répondit James qui se sentait plus mal que jamais – _de quels ennuis parlait-il ? Si Lily avait des problèmes, pourquoi avait-elle cherché en plus à l'aider ? Il devait vraiment la mettre à l'écart, Dumbledore avait raison, c'était bien trop risqué…_Allez-y, je suis tout ouïe.

Dumbledore commença à lui présenter ses projets mais l'attention de James fut très vite détournée : Lily entrait dans la pièce, un plateau contenant différents médicaments sur une main. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis Dumbledore se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune femme. Il lui sourit puis reprit sa conversation avec James, lui indiquant qu'il avait placé un sort d'insonorisation autour de sa cellule et qu'ils pouvaient donc continuer. À plusieurs reprises, James ne put se retenir de lancer des coups d'œil à Lily. Elle semblait angoissée et son regard alarmant croisait souvent le sien, qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus reluisant. Il aurait voulu la rassurer sur le champ, la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Lui-même se sentait au bord du gouffre, il ne voyait pas de sortie de secours cette fois-ci. Cependant, lorsque Dumbledore entra vraiment dans le vif du sujet, il reporta entièrement son attention sur lui. Il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles et se mit à participer activement à la conversation. De son côté, Lily se demandait ce qui pouvait animer un tel échange entre les deux hommes et sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu quand le visage de James se détendit. Visiblement, Dumbledore n'était pas là pour sanctionner une hypothétique tentative d'évasion. Elle s'efforça de poursuivre sa tournée le plus naturellement possible mais en prenant bien son temps.

Au bout d'un moment au cours duquel Dumbledore avait écrit plusieurs choses énoncées par James, les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Dumbledore redescendit. Lily lutta contre son désir de se rendre directement à la cellule de James mais accéléra sa cadence, ne s'arrêtant plus devant les prisonniers qui semblaient dormir. Quand elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, elle le trouva appuyé à la grille, en train de l'attendre. Dès qu'elle s'approcha, il lui prit la main et lui chuchota :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lily, s'il te plaît. Ça ira, ça doit aller. Je ne veux pas te voir si triste à cause de tout ça… à cause de moi. Tu peux encore faire demi-tour, tu sais. Je…

- Chuuut… s'il te plaît, tais-toi, James ! Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas encore me justifier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner, encore moins si ça tourne mal. Que se passe-t-il ? Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit… Vous avez tenté de vous évader cette nuit ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, non, pas de panique, la rassura-t-il d'une voix calme et en posant son autre main sur leur étreinte dans un geste de réconfort, oubliant au passage qu'il s'était cassé le petit doigt et que cela n'allait sûrement pas échapper à la Médicomage. Par contre, Rogue nous a dressé un petit obstacle de plus. Lily, je ne vais pas te mentir, tout va se jouer aujourd'hui. Dumbledore nous croit, il va… tenter quelque chose. S'il y parvient, il aura les preuves qui finiront de le convaincre. Ce n'est pas sûr que tout fonctionne comme on le souhaite mais on n'a pas le choix.

- Tu as dit à Dumbledore pour… ? s'étonna Lily en écarquillant les yeux, et en serrant un peu plus la main de James, avant d'ajouter précipitamment. Mais alors, je peux peut-être l'aider, ne rien faire me rend folle, j'ai l'impression d'être impuissante James, et vous regarder tomber sans agir c'est… au-dessus de mes forces.

- Désolé, mais tu vas devoir patienter encore un peu, Lily. C'est primordial que Rogue ne se doute de rien, tu vas devoir faire comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien, même avec Dumbledore. Lui, il trouvera une excuse plausible pour s'absenter mais si vous l'êtes tous les deux, ça sera suspect. Et puis… Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment au courant de tout. Il a compris que j'avais pour projet de faire évader Sirius mais, visiblement, il croit que j'ai laissé tomber l'idée devant la nouvelle organisation de la prison. Il n'est pas encore persuadé à cent pour cent pour l'innocence de Sirius, c'est normal, et c'est déjà une chance inouïe qu'il nous aide… si jamais on lui disait qu'on cherche encore à s'échapper, je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécierait.

- Mais même si je ne vais pas avec Dumbledore, je peux sûrement t'aider ici, il suffira de faire attention à ce que Rogue ne s'en rende pas compte…

- Non, je… bon, d'accord, capitula-t-il devant le regard insistant de Lily, qui lui broyait presque les doigts à présent tellement elle était tendue. Il faut encore que je réfléchisse à une ou deux choses, peut-être – je dis bien peut-être – que tu pourras me donner un coup de main. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, Lily, il est hors de question que tu interviennes dans quoi que ce soit de dangereux. Le simple fait de parler avec moi en ce moment d'ailleurs… Dumbledore a raison de vouloir te tenir à l'écart, surtout si… surtout si tu as déjà des soucis. Je… je ne sais pas à quoi il faisait allusion mais, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi. Le jour où j'étais à l'infirmerie et que tu n'allais pas bien… j'aurais dû m'en souvenir.

- Oh… ne t'inquiète pas, je… ça va mieux de ce côté-là, c'est en bonne voie… en principe. Je t'expliquerai un jour mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Au contraire, c'est en ne me disant rien que je panique en imaginant les pires des scénarios. Alors, quelle est la suite des événements ? Que va faire Dumbledore ?

- Ce matin, aller au ministère. Cet après-midi, ça ne regarde que lui et moi. Ce qu'il ne sait pas par contre, c'est que quels que soient ses résultats, je… Lily, c'est ce soir ou jamais. Sirius a une épée de Damoclès bien trop aiguisée au-dessus de la tête, c'est ce soir qu'on s'évade.

* * *

Uhuhuh, la fin est proche mes amis ! Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ce chapitre, en partie parce que j'ai changé quelques projets en cours de route (il est toujours temps, hein XD). Du coup, il a fallu que j'écrive précisément toute la trame du chapitre prochain pour être sûre que ça colle bien, vous comprenez ? Je m'en serais trop voulu si je vous avais fait deux chapitres dépareillés avec des erreurs impossibles à rattraper.

En fait, pour tout vous dire, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, je pensais que la fin serait assez… en suspens. Comme pour la saison 1 de Prison Break. Du coup, au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit que ça ne vous plairait pas du tout de rester en plan (bah oui, moi ça m'aurait pas plu à votre place en tout cas…). Donc j'avais prévu de vous faire peur en vous disant que ça finissait comme ça mais… en prévoyant un épilogue :D. Là, je suis gentille, comme je vous fais déjà assez attendre comme ça, je vous informe un peu des avancées. En fait, avec la nouvelle tournure que prend mon affaire, il y aura beaucoup moins de suspense à la fin (voire pas du tout, c'est en cours de réflexion…). Et comme j'ai bien réfléchi à toute ma fin, je peux vous dire qu'il ne reste plus que… un chapitre (et l'épilogue qui n'a pas disparu mais qui sera modifié) !

Si je me soigne bien, que j'arrive à gérer les révisions/devoirs et les cadeaux de Noël et que je ne suis pas trop fatiguée… ça pourrait bien être votre cadeau de Noël de ma part ) Bon, je reste dans le conditionnel parce que c'est pas encore gagné tout ça, je veux quand même pas vous bâcler la fin (ma hantise c'est qu'elle ne vous plaise pas XD). Ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est que cette fic sera finie avant fin janvier (sauf accident mortel…).


	25. Chap 24: Ce soir ou jamais

Note : Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que je ne respecterais pas ma promesse avec ce chapitre qui n'avançait pas et ma relecture/correction de mes fics ! Pour ceux qui ne vont jamais sur mon profil, j'y ai annoncé qu'après avoir été sur le site ffnetmodedemploi (que je vous conseille), je me suis rendu compte que les RAR étaient interdites en début de chapitre et puis j'ai eu envie de relire mes fics, et quelques fautes d'orthographe m'ont sauté au visage alors je ne pouvais pas laisser ça en l'état… J'arrête de papoter parce que je suppose que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience. Je finis juste en disant un IMMENSE MERCI à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes et, surtout, à ceux qui ont reviewé et m'ont encouragée (vous vous reconnaîtrez ). Maintenant, dernier chapitre (eh oui, un seul m'a suffi !) avant l'épilogue…

_Précédemment dans PAB : _

James a déclaré à Lily qu'il comptait s'évader avec Sirius le soir même car la menace du baiser du Détraqueur plane au-dessus de sa tête à cause de cet enf*** de Rogue. Dumbledore quant à lui, après concertation avec James, a peut-être un plan pour arranger les choses…

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Ce soir ou jamais**

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, revoyant une dernière fois dans sa tête toutes les étapes de la journée. Elle allait être mouvementée… mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire entièrement. L'action lui manquait depuis qu'il avait accepté le poste de directeur d'Azkaban. Cela dit, il aurait préféré que les conditions soient moins sinistres…

Une unique flamme verte jaillit dans sa cheminée et le sortit de ses pensées. Croupton voulait lui parler. D'un geste de sa baguette magique, il leva les sortilèges qui protégeaient l'âtre puis jeta une pincée de poudre de Cheminette. Il fut quelque peu surpris en voyant apparaître, non pas la tête de Croupton, mais celle de Severus Rogue. Le jeune sorcier, l'air impassible comme à son habitude, lui indiqua qu'il venait de finir sa déposition et lui demanda l'autorisation de pouvoir revenir à son poste. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et acquiesça. La matinée était passée rapidement, il devrait bientôt se rendre au ministère pour l'audience du Magenmagot.

Rogue apparut en son entier dans la cheminée et vint se placer devant Dumbledore pour s'adresser à lui :

- Monsieur le Directeur, souhaitez-vous me donner des instructions particulières ou dois-je agir comme en temps normal ?

- Pour plus de sûreté, nous allons annuler les sorties des prisonniers prévues pour la journée. Vous n'aurez ainsi qu'à surveiller la prison, ce qui est déjà bien suffisant étant donné que vous serez seul pour le faire ce matin. Quant à Sirius Black, je me suis assuré qu'il ne causera de tort à personne. Comme je l'ai dit à monsieur Croupton, j'avais l'intention de mener une enquête et je me suis donc rendu au quartier de haute sécurité après votre départ. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez eu raison et que cela n'ait pas servi à grand-chose, feignit-il en soupirant légèrement de dépit. Monsieur Black semble avoir… perdu ses esprits. Il n'a fait que vous insulter de façon incohérente et… énergique, sans chercher à se disculper… Si le Magenmagot satisfait à ma requête, peut-être pourrons-nous tirer quelque chose de lui plus tard, mais s'il ne se reprend pas…

- J'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de constater s'il était toujours sain d'esprit quand il a tenté de s'évader mais, il ne serait pas étonnant que les Détraqueurs n'aient fait qu'accentuer ses sombres pensées, Monsieur.

- C'est probable, Severus, ces créatures ont un pouvoir bien trop néfaste, d'autant plus pour des êtres affaiblis. Bien, je vous confie les rênes de la prison pendant que je m'en vais plaider pour que cette affaire soit menée dans les règles de l'art, ajouta-t-il sans trop de conviction, une moue dubitative sur son visage. N'hésitez surtout pas à nous avertir s'il y a le moindre problème et, pour plus de sécurité, lancez le sort de protection sur cette cheminée après mon départ, je reviendrai par le bac.

- Très bien, Monsieur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Dumbledore prit sa cape puis disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Avec un rictus satisfait faisant ressortir ses dents jaunes, Rogue s'installa sur le fauteuil directorial pour savourer sa victoire pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, Black s'était lui-même condamné, il avait laissé sa seule chance passer en étant une fois de plus trop stupide. C'était tout lui, invectiver les autres tel un fou furieux plutôt que de réfléchir deux secondes aux solutions – si minces soient-elles – qui s'offraient à lui. Quel imbécile ! Les Détraqueurs allaient se régaler…

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Ceux qui sont partisans pour donner quelques jours de répit à l'accusé Sirius Black afin qu'une enquête soit menée ? demanda la voix dure du directeur du Département de la Justice magique.

Seulement une demi-douzaine de mains se levèrent sous le regard peiné d'Albus Dumbledore, qui s'y était néanmoins attendu.

- Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation au baiser du Détraqueur ? s'enquit Croupton qui semblait lutter pour ne pas sourire de satisfaction.

La grande majorité des mains se levèrent avec plus ou moins d'hésitation. Seuls deux ou trois sorciers s'abstinrent, n'osant pas prononcer une peine si redoutable. Mais beaucoup avaient un visage dur et déterminé, persuadés de la culpabilité d'un homme qui était présenté comme un monstre, le summum de la cruauté, depuis un peu plus de deux mois.

- Bien, à la majorité, Sirius Black est condamné au baiser du Détraqueur pour tentative d'évasion du quartier de haute sécurité d'Azkaban. L'exécution de la peine aura lieu demain matin, dans vingt-quatre heures, comme le veut le règlement. Quelqu'un y voit-il une objection ? questionna-t-il en lançant un regard circulaire à l'assemblée et en s'attardant sur Dumbledore qui soutint son regard sans ciller. Dans ce cas, l'audience est levée. Je m'en vais informer la presse qui, bien entendu, est déjà au courant de cette affaire censée être secrète. Albus, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, nous devons régler quelques détails pour la procédure.

Et les deux sorciers quittèrent la pièce côte à côte. L'un donnait ses directives en savourant cette petite victoire sur l'autre, qui n'écoutait, lui, que d'une oreille, tout occupé qu'il était à se projeter sur son programme de l'après-midi. Oui, maintenant que le verdict était tombé sans équivoque, son plan de secours devait se mettre en route.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule, tournant et retournant les paroles de Dumbledore ainsi que ses projets dans sa tête. Jamais une telle nervosité ne l'avait à ce point affecté. Il devrait s'efforcer de mettre à profit l'après-midi pour canaliser ses pensées et se calmer. Ce soir, les Détraqueurs seraient une menace des plus sérieuses s'il ne parvenait pas à se contenir. Dos à la grille, il s'apprêtait à nouveau à effectuer un tour supplémentaire lorsqu'il se figea. Une ombre était apparue au sol. Il fit volte face et se retrouva devant un Rogue jubilant, la lèvre supérieure retroussée alors qu'il lui dit :

- Eh bien, Potter ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles perturbé…

- Tu aimerais bien…

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? Ça peut vite changer, tu sais…, se délecta-t-il en prenant son temps, observant James serrer les poings. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que quelqu'un a déjà dû te mettre au courant. Figure-toi que j'ai trouvé du chocolat dans ta cellule de haute sécurité quand j'ai été arrêter ton cinglé de petit copain. Alors, que ce soit Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne me plaît pas vraiment… Il se trouve d'ailleurs que je viens de croiser Lily et…

Les battements du cœur de James s'accélérèrent dangereusement. Il ne ressentit même pas la douleur alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans les paumes de ses mains.

- Tu sais à quel point elle est charmante. Ça m'ennuierait tellement qu'il lui arrive malheur… Et pourtant…

Le sang battait fortement aux tempes de James si bien qu'il devait se faire violence pour entendre Rogue. C'était comme si tous ses sens étaient engourdis, paralysés par la peur qu'il avait d'entendre le pire.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, elle semblait très inquiète et c'était comme si elle essayait… de me cacher quelque chose, souffla-t-il d'une voix doucereuse juste avant de s'avancer d'un geste vif, au plus près de la grille, pour murmurer d'un ton menaçant. Elle ne sait peut-être pas dans quoi elle s'embarque, Potter, mais toi tu le sais parfaitement. La partie est finie. Il est fini. Et ton tour va venir bien plus vite que tu ne le croies. Alors, réfléchis bien avant de la faire plonger avec vous. Un seul nouveau faux pas, Potter, et je m'assurerai que Lily Evans ne soit plus jamais tourmentée…

Il l'observa de ses prunelles noires qui scintillaient d'une lueur glaciale. James était plus que livide et en était rendu à se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer. L'autre sadique n'attendait que cela et il n'allait pas lui donner une occasion de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas baisser le regard, à rester le plus stoïque possible alors que tout bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. Un goût métallique lui indiqua que sa langue saignait. À cette idée, la vision de Lily mutilée telle qu'elle lui était apparue face à l'Épouvantard lui revint violemment à l'esprit. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler mais il tint bon. Il avait compris le message, pourquoi l'autre ne se barrait-il pas ?

- Potter, Potter, Potter, soupira finalement Rogue. Tu me ferais presque de la peine tellement tu sembles désarmé mais… en fait, je trouve ça jouissif. Quelle douce vengeance tu m'offres là en étant venu te prendre dans mes filets de ton plein gré. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. À très bientôt, Potter, et rappelle-toi, je vous ai à l'œil ta belle Sang-de-Bourbe et toi…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore accosta sur la rive rocailleuse, surplombée par sa forteresse. Il prit quelques minutes à la contempler, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Croupton avait annoncé aux journalistes agglutinés dans l'atrium du ministère que Black serait « exécuté » le lendemain. Toute la communauté magique allait donc rapidement être mise au courant, que ce soit par les bulletins du soir ou par les quotidiens matinaux. Il avait lui-même été _chaleureusement_ invité par le directeur du Département de la Justice magique à dire quelques mots aux media. Une fois cette besogne accomplie, il s'était rendu dans l'appartement de James Potter, comme prévu. Grâce aux indications du jeune homme, il avait tout de suite trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il avait pris son temps pour finir de préparer son plan, ne voulant pas courir le risque d'être dérangé par Rogue s'il revenait dans son bureau à Azkaban. Et à présent qu'il se tenait devant sa prison, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire avant de se lancer dans l'aventure.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et, lorsqu'il trouva son gardien général qui faisait sa ronde au premier étage, lui dit :

- Severus, j'ai de nouvelles informations à vous communiquer. Venez dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à même de discuter, l'invita-t-il en tendant son bras vers la porte pour l'inciter à le devancer.

Rogue acquiesça et passa devant lui, ce qui permit au vieux sorcier d'envoyer, sans être vu, un petit avion en papier dans l'escalier, en direction de l'étage supérieur.

Dès qu'ils furent installés, Dumbledore ne perdit pas de temps pour mettre Rogue au courant de la décision du Magenmagot et il ajouta :

- Malheureusement, c'était à prévoir… et comme monsieur Black n'a même pas cherché à se défendre lorsque je l'ai interrogé… Sans doute n'aurions-nous fait que perdre du temps si l'enquête avait été plus poussée mais… je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'une période de guerre puisse justifier aux yeux de certains que la justice s'exerce si rapidement et, surtout, si durement. Me contredirez-vous si je dis que le baiser du Détraqueur ne devrait pas être utilisé, quelles que soient les circonstances ?

- Il est certain que ce sort est pire que la mort, Monsieur. Maintenant, je ne suis pas apte à décider si _certains individus_ le méritent ou non. Vous avez lu mon dossier, vous savez que Black s'était mis en tête de me faire passer pour un Mangemort afin de se couvrir… nous nous détestons depuis que nous nous connaissons, je ne suis vraiment pas le mieux placé pour juger objectivement de son sort. J'ajouterais juste que je sais ce que j'ai vu cette nuit, que vous me croyiez ou non, il a bel et bien tenté de s'évader.

- Oui, je vous crois, Severus… j'ai bien réfléchi à la question après cet… entretien… avec monsieur Black. Il m'a vraiment semblé atteint de démence. De là à lui infliger cette peine cependant…, soupira-t-il. Mais vous n'y pouvez rien, et la sentence est tombée. En ce qui concerne les préparatifs, ils n'ont rien de bien long pour ce genre d'exécution, nous pourrons faire cela demain matin quelques heures avant. Monsieur Croupton sera présent ainsi que quatre membres du Magenmagot, deux Aurors pour la sécurité et quelques journalistes triés sur le volet. Je vous demanderais bien évidemment d'être présent dans la prison à ce moment-là pour vous assurer de la sécurité. Je suis parfaitement conscient de la charge de travail supplémentaire que tout cela va vous occasionner, aussi, nous pourrons bien sûr alléger généreusement votre emploi du temps dans les jours qui suivront. Et, à ce propos…, ajouta Dumbledore d'une voix faible.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Je crains de ne devoir vous demander un autre service pour cet après-midi. Vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligé d'accepter, je le comprendrais parfaitement. Elphias Doge, un vieil ami, membre du Magenmagot, m'a informé ce matin que mon frère était au plus mal. Il se trouve que nos rapports ne sont pas des plus harmonieux depuis quelques temps et qu'il est… disons, assez original. Il refuse de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, voyez-vous, et cela m'ennuie. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas lui rendre visite avant que…

- Je comprends parfaitement, Monsieur.

- Merci, Severus. Le problème, c'est que je m'en voudrais également de vous laisser tant de responsabilités une fois de plus, surtout au vu des circonstances. Je ne doute pas de vos capacités, loin de là, vous avez déjà fait preuve à plusieurs reprises de vos talents mais, sans doute préféreriez-vous avoir le soutien d'un Auror et cela risque d'être délicat. Ils sont bien évidemment très occupés en ce moment et le protocole voudrait que je fasse cette demande par écrit… Vous imaginez alors le temps que cela pourrait prendre. Je suis vraiment inquiet pour Abelforth, je ne vous demanderais pas une telle chose si la situation ne s'avérait pas aussi urgente…

- Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur, il n'y a aucune raison que quelque chose tourne mal si les prisonniers restent cloisonnés et que Black est bien maintenu… au calme…

- Soyez rassuré, je me porte entièrement garant de ce côté-là, il n'y a aucun risque.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, surveillez la prison seul ne me dérange pas. Et si, vraiment, j'avais besoin d'aide, de nombreux Détraqueurs sont encore là et… Mademoiselle Evans, également.

- Bien, si vous êtes persuadé que cela ne vous gêne pas… Je ne veux vraiment pas que cela vous semble imposé.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, Monsieur, et vos motivations sont tout à fait naturelles et légitimes. Je sais que vous feriez de même pour moi si les rôles étaient inversés.

- Merci, Severus, je vous revaudrai ça. Et n'oubliez pas, au moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Rogue acquiesça en rassurant Dumbledore qui n'avait plus qu'à aller en haute sécurité pour « vérifier et renforcer ses sortilèges sur Sirius Black avant de se rendre au chevet de son frère ». De cette partie de poker menteur, les deux sorciers sortirent satisfaits. Rogue, tout d'abord sur la défensive, avait finalement cru le vieil homme, ramolli par ses sentiments et ainsi plus apte à lui faire confiance. Dumbledore, pour sa part, se félicitait de ses talents de comédien et avait désormais le champ libre pour chercher des preuves de la culpabilité de son gardien général.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au sortir de son bureau avec Rogue, Dumbledore se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour avertir Lily de la décision du Magenmagot et de son absence imminente. Il lui en expliqua rapidement les raisons et lui garantit qu'il allait de ce pas prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que le prisonnier inculpé se tienne parfaitement tranquille. La jeune Médicomage, qui s'apprêtait à effectuer une nouvelle tournée, le remercia de ces informations. Elle nota pour elle-même avec ironie que l'alibi de Dumbledore pour s'absenter aurait pu nécessiter sa présence également. Mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, ayant promis à James de rester en place, et souhaita de tout cœur à son directeur de réussir à convaincre son frère de se faire soigner – et cela de manière tout à fait crédible étant donné son histoire personnelle. Ainsi, Rogue, qui attendait patiemment à la porte en observant la scène avec attention, ne décela aucune fausse note. Une fois les deux hommes repartis, elle prit le temps de la réflexion avant de se rendre au chevet de ses malades et remplit son plateau de quelques éléments supplémentaires.

Dumbledore laissa Rogue au deuxième étage et continua son ascension seul jusqu'à la cellule de Sirius. Le jeune homme était encore endormi magiquement, allongé sur sa couchette. Le vieux sorcier leva son sort et il se réveilla :

- Monsieur Black, je suis venu vous mettre au courant des derniers événements. Le Magenmagot vous a condamné au baiser du Détraqueur qui aura lieu demain matin. Suite à ma conversation avec monsieur Potter, je vais cependant tâcher de ramener une preuve conséquente de votre innocence avant ce délai. En attendant, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous plonger à nouveau dans un sommeil magique par mesure de sécurité, j'en suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas, c'est probablement mieux comme ça, je ne pourrai pas penser à ce qui m'attend de cette façon. Que… que vous a dit James ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte, le visage plus sinistre et blanc que jamais.

- Des informations capitales si elles s'avèrent justes. Je préfère ne pas vous en dire plus par précaution et pour ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Je vous garantis que je vais faire le maximum pour vous sortir de là, si faibles soient les chances d'y arriver. À présent, je dois y aller, je suis navré.

Sirius se repositionna et s'allonger ainsi, en attente d'un sort qui le plongerait dans un sommeil profond, lui fit pleinement prendre conscience de sa situation. Une vague de panique le submergea. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il pouvait discuter avec quelqu'un, la dernière fois qu'il allait dormir… Aurait-il le temps d'appréhender ce baiser maudit avant de le recevoir ou serait-il directement jeté dans les bras d'un Détraqueur après son réveil ? Aurait-il droit à une dernière volonté, demain ? Pourrait-il demander à parler à James ? À le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois ? À lui dire d'être fort, sans lui…

Les ténèbres se firent pour lui et il ne put plus penser à rien. Son destin était entre les mains de celui qui venait de lui jeter ce sort… ou peut-être dans celles d'un autre sorcier qui cogitait, un peu plus bas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James ressassait la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rogue quelques minutes plus tôt. Être enfermé dans un endroit aussi exigu ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Il n'avait rien à faire à part réfléchir, attendre et s'inquiéter, et cela le rendait fou. Il était grand temps qu'il sorte.

Tout à coup, un petit avion en papier entra à vive allure dans sa cellule au niveau du plafond et resta là-haut, à tourner sur lui-même. Il s'en empara et découvrit un mot de Dumbledore lui annonçant qu'il avait bien récupéré ce dont il avait besoin pour mettre son plan en action et qu'il partait dans quelques minutes de la prison pour l'exécuter. Il avait ajouté qu'il essaierait de revenir au plus vite – le dernier délai étant fixé au lendemain matin, avant l'exécution de Sirius – mais que cela lui prendrait sûrement de nombreuses heures.

James médita sur cela. Si Dumbledore parvenait à accomplir cette mission suicide avant la tombée de la nuit, il n'aurait pas à s'évader avec Sirius – et ne le pourrait pas. Mais cela était peu probable. Le vieux mage prendrait sûrement toute l'après-midi _et_ une partie de la nuit pour mener à bien son projet. Le temps de s'y rendre, de bien observer, de déjouer les pièges et les sortilèges, de réussir à s'infiltrer, de les retrouver et tout ce qui s'ensuivait... Oui, tout cela serait impossible en une après-midi, même pour quelqu'un comme Dumbledore, non ? Pendant ce temps, il devait en profiter pour s'échapper avec Sirius, parce que si jamais Dumbledore était découvert et Rogue prévenu avant qu'il ne revienne, c'en était fini de Sirius, de lui… et de Lily.

Rogue choisit ce moment précis pour passer à hauteur de sa cellule et le dévisager de façon condescendante et menaçante. Oui, il était vraiment temps qu'il sorte d'ici et qu'il mette ceux auxquels il tenait à l'abri. Il ne s'était pas posé la question avant cela mais il lui apparaissait à présent de manière évidente que Lily devait les suivre. Il espérait que la jeune femme accepterait mais il ne pouvait pas l'y contraindre. Sans doute devraient-ils vivre cachés pendant un certain temps, des mois… peut-être même des années ? S'en accommoderait-elle ? C'était une jeune sorcière brillante, elle avait sûrement d'autres projets que de vivre avec des « criminels » recherchés. Tout dépendrait de la réussite de Dumbledore dans un premier temps. S'il parvenait à ramener les preuves effectives qui innocentaient Sirius, il serait réhabilité et peut-être que lui-même verrait sa peine raccourcie pour circonstances atténuantes. Mais, même avec cela, ils devraient se protéger des foudres de Voldemort. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas rendus à cette étape, rien ne servait de mettre la charrue avant les hippogriffes s'ils réussissaient déjà à s'évader sans être pris, ce serait une bonne chose. Le reste viendrait en son temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit à nouveau quelqu'un approcher et fut surpris de découvrir Lily, distribuant à nouveau ses remèdes miracles. La Médicomage se trouva très vite devant sa cellule et lui dit en lui tendant un pot de crème :

- Je suis venue t'amener ça pour ton petit doigt. J'en profite pendant que Rogue et Dumbledore sont en train de discuter avant qu'il ne parte.

- Mon petit… ? s'étonna James en regardant le coupable qui lui était sorti de la tête. Alors tu avais vu…

- Évidemment ! sourit-elle. Mais je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu t'es fait ça. J'ai beau te dire de faire attention, tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

- En parlant de ça, Lily… j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je sais que tu ne voudras rien entendre, mais… je t'en supplie, sois raisonnable et fais-moi confiance. Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, reste à l'écart, s'il te plaît. Et je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça mais j'aimerais que tu ailles en lieu sûr pendant quelques temps.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux que j'aille me planquer alors que vous risquez votre vie ? Mais je serai morte d'inquiétude si je n'ai aucune nouvelle de vous… c'est impossible ! Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Rogue vous mettait la main dessus ce soir…

- Lily, c'est moi qui vais tout mettre par terre si je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir à l'abri. Je… Écoute, je suis désolé mais… Rogue est venu me voir tout à l'heure et il t'a clairement désignée comme la première victime qui aurait à souffrir de mes écarts de conduite, dit-il d'un ton grave. Alors, s'il te plaît, jure-moi que, sous aucun prétexte, tu ne seras dans les parages ce soir après ta sortie officielle du bâtiment.

- Mais…

- Je n'y arriverai pas sinon, Lily ! Promets-le moi, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Et où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? l'interrogea-t-elle à contre cœur.

- Je… avant cela, au tout début… jamais je n'aurais cru que ça prendrait de telles proportions. Tu n'étais pas censée être là, ni Rogue, ni même Dumbledore. Mais maintenant que cette menace plane au-dessus de ta tête de manière si forte et que… qu'on… tu n'es pas forcée d'accepter, bien sûr, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais je me suis dit que le mieux, le plus sûr, serait que tu viennes avec nous… Je sais ce que cela implique, ajouta-t-il avant que Lily ne puisse répondre. Je suis parfaitement conscient que c'est loin d'être l'idéal pour toi, que tu préfèrerais de loin mener une existence paisible…

- C'est d'accord ! le coupa Lily d'une voix un peu nerveuse mais calme. Je vous suis, répéta-t-elle devant le regard ébahi de James.

- Tu… es sûre ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Tu peux aussi recommencer ta vie ailleurs, tout reprendre à zéro…

- C'est avec vous que j'ai envie de recommencer… avec toi. Et je me sentirai bien plus en sécurité avec des sorciers que je connais, aussi casse-cou soient-il, qu'au milieu de nulle part, entourée d'inconnus, dans la solitude et avec la peur au ventre qu'on me retrouve.

- Merci, souffla James en lui prenant la main. J'espérais que tu dirais cela. Je te promets de faire le maximum pour que tout se passe bien si on y arrive, pour te protéger et pour que tu n'aies à manquer de rien. Je sortirai d'ici peu après ton départ, la nuit sera déjà bien tombée. Le plus simple, c'est que tu nous attendes sur la rive opposée, à droite de l'embarcadère, là où il y a une petite crique. Tu seras à l'abri des regards et on pourra t'y rejoindre pour transplaner. Si jamais… on n'arrivait pas, au bout d'un certain temps… je pense que tu serais à l'abri du danger, vis-à-vis de Rogue. Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de s'en prendre à toi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tout va bien se passer, répliqua-t-elle la gorge nouée, peu convaincue elle-même, sa main serrant celle de James comme si elle ne voulait plus le lâcher.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit-il pour la rassurer. On a tout ce qu'il faut pour l'éviter de toute façon, tout ira bien. Alors, n'oublie pas, sous…

- …aucun prétexte, je ne m'aventure ici, même si j'estime que j'y serais plus utile.

- Ou même s'il devait se passer quelque chose d'imprévu. Si une armée de Mangemorts débarquait ou si la forteresse explosait… aucun prétexte, ok ? Tu me le promets et tu te mets à l'abri si l'un des deux cas précédents ou équivalents se manifestait, hein ?

- Hum, hum, acquiesça Lily.

- Alors à ce soir, lui sourit-il tendrement.

- Oui, à ce soir, dit-elle en regardant leurs mains jointes.

La herse d'entrée tomba à cet instant-là, annonçant le départ de Dumbledore et précipitant leur séparation.

- Oh ! j'oubliais, s'affola Lily. Prends ça au cas où. C'est une potion pour réveiller Sirius, je suppose que Dumbledore l'a endormi pour qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire. Et ça, c'est une blouse de l'infirmerie que j'ai compressée. Quand tu appuieras là, elle se gonflera et pourra ainsi te remplacer sur ta couchette. Tu devais probablement avoir déjà pensé à tout ça mais je me suis dit, au cas où… Sois prudent, finit-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas résolu, pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant lui.

- Promis, soupira James en fermant dans le vide sa main qui tenait celle de Lily quelques secondes plus tôt.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le moment fatidique arriva bien vite. James, apaisé de savoir que Lily n'interviendrait pas, avait réussi à se concentrer après son départ. Même les deux ou trois passages insistants de Rogue devant sa cellule ne l'avaient pas perturbé. Ce dernier n'avait en effet formulé aucune nouvelle remarque concernant la Médicomage, ce qui avait contribué à le soulager.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Lily de la prison, James s'assura une nouvelle fois que sa baguette, sa carte et la potion pour Sirius étaient bien sur lui. Comme il l'avait prédit, la nuit avait déjà pris ses marques et un noir complet s'installa très vite dans la forteresse. Il se positionna derrière sa couchette, alluma légèrement sa baguette magique et regarda sa carte. Rogue était dans son bureau, c'était le moment opportun pour sortir. Il rangea soigneusement le morceau de papier et positionna la blouse que Lily lui avait donnée sur son lit. À peine appuya-t-il à l'endroit indiqué qu'elle se gonfla tel un ballon de baudruche. C'était une bonne chose que Lily ait pensé à ça. Lui-même aurait été contraint d'utiliser sa baguette magique pour trouver une solution alternative, or, il tenait à la préserver au maximum. Aussitôt le « mannequin » installé, il se transforma en faon, prit sa baguette entre ses dents et passa entre le mur et le barreau qu'il avait autrefois tordu. Trop occupé à se dépêcher, il ne remarqua pas qu'un prisonnier le regarda passer avec des yeux ronds, inquiet. Franck Londubat s'était abstenu de toute remarque aujourd'hui, fidèle à sa parole de ne pas se mêler à ce projet fou, quel qu'il soit. Il n'en avait pas moins été témoin de la valse des visiteurs qui s'étaient présentés devant la cellule de James Potter, le persuadant que la chose était imminente. Intérieurement, il souhaita bonne chance à son ami et pria Merlin qu'il puisse le revoir un jour, à l'extérieur de cet endroit maudit.

Parvenu à passer devant tous les Détraqueurs sans encombre et arrivé en haute sécurité devant la cellule de Sirius, le faon pointa la baguette vers un barreau et pensa à la formule magique qui lui permettrait de le tordre. Quelques étincelles jaillirent et l'animal se rendit immédiatement quelques mètres plus loin, se calant contre une cellule quelconque, afin d'éviter l'inquisition de deux Détraqueurs qui glissaient déjà vers la cellule visée. Ils restèrent un instant à chercher l'origine de cette magie, leur râle plus déplaisant que jamais pour James qui les sentait impatients d'aspirer l'âme de son meilleur ami. En fin de compte, ils s'éloignèrent en direction des étages inférieurs, suivis ou précédés par les autres Détraqueurs de l'étage. L'Animagus en profita pour se précipiter sur son barreau mais remarqua avec horreur qu'il n'avait subi quasiment aucun dommage. Dumbledore avait-il renforcé la cellule de Sirius ou le sort n'avait-il pas marché parce qu'il était sous sa forme animale ? Il n'avait pas le temps de cogiter plus avant, il devait profiter de l'absence totale de Détraqueurs. Il se métamorphosa et prononça « _Reducto_ ». Ce sort plus puissant eut l'effet escompté. Il ne parvint pas à faire disparaître le barreau – qui devait décidemment avoir été consolidé – mais il se tordit un peu. James renouvela l'expérience jusqu'à ce que sa baguette crie grâce (il pouvait se le permettre grâce à la potion de Lily) et se transforma à nouveau pour passer dans la cellule de son ami.

Sous sa forme humaine, il s'approcha de Sirius et lui administra tout de suite la fameuse potion. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que l'intéressé ouvre les yeux et sursaute :

- James ? Qu'est-ce que… Dumbledore m'a dit que…, murmura-t-il.

- On s'en fiche, c'est ce soir ! Allez, suis-moi, répliqua-t-il.

Tous deux se figèrent cependant. Une vague de froid glacial arrivait jusqu'à eux. Ils se métamorphosèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent et regardèrent passer un groupe de Détraqueurs aux aguets devant leur cellule. Ils durent attendre un moment, silencieux, immobiles, qu'ils redescendent puis prirent leur suite. Le gros chien noir, très amaigri, dut quand même s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour faire passer son bassin par la grille. Avant de se rendre dans le couloir qui dominait les escaliers, James se transforma furtivement pour regarder où se trouvait Rogue :

- Il est encore au rez-de-chaussée, c'est bon, on va jusqu'au deuxième, chuchota-t-il.

Les deux animaux dévalèrent les escaliers aussi vite qu'ils le purent, se plaquant contre le mur en grelottant dès qu'un Détraqueur les croisait mais continuant leur descente en vitesse pour qu'il les assimile à un courant d'air. Parvenus au palier du deuxième étage, ils firent une halte dans le couloir en cul-de-sac, à l'abri des passages. James reprit forme humaine un court instant pour sortir sa carte et la déposer par terre. Ses yeux de faon seraient plus à même de distinguer les inscriptions, maintenant que les rayons de la lune ne perçaient plus autant qu'au sommet de la tour. Du bout de son sabot, il indiqua à Sirius que Rogue commençait sa ronde au premier étage. Ils devaient en profiter pour filer au rez-de-chaussée. Le temps que mettrait Rogue à longer toutes les geôles et à revenir sur ses pas serait suffisant. Il lança un regard au chien qui lui certifia d'un hochement de tête qu'il avait compris. James ramassa la carte avec ses dents, la gardant ainsi à portée pour suivre les mouvements de Rogue et ils entamèrent à nouveau leur descente, l'un derrière l'autre, plus sur leurs gardes que jamais.

Les yeux du faon se baissaient régulièrement pour surveiller le Mangemort. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques marches du palier du premier étage quand un groupe de Détraqueurs en sortit et s'avança vers eux. Les Animagi se plaquèrent du mieux qu'ils purent le long du mur et restèrent immobiles, pétrifiés par le tract. Par chance, les créatures putrides continuèrent leur chemin, les ignorant complètement. Le cervidé jeta un œil à la carte et resta paralysé. Rogue n'avait pas encore atteint le fond de la salle qu'il faisait déjà demi-tour à grandes enjambées. Le chien regarda son ami, attendant son signal pour repartir mais se figea également lorsqu'il vit la carte. Comment Rogue avait-il pu les repérer ? Que devaient-ils faire ? Remonter ? Ils étaient si près du but… Là où ils étaient, Rogue ne pourrait pas les voir s'il descendait, mais s'il montait… ils étaient fichus. De toute façon, Rogue avançait tellement vite qu'il atteignait déjà la porte. Ils se mirent chacun d'un côté de l'escalier, prêts à se ruer sur lui et à continuer leur course vers la sortie au cas où. Mais Rogue ne vint pas de leur côté, ils l'entendirent descendre, le bruit de ses pas s'évanouissant au fur et à mesure.

Soulagés, ils se regardèrent pour décider de la suite des événements. Le faon examina alors la carte et s'aperçut que quelqu'un était entré dans la forteresse ! C'était pour ça que Rogue se rendait si vite en bas, il avait dû être averti par un signal quelconque. Pris de panique, sans chercher à réfléchir, James se transforma aussitôt en humain, murmura « Lily ! » et se précipita à la suite de Rogue. Sirius, qui n'avait pas vu la carte, mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la situation et dévala à son tour les escaliers dans l'espoir de rattraper son ami à temps. Heureusement, James avait pris soin de vérifier ses craintes avant de se jeter sur Rogue. Il se tenait dans l'ombre, sur le côté de l'embrasure qui séparait le vaste couloir du rez-de-chaussée du petit renfoncement d'où partait l'escalier et où Sirius le rejoignit. Ce dernier se métamorphosa à son tour et observa la scène qui attirait l'attention de James.

La herse était ouverte, Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la forteresse et faisait à présent face à Rogue. Ils semblaient discuter poliment mais étaient tous deux sur la défensive. Même de l'endroit où les Animagi se trouvaient, la tension était palpable. Ils tendirent l'oreille :

- Voyons, Severus, vous savez aussi bien que moi à présent que je n'ai pas rendu visite à Abelforth.

- Et comment le saurais-je, Monsieur ? répliqua Rogue d'un ton cassant, la mâchoire crispée.

- _Quelqu'un_ vous aura prévenu. Je suis navré mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous démettre de vos fonctions et de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire le temps que je prévienne monsieur Croupton.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Et pour quelle raison, au juste ? demanda Rogue qui renforça sa poigne autour de baguette magique. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, que je sache, j'étais ici sur vos ordres, à surveiller la prison.

- Peut-être mais, avant d'agir sur mes ordres, vous obéissiez à quelqu'un d'autre, Severus. Allons, rien ne sert de jouer encore la comédie, vous savez bien où j'étais ce soir et…

Dumbledore s'interrompit. Une petite chauve-souris noire venait d'apparaître devant Rogue dans des volutes de fumée, un message accroché à la patte.

- Tiens, j'ai visiblement été plus rapide que je ne le pensais, ou disons plutôt que _Voldemort_ a été moins rapide que prévu à découvrir le pot aux roses et à percer les défenses de cette prison pour envoyer ce message.

Les deux sorciers avaient à présent leur baguette en joue, fixant leur adversaire, prêts à réagir au moindre geste suspect.

- Pour votre information, Severus, sachez que sur les bons conseils de monsieur Potter, j'étais il y a quelques minutes encore dans le repère de votre _Maître_ pour en sortir monsieur Remus Lupin.

Sirius, qui regardait la scène par-dessus l'épaule de James crispa ses mains sur ladite épaule.

- Je suis heureux de vous apprendre que cette mission a été une réussite. Il est à présent en lieu sûr. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant de monsieur Peter Pettigrow que j'avais l'intention de ramener ensuite au ministère. Comme vous vous en doutez, il m'a appris beaucoup de choses très intéressantes et utiles, mais il a une capacité remarquable à… se faufiler que je n'avais pas prévue. Il nous a donc faussé compagnie, à monsieur Lupin et moi-même, et je craignais que cette _petite chauve-souris_ ne soit parvenue ici bien avant moi. Je peux visiblement remercier monsieur Pettigrow d'avoir préféré se cacher, ou fuir, plutôt que de prévenir Voldemort tout de suite. À présent, Severus, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Rogue avait lancé un sortilège qui fusa vers lui sous forme d'un serpent, gueule béante et crochets dehors. Dumbledore le para d'un bouclier très puissant et la bataille continua avec rage, les capes des deux hommes virevoltant au rythme de leurs sorts plus impressionnants les uns que les autres.

James ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait aider Dumbledore mais sa minuscule baguette, qui plus est épuisée, ne lui servirait à rien. Sirius le retenait, une main toujours fermement ancrée dans son épaule et lui souffla tout d'un coup :

- Détraqueurs !

Les deux comparses se transformèrent et regardèrent impuissants une horde de ces immondes créatures encercler les deux combattants et se resserrer de plus en plus autour du vieux sorcier. Alors que Dumbledore lançait un _Spero_ _Patronum_ éclatant pour se débarrasser d'eux, Rogue s'apprêta au même moment à lui décocher un sortilège mais le cervidé se rua sur le Mangemort et le plaqua au sol avec l'aide du gros chien noir qui vint à la rescousse en enfonçant ses crocs dans le bras qui tenait sa baguette. Dumbledore, simplement touché au bras grâce à l'intervention des Animagi, regarda la scène bouche bée. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice, puis le chien immobilisa à lui seul Rogue tandis que James se transformait pour expliquer la situation au directeur d'Azkaban :

- Vous savez à présent pourquoi j'étais ici, Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, jamais vous ne m'auriez laissé faire si… Je devais le faire, on doit le faire ! Dans quelques minutes, des Mangemorts vont probablement rappliquer, peut-être même au sein de l'escorte du ministère que vous enverra Croupton. C'est trop risqué pour Sirius, il doit être mis à l'abri. S'il vous plaît, l'implora-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Si j'avais pu m'attendre à ça, soupira Dumbledore. Enfin, j'aurais dû m'en douter après avoir vu monsieur Pettigrow. Étant donné que je n'ai pas été en mesure de le ramener, je suppose que le plus sûr pour monsieur Black et vous-même est effectivement de prendre la fuite. Sans quoi monsieur Croupton serait encore capable de vouloir l'exécuter demain avant que je ne parvienne à lui faire entendre raison…

- Merci, Monsieur. De tout cœur, merci. Pour Remus, pour Sirius… et pour moi. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter, nous n'oublierons jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

- Je n'ai pas fini, Monsieur Potter, je compte bien mener cette mission jusqu'au bout, rétablir la vérité et arrêter les vrais coupables. Alors, bon courage ! Prenez soin de vous en attendant, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Oh ! et… j'ai laissé votre merveilleuse cape d'invisibilité aux bons soins de monsieur Lupin.

- Merci, Monsieur. Bon courage à vous aussi. Oh ! et… tant que j'y pense moi aussi, votre merveilleuse Médicomage ne devrait pas être en poste dans les jours à venir, finit-il avec un sourire malicieux et radieux.

Soudain, un jappement retentit. Rogue avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur le gros chien noir qui, à bout de force, avait repris forme humaine sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il le tint en joue, son bras autour de son cou, s'en servant comme bouclier, pour se diriger à reculons vers l'entrée de la prison :

- Pas un pas, Potter, sinon…, cracha-t-il avec rage.

De nombreux autres Détraqueurs arrivaient encore des étages supérieurs, s'agglutinant avec les autres tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient maintenus à distance grâce au Patronus de Dumbledore qui ne cessait de tourner en cercles réguliers. Malgré cette protection, James commençait à faiblir. Dumbledore lui conseilla de se métamorphoser et renforça son Patronus tout en gardant Rogue en ligne de mire. Quand ce dernier parvint à hauteur de la sortie, il s'apprêta à jeter un sort mortel à Sirius mais Dumbledore lança à temps un puissant _Protego_ qui traversa toute la pièce et réussit à se positionner entre la baguette et la victime. Rogue en profita néanmoins pour s'enfuir tandis que les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus retenus par le Patronus et gagnaient du terrain. Le vieux sorcier ordonna aux deux Animagi de s'enfuir et s'attela à s'occuper des Détraqueurs qui s'enfuyaient à présent de toutes les ouvertures de la prison, des traînées de poudre traçante scintillant après leur passage. Fatigués mais grisés par l'urgence de la situation, les deux amis coururent sur les rochers escarpés pour se jeter dans la mer et ainsi échapper aux Détraqueurs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Lily paniquait de plus en plus. Il lui semblait que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban et elle n'avait toujours aucun signe d'eux. Il faisait tellement noir ce soir-là qu'elle n'avait même pas vu l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Elle scrutait avec espoir les eaux sombres et glacées en direction de la forteresse mais aucun remous anormal ne se manifestait. Combien de temps encore cela allait-il leur prendre ? Rogue avait-il… ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela ! Tout irait bien, elle ne devait pas avoir peur, elle devait y croire.

Soudain, il lui sembla apercevoir un mouvement. Son cœur fit un bond et elle se précipita au plus près de l'eau pour se figer presque instantanément. Elle avait l'impression que son sang s'était solidifié, une vague de froid immense se répandait dans sa direction. Des Détraqueurs s'enfuyaient d'Azkaban. Sa respiration se fit haletante, elle se sentait oppressée de toute part, elle était paralysée tandis que ses pires souvenirs avec Pétunia affluaient dans son esprit. Tout espoir était perdu, ils étaient certainement morts à l'heure actuelle, et elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter James, elle allait devoir vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience maintenant… elle était aussi coupable qu'avec Pétunia. D'ailleurs, sa sœur était probablement morte elle aussi, une overdose était si vite arrivée, elle…

Un faible jappement retentit, la sortant de sa torpeur. Peut-être que… Dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, elle se redressa et chercha la provenance de ce bruit. Deux formes étaient en train de se débattre dans l'eau, à quelques mètres de la rive. Elles semblaient lourdes, à bout de force, incapables d'avancer plus avant. Deux formes… Lily se ressaisit aussitôt et lança un Patronus pour y voir plus clair et se donner du courage. Il semblait bien y avoir deux animaux. Elle lança un sort d'attraction et les deux Animagi atterrirent à ses côtés. À bout de force et de souffle, complètement courbaturés, des crampes les assaillant de toute part, ils reprirent forme humaine, écroulés sur le sol. Lily s'agenouilla à côté d'eux, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur ses joues, et leur prit les mains. Elle allait demander à James où ils devaient transplaner quand des Détraqueurs, attirés par la magie, approchèrent. Elle ressortit son Patronus, beaucoup plus puissant que tout à l'heure tellement elle était heureuse de les savoir vivants et demanda à James :

- James, dis-moi vite où l'on doit transplaner, il en arrive de plus en plus.

- Je… on… peut pas, parvint-il à articuler en suffocant. Baguette…, ajouta-t-il en tendant faiblement sa main vers Lily.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus près d'eux et confia sa baguette à James qui venait de sortir sa carte de sa robe. Il se concentra de toutes les dernières forces qui lui restaient, prononça _Portus _et prit les mains de Sirius et Lily qu'il colla immédiatement dessus avec les siennes. Tous ensemble, ils allaient enfin dans un endroit sûr, loin de Rogue et des Détraqueurs… mais auprès de Remus.

* * *

(Respire un grand coup) Verdict ? (sourire crispé). Que vous soyez déçus ou ravis de cette fin, n'hésitez pas à me le dire… et surtout pourquoi ! L'épilogue devrait arriver très prochainement parce que j'ai juste à arranger quelques petits trucs (il est écrit depuis longtemps !). En principe, je donne des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde mais si jamais vous avez des attentes particulières, faites m'en part, peut-être que je n'y penserais pas sans ça…


	26. Epilogue

Note : Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai fait une erreur tout au long de ma fic. Franck, ça s'écrit Frank dans ce cas-là (la flemme de tout reprendre XD). J'ai fini cet épilogue le 31/01/08 ! Youhou, délai respecté ! Bon, ça vous avance pas à grand-chose de le savoir mais, si je ne l'ai pas publié à la suite c'est parce que j'étais fatiguée et déçue (la faute à la saison 3 de Prison Break que je trouve de plus en plus nulle ! Sont cons d'avoir tué Sara :( ça a beaucoup trop perdu de son charme et les nouveaux personnages sont bidons. Ça m'énerve, ça aurait dû finir à la saison 2 avec une happy end ! Heureusement qu'on a les fics pour rattraper ça ).

Vraiment un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et reviewé (ils se reconnaîtront ) ! C'est en grande partie grâce à vous que j'ai réussi à arriver au bout. Et pour ceux qui ne m'ont encore jamais dit ce qu'ils en pensaient, il est encore temps ) Ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, tout est bon à entendre si c'est constructif !

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Épilogue**

Il prit l'exemplaire de _la_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ fraîchement arrivé et survola l'article à la Une avec un sourire :

« _**Les deux criminels les plus recherchés depuis une semaine, Sirius Black et James Potter, RÉHABILITÉS !**_

_Tout s'éclaire enfin sur cette sombre affaire qui était maintenue secrète par le ministère ! Pour comprendre pourquoi Sirius Black et James Potter, dont nous avons croisé les visages placardés un peu partout durant une semaine, ont été innocentés, il nous faut revenir en arrière (pour un récapitulatif de leur vie et de leurs liens avec les protagonistes cités ci-dessous, rendez-vous en page 5). _

_Nul ne sait réellement comment les choses se sont déroulées mais, d'après nos sources, peu avant la fameuse nuit de l'échappée massive des Détraqueurs et de ces deux sorciers, Albus Dumbledore, récemment nommé directeur d'Azkaban, aurait effectué le sauvetage spectaculaire du loup-garou Remus Lupin que l'on croyait mort suite à la trahison de son ami, l'Auror Sirius Black – ce qui, entre autres, lui avait valu un aller simple pour le quartier de haute sécurité d'Azkaban. Nous pouvons aisément imaginer que le passé d'aventurier de Dumbledore (dont certaines escapades palpitantes vous sont contées page 15) lui aura été utile dans cette véritable mission suicide ! En effet, nous nous devons de saluer l'exploit : cet homme, à lui seul, a apparemment réussi à infiltrer l'un des repères de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Selon les rumeurs qui circulent, Remus Lupin y était détenu dans le but sordide de servir de cobaye à Vous-Savez-Qui, qui prévoyait de créer une potion à l'opposé du prototype de la potion Tue-Loup (pour plus d'informations sur cette dernière, qui sera bientôt capable de détruire le « garou » pendant les nuits de pleine lune, et sur sa jumelle maléfique, rendez-vous en page 7 avec le Médicomage de renom, Blaise Paracelsteur). _

_Pour le moment, Remus Lupin semble introuvable, tout comme ses amis Sirius Black et James Potter. Il en va de même pour la Médicomage d'Azkaban, Lily Evans, qui était fortement suspectée par le ministère d'avoir aidé les deux évadés. _

_Dans une __interview exclusive de dernière minute__ qu'il a bien voulu nous accorder à la sortie de la séance du Magenmagot, Dumbledore vient de déclarer : « Tous sont en bonne santé et en sécurité, soyez rassurés. Monsieur Lupin va très bien également. En effet, et fort heureusement, le Mangemort qui devait réaliser cette fameuse potion a été assigné à une autre mission en cours de route et son remplaçant s'est révélé beaucoup moins doué que son prédécesseur. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire à ce sujet.». _

_Pour ceux qui se demandent encore à quoi rime tout ce méli-mélo, nous avons tâché d'y voir clair en questionnant Dumbledore. À la question « pourquoi Messieurs Black et Potter sont-ils réhabilités ? », Dumbledore a bien voulu nous dire « parce que Monsieur Black est innocent des crimes dont on l'a accusé, que ce soit pour Monsieur Lupin ou pour Monsieur Pettigrow. Ce dernier est effectivement vivant, je l'ai vu moi-même s'enfuir du repère de _Voldemort_ (sic !). Malheureusement, il court toujours dans la nature et c'est en partie pour cette raison que la réhabilitation de Monsieur Black a mis du temps à se faire jour. Monsieur Potter quant à lui a obtenu une réduction de peine grâce à des circonstances atténuantes et une participation active et plus qu'utile dans la recherche de la vérité. Il devra effectuer des travaux d'intérêt général lorsqu'il pourra à nouveau se montrer sans risque. ». Pour finir, il s'est déclaré « ravi que justice soit faite ». Certifiant ne pas être habilité à répondre à notre question, il n'a voulu ni confirmer ni infirmer les rumeurs de plus en plus persistantes qui mettraient en cause son second à Azkaban, Severus Rogue, lui aussi mystérieusement disparu, mais nous a conseillé de nous informer auprès de Monsieur Croupton. À l'heure actuelle, le directeur du Département de la Justice magique, Bartemius Croupton (aussi mis en cause dans l'affaire sur l'Auror Frank Londubat, voir page 10), se déclare trop occupé pour répondre à nos questions… Nous avons donc mené notre enquête et il se pourrait effectivement que Severus Rogue ait été soupçonné d'être un Mangemort par… l'Auror Sirius Black lui-même ! Cette boucle infernale verra-t-elle une explication officielle satisfaisante ? Tous nos reporters sont sur le pied de guerre afin de vous donner au plus tôt de plus amples informations… »_

Il replia le journal et le déposa négligemment sur la table alors que son attention était attirée par beaucoup plus intéressant à ses yeux. Lily venait de passer devant lui, une serviette pleine de bouts de pain dans la main, un sourire radieux et insouciant éclairant son visage. Comme tous les matins depuis qu'ils étaient ici, elle s'apprêtait à nourrir les poissons depuis le ponton, à l'entrée de leur bungalow, où elle s'assit, ses jambes nues pendant vers la surface turquoise. Il la suivit tel un automate, vint se placer amoureusement derrière elle en l'enlaçant par la taille et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou :

- Tu as vu la lettre de Frank et Alice ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non ! s'exclama Lily surprise. Elle est arrivée quand ?

- Quand tu étais sous la douche… pas que je n'avais pas envie de te déranger, continua-t-il en lui picorant le cou de bisous. Mais tes _Collaporta_ ont toujours été très puissants…

- Idiot, rigola-t-elle en inclinant un peu plus la tête sur l'épaule de James pour lui faciliter la tâche. J'en avais même pas lancé un. Et alors, comment vont-ils ? le questionna-t-elle.

James arrêta doucement ce qu'il avait entrepris et vint poser son menton sur l'épaule de Lily, se resserrant un peu plus contre elle.

- Pour le moment, ça va, ils sont heureux de s'être retrouvés. Ils vivent chez Augusta en attendant l'accouchement, mais Frank s'inquiète de plus en plus. Il a l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas en sécurité et une espèce de folle qui se prétend voyante lui a fait encore plus peur en lui parlant d'une prophétie qui les lierait au « _Seigneur des Ténèbres »_. Ils envisagent sérieusement de se trouver un endroit sûr, mais si Voldemort est vraiment après eux…

Un long silence s'installa, les laissant tous les deux pensifs, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé réellement, profitant de leurs retrouvailles et de leur liberté, mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient dans une situation similaire. Jusqu'à quand les protections que James avait mises en place tiendraient-elles ? Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient eu aucune raison concrète de s'inquiéter, alors ils s'accordaient quelques jours d'insouciance... Au bout d'un moment, James lui demanda, un peu hésitant :

- Des nouvelles de ta sœur ?

- Hum, hum, approuva Lily, un sourire serein sur son visage. J'ai aussi reçu une lettre ce matin. Elle m'annonce qu'elle a rencontré un garçon formidable dans son centre de désintox', un dénommé Vernon Dursley. Si j'ai bien su lire entre les lignes, c'est un fils à papa qui a passé les dernières années de sa vie à dépenser l'argent dudit paternel en drogues en tout genre jusqu'à ce que ses parents se souviennent de son existence et décident de l'envoyer là-bas pour soigner leur réputation. Et donc, ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, totalement _clean,_ d'après ses propos, et elle souhaite recommencer une nouvelle vie avec lui. Étant donné la position de ce Vernon, ça sera une vie de rupins respectables et propres sur eux, et elle se voit donc contrainte de couper les ponts avec son passé et avec tout élément pouvant perturber ses nouvelles connaissances. En résumé, sa bizarre de sœur sorcière, ex-fournisseuse occasionnelle, fait tache, et elle me demande gentiment de le comprendre.

- Et c'est… plutôt une bonne nouvelle, ça ? s'enquit-il un peu étonné devant le sourire de Lily – _essayait-elle de dissimuler ses sentiments ?._

- Une excellente, je pense ! lui sourit-elle calmement avant de lui voler un léger baiser sur la mâchoire devant son air dubitatif. Tu sais… je suis heureuse qu'elle ait pu tourner la page et… de façon un peu égoïste, ça me délivre d'un poids qui me semblait un énorme fardeau. C'est ma sœur mais… trop d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis l'époque où l'on faisait des pâtés de sable en toute innocence sur la plage… on est devenues trop différentes.

- De toute façon, on aura toujours moyen de la retrouver et de jouer aux parfaits Moldus si tu souhaites lui rendre visite, dit-il pour la rassurer.

- … Merci, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux de contentement quelques secondes.

- De quoi exactement ? lui demanda-t-il, espiègle.

- D'être là pour moi, d'être si compréhensif… d'être toi. James, je…

- Moi aussi, Lily, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Ils se sourirent tendrement, chocolat dans émeraude, appréciant cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux malgré les épreuves qu'il y aurait à traverser. Et lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent tout naturellement pour se montrer à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre… des trombes d'eau les aspergèrent.

- Hé, les amoureux ! cria Sirius en émergeant des remous qu'il avait provoqués en plongeant devant eux. Vous auriez pas vu mon loup-garou préféré ? Je me sens un peu seul à vous observer depuis quelques minutes de mon ponton et je voudrais être le premier à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ? demandèrent Lily et James à l'unisson, trop heureux d'être là, ensemble, pour se soucier d'avoir été interrompus ou d'être trempés.

- Bah, que je vais être parrain, pardi !

- Pardon ? s'étonnèrent-ils une nouvelle fois en chœur.

- Quoi ? C'est pas pour ça que tu as tes mains sur le ventre de Lily ? Je trouvais pourtant qu'elle avait un peu grossi depuis quelques jours…, fit-il malicieusement avant de se prendre deux bouts de pain sur la tête.

- Je t'interdis de reluquer ma copine ! plaisanta James. Et elle est parfaite comme elle est en plus, ajouta-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de Lily.

- À défaut, je pourrai toujours mater ton ex, le taquina Sirius. Gladys nous retrouve enfin aujourd'hui ! Il était temps, à croire qu'elle a dévalisé tous les magasins de Londres pour mettre autant de temps à faire ses valises. Bon, en attendant, vous avez intérêt à vous y mettre vous deux. Un filleul, ça me plairait bien ! Mais je ne ferai pas le difficile, une petite princesse, ça m'ira parfaitement aussi, finit-il en souriant. Ah ! Le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il avant que les intéressés ne puissent répliquer. Lunaaaaardddddddd ! Devine quoi ! s'écria-t-il en se mettant à nager à toute vitesse vers la plage où se trouvait un Remus souriant.

Nager, il adorait cela maintenant, ça avait comme un goût de liberté…

oOoO Fin OoOo

* * *

Voilà, voilà, cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Personnellement, certaines choses me plaisent plus que d'autres dedans, l'article de la Gazette a été beaucoup plus laborieux (et long XD) à écrire que ce que j'avais pensé au départ. Désolée pour ceux qui auraient aimé que Rogue et Peter payent le prix de leurs actes mais je n'ai pas réussi à caser cela, ça aurait fait un peu trop « tout est bien qui finit bien dans un monde parfait » alors que ce n'est pas le cas comme vous le savez tous. Pour la prophétie, l'idée m'était venue très vite mais j'ai longtemps hésité avant de l'introduire définitivement… Bon, bah maintenant c'est fait ! Je me suis dit qu'au final, ça laissait un peu d'espoir… À vous d'imaginer la suite !

Si jamais vous avez encore des questions ou que vous voulez me faire part de vos réactions, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse mail ou de vous enregistrer pour que je puisse vous répondre ! Peut-être à bientôt sur de nouvelles fics )


End file.
